


Deception

by HughinMunin, SelfishPrick



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Demon Deals, Demons, Edging, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Humiliation, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lace Panties, Lingerie, Master/Pet, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Prostate Massage, Punishment, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sex toys in public, Sexual Harassment, Slow Build, Spanking, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Teasing, Torment, Witchcraft, Witches, belt spanking, but is it??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 133,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HughinMunin/pseuds/HughinMunin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfishPrick/pseuds/SelfishPrick
Summary: The demon's heart was pounding when he found himself easily pushed back by nothing more than a feeble mortal, small even by the standards of their own kind. It was like all his strength had left him and he found himself on his knees, breathing heavy. The pain from the hit in his stomach shouldn't have been there, but instead it hurt like a ton of bricks. The demonic light in his eyes flickered and then completely extinguished itself. It wasn't possible...The witch grabbed his chin. They pulled his face up which was twisted in a grimace of pain and confusion. His shackles were burning the same way they had the first time they were placed. Marbas grinded his teeth as the witch whispered into his ear, his heart still pounding."What despicable magic is this..." he breathed out in a ragged voice, no trace of his demonic temper.He couldn't even begin to guess what kind of restrictions these shackles put on him...~What happens when a witch summons a demon for their own gain?[Rough clean up of RP log - all original characters. Original world setting.]
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The RP logs would be split into chapters made approximately the same length if possible.  
> Formating will be classic RP - a few paragraph written by SelfishPrick (in **bold** ), followed by a few written by HughinMunin (in regular).  
> There are no changes or edits made - posted as originally written.  
> (on tumblr you can find SelfishPrick as [ wasting-time-again ](https://wasting-time-again.tumblr.com/) ; and HughinMunin as [hughinmunin](https://hughinmunin.tumblr.com/))
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> >>> [**NSFW art for the story**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057012/chapters/73070376) <<<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this RP was written for fun and without the initial intention to be posted - as such, its not beta read or edited in any way.

Years of planning and careful study had gone into this. Money had exchanged many hands, books and old lore added to Rayne’s already vast library, spirits summoned and questioned, names revealed, old languages surfaced and learned. There were to be no mistakes, not for a summoning of this caliber, not with so much on the line. Rayne shifted, their false leg creaking after so long spent crouching and bending to draw out the many layers of the circle. Here their quarry would be caught, here bound, here bent to their will. Everything had to be perfect. Again, Rayne looked over the sigils and carefully drawn circles, their bright green eyes narrowing, needing to be sure. Not a single line was out of place, words written in Latin, Sumerian, and Goetic script, and the demon’s symbol drawn with utmost care in the center. Everything from the locking to the tying of the demon to their Will was present and accounted for.

Breathing in deeply, Rayne knelt to add the final component, dots of their own blood at each of the four quarters, just outside of the circle. Letting out a sigh, Rayne sat down, looking into the circle before them. Snapping their fingers, the candles were lit. Eyes barely open, Rayne began the chant to summon the demon, the Great Lion, knower of secrets and knowledge, demon of diseases and cures. Each name the demon had used through the eons, Rayne invoked, before ending with the demon’s true name.

“Marbas Barbuel, to this spot I summon and bind you. Come forth now, in the name of the ancient treaties of past covenants.”

**A low rumble shook the air. As if space itself refused to grant entry to what was coming. There was a crackle and then an absence of sound. Then an explosion of dark energy brought the sound back. The air suddenly moved, creating a powerful gust of wind. In the center of the carefully drawn circles and sigils, a figure appeared. Despite the explosion of energy, the figure was woven from blackness, and its shadowy body seemed to swallow up all the light, heat and life out of everything. The figure was big - bigger than a person.**

**“Who dares summon me?!” The voice that came out of that figure was the very definition of ice. Its tone sounded angry and offended. A blinding blue light shone from the spaces that were supposed to be its eyes. They shined around the room until they fell on the small figure before it.**

Rayne looked up, ears still ringing from the explosion of energy, more a reaction to the sudden rush of energy in the room than the sound itself. A creature of darkness. Marbas’ truest form, rather than that of the lion others had seen. Rayne felt themself smile with satisfaction; yet another thing others had not dared, the demanded summons of such a high ranking demon. 

“You took your time,” they replied, voice soft, deep yet somewhat melodious. “I dare. I have a request of you. More a demand, if we are being honest. You are keeper of knowledge and cures. I have need of your skills.”

**The demon listened, but only because it was too surprising to see a mere mortal withstand seeing its true form, and witnessing its true voice. However the words that this human said made him laugh. It was a booming laugh as it threw its misty head back. But just as the laugh started suddenly, it stopped as fast when its eyes were back on the human.**

**However amusing those words were, they were also a great insult and mockery.**

**"Stupid little witch! Your insolence knows no bounds!" it roared and sparks of energy, like lightning forming, ran through its whole body. "I will crush you, like the bug that you are." its voice rumbled as it shot its arm forward, toward the human.**

Keeping their breaths even, despite the unease that threatened, Rayne watched, forcing a calm look onto their face. Here was the true test of the circle’s efficacy, all those little tests on lesser demons, watching as they pounded against the inner walls, howling in dismay. But this was something far greater, if the circle didn’t hold— The lines and sigils flared to life the moment the demon’s essence made contact with the innermost circle, the various layers and runes and languages brightly burning. Rayne watched as the demon’s fist stopped, seemingly midair, smoke rising up, not of the demon’s own body, but from actual burning contact with the circle. Ribbonlike circles spun up, crossing over and around like a dome over the demon’s head, holding the various chants, sealing spells, glowing a red hot gold.

“You are not the first to tell me of my insolence,” Rayne replied, watching Marbas with increasing calm. “I doubt you will be the last. If you will calm yourself, we can discuss things.”

**The demon roared but it did not reach from the invisible barrier again. The energy that was swirling in its body, crackled as if working that it was about to explode. As it stood on the edge of the drawn circle. For the first time its eyes scanned the surroundings. It noticed the texts written in multiple languages - all correct in their meaning; the meticulously drawn circles and sigils, including his own personal crest. The ribbonlike magic that circled around his head was a warning that he wasn’t stupid enought not to heed. A growl nested itself in its core. Still the demon did not consider the possibility of a discussion with an inferior being.**

**“Witch, your barriers will not hold for long.” it growled as its claws slammed against the invisible wall. Dark smoke hissed from the contact but didn’t seem to bother the demon. “Discussion is only possible if both parties are equal.” it’s grawl turned into something else. It could have been laughter. “You cannot be compared to me in any way.”**

Rayne tilted their head, watching as the demon roared and seemed to finally take in its surroundings, like it was starting to understand just what was going on. Sighing, Rayne stood; they did not cut an impressive figure at all, just under 168cm, thin and willowy, their eclectic dark clothing hanging like a funerary shroud, one slim shoulder exposed as they met the demon’s eyes.

“You demons are always so sure of yourselves, so sure of your superiority.” Rayne crossed their arms, slender fingers tapping idly. “You’re little better than vermin, parasites feeding off the energy and desires of mortals. What would you be without us?” 

Rayne walked slowly around the circle, looking at the demon from different angles, coming to a stop at the west side of the circle.

“I cannot be compared to you, you’re right. Everything I am, I gained through my own power, my own Will. You?” Rayne grinned. “You’re a rude little creature, a mere president of your realm. Your dukes are much more polite, more deserving of respect. Asmodeus is quite the gifted conversationalist. You? Nothing more than a whining child. Unfortunately, for both of us, you are precisely who I need. And I’m sure you’ve noticed, I don’t need a circle to get just what I need out of you, oh Great Lion.”

**It seemed like none of what the witch said managed to calm the demon down. Moreover it seemed that it had the opposite effect as its body swelled and the darkness from which he was woven seemed to swirl madly. The demon Marbas was already in a foul mood since the very act of summoning him was a great insult. It was far too powerful and important to have to deal with mortals one on one. It hadn’t done so in millennia.**

**That was precisely the reason why it was so easily provoked. Every word out of that witches mouth was an insult that stacked on until there was nothing beyond the rage that consumed Marbas.**

**“You are nothing!” the demon roared as it spread its arms and swung madly at the invisible barrier. At the collision there was a thunderous thud and an audible crack could be heard. “You will only get death from me, witch!” Marbas smashed himself against the barrier which broke like glass. The circle below it flashed and the demon found himself pushed back as the light disappeared. The drawn circle on the floor was broken but Marbas didn’t reach for the next. He found himself short of breath. The disgusting magic had stuck to him like a magnet when the wall was broken. He huffed and tried to rip the magic off himself but it was as if he couldn't reach it. It was there, he could feel it, bit when he reached for it his hand went the other way. “What is this…” it growled between its heavy breath. He was disgusted and enraged but he couldn’t muster his energy as swiftly as before.**

Rayne opened their mouth soundlessly, lips slightly curved upwards at the corners, delighted to see all the long years of study and hardship, sacrifice and clutching towards greatness, finally come to fruition. It was artful, this circle’s construction, to not only confine, but then bind itself with each lowering of the wards to the demon itself, trapping it in chains of binding. Sighing, Rayne smiled fully, lightly stroking the outer bubble of the circle, soft glowing sparkles of power following their fingertips as they again walked about, looking in at the demon.

“I do not think it is death I will get from you, Barbuel.” They replied, lightly plucking at the circle’s strands of runic wards and ancient words of commanding. “I require knowledge which is hidden from me, and a life to match it. You are the master of cures. You surely know a cure to the unfortunate predicament of time and aging, death and eventual rot.” Smiling in a manner which had charmed so many sycophants, Rayne gazed upon the demon with an expression which could only be described as hungry. “You will give these to me, or forever be my pet. Imagine it: the Great Lion made into a witch’s pussycat. Do you hear my words, demon? Consider your options. This circle breaks, you’re mine. I take it down? You’re mine.”

**"You dare... threaten me... " the demon hiffed in a grawl. This magic that had stuck to him like gum was nothing more than annoying. Like a hand on his throat with the grip of a child. However he was not stupid and it was clear that brute force and intimidation didn't move this mortal. And it's magic was annoying. It was clever magic and that was what pissed the demon even more. He hadn’t been able to recognize it as it was a stupifiedly complex jumble of many different methods, each from a different age and civilization. There were much more simpler paths to the same spells, but these... It was a miracle this construction worked. How was it possible to create something so flawed yet so... unbreakable? Every action led to retaliation. It couldn't be broken, nor dispelled even by its creator without triggering its secondary offensive part.**

**Then what choices was he left with? None.**

**It was a humiliating hit to his pride.**

**"I will give you nothing. Eternal life. That is what all mortals want." the demon spat as if the words brought a foul taste to its mouth. "It is knowledge no mortal can possess. It is simply how this world is made. You humans die in pursuit of life. It is laughable. A wonderful joke." the demon laughed, and its laughter sounded like the scraping of metal.**

Unmoved after having born witness to the threats and rage of lesser demons, Rayne smiled. Lifting one dainty hand, the fingernails painted perfectly in a dark red varnish, they snapped once, breaking the next innermost ring. Watching as more glowing strands wrapped around the demon’s form, Rayne chuckled.

“I do not threaten you, Marbas,” they replied with a condescending shake of their head, voice filled with amusement. The smile dropped from their face, along with all humor, voice going cold. “I promise.”

Another snap of their fingers, more strands falling into places, beginning to twine and merge with the others. “You? Will give me everything.” 

Each word was punctuated with another snap, the circles breaking and wrapping tighter as they formed a Celtic knot work of chains, squeezing around the demon, tying down its form. The glow from the chains lit the room in an almost sinister red-golden glow, like molten metal, lashing the demon further and further down, the ancient words of compulsion and servitude humming in a low multitude of voices in different languages they’d used.

“A knowledge I cannot possess, you say?” Rayne said, voice barely audible over the humming of the warding chains. “Are you not the revealer of such secrets? The master of cures and disease?” Rayne’s voice became more firm, even angry, breaking down each layer before finally growing impatient. Clapping their hands as hard as they could, there was a pulse of magic, like a shockwave, as the last layers of the circle broke and lashed, crushingly, around Marbas. Striding up to the demon, Rayne drew back their hand, cracking the demon across its still forming face. “Then what in hell did I summon you for?” Rayne screamed.

**As the next barrier broke with the snapping of the witches fingers, Marbas began to feel a difference in the previously feeble magic that stuck to him like metal on a magnet. It ignited a flame of rage again. He could feel his demonic energy being suppressed - all that was flowing out freely before, was faced with struggle. One or two it did not matter... but then another broke, and another. The grip this magic had on him was like nothing he'd ever experienced. His anger was replaced with astonishment and then with a growing panic. His magnificent self was being pushed down and squeezed. Now he could already see the visual manifestation on the magic. A disgusting shining gold that wrapped around his wrists.. and he could not see it but he felt it - his neck. Like a noose that was getting tighter and he could do nothing to stop it.**

**He stared with hatred at the human as the pain of the magic spread through his whole being. He felt his power getting drained. It was not possible.... Astonishment sparked in his eyes as he stared in disbelief at the witch. The only power strong enough to suppress him was Marbas' own.. The witch had used a piece of him to do this despicable spellwork. How?! Where had his rat gotten a hold of Marbas' essence?**

**Yet he couldn't say anything as his power was squished until he felt like nothing but a shell, not even being able to scream from the pain.**

**Ah he felt the hit on his face, he didn't know how far he had fallen. For a mere mortal to be able to strike him...**

**"I will..." he barely got the air to speak. "I will make a deal..." words of submission. It was a tremendous blow to his pride, but he knew this witch was prepared and it was holding him in the palm of its hand. He needed to get away, damn his pride.**

**Marbas could now see his own body. His hands clad in vulnerable flesh. His human form. He could not fall any lower...**

There was a flash of recognition at seeing the demon’s human form; had they gone to the same social clubs, half glimpsed beneath the low lighting and flash of colorful strobe of lights? It was… amusing, Rayne decided. There were so many people who came and went through the club circuit, people Rayne barely noticed while reclining and keeping an eye on their fellow magic users. As they watched the demon finally submit, a swell of victory ran through them, but they held this feeling in check: even chained, restricted, a demon was still a demon.

Coming close, feeling out the binding with little wisps of their magic, Rayne breathed in deeply. Slowly, they raised their hand, the same used to slap Marbas, to gently hold the demon’s chin, lifting his eyes to meet their own.

“Now you wish to deal, Great Lion? Now you’re willing to give me what I seek, after telling me it’s unattainable?” Tilting their head, Rayne smirked, lightly tugging down Marbas’ lower lip, running their thumb over it. “You seem surprised. How did one so insignificant create chains to hold you? Can you feel it? What is written into your binding?”

The demon could not move against them, effectively little more than a plaything in Rayne’s hands. It was exhilarating. Smiling in satisfaction, they cupped both sides of Marbas’ face, eyes tracing over the delicate and beautiful scrollwork of chains around the demon’s neck and wrists. Looking up with a soft, pleased breath, Rayne smiled.

**As Marbas felt the witch get closer, despite his better judgment he felt a stab of fear. What would this witch do to him now that it had managed to restrain him so severely. It would be easy to be sent back to his own realm, or to even be destroyed in this weakened form.**

**Instead of a blow however, the human lifted his chin. It took great deal not to flinch away as Marbas knew any fate could befall him.**

**It was a humiliating state and it seemed that the witch was keen on stomping on his pride as hard as possible.**

**He knew it. These magical shackles... they were remarkable. Unbreakable binds. There had to be a way to destroy them. Perhaps the witch held the key. A deal... he should have made a deal earlier. How had he fallen in this perfect trap? Blinded by his hatred and outrage. He was a better businessman than that. At least he used to be, yet he had stopped dealing with the mortals directly a long time ago...**

**"It was... simply a play on words." Marbas said in an attempt to appease this witches emotions. Yet there was underlined anger. The want to break apart everything. "One that possesses this knowledge can no longer be called mortal..."**

**Marbas said but it was a mixed message. On one hand he wanted to explain himself, that he had not lied and that he could truly give the information that the witch wanted. On the other he wanted to point out the mortal stupidity. As a last effort to keep his pride as a superior being.**

“You make it sound as if being called mortal, being mortal, is such a boon.” Rayne’s voice was almost cold in how calm it was, their eyes narrowing slowly, searching the demon’s face. “As if I, something you look down upon as lesser, should be glad to give in to mortal decline and eventual rot in the ground. I cannot accept such a mundane fate, when there is so much more, just outside of my grasp.”

They slid a hand down to Marbas’ throat, fingers tightening just enough to barely restrict breathing, though knowing such a creature did not need to breathe, not truly. Still, there was a rush at being so in control of something so powerful. A shiver ran over Rayne’s skin, their breath coming out in an almost pleasured sigh.

“Knowledge. That is the only thing of any real worth in this world. Knowledge and the power to maintain it. All else pales in comparison.” They slid their other hand over Marbas’ cheek, the same one they had slapped earlier, fingers sliding up to sink into the human looking hair, grabbing a fistful to drag the demon’s head back, pulling Marbas down so they could easily lean in, gently breathing the demon’s true name against a very human looking and feeling ear, lips barely brushing against it. Smiling, Rayne leaned back. “Do I have your full attention, yet? Or are you still determined to play in half truths? Do I slap you again? Perhaps whip you?”

**Marbas was already overtaken by feelings that he had never before felt - at least not caused by a human. A panic was eating away at him, even faster now that the provocation actually worked. He felt the hand on his neck and what he felt was the magic stuck to him, burning and biting and endlessly consuming his strength. This grip was nothing in comparison but in some strange way he couldn’t do anything to retaliate. It was as if there was a compulsion at work that prevented him from moving. The more he fought it the more he felt the magic stuck to him eat away at him and burn his now human flesh.**

**Then the mortal grabbed his hair and pulled him down, he felt as powerless as a mere human, a small whimper escaping his lips.**

**As the witch muttered Marbas’ true name into his ear, an icy chill ran down his spine. There was no room for doubt. No matter how strong the demon was… he was completely and utterly defeated. Knowing his true name meant that he could take complete control of him or even destroy him with just a word.**

**Marbas fell to his knees as the shivers still stabbed at his back. As he placed his hand on the ground he could clearly see the disgusting intricate patterns of magic binding his wrists like shackles. They glowed red and golden and when he finally stopped struggling he could see their light fading and turning black.**

**“...I yield.” he barely managed to say with a ragged voice. “Please… spare me…”**

Rayne felt a jolt of… something run through them. Excitement? Pleasure? Having something so powerful brought low by old and new magic, magic they’d given their own leg to learn the secrets of, was immensely satisfying. Breathing out slow, Rayne leaned over the demon, looking into his eyes, squeezing briefly tighter around Marbas’ neck, before sliding their hand back up, holding the demon’s chin.

“What do you yield?” Rayne asked, voice soft. “Any knowledge I seek? Transformation? Or the cure I need to keep going as I have?”

Smiling, as it was unlikely the demon would reveal the secrets of immortality so soon, no doubt to preserve its own life, now that it was clear just what power Rayne held over it, Rayne slid their hands down to rest on Marbas’ shoulders. 

“I recognize this form you’ve taken,” they replied, conversationally, “I believe we haunt similar venues. Clubs. Places to be seen and praised for what we’ve achieved. You’re something of a celebrity, aren’t you? I can use that.”

Pushing Marbas further down, Rayne slid a leg on either side of the demon’s thighs, sitting down, arms resting around Marbas’ neck. “What do you call this form?”

**Marbas didn’t know why he felt this irrational dread from this human. He knew the facts. He knew that this witch held him in the palm of their hand. But he also clearly knew how inferior mortals were. How weak and how ugly. He knew exactly what to feel for humans and that went double for witches.**

**“There are many paths that lead to what you desire… I will tell you the quickest and easiest.” he answered eagerly.**

**But with every touch, no matter how gentle or small, the demon's heart sank with dread and panic. He despised these new feelings. As he was getting straddled, he would have felt aroused in any other context… but now he felt weak, scared and small.**

**“It is called Alister.” he answered shortly as he tried to swallow his saliva, but the hands on his neck made it very difficult.**

Rayne tilted their head, looking at the demon quietly. Finally they slowly smiled.

“Fast and easy?” Rayne asked, tone bright, almost cheerful sounding, but holding a dangerous edge. “What kind of knowledge could you possibly give me in such a short time? Alister... Are you being… difficult again?”

Scooting up further on the demon’s lap, pressed as close as two bodies, one clothed, one naked, could be, Rayne slid a hand just under Marbas’ jaw, fingers squeezing in as tight as Rayne was capable of squeezing, fingernails digging into the demon’s skin. Sighing, Rayne used their grip on the demon’s neck to shove Marbas down onto the floor, leaning their weight into the prone flesh, staring with a sudden surge or rage, teeth showing in a snarl.

“Do you still take me for a fool after I managed to trap you as fully as I have? After I found out your damned true name?” Rayne shouted, only a few inches from the demon’s face. Staring into Marbas’ eyes, they sighed, letting go of Marbas’ neck to sit back up, both hands sliding down over the demon’s naked chest, stroking almost gently.

“Alister, how long do you think you can exist like this? Trapped. Chained by something as repulsive as a witch?” Rayne smiled, thumb tracing over ribs. “Called whenever I have need of you. Be that for questions or to refill my wine glass.” Smirking, Rayne slid a hand over Marbas’ chest, leaning back down, almost like a lover might, mouth curved into a sweet smile. “I think you may even make a handsome footstool, naked as you are now, kneeling prone, your forehead pressed to the floor. What would your fellow demons think?”

**Marbas had tried one last time to cheat the witch. It was almost beyond him, like a reflex that he didn't know how to suppress. An offer for an easy solution would temp most people, even more is it was an easy easy solution. If the witch slipped up and accepted, then the deal would be done. One answer, with a method that was not possible for a human to achieve. It was the way demons extended human lives in exchange for their souls. It truly was simple and easy. But possible only for demons and the end result was simply an extension on life. Not immorality.**

**As his trickery was seen through and the witch got angry, the demon regretted trying to trick it again. His back now was pressed on the cold marble floor and he was completely powerless to the witches wrath. Scared by the witches threats. Complete and utter humiliation.**

**"I'm sorry.... I was wrong... I won't do it again..." he pleaded with a weak, ragged voice from all the squeezing of his neck.**

That face Alister wore, saying those words after, once again, trying to trick them, made Rayne wish to slap it. So Rayne did, one hard crack across Alister’s perfectly angular face, hard enough that it made Rayne’s palm sting from the force of the blow. Letting out a slow, heavy breath, Rayne sat down fully on the demon’s hips, eyes closing. Expending as much magic as they had to make the circle and bring it down around the demon had them feeling tired, especially after getting physical with Marbas like they had. Their body was simply not built for physical exertion, better suited to lounging and being a vessel containing the vast amounts of power and magic they possessed.

“It is in your nature to swindle and cheat, to lie and deceive. Just as it’s in my nature to always hunger for more. Lie, swindle, manipulate whoever you like, but don’t dare ever try again with me.”

Rayne opened their eyes, looking down at the demon, prone and motionless beneath them; in another situation this would have been exhilarating, having a man between their thighs again. How long had it been? They shifted, watching Marbas’ face for a moment, before getting up, the false leg creaking as they straightened up. Considering for a moment, Rayne finally reached down, taking Marbas’ chin in their hand, guiding him up into a sitting position.

“Get up. Pleasing as it is seeing you flat on your back, it’s hardly the best position for conversation.”

**As the slap hit the demon’s face a whimper once again escaped its lips. It wasn’t because of the force of the strike, it was because of the humiliation of having to take it. The Great Lion Marbas, president in Hell… reduced to this state. Bound in submission and servitude… to a mere human - a witch at that. There was no point of wondering how it happened, there could only be acceptance that it was already done. He clearly felt his will restrained. Any attempt he made to retaliate against this mortal, was crushed by the magical shackles. They burned and squeezed his demonic energy. The more he struggled - the weaker he found himself. Even in this weakened form, Marbas was still far stronger and resilient than a mere human but he could not even lift a hand against them, despite the obvious difference in physical strength.**

**Not only that but these shackles, even their very appearance was humiliating, as if crafted specifically with this purpose. Magic that was fused completely with his very being, bearing a complicated visual pattern that could be considered beautiful by humans. It made him feel like a dog on a leash. So great was his disdain for all of this that he felt those shackles continuously burning away at him.**

**What's more, now that he was given an order not to lie, he found himself unable to even open his mouth. And when the next order came, he followed it and got up swiftly while grinding his teeth.**

**How did this happen? Reduced to a pathetic service demon. The shame of it stung the greatest.**

Even shackled, Rayne reminded themself, this was still a demon, not so grand as a duke or a prince, but still an incredibly powerful creature, bound to them. There was no trusting this demon, even bound. They looked up at Marbas, as indeed Rayne often found themself looking up at most everyone due to their height, noting how stiffly the demon stood, the way Marbas’ mouth was clamped shut. Rayne gave a sudden burst of a laugh, snorting a little, then smiled.

“Surely you’re capable of speaking words which are not lies?” They asked, standing up on tiptoe to fix the mess they’d made of Marbas’ hair. “Like, how do you live on this plane normally? I know you’re using the name Alister, which is an amusing joke in and of itself. Isn’t that very nearly the name of one of your brethren? So you have a sense of humor, beyond being immensely prideful.”

They looked up into Marbas’ face, smile fading.

“I would not mind trying to make this somewhat more pleasant between us, unless you prefer the idea of constantly being humiliated.” Rayne smiled again, hand sliding down from rising the demon’s hair to gently stroke one angular cheek, breath catching slightly, seeing the color in the demon’s cheeks. “I had no idea one such as you could blush so prettily. Perhaps you prefer the humiliation?”

**He did not! An outrage ignited in him. Just the very suggestion was a disgusting slader to his person… then why was he not able to open his mouth and say it. As if someone was forcing his lips shut.**

**No. He said to himself firmly as he felt even more humiliated now. There must have been some magical trick - its purpose only to ridicule him.**

**“What do you want of me?” he asked, trying to suppress his raging emotions. “If I give you what you want, would you set me free?” ...Marbas could guess that this kind of binding was more complicated than that. It ran deep and it already was spreading its roots to his very core. He had no idea how it could be undone… which infuriated him since he usually was the one who knew everything.**

Rayne felt an incredibly pleased smile curve their lips, teeth showing slightly as they breathed out softly. Marbas was avoiding the question. Interesting. Humming thoughtfully, Rayne again cupped both sides of Marbas’ face, gazing into those bright, inhuman eyes, their own eyes heavy lidded. Their own pet demon. The spells had worked even better than they had thought. This creature was fully compelled, bound.

“I will let you in on a secret,” they said, voice soft, nearly purring with satisfaction, tilting Marbas’ head down towards them, their mouths almost touching. “These bindings are tied to your very essence, and to mine. You give me everything I want, every scrap of knowledge, every secret to curing myself of my current state, and they will fall free of you. Release you entirely. But if you do not? They remain. If I die? Every bit of energy released through my death will further bind you, trap you forever in this form, and my ghost will follow you through every millennia, every dying star, until you and this entire universe cease to exist. Bound forever, my voice, my touch, your constant companions. The only way they are undone, is feeding my every desire.”

Rayne slid a hand into the back of the demon’s hair, fingers fisting tightly, jerking Marbas’ head further down and to the side, lips brushing the demon’s ear as Rayne breathed out: “I don’t hear a denial that you are not enjoying this humiliation, Barbuel. It’s a simple word. Or can you not speak it, for it would be a lie?”

**The demon gritted his teeth.**

**“You aim to make a fool out of me, yet you desire my knowledge...” he spoke in a ragged voice as his head was still forcefully kept down and the witches lips were still brushing against his ear. He could barely get enough air to speak. If that was truly their goal, then they were succeeding as Marbas was even embarrassed to look at himself. Even if the witch desired it, he could not have played more easily into their hand. In this distressed state of mind he could not even thrust his own thoughts. Perhaps there really was a spell aimed at his dignity. He had no idea of knowing. He only knew that mixed in with all the rage, fear and embarrassment… somewhere deep down he felt a strange exhilaration. That only furthered his paranoia - there were spells at work. He would not give in to those confusing thoughts.**

**“I have been in the business of deals for a very long time and I can recognize a crook when I see one. I can give you everything and it could still not satisfy you.”**

Rayne grinned, letting up on their hold on the demon’s hair, letting Marbas lift their head slowly. Breathing in deeply, they smoothed their hands over Marbas’ neck, admiring the fanciful chain etched into the demon’s flesh, thumbs tracing along the dark lines gently. The demon was well and truly theirs, and the realization was far more satisfying than they had been prepared to experience. 

“I am insatiable where it comes to knowledge, it’s true. I want to know everything, delve into ancient secrets, become a vessel for future generations too ashamed or frightened to find it for themselves. Being denied only makes me want it more. The more forbidden it is? The more I hunger for it.”

Rayne sighed, leaning into the demon, feeling a sudden rush of euphoria and even affection for what was now at their fingertips. Giving in to the very human need, they slid their arms around Marbas, embracing the demon, head resting against Marbas’ chest.

“Not a bad match for a monster like yourself. You make deals, ruin lives, steal souls to sustain yourself, to feed your own power. I admire that, while I also despise the methods. And I will not stop you from feeding your own needs. Anyone fool enough to fall for your honeyed words deserves becoming your meal.”

They nuzzled, hugging closer, not caring that the demon was naked. It was another feeling of power, to be fully dressed while the demon was exposed.

**Marbas had tried to ignore it, but the witch had been touching him a lot. Their hands caressed his face, his neck... They were free to go wherever they liked and that sent chills down the demons back. One touch could be gentle, while the other suddenly could become aggressive - and he could do nothing but take it.**

**Standing like this now before the witch made him feel weak and exposed, despite their height difference. The witch held all the power as they traced their fingers on the magical shackles that they had created - admiring their craftsmanship. It was still hard to accept reality, but it was impossible to deny.**

**Their hunger for knowledge and ambition was something that Marbas could appreciate. They possessed an astonishing skill with magic and a sharp mind... but all those traits were worthless if in the possession of a human.**

**Those were also the reasons why Marbas despised this witch. Only someone remarkable could achieve what they had managed to achieve - bring the Great Lion to his knees.**

**He gritted his teeth as the human wrapped their hands around his superior body. Was it a possessive gesture? A display of power? That the mortal was free to do whatever they wanted with Marbas. Humiliate him in every possible way.**

**When the witch spoke again, for the first time Marbas felt relief. He would not be chained to this mortal for all time. He would at least have a partial freedom.**

**... It infuriated him. He had permission to feed himself. That was what he was getting.**

**Marbas steeled his demonic heart as the witch embraced him tighter.**

**"May I ask... the name of my Master? "**

**Ah the humiliation. It rushed at him like a powerful wave. The fifth spirit Marbas had a mortal master. He was a witch's pet....**

Rayne shivered, actually shivered, at being called “master”. What a curious and unexpected reaction. Usually they were much more reserved, sensual but untouchable amidst the throng of sycophants and jealous rivals for the status they held. This simple word, spoken now, however? It raised goosebumps on their skin. 

Pulling back, arms still loosely holding the demon, they looked up into Marbas’s face. “Rayne,” they replied. “But how nice ‘Master’ sounds, don’t you agree? We can’t use that of course. Not in public. Should I call you Alister, then? Or perhaps ‘pet’?”

They were enjoying this too much. One day, when finally they released Marbas, there would be retaliation, perhaps eternal torment, but for now? Rayne breathed in deeply, stepping back, admiring the body the demon wore. It was pleasing to look at, even if Alister had a face which made Rayne wish to repeatedly hit it. Aristocratic and handsome. 

“You will be allowed to continue your business, of course. I have no interest in constantly watching you, day in, day out. But should I need you, or wish to see your face...” Rayne smirked. “Just think; give me all I wish and you will be released from this confinement all the sooner.”

**The demon shivered but it was for another reason entirely. Just the idea of a future where he would have had to address this despicable witch as “Master” brough chills down his back. It was the respectful term any demon used to its superior and patron. The fact that he had to address a lowly mortal like that would have been his greatest shame.**

**“Alister will suffice.” he answered attempting to keep his voice steady.**

**Pet?! This witch wanted to call him in this degrading manner? Wasn’t it enough that they already had control over him? It was true what they said - witches were even more despicable than demons…**

**He couldn’t help but feel a joy when he learned he could go back to his old life… despite the restrictions, despite the changes. Perhaps he could pretend all this didn;t happen. But his power had been mostly sealed, he could feel it. That would bring problems in itself. There were always demons waiting in the shadows ready to rip your throat while you were at your weakest. Demons who wanted to climb the social ladder… well, he could think about that when he was out of this place.**

Rayne was definitely going to call him ‘pet’. 

Stepping back, hands sliding down to hold Marbas’ wrists, looking at the shackles, still feeling a surge of excitement from being able to manhandle such a powerful being, Rayne let out a soft breath, looking up. 

“I wonder...” Rayne paused, watching Marbas before just smiling, slightly shaking their head; let it be a surprise, how these chains they had so painstakingly crafted worked. Seeing the demon squirm was much more enjoyable than simply explaining everything. “Go on, then. I know how to find you. I have a soirée to attend. Everyone who's anyone will be there. I wonder if you got a similar invite? If so, I recommend dressing that meat shell of yours, beautiful as its construction is.”

There was still time. Time enough for the full reality of the binding ritual to sink into the demon’ mind. Knowledge worth having, powers worth gaining, never happened overnight.

**The demon shivered slightly as Rayne’s fingers drew lines down his arms until they reached the magical shackles. He could feel the magic responding to the touch. Marbas would have pulled his hands forcibly out of that mortal’s grip, however Rayne didn’t hold him for long. Still he could still feel his dark heart pounding. Even more because he could see what joy the witch was feeling watching his reactions. The more Marbas resisted, the more this deprived witch enjoyed themself. It made the demon unsure of what to do - to go against his better judgment and submit so he would extinguish their joy… but on the other hand wasn’t that exactly what the witch wanted? For him to submit?**

**No. He would never do it.**

**As Rayne took a step away, they gave him the space for the summon to be undone. Even if Marbas was weakened he could still do this much since all the circles were already broken. To return from where he had come.**

**“Then I’ll be going.” he said through his teeth. No mortal deserved his courtesies, yet he could not afford to anger them. Not today. When he replenished his strength… perhaps it was possible despite the binding. He still felt his powers weak and sealed. He could only hope.**

**..A demon who hoped. It was laughable.**

**With a spark of his demonic power he undid the summoning and disappeared, in the same manner that he had first showed up. As his powers worked he felt joy that he had been allowed to leave and that he still had some power left. Distance was what he needed. Distance from that witch, forever.**

**+**

**It had been a sunny day in the big city, now night had fallen but the city was still shining brightly. The gleaming buildings rose into the sky, and the people in the streets seemed to be going somewhere despite the hour.**

**In one of the gleaming glass skyscrapers, there were still people working behind small desks in so-called booths. Another person pulled a small cart between their desks and handed them out mail. Life and work were still in full swing, although some individuals are not happy about it. This was the shift of people who handled international communications.**

**At the top of the skyscraper, there were only three cabinets, the biggest of which belonged to the CEO of this trader company. On the sign on the door was written only a single word - a name. Alister.**

**There was the sound of a crash from inside that office.**

Flustered from needing to handle a high profile client who was expecting to have a meeting with Alister, the demon’s personal assistant looked up from her filing, grumbling a soft litany of curses. Finally, he was back. She’d managed to keep the client, and keep anyone from looking too deeply into Alister’s disappearance, doing what she could to keep suspicions down. It would not do for one of the lower ranking demons in Alister’s legions to find out just what had happened.

Anka, however, recognised a summoning when she saw one. The smell, the shed clothing, the suddenly empty office. While others may wish to knock Alister down from his seat, Anka did not have such lofty ideals. She longed for the days when she could sweep over a village or kingdom, loosing calamity and ruin upon the citizens, feeding from their deaths and lamentations. Doing the same to other firms, making sure theirs stayed at the top, was… somewhat pleasurable, and having Alister leading them made feeding easier in these modern days.

Her mortal form was attractive, dressed in the best office attire money could buy, the only sign of her true form being her long, yet strong neck, and her predatory eyes, hidden behind a pair of designer glasses. Marching up to the office door, she paused to be sure no one was around, before going inside, closing and locking the door behind her.

“Where the hell have you been?” She hissed, taking in Alister’s disheveled appearance.

**Alister had reappeared in his office, crashing on the desk, knocking down his monitor and a pile of documents. He was glad to be away from that witch. It almost seemed like it didn't happen, now that he was back in his familiar office. It could have been a bizarre dream... but he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the glass and the magical shackles stood out in their black pattern against his pale skin. Surrounded by red, as if freshly branded on his skin. They were still there - mocking him. He wanted to smash the glass panel windows just so he doesn't have to look at them anymore.**

**Alister found himself on the floor behind his desk, which turned out to be a happy coincidence. Anka entered the office faster than Alister got time to find his clothes and dress himself. He frantically looked for them but they were not behind the desk. A panic rushed him and he pressed his naked back to the cold mahogany wood.**

**"Leave me be." he said as calmly as he could muster while hiding behind his desk.**

Anka let out a low sigh, drifting a little closer, but stopping. She’d known Alister long enough to know when he was on edge, when not to push her luck. Still annoyed from having to deal with an upset customer (damn mortals —she still wasn’t one to make deals, preferring to see them crushed, ruined and grovelling at her feet), she paced for a few moments before walking over to a filing cabinet where she had hidden Alister’s suit and shoes.

“You’ll be pleased to know I handled the contract you unfortunately missed due to your sudden disappearance.” She replied, keeping things strictly business between them, averting her eyes as she placed Alister’s clothing and shoes on the desk he was hiding behind. “They have agreed to reschedule. I’ve set up the next meeting before your two’o’clock tomorrow afternoon.” 

She turned her back to her boss, nose wrinkling at the lingering odor of a forced summoning; it was something many of them had dealt with, pitiful mortals wanting power or revenge. She’d been summoned more than once to destroy peoples’ enemies, which, honestly, was almost a welcome reprieve from office work. How Alister loved this modern world, she didn’t know. Still, it provided the money for a luxurious living area, a place high above the city where she could feel the air, and stretch her wings occasionally.

“Your invitation to the Lindeberg party came in. I thought you may enjoy the ‘clothing optional’ dress code, but otherwise, your finest suit will do. I’ll be picking it up for you from the cleaners.”

**Alister made sure not to stick his hand out as he was taking the suit. What was the point of hiding if in the end the mark was seen. As he was putting on his shirt, without the proper undershirt, he realized just how dirty and violated he felt. In another context that would be pleasant. Now, however, he knew that just dressing himself would do him no good to get rid of this disgusting feeling. He could still feel the chill on his back as the witch had stroked his neck…. Alister had never had a master - not truly. Despite not being in the highest rank of demons he had managed to build up his power nicely and had never grown weaker.**

**The very idea of being subservient infuriated and disgusted him… yet he couldn’t not do anything but submit. The shame of it…**

**Alister buttoned his shirt all the way up, thankful for the high collar. He also buttoned his sleeves, hiding the marks on his wrists. He put on his pants hurriedly as he went out of his hiding spot.**

**Anka was a trusted subordinate. She had always been reliable and she wasn't a bad company to keep. She did not ask him any questions despite his odd behaviour and he was thankful for that, but there were certainly questions that would need answers. Perhaps she would not ask them directly, but with enough time… could he manage to hide this flashy binding. As if the witch purposely wanted to degrade him, to slap a stamp on his forehead that he was their property. It was humiliating and he felt his stomach turn as he was putting on his jacket.**

**“Very well. Thank you for your hard work.” he told Anka. If it wasn’t for her, now he would be returning to an incredible mess. For one last time he fixed his collar and his sleeves. He let out a heavy sigh. He would have preferred not to go on this gathering. It would be purely political talks and repeating of all treaties. Even the cover for it would be boring. Only reason he was forced to go was because of his rank - his attendance was mandatory. Since he had no choice he had decided to build up relations to expand the company. Take on outside contractors. Well… that had been the plan, but since this happened and he knew that despicable witch would be there - there was no way to be able to do any quality work. It would all rest on Anka’s shoulders and he knew how much she detested this kind of work. “I trust you haven’t forgotten that I will be bringing you as my plus one. I want you to disregard our company expansion plans for the evening. Just try to enjoy yourself…” A sigh left his lips as he moved through the office.**

Sensing the need for privacy, which was odd as Alister was not exactly shy where nudity was concerned (truthfully, few demons were, though the succubi and incubi were the most free with their bodies), Anka kept her back to her employer, taking the time to clean her glasses. It was curious, his behavior, even more curious was how fully buttoned up he was as Alister moved through the office. She turned, looking at him, sliding her glasses back into place. While she had built trust with Alister, such a thing was always strained between demons. It was easy to slip up. Asking for details of an unexpected summoning was taboo, especially as said summoning did not seem to go well. Normally there would be amusement in Alister’s voice, as yet another mortal fell into his trap.

Best not to think too hard on it. 

She sighed, eyes closing as she straightened the hem of her just slightly too short skirt. “I have not forgotten. As always, I will be there to support you.” She detested the politics as much, if not more than, Alister. But it was a necessary evil in their current world. “However, the moment I am able, I do plan to take part in the more enjoyable festivities of the evening. Will you be all right? I can stay by you the whole evening, should you need me.”

Concern for another. It was dangerous, but she’d known Alister far too long to abandon him when she was needed. While she may look the part of a personal assistant now, she had once laid waste to whole civilisations, jaw wet with the blood of children, four wings spread as she rallied armies in Marbas’ name.

**“That would not be necessary.” Despite his foul mood, he could not help but enjoy this loyalty so he smiled in his usual manner. It was a pleasant smile, capable of charming humans easily, but all pretty smiles usually hid bastard truth.**

**His relationship with Anka had never gone into the personal realm, but she had been with him a very long time. A reliable and capable general. He had come to care for her wellbeing and he enjoyed her company enough to bring her in as his right hand. It wasn’t something he would ever admit as relations and attachment like these were frowned upon among demons.**

**“I just need to shower and my mood will improve. Bring the suit to the penthouse.” He patted her shoulder as he went ahead, unlocking and opening the doors. He had never been one to shy away from physical touch so it was best not to bring down any more suspicions. If what that witch had said was true... they would also be at this event. It was for the best Anka to keep her distance from Alister for the evening. He would have preferred to dismiss her altogether tonight, but she was already declared as his escort. The last thing he wanted to do was draw any eyes on himself tonight.**

**+**

After the demon left, Rayne let the fatigue of using so much magic fill them for a few minutes. A few minutes turned into an hour, curled up on the cold floor of their summoning room, aching and chilled when they finally awoke. Stretching, they got up, dragging themself down the stairs to the living area of their home. Compared to other houses owned by children of rich families with trust funds, Rayne’s home was modest. Three floors, the top floor used only for magic work and (now) demon and spirit summoning, the door to it heavily warded and kept locked at all hours, while the second floor housed their spacious bedroom, study, and master bath. The first floor held the usual amenities, kitchen and living room, a parlor and library, leading out to an indoor pool Rayne only used for the hot tub.

They dropped their clothing along the way as they got into the bathroom, scrubbing themself clean, as well as doing the usual cleansing rituals after a summoning, the water running an odd grey down the drain. Rubbing themself down with a luxuriously fluffy towel, they paused to looking in the mirror, staring into their reflection’s eyes before getting ready for the soirée. They had to look their best, not let on how much magic they had expended, or what they had done in the privacy of their home.

While it could be said they had captured and bound a demon to help uphold the tenuous peace between the supernatural world and the blissfully ignorant mortal populace, doing their part to curb the dealings of demons, it was still taboo. Dangerously close to breaking the sanctity of the old treaties. If the rest of the magical populace learned what they had done...

Well. Rayne would deal with it, as they had many other things. They got dressed, putting on their most flashy prosthetic leg (a black piece bedazzled with dark, glittering crystals in reds as deep as blood, and golden filigree inlays), doing their makeup to match. Being the most powerful magician meant perfection, never appearing weak. While the politics involved in the party were less than pleasurable, the party after was sure to be pleasing. Besides, their pet demon would be there. How Rayne looked forward to watching him squirm, trying to decide just how far to push their luck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this RP was written for fun and without the initial intention to be posted - as such, its not beta read or edited in any way.

Rayne arrived at the party fashionably late as ever, greeting the usual mortal paparazzi with a smile and a swish, once again avoiding the usual questions of gender, or relationships. Rayne was married to the life, to their fans. Only once inside did they sigh, dropping the heavy fur coat from their shoulders, the dark, subtly glittering fabrics of their tunic and gossamer leggings catching in the low lights.

**Alister and Anka rode in with their signature classy glamor. He was dressed in a pure black Armani suit, short one-button jacket with a dark gray accent on the lapels. A white handkerchief peaked from the breast pocket. Underneath he wore a shirt as blacl as the suit. His shoes screamed "expensive" in addition to his wristwatch with which he could have bought a whole house. A look that emphasized on his wealth and the classic elegant style.**

**Anka, beside him, matched him in elegance in a vibrant red silk dress that draped and hugged her body in every flattering way. With a high slit, ot exposed one of her legs almost completely as she walked.**

**Both of them quickly showed themselves in front of the cameras and answered only a few questions. That was one of the reasons why the press loved their images. The unattainable height of wealth.**

**It was easy to follow the motions and habits, but Allisters mind was tired. He did not anticipate the event or what may wait for him inside. He dreaded a meeting with the witch but did his best to keep that thought to himself. Tonight he needed to uphold his reputation of strength and cunning. How far were his powers sealed? He did not know, but he felt lightheaded.**

Anka kept an arm draped through Alister’s as they posed and postured for the cameras. Looking so glamorous was not her first choice of attire; even after all these centuries, she still preferred as little clothing as possible, or none at all. The straps of the dress made her shoulders itch, though she didn’t dare shift until they were inside. She let go of Alister’s arm once they were out of view of the public and their damn cameras, her loosely curled hair bouncing as she turned to him.

“Thankfully we only need make an appearance. I doubt there will be much discussion, as this is merely a formality. You need only look important.” She smirked, reaching over to make sure his tie and handkerchief were straight. “You’re good at that, my lord.”

Rayne was swarmed, as ever, by their usual groupies, aspiring magicians and those few witches and warlocks who were worth their attention. Really, with so many, it was difficult to even keep their names straight. Still, it was expected that they would sit with their kind at this meeting. Disinterested as ever, they walked through the halls, glancing over at the others in attendance. The vampires looked tired and annoyed as ever, as even though it was evening, it was still early for the bloodsuckers. Mild interest filled Rayne as the fae seemed to float past, stepping aside to allow them first entry through the meeting hall’s double doors. Then there was a tug at the edge of their consciousness. Their magic pulled. 

Looking over the sea of magicians around them, Rayne cast their eyes out, smiling as they saw Marbas— no, Alister, dressed in the most expensive suit Rayne had seen this evening. Beside him was a woman in red, that same aura of danger. Another demon, then? Rayne grinned, letting the gaggle of fans lead them into the hall.

**As they walked forward, uninterested in anyone else, Alister felt a familiar disgusting tug from his magical shackles. He cleared his throat, as the binding on his neck became uncomfortable. He resisted the urge to widen his tight collar. Instead he searched through the crowd for the source of this unpleasantness. His eyes stopped at a small figure surrounded by lowly mages. Ah... how he despised that group, now more than any other creature. Not that he was favorable towards any of them.**

**In contrast with the witches, the demons kept a respectful distance from the truly strong ones, which included Alister. Only a few brave fools approached them and in polite manner exchanged declarations of threats for their ranks.**

**Other races, fascinated by the demons, bravely approached with pleasantries. He was glad to have Anka at his arm as she could deal with those who bothered him.**

**In time all of them entered the meeting hall through the high double doors.**

Dealing with those who bothered Alister had become second nature for Anka. Sometimes all it took was a pointed look, or a few words, to shoo away the obnoxious or persons Alister distrusted. She may not be as high ranking, the rank she held entirely brought on by skill and her nature as a destructive force for several millennia, as she was far less interested in the politics or social climbing. It was all far too tiresome to her, and while she led her own legion of demons beneath Alister, doing more, having control over so many more demons, seemed far more frustrating than it was worth.

It was because she was so used to dealing with individuals Alister found bothersome, that she noticed the witch at all, some small thing, mortal like all witches, dressed in faintly sparkling garments which moved gracefully with each small gesture. Immediately Anka was on guard, drawing closer to Alister, watching the witches file into the meeting hall ahead of them. The witch in question kept gazing back at Alister in a way that made Anka’s skin crawl, aching to release devastation upon this person who held so much interest in the one demon she actually considered a friend.

“Do you need me to render judgement upon that one?” She asked softly, speaking in their demonic tongue, leaning into Alister’s arm as they took their seats. “I do not like how they watch you, my liege.”

Most of Rayne’s entourage had to stay outside of the meeting hall, not high ranking enough to be privy to such important talks. Left with only a few other magicians on their side of the table, Rayne felt much more at ease. Being adored had its perks, but at the moment, still tired from their earlier activities, they preferred the quiet. They leaned in to speak with one of the magicians seated next to them, eyes glancing subtly back to Alister, smirking ever so briefly at how high the demon’s collar was buttoned, the way he was trying to act as if everything was as it always was. Rayne slipped a hand beneath the table, lightly tapping their fingers on their prosthetic knee, before quirking a finger, lightly tugging on Alister’s binding. It wasn’t a summoning, or even a command, just enough to draw on their connection, sure to send a tingle up the demon’s spine. Their eyes turned away as the elders began to speak, though still, occasionally, as the old treaties were reviewed, Rayne would again lightly tug on the connection.

**Anka’s suggestion sounded sweet to Alister’s ears. It would have been pleasant beyond belief for that witch to be dealt with… but Alister knew of their power and he didn’t desire to risk his most trusted general’s life on a whim. He was going to be the one to retaliate if necessary. A low growl escaped him as he gave Rayne a murderous look. It would be delicious to rip that throat to shreds.**

**“As much as I would like, we mustn't break the non-violent rule at the peace treaties.” he answered her back in demonic tongue as his eyes followed the insolent witch. It would be nice to break that white exposed neck... But his magical binding. Who knew what restrictions there were, and how strong. It didn’t seem to affect his thoughts, but when he had been given an order he wasn’t able to disobey it, no matter how hard he tried. If he was ordered to kill his own brethren he would have no other choice but to do so. And he could feel that threat from those looks the witch was giving him. Was it a provocation? If it was - it was working, because the demon’s blood had started boiling.**

**As they were seated around the table Alister could feel a chill run through his body. All the hairs on his body stood on end. It was because of the way the witch was looking at him. His demon senses could detect the danger - the ill intentions. He couldn’t help but look at Rayne since he knew to be weary, disregarding his plan to not do anything that would connect him to the witch - including looking at them, once was already too much. Anka had already noticed them.**

**And when nothing happened he was quick to turn away. Perhaps it was just his imagination. He was still on edge from before - paranoid and jumpy. It was hard to keep perfect composure while he knew only a small layer of clothing hid his shackles from the world’s more powerful creatures. If his collar got unbuttoned or his sleeves rolled up, there would be nothing to hide the markings…**

**Then suddenly he felt the magic in those bindings come alive. A chill ran down his spine as he gasped shortly in surprise. His hand moving up to his neck unconsciously just to make sure it was still hidden. It rested on his collar for a second before he pretended to adjust his tie, grinding his teeth in anger. The witch was just playing with him. No doubt they were trying to make a fool out of him.**

Rayne almost laughed out loud, mouth curved in amusement, glancing towards the glare Alister gave them. They lifted their chin, exposing their own throat, pale and delicate as the rest of them, easy to choke or break. They were sure such thoughts were going through Alister’s mind, how fragile they seemed, how easy it would be to break them. Many had thought the same before, and only a few had tried. With the power easily called to Rayne’s fingertips, none had succeeded. Their rival at their elbow cleared their throat, bringing Rayne’s attention back to the meeting at hand. It was the same thing every year, nothing had changed. Did they really even need to bother?

Anka slid closer against Alister, looking the part of the jealous lover; it was a ploy most took as a warning to leave Alister alone. While they were only friends, had always only been friends, few demons, or people who thought they knew everything there was to know about demons, could only conceive of possessiveness between any two demons. There was no room for friendship, loyalty, or love with their kind. Perhaps Anka had spent too long on this planet, too long in Alister’s company, but she was perfectly comfortable with people thinking she was merely possessive of Alister and his time. It served them both well, when an annoying individual did not take the initial hint to back off.

“At the peace talks, of course,” Anka replied softly, their native tongue soft and rumbling. “After, however. Were some misfortune to befall such a loathsome being...”

She would not act unless Alister wished it. She did not like how he was reacting, the way he checked himself. Something had happened. Something, and that witch knew what it was.

The peace talks droned on, thankfully not for too long, as most were perfectly content to allow the peace to continue, the agreement with the mortal factions who knew about them to continue allowing all to exist in this world. As ever, the vampires needed to be reminded to be careful, lest they find their numbers culled. Loathsome leeches, Anka thought to herself, spreading their kind like a disease through the mortal populace. As the talks finished, Anka sent a warning look towards the witch, who rose with a flourish and a teasing smile. At least now the true reason for the meeting could take place: the after party everyone looked forward to.

**Alister knew that he had to act fast. He was tired of faking that he didn't notice the annoying looks, the open provocation. It did not befit him to ignore such things - he never would have in the past, and it was obvious that Anka had been noticing his strange behavior. If he didn't do anything, she would take matters into her own hands, which he couldn't allow. The power that witch had was enough to subdue a great demon like himself - a general of his legions would be a weakling before them. Not to mention that if he was ordered to defend that wretched bitch, he wouldn't be able to refuse. He hated to admit it, but somehow the witches had grown stronger. Never in the past has something like this happened. It was a disgrace.**

**Had Marbas' powers dwindled through the ages? Had he become the relic that every young demon called him?**

**No. He knew his power was great. It was perhaps several-fold greater than it had been in the past. Now that people were so easily corruptible. Now that most were just desperate to survive and let alone prosper. The modern world was a free buffet. Eating souls had never been so easy. The quality had dwindled but the quantity was abundant. There were only a few demons who prospered with such ease in this day and age. It was an Era ruled by those who held information and new technologies. Both of which were Marbas specialities.**

**It was not his own power that was the problem. As someone who prided himself on knowing hidden things it was an unpleasant shame knowing not of the source of this witch's power. He had seen their magic with his own eyes and what he had learned was that it was not their magic at all but a combination of many. The method behind their merging did not lay in a technique, but in pure talent. It simply meant that reverse engineering the spells would be impossible without innate talent in the magical arts. Something that Marbas lacked, as he had always relied on his cunning and brute force.**

**A preposterous joke, that this world would birth a mortal with such ambition, will, knowledge and talent.**

**He had no choice - he needed to protect Anka from getting involved. There was only one solution.**

**“I will personally deal with that witch.” he declared to his companion. He could also feel his pent up rage. In this public place it didn't seem like the witch wanted their relationship out in the open, so he was free to act like himself.**

Anka looked up from where she was practically plastered against Marbas’ arm, pressed close in a way many would consider sensual. She looked at him for a long moment, wondering what grievous wrong this witch had committed against him. She gave a small nod, glancing away as the peace talks concluded.

“Of course, my lord,” she replied, sliding up to her feet gracefully as people began to rise to their feet around them. “Then I will partake in the festivities. Should you need me, you know I’m only a word away.”

Rayne rolled their shoulders, watching as the vampires got up to leave first. The bloodsuckers, yet again, were displeased with being warned to keep their numbers in check, their hunger controlled. They turned their head towards the small number of gathered demons, eyes sliding over Alister, before looking away to watch the glamorous, glittering host of fae slide away, their human seemings slipping as they left for the after party. Usually Rayne would join the fae, delighted by the way the magical beings knew how to truly party, so like demons with their own dealings with mortals, though with different rules, different schemes. Perhaps Rayne still would join them, make another deal with one of the sidhe, but with Alister still such an alluring distraction, Rayne knew their focus would be torn between the two. As with demons, one’s full focus was needed with the fae. 

Rayne slipped away, giving another little tug on the chains binding Alister, feeling the power between them surge, trembling from the spark of power as they moved past and away. The lights outside the meeting hall were turned low, various groups moving through, many already drunk or high on a cocktail of various drugs, mundane and supernatural. Rayne managed to dodge through past the gathered magicians and witches, slipping in between the werebeasts and the few mundane mortals. They wished to sit, relax, find a quiet place to lounge.

The smell of incense and opium drew them down the halls to the back rooms, where they managed to find a secluded booth. Flopping down, Rayne kicked their high heeled booted feet onto the table, their prosthetic leg shimmering and sparkling in the slow, lazy black and red lights, sinking back into the copious pillows. There was a hookah pipe sitting on the low table, the resinous smell of hashish and opium rising as Rayne lit it with a flick of their wrist. Taking one of the mouthpieces in hand, they relaxed back, puffing away slowly.

**Despite Anka’s touch, Alister could not calm his mind. Throughout the meeting the witch would toy with the bindings. They would send shivers down his spine, the sensation varying from hot to cold, from painful to pleasant, but never too long or too strong. Alister managed to control his reactions since the first had merely caught him by surprise, but since he was in a human form his body couldn’t help but react. His breathing became shorter and his heart beat faster. The slight arousal he was feeling infuriated him. To be toyed with like this, in front of everyone, while Anka was on his arm - just for the personal amusement of that witch? It was beyond insolent and Alister’s anger was building up.**

**When the meeting concluded the crowd started to move out, including Anka who was one of the first to get up. Alister nodded at her words and she went ahead to the after-party. That allowed him a small breath of air, not having to pay as much close attention to controlling himself. That was a mistake because at precisely that moment Alister felt another magical pull on the shackles, this time however its power was greater and it went through him like a wave of electricity. It caught him completely off guard and he needed to grab the back of the chair to keep his balance, as he exhaled a hot breath. He did not notice the eyes that he had drawn.**

**This annoying torment was getting on his nerves. He quickly regained self control and straightened out his jacked and he moved toward the doors.**

**Alister had always found these gatherings boring. With all the rules in place, because of the official truce everything had always been too mellow for his tastes. One reason he went was because of his position and for marketing reasons. What fun was there in partying if you weren’t completely free to enjoy yourself. The other reason was that the crowd was not to his taste. The cream of the crop - a very stuck up bunch. Alister wasn’t one to prefer the company of creatures of his rank. He did not enjoy anyone's company, he tolerated them all. Some more than others. The only ones that he did not despise were his own soldiers and generals.**

**Alister moved with purpose. He had made up his mind that the binding didn’t matter. He has had enough of this mockery. He went to the after-party area with all the rest but once there he moved to where Rayne had secluded themself. The place was away from the crowd but it was still crawling with people who also liked a more intimate environment. Alister noticed the loose posture of the witch and a growl started to root in his chest. The more he looked at them the more he found himself detensting them. He approached with hands in his pockets, his expression betraying all his thoughts.**

**“You have ought to know your place, witch.” Alister said glaring at Rayne from above, as if unworthy of anything else. “You have been getting on my nerves.” he growled, obviously a threat as his demonic voice slipped out.**

Rayne set down the end of the hookah pipe in favour of the boozy, magically enhanced beverage they’d ordered while waiting for Alistair to come find them. After teasing the demon throughout the entirety of the meeting, it would have been impossible for their demon to not respond in some way. The drink left a warming feeling, like the first warm sunlight of spring in their mouth, their lips faintly glowing for a moment.

“I did tell you I would be here,” Rayne chuckled, voice soft and deep, though not entirely masculine. They leaned further back, feeling pleasantly buzzed from the drugs and the fairy elixir, arms stretching out over the back of the couch they sank further into, smiling without a care up at the great demon. “What is my place, oh Great Lion. Perhaps you’ll teach me? Or...” 

They extended one slender hand, fingers beckoning, lightly tugging at the binding around Marbas’ neck, before giving a heavy tug, jerking the demon closer. Letting one leg slide down off the table, Rayne made room for the demon to be pulled in closer, giving the binding another jerk until they could get their fingers wrapped around the expensive, soft tie, tugging Marbas closer.

“Or perhaps I need to teach you, Alister?” 

Their eyes were heavy lidded, darkened with black makeup, just as faintly sparkling as the sheer leggings they wore.

“Tell me,” their voice was soft, only for Alister’s ears. “What is my place?”

**Marbas eyes sparked in the dark in their unnaturally bright blue, anger growing from a spark - to a fire. The witch pulled at his bindings and he knew it was a show of power, but it only infuriated him more because it reminded him of the shackles existence and his humiliation from before. He couldn’t say how but he felt as though his demonic powers had returned to him. While in the presence of other demons he could easily suppress them with the pressure of his power. Perhaps only the room he was summoned in was warded in a way to seal his powers. A trick.**

**“A lowly creature as you, should learn to stay down with the rest of your mortal kind.” he answered in a deep growl with the same tone as before, this time his voice completely switching to his demon tember. Even pulled down by his tie, he was far too angry to feel the shame of the binding.**

Rayne breathed in a stuttering breath, the whole situation thrilling. So long as the bindings held, Marbas could do nothing against them, nothing to cause harm. The demonic tone made shivers and bumps rise across their skin, lips parted. This was exciting. The threat, the power Rayne could feel. If the bindings were working correctly, and they were sure they were, Marbas’ powers would not be dampened, only controlled should the need arise: a need like the demon attacking.

Biting their bottom lip, Rayne smirked, bringing up their leg to plant their foot in the demon’s stomach, and shoving back with all the meagre strength they had, getting up as Marbas was easily shoved back. Catching their breath, Rayne crouched down, the crystals decorating their designer prosthetic scraping the fine wooden floor. Smiling, they grabbed the demon’s chin.

“Mortality can be fixed,” Rayne whispered. “But it seems you prefer being down on your knees.”

**Marbas' heart was pounding when he found himself easily pushed back but nothing more than a feeble mortal, small even by the standards of their own kind. It was like all his strength had left him and he found himself on his knees, breathing heavy. The pain from the hit in his stomach shouldn't have been there, but instead it hurt like a ton of bricks. The demonic light in his eyes flickered and then completely extinguished itself. It wasn't possible...**

**The witch grabbed his chin pulling his face up which was twisted in a grimace of pain and confusion. His shackles were burning the same way they had the first time they were placed. Marbas grinded his teeth as the witch whispered into his ear, his heart still pounding.**

**"What despicable magic is this..." he breathed out in a ragged voice, no trase of his demonic temper.**

**He couldn't even begin to guess what kind of restrictions these shackles put on him.**

Another shiver ran through Rayne, their breath short, excited that so much work, so much study, so much personal sacrifice, had made these bindings possible. It was more of a rush than the best drugs money could buy, better than the first orgasm they’d ever experienced. A demon, something so powerful, so ancient, as weak as a small kitten in their hand.

“The same despicable magic which first formed your kind,” Rayne continued, voice low, again sinking a hand into Marbas’ hair, jerking back the demon’s head. “Among many others. It was well worth the loss of a limb, if it promises me everything I’ve ever wanted.”

Checking that no one was about to interrupt them, Rayne smiled, looking back into the demon’s eyes, already missing the infernal glow from only moments before. The hand holding Marbas’ chin moved away to slap him, then a second time, before jerking him back up to look into Rayne’s eyes. This much power, it made Rayne feel almost drunk. Chuckling softly, they leaned in, eyes closing as they brushed their lips against the demon’s, letting out a soft sigh.

“Come, sit with me, Pet,” Rayne sighed, using Alister’s shoulders to stand up, hand sliding free from the demon’s hair to tug Alister along by the shirt collar, backing up until they were able to slide back into the cushioned booth. “We should talk, seeing as your memory is so short as to forget yourself.”

**Marbas forgot to breathe as the witch revealed the source of the magic they had used. It was not possible. That was something completely unattainable as it was a long forgotten art. Magic that was impossible to cast because of the changes in the world itself as ages passed through. It was Dead Magic. Even if you held the knowledge of the spells they were impossible to cast...**

**And this mortal said that it was not the only kind that they had cast on him...**

**The slap took away even the small amount of breath that he still had, and when the next came Alister was overtaken by this utter humiliation - this time in public. As his head was jerked back, the markings of the shackles peaked over the collar of his shirt. His embarrassment was strengthened by the brush of the witches lips against his own, his body already sensitive from all the teasing throughout the night as well as the pain he was feeling in his cheeks.**

**Being called Pet... his pride was already deeply shaken. Why had he been so quick to forget this helpless feeling that destroyed every shred of dignity that he had. He obediently followed Raynes instructions. Like a disgraceful compulsion. The black marking on his neck already visible because of the pulling of his collar. The very idea that his shackles were out on display left him with a mixed feeling of dread and humiliation. He reached to his neck in a panic.**

**Marbas followed the order and sat beside Rayne despite his desire to do the opposite and just leave. Why had he forgotten how dearly he had wanted to get away from this witch? Approaching them himself? His damn temper had gotten the better of him.**

Once seated and comfortable again, Rayne relaxed back into the cushions. Seeing Marbas reach for his neck, they reached up, adjusting the demon’s shirt collar to fully cover the markings again. If those bindings were seen, it would be bad for both of them. Thankfully, the light was low, creating an almost womb-like feeling with the low red lighting. Humming with satisfaction, Rayne stroked beneath Alister’s chin, possessive and fond.

“We should discuss our deal,” they said, voice still soft, easily mistaken by any bystanders for an intimate conversation. 

Sliding closer, Rayne slipped their prosthetic leg over Marbas’ lap, one arm draping over the demon’s shoulders.

“The power I hold over you,” Rayne continued, head nearly leaning on Alister’s shoulder, lips close to the demon’s ear, “Is written from the ancient words and songs. It cost me this.” Rayne patted their false leg, licking their lips before pulling Marbas’ hand up to rest on their thigh near their pelvis, the only part of their right leg which was still flesh and bone. “Cut it off myself. Nearly died. But it was well worth it. Those words, the power and knowledge they hold.”

Rayne squeezed Marbas’ hand over their thigh, sedately smiling, the drugs and alcohol still buzzing in their mind. They blinked slowly, snuggled up against the demon, the feeling more intimate than any they had experienced. They could feel the power pulsing between them, the feeling intensified the closer they were. It was very... stimulating.

“I’m sure there are some who would think I’m half infernal myself, digging as deeply as I have into the primal forces. Yet, there are still paths locked to me, due to certain restrictions. Mortality, the need for more knowledge, transformation. All things you need only give me. And you will.”

They stroked Marbas’ hair, fingernails rubbing against the demon’s scalp, as if they were petting the demon’s lion form.

**As Marbas sat he felt completely in the mercy of the witch. He could not feel his power at all - he was completely helpless. An even more dangerous state now because there were demons all around and other creatures who could be able to sense his lack of strength. Perhaps it was luck that there weren’t many around.**

**He should have already gotten used to the nonchalant intimate touches form the witch, but each took him by surprise. He could never know if what was coming was a strike or a caress.**

**As they moved closer, their bodies pressed together, a leg over his own thigh, Marbas felt his already sensitive body react. Goosebumps tickled his chest when the hot breath of the witch reached his skin. He closed his eyes, gulping silently in an attempt to silence these shameful reactions toward a being that he perhaps despised most in the world. Rayne then placed Marbas’ hand in the inner part of their own thigh. Something that felt extremely intimate when it was not initiated by the demon himself. Marbas had never been one for intimate relationships. Intimacy was a laughable subject for demons, and he was a demon who had dedicated himself to his crafts, his army and growing his power. Despite the belief that all demons indulged themselves in human sins - sex most of all - Marbas was one of those that only indulged in passing when the mood struck.**

**As the witch moved even closer, snuggling up to him, Marbas’ heart was pounding. What was this? He had never in his very long life done anything like it. He despised the fact that despite wanting to hate it, the sensation felt electrifying. A feeling of a pulsating connection between them… it made him breathe harder, ragged hot breaths...**

**“Wicked witch!...” he spoke through gritted teeth ”You not only desire my power and knowledge but my dignity as well...” his cheeks were still red as the witch stroked his head. It made him feel small which made him angry…**

“Dignity is cheap.” Rayne relaxed against Marbas’ shoulder, still tired from the earlier ritual. “Trying to hold onto it will cost you much.”

It was dangerous to let down one’s guard too heavily, even with such an obedient demon under command. Sighing, Rayne straightened, looking out over the table, observing what others were in the back room as well, thankfully most of them too far to be of much concern, too busy with their own festivities. While the peace talks themselves were terribly boring, most people endured them for the chance to meet, make deals, cement their own personal treaties. 

Rayne lightly patted Alister’ hand. “Am I wicked?” They asked. “Do you find me so evil, demon?” They grinned, the idea amusing, considering who was saying it.

Gently, Rayne moved Alister’s hand away from their inner thigh, sighing. 

“But yes, I desire your power. A taste of it, what you can give me. Do I need to demand it from you?” Rayne grinned. “I can, you know.”

**Marbas did not agree. Dignity was all that a demon could have beside their power. Dignity and reputation walked hand in hand and right now both of his were plumething to the ground. A demon with a witch embracing him. It was a disgrace and no doubt part of this interaction was seen by somebody, after all it was a party. That was the reason why Marbas was filled with dread but did not dare protest because he did not desire to be made a fool again - brought to his knees and slapped around. He would be the laughing stock of all demons, even the ones below his rank.**

**“Do not flatter yourself.” Alister snarled at Rayne’s remarks. “You are merely a thorn. Soon enough I’ll be rid of you. You witches would be pittible if you weren’t so damn malicious. Mortals who cannot stand with their own kind and cannot stand with the superior creatures. They can only gain power by stealing it.” he scoffed, turning away from the witch. “Do you disagree?” he added with a growl. “You are the same as all the rest.”**

Rayne tilted their head, listening with interest. Their interactions with demons had always been brief before, always filled with anger and scorn on the side of the demon. Truly, Rayne did not think much better of them. Demons were parasites, feeding off mortals, stealing souls, devouring desires and gathering power. Rayne hadn’t heard how demons truly felt about witches, the conversations never leading in those directions. 

“I don’t disagree.” Rayne was rarely fully honest, but that was perhaps the most truthful sentence they had spoken in years. They scoffed, smiling, looking into Marbas’ face. “Save there is an inherent power within each witch. It’s only a matter of how we grow it. Nurture it.”

They reached up, turning Marbas’ face to look at them, eyes searching the demon’s face. The disgust was nothing new to Rayne. Their own friends had turned on them when they began to delve further into the mysteries of magic. Disgust was an old friend.

“I do not flatter myself. I’ve degraded myself for everything. At least, that is what I’ve been told.” Rayne grinned, leaning in closer again, sighing softly against Marbas’ mouth. “Tying myself to a demon? Maliciousness personified? How many lives have you ruined, Barbuel?”

A soft crack and sizzle of energy made Rayne pause as they leaned further in, looking away to gaze at a woman who came walking up towards them. Long red dress, short curled hair: the same demon who had been attached to Marbas’ side earlier during the talks. Rayne sighed, narrowing their eyes in bored annoyance.

After indulging a bit in what the party had to offer, waiting on Marbas to return after dealing with the witch, Anka had started to become concerned. Concern was a dangerous thing among demons, could be used against them. But when the witch was not among the other gaggle of magicians, and Marbas had not been seen around the other demons, Anka had gone in search of him. The smell of magic mixed with her lord’s own miasma had hastened her steps, and now, here she found them, wrapped in one another. However, what the witch was saying, the disgust on her lord’s face, Anka was sure there was more which had happened at the summoning than she’d first guessed. What sort of deals had been made? Eyes aglow with power, Anka glared down at the witch, before looking at Marbas.

“My lord. The others are expecting you.” She said, golden eyes fixing back on the witch. “We have matters to discuss.”

**Marbas’ heart skipped a beat when he felt the familiar energy. This whole situation was tiresome. It had been a very long time since Marbas made deals personally. This however was far from a deal - it was simply blackmail. Both sides would lose much of it came to light and the only one gaining anything would be the witch. Marbas detested smartasses who tried to get things for free, and even more those he succeeded. Combined with the way this witch had humiliated him from the very start - his hatred had only grown. Despite all of that he was tied to that damn mortal. He did not know how deeply but he could feel their magic on himself. He could even feel some of it inside. It was that small part that brought shivers down his back. It made him feel dirty… but being this close to the witch, he felt that connection in their energy that made his whole body throb. He wondered if they did it on purpose. He exalted from his nose while having a quick look at Rayne, making sure that they were still playing the pretend game. They could ruin him with just a word, it would be that easy. The witch didn’t seem keen on doing anything.**

**Alister stood up, straightening and buttoning his jacket.**

**“Lets go.” he said coldly as he made an attempt to fix his hair.**

Anka kept her eyes on the witch, waiting until the mortal sank back, watching her just as closely, both of them seeming to size one another up. The witch’s eyes darted from her to Marbas, as if trying to decide what to say, or do, before finally flopping back against the cushions. Anka breathed in deeply, waiting for Marbas to join her before sliding into step behind him, ever the loyal general, no matter the century. 

Once they were out of earshot, Anka slid her arm around Marbas, playing the part of the possessive, enamoured concubine so to get close enough to speak softly to him, not wanting to be overheard.

“My lord, I would suggest not engaging in any dealings with that beast,” Anka spoke softly in their tongue, “While it is not my business who you deal with, that one in particular? I don’t know much, but I know they are powerful. Even the other filth fear them.” She paused, frowning. “Are you all right?”

Rayne sighed, tapping their foot. They could have said something. Made the demon stay. But, they supposed, where was the fun in that? Not to mention the taboos surrounding witches and dealings with demons. Besides… Rayne could find him anytime they liked.

**As the demons were walking away Marbas could feel the stretching of the connection between himself and the witch. It was similar to magnets and the force that needed to be exerted for them to part. It almost felt as if some part of himself that was filled up with Raynes magic was now drained empty. It was a disgusting feeling that made his body ache and throb, sensitive. His own power rushing in to fill the gaps. It was like a breath of fresh air, his body felt lighter. The sensation of the hot surging magic in his bindings was slowly fading away the further away from the witch he was getting.**

**Was it a proximity spell? But the way his power had just been shut off, like a flick of a switch, is what sent chills down his spine. Was it complete control? Was such a thing possible… but then again the witch claimed to be using Dead Magic which was also impossible. Marbas could have admired these complex intricate spells if only they weren’t cast on him. He was curious just how exactly Rayne had learned to use the lost arts. It was a tempting knowledge even if Marbas was not an ampt magic user. Pursuit of secret things was his own personal hobby, to satisfy his own morbid curiosity. It was the reason why he despised making personal deals as humans always desired a shortcut to knowledge. It was the reason why anyone who dealt with him personally had to pay the highest of price for even the smallest of truths - he deeply disliked sharing his knowledge. And now this witch… they wanted everything from him and everything was still not going to be enough. On top of it they weren’t going to pay any price for it. It was that fact that gripped his heart with rage anytime he thought of just giving them what they wanted so this ordeal would be over with. Problem was that he didn’t want to give them anything…**

**He sighed heavily at Anka’s warning. He didn’t need it to know that he wanted nothing to do with that witch. Their power was beyond belief.**

**“It’s complicated…” he said with a tired expression. He was most certainly not alright, but what good will it do to admit it? He was not even sure of his own powers anymore. He had tasted doubt, fear and humiliation. None of which he had ever experienced before. His head was a mess.**

Anka felt the slow return of Marbas’ power; it was hard not to notice. There had been nearly nothing, almost like a knob had been turned down, then turned back up the further they got away from that witch. Then there was what the two had been doing, curled up on the couch, the witch all over her liege, their mouths about to touch. Marbas hated witches. Anka could not imagine such a thing being willing on his part.

“Complicated.” Anka replied softly, looking back to her lord. “That I believe.”

There was one thing in particular she had learned about the Great Lion since joining him several millennia before: if he did not wish to speak, or explain himself, he would not. It was as much in his nature, keeping secrets and hoarding knowledge, as calamity and wrath was hers. Still. She was worried. In their time together, there were many things she’d been made to feel while working with him, loyalty and friendship among them. Concern was not terribly new to her, but never had it been connected with the dealings of a witch.

“My lord,” she began, tone soft, though roughened slightly by the tones of their language. “I am wrath and revenge. You need only ask it of me, and I will act. As I have before. If the complication becomes too great.” 

Rayne waited until the demons had left the back room before getting up to their feet. The party seemed dull as it ever was, as they returned to the throng and pulse of their fellow witches. The voices of their esteemed contemporaries tiresome. The most interesting thing to have entered their life in several years had been whisked away, and just as things were becoming interesting. The way Alister had reacted to their touch and their attention had been...fascinating. Was it truly disgust that caused the demon to shiver and gasp against them? They could feel as Marbas’ presence left them, the bindings as intricately tired into the demon, as they were into themself. Even they had felt the pull, the bond, responding with an honesty they hadn’t expected, a desire to be close to another they hadn’t anticipated. They would need to look more into the binding, look over their notes. They had not expected things to go both ways, but perhaps that was part of what made the magic so strong?

**Alister was well aware of Anka’s loyalty. It was one of the reasons why he chose her as his right hand in all matters. He could trust her to do her duties well and he could also trust her not to betray him by a simple whim. She was also clever and decisive. She could easily make her own deductions, reach her own conclusions and take prompt action considering Alister’s best interests. However exactly those qualities made her hard to deal with now. She did not have all the information and her deductions would fall short. Alister was not going to share with her or anyone the extent of his involvement with this witch - for his own safety and the safety of all who followed him. If it got out that The Great Lion is weakened a war would surely follow. casualties would be inevitable. The best choice was to keep this situation a secret. For Anka’s own safety she should never approach the witch. But if he told her this or just ordered her, she might take the initiative anyway.**

**Keeping secrets was one thing, but lying was another all together. Alister did not like to lie, most of all to his own forces... even more to Anka as he had come to think of her as a friend, as much as that was possible between demons. But the more he thought, the clearer the solution was. A lie was necessary even if just partial.**

**"Be at ease." he replied to her in the same tone that she had used. "The witch is no threat to me." he told her. It was true to the extent that Rayne would not kill him because they needed him.**

Anka watched Marbas quietly, before giving a single nod. There was something more going on, but if that witch was not a true threat, then she would keep her peace. Perhaps some sort of deal was being struck, or her liege had grown interested in someone, which seemed strange as neither of them had shown any particular interest in anyone. 

“Would you like to remain for the festivities? Or shall we meet with the other lords and be off?” She asked, deciding to let the matter with the witch rest for now.

Rayne exchanged a few pleasantries with their fellow magicians, pretending to be interested in what sorts of magic others were doing, what knowledge others had found— truthfully, most of the “discoveries” so many of their fellow magic users had made, were ones they had discovered years earlier, the magic or arcane knowledge seeming almost mundane compared to what Rayne knew now. They considered staying longer, but as the party wore on, Rayne found everything...dull, lackluster. After having a demon squirming in their grip, most everything else paled in comparison. Claiming to be needed elsewhere, Rayne departed early, the flash of cameras and questions from the gathered news outlets clamouring for their attention as they exited the building. They smiled and posed, being as charming as they could muster, before heading for their car.

**Alister was glad that Anka decided not to ask any more questions. He wouldn’t like to lie or bend the truth more than necessary. As much as wanted to keep this a secret, he didn’t want to lose the trust of his friend because of the mockery of a witch.**

**The demon looked over the crowd, and he suddenly felt very tired. Too much has happened today. He still hadn’t come to terms with his new situation or what would it mean for his future. Despite him being free to continue run his business he was sure that he would not have any peace. He had experienced only a short time with the witch and every second of that time was spent in battle and struggle.**

**He told Anka that he would prefer the latter option and for the rest of their time there he was just going through the motions.**

**He found it curious that there were some that were looking at him with strange or unpleasant eyes, whispering among each other. But those cases were few and besides it was nothing unfamiliar. Perhaps someone had seen his meeting with Rayne but he tried to remain calm. Whatever had happened, couldn't be taken back so he was going to have to handle the consequences either way.**

**When they concluded their business Alister and Anka moved outside into the crowd of cameras and journalists. They were especially rowdy as they emerged but Alister had no intention in answering any more questions. He could only catch parts of the questions being shouted at him "Is it true...", "... what is your relationship...", "photos...", "Can you confirm..."**

**It was starting to get on his nerves as their exit route was being blocked. He just wanted to leave. Or must that also be made impossible?**

**"I'm not answering any more questions." he said firmly, with a flicker of anger.**

The questions the reporters had to ask were strange. Relationship? Photos? What were they asking Alister to confirm or deny? Anka glanced at him, saying nothing while they were in front of so many mortals, their whispers and strange looks given to the both of them confusing. The press had considered the two of them romantically inclined, though they had said nothing to confirm or deny such claims. Questions asking the two of them if they were a couple had ceased, so what was this new line of questioning?

Not liking the attention, Anka steered Alister towards where the cars were brought up, her mind set on putting an end to this night.

“What do you mean there is ‘something wrong’ with my car?” Rayne asked, looking like a displeased crow in their large, black, fur coat.

The valet mumbled some excuses and explanations, something about the brake line or transmission, or whichever it was. Rayne didn’t need to understand how cars worked to drive them. Sighing, the frustration at having their very nice, very expensive car damaged in any way, seemed to perfect end to a disappointing night. There was some talk of having a professional come look at the car, while in the meantime they would be provided with a chauffeur service, if they would only walk a bit further down.

It was trying to rain, more a pitiful drizzle, as Rayne huddled under their coat, the cold eating it’s way into their sheer leggings. They hadn’t dressed for the cold, other than the coat, and was already cold by the time they marched further down the drive, hoping the driver would come along soon.

A shiver ran up their spine, this time not from the cold. Someone was watching them. It felt almost like a hunt. Something strong. They were still weakened from the earlier summoning, and still a little dazed from the drugs and magically enhanced cocktail. This was terrible timing. Still, they forced their breath to remain steady, not letting on that they had noticed, trying to figure out just what was hunting them, and how many there were. They bit their bottom lip, getting a little blood ready, needing that raw inner power.

**Alister let himself be let by Anka since he knew that she would successfully lead them out of the crowd. The demon was already in a foul mood. Getting toyed with the entire night was never something he could imagine he would have to go through. What he hated most was the witch's obvious joy from it. It was unacceptable being on the other end of this kind of torture. Demons were not weathered to endure. Whoever lost their edge would surely be dead short after. Weakness and vulnerability was completely unfamiliar.**

**Their car was brought up and they quickly entered it. Alister was glad to take a breath of air. He needed some rest. It was a common misconception that demons didn't get tired. A tall tale made up by humans to align with the idea that evil was always awake and watching.**

**As he watched through the window the car took a wrong turn and then another.**

**"Where are you driving us?" he asked with an edge to his voice. Their driver had been a mortal to keep up appearances. He had not paid any attention to that mortal on the way in, but now he was fairly sure that this human had a fair amount of mana.**

**What happened next transpired in only a few seconds.**

**"Where you belong." the human said with malice in his voice.**

**Alister barked a warning to Anka and in the next moment the car crashed against a wall.**

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this RP was written for fun and without the initial intention to be posted - as such, its not beta read or edited in any way.

Three individuals. Demons from the feeling of the energy crackling on the wind. Rayne inhaled slowly, tapping into the raw power within them. It was the one thing they had learned to trust: their body had always been weak, their family tried to use them, and their friends had slipped away, one by one, afraid of the magical path they’d chosen. Power was trustworthy, knowledge to use that power, the only true thing in this world. They didn’t need anything else.

They could take down one of the demons, either stun it or kill it outright if need be, but two others? Even on a good day, fully rested, they would have needed some preparation to handle so many. All they could hope to do was create enough sound during the fight to draw attention, get help. They looked around, not moving their head, not liking how far the chauffeur rental area was from the main building. 

Hearing a fizzle of energy, Rayne swung their arm about, bringing up a flash of their own energy, creating a barrier spell, grunting as the demon’s attack slammed into the shield, knocking them back. Somehow they managed to stay on their feet, looking up angrily, eyes aglow with raw power.

“So close to the peace talks,” Rayne grumbled. “A bit crass, don’t you think?”

They dashed out of the way of another attack, blood running down their chin as they summoned up a spell of their own, throwing it at the gathered demons.

+

Anka cursed, eyes glowing with power as she tugged Alister against her to shield him from the crash. They were both resilient, being what they were, but she was his general, battle worn and ready. Her shoulder slammed into the side of the car, only calling forth her anger. Snarling, using the full force of her demonic voice, she kicked open the door. A part of her revelled in being allowed to attack, too long held back behind pleasantries and business. To embrace what she was, chaos and revenge —it brought a smile to her pretty face.

**Alister, who got out of the crushed car as soon as Anka kicked down the door, reached out to the passenger’s seat where the witch who was driving was still there - bleeding and dazed despite the barrier it had shielded itself into. There was calmness to his movement but his eyes were aglow with piercing blue light and black smoke was leaking out of his humanoid form. His hand, usually looking perfectly normal and similar to that of a human now had black fingers with extending razor sharp claws. With as swift and effortless movement Alister ripped the crushed door out of the way and pulled the dazed witch out. It could have looked like he was trying to help by his calm expression, except that the witch was being dragged on the ground through the rubble.**

**At the same time two more mages and lycanthrope emerged and tried to reach Alister with an attack but instead were faced with Anka. Alister in the meantime continued uninterrupted. He lifted the barely struggling witch up and slammed it against the crumbling wall.**

**“For what reason have you broken the treaties?” he asked in a chilling voice that could not be denied.**

**The witch coughed up blood before looking up with pure hatred.**

**“Your insolence cannot be overlooked, demon scum!”**

**Alister squeezed harder, his razor-like claws digging into the witch’s shoulder. The bleeding witch screamed. “What are you talking about?” the demon growled. He had not done anything against the rules of the peace treaties.**

**He didn’t know why but he was feeling a pull on his shackles. It was faint so Alister easily ignored it as he continued his interrogation.**

**The witch attempted to spit at him but instead only blood came out. “Filthy demon! To be fornicating with a mage in public!” Alister’s eyes grew larger at the revelation, and now he was feeling the pull on his shackles even more. Slow heat that was rising in temperature could be felt from them… “A greater insult has not been dealt to the pristine Order of Magic! You and that traitor to humanity Rayne will pay…” the witch coughed, choking on his blood, but Alister didn’t feel right. He shook his head to get rid of this feeling but it only grew stronger. There was a strong push and pull in his chest, different from the magical pull on the shackles. It was a feeling that only grew in size turning into a raging fire. The release of his demeaning energy made the air spark with electricity, a low rumble shook the surroundings.**

**Rayne was in danger!**

**Alister could feel his heart skip beat after beat. With little effort he crushed the neck of the witch before it finished what it was saying. Somehow Alister could feel where Rayne was - perhaps from the connection in the shackles. Alister didn’t question himself. There was no thought or reason to his actions. It was a complete disregard of logic. Why did he need to protect the witch that he despised? That question didn’t even enter his mind as he simply ran with all his might, following the thread that connected him to Rayne.**

Anka looked up briefly, eyes glowing like bubbling lava,completely inhuman as she gave into the greatest pleasure she’d ever taken in her existence: war, calamity, taking revenge upon enemies, hers and other’s. Alister was running away, but not in fear, there was too much purpose for it to be fear. Not letting herself be distracted for long, she threw herself fully into the fight, moving with incredible and devastating speed.

Truly, they never should have threatened the very incarnation of battle and despair. They were defeated the minute they attacked, the very act of revenge feeding straight into Anka’s entire essence.

Rayne was looking through a haze of blood, the blood they’d released like a fine mist, humming with the ancient magic they’d learned. With it they shaped the air into a fine line, blade sharp, whipping it toward the closest demon, slicing off a few fingers as the damned beast kept away. Grumbling in their throat, Rayne jerked around to throw up another shield spell, just barely managing to stop a second demon from tackling them, skidding backwards to drop onto their ass heavily.

The demon shook herself off, looking at Rayne with disgust. “Foul thing...” the demon murmured, hands clawed as she advanced.

Rayne scrambled backwards, getting caught up in their damn coat. Cursing softly, they bit their tongue, spitting the resulting blood into the demon’s face, falling backwards to avoid claws scything towards them. The demon shrieked, smoke rising from where the blood hit her, flesh burning beneath the blood. It wouldn’t be enough to do more than distract the demon, but it was more than Rayne had before. 

Scrambling to their feet, Rayne made it a few steps before the third demon rushed them, kicking Rayne in the stomach. The shield spell Rayne managed to barely call forth absorbed only a little of the force, but it was enough to keep Rayne’s ribs from breaking. Rayne coughed heavily, rolling away, looking up wearily as the demon smirked.

**At that moment the air crackled with saturated demonic energy. A thunderous roar was the first thing that anyone heard even before the figure appeared. It was clad in black tattered clothing, surrounded by a black smoke that seemed t0 steam out of the body itself. Pale blond hair that was stained with blood and sooth. Two bright blue lights where the eyes should be.**

**Alister finally reached the destination of his mad run - between the demon assailants and Rayne.**

**"You will not touch this witch!" his demonic voice rumbled like a wave that shook everything around it.**

**"You have lost your damn mind!" one of the demons roared against Alister but they could not compare to the strength of the demong energy before them.**

**The other assailants joint in, cursing at them both with the most ugly insults that only demons could know.**

Rayne froze at the feeling of Marbas coming closer. For a moment they thought, maybe, the demon would watch then get killed. Watch and laugh. But when there was suddenly a roaring, smoking fiend, blazing at the eyes, between them and the other demons, Rayne couldn’t help but stare in amazement. 

The spell had fully worked. Their breath caught in their throat as they got up to their feet, almost losing their balance as, of course, one of their damn heels had been broken, and naturally, it had been the one on their false leg, hobbling a bit, looking around behind them, their back to Marbas. The demon with missing fingers sneered, joining in the insults (at least it sounded like insults, the demonic language sounded like it was made of little more than insults).

Rayne backed up closer to Marbas, looking over their shoulder. “Think clearly! The peace treaties were just renewed, and people will wonder where I am.”

**One of the demons spat and the ground. “Look at you protecting a whore witch. Fuckin’ traitor to your race!” they switched back from talking in demonic. They obviously wanted the witch to hear them well even if those words were directed toward Marbas.**

**“Nobody will notice one small witch.” another demon said as a matter of fact. “They are so many and they die so quickly anyway.” they laughed as the began to move forward toward Rayne.**

**In that moment Marbas moved. His hand which lacked the demeaning claws from before, clasped the attacking demon by the face. The demon was screaming trying to free his head out of the crushing grasp. The other two stood frozen in disbelief.**

**“This is your only warning.” Marbas’ voice rumbled from deep within his chest. He squeezed some more and the demons’ screams renewed with more vigor. Then he let go and the demon fell backwards. “Leave!” he ordered. “Or die.”**

Rayne stumbled a little in their haste to turn around at the sound of screaming, eyes widening as they watched Marbas squeezing one of the demon’s heads. Just...holding by the face and squeezing. That was...actually pretty fun to watch. Not something they’d ever managed to do, with hands as small as theirs were. They took a few careful steps forward, drawing closer to Marbas, looking at the demon whose face they’d burnt with their blood spell. The rage and hatred the demons were displaying was a bit frightening, making their blood run cold. Apparently a true threat of death from a greater demon was enough to make the others back off, glaring at them with murderous hatred, and giving Marbas suspicious looks, like he had lost his mind.

Once they were alone, which was...impressive really, considering the difficulties they’d been having only moments before, Rayne stepped up beside the demon, smiling up at them.

“Impressive. Though...” They let out a long breath, wiping the blood from their chin, even as more seeped from their lip. “I doubt that is the last I’ll see of them. Didn’t think they would react like that.” They smiled, stroking a hand up Marbas’ arm. “Thank you.”

**Marbas’ heart was pounding in his chest. He could feel in his throat. This kind of concern, worry and anger - he had never felt anything like it. They were overwhelming draining feelings that he had only ever heard of. He breathed halfway unsure how to. His hand balled in a fist to stop its slight shaking as his demonic energy dissipated.**

**“Safe…” he mumbled in a tired daze. As he closed his eyes he pulled Rayne into his arms, slumping over him, his face in the nook of their neck, breathing out heavily. “...Master…” he mumbled again. As those overwhelming feelings of protectiveness were slowly slipping away a sense of cold emptiness was left. A chill that made his hairs stand on end. With it the daze was lifting. He breathed in sharply as he pulled away.**

**What was he doing? What was he saying?**

**The overwhelming desire to protect was gone. He stared in shock as his hand lifted toward his neck, where his magical shackles were slowly fading into black again.**

**“What…” the word slipped out in his disbelief.**

**Compulsion? Of the highest possible grade… it had to be, for him to lose his mind like that overtaken by emotions he didn’t even know how to feel.**

Rayne froze as they were embraced, then sank into it, snuggling into Alister’s chest, letting out a breath. The attack had been unexpected, frightening. And it had been far too long since someone had held them like they were something important, or cherished. When Marbas jerked back, Rayne swayed for a moment, poorly balanced on one high heel, looking up in surprised, then letting out a breath, frowning slightly.

Right. The binding. That was all. No one in their right mind would touch them like that. Still, it had been nice. Rayne put on a teasing smile, sliding their arms up around Alister’s shoulders, looking up into the demon’s surprised face.

“No need to let go so soon,” they said in a teasing purr, the drizzling rain catching in their eyelashes. “Maybe I should reward you for being so diligent, mm? Sweet Pet...”

They lowered their voice as they moved in closer, glad for the heels that brought them just that little bit higher, closer to Marbas’ lips, their own mouth still bleeding as they brushed their mouth against the demon’s. A little jolt of energy flashed through their body at that soft touch, eyes widening for a moment, before leaning in further, actually pressing a soft, if a little bloody, kiss to Marbas’ mouth. Smiling, Rayne leaned back.

“Feel free to hug me like that anytime, Alister.”

**Alister was too shaken by all that had happened. He felt frozen in his place, not really able to process any information. He was awakened by Raynes voice. His eyes drifted toward the witch still struggling with thinking. Too much had happened, there was just too much…**

**Raynes' lips on his own pulled him out of his daze. What was the witch doing? And why? Marbas just couldn’t understand anything… a jolt of energy went through his body. A flash of pleasure. It was something familiar that Marbas could grab onto so he could protect his sanity. The kiss deepened and accepted it readily. In the end the witch pulled back.**

**They spoke and the only response Marbas had was shaking his head. He took an almost frightful small step back.**

**“What… exactly do you want of me?” he asked in a small voice. He couldn’t understand at all and that scared him. First he thought it was knowledge or power. Only a small time had passed but the witch still demanded more and different things. What was his role in this? Why were human emotions imprinted into him. Demons were not meant to feel these things. Was this witches’ goal to make him lose his mind? Cramming opposite emotions into him at all times. He felt weak and tired and confused. All of those he had never felt so strongly or in this jumbled combination. He didn’t feel like himself. He was overwhelmed by everything. “ I don’t… I can’t understand.”**

What did they want? The initial plan had been the release of knowledge and transformative power, the secrets of immortality, into their hands. Now, after barely a day, those years of careful planning had led to other possibilities, and strange side effects Rayne had not planned. Side effects that kept them pressed against the demon, their pupils dilated.

“I don’t know,” Rayne admitted softly, running their tongue over the deep bite in their lips, before giving Marbas a real, honest, and excited smile. “The ritual was only to bind you. I didn’t know it...” They paused, running a hand over Marbas’ cheek. “I didn’t know it would feel like this. Have further unplanned effects. Perhaps… hmm. It may be due to the blood I used. My own, to tie you only to me, so another couldn’t use the spell to control you.”

They dangled from Marbas’ shoulders to help keep balance, thinking, looking more the scholar they truly were, than the socialite they played nightly. There was much to consider. Of course, Rayne still wanted the secrets to immortality, the powers of transformation, and the limitless knowledge Marbas held, but these unforeseen side effects were fascinating. An unintended result of the bond?

“Perhaps it’s the nature of the magic used as well. The very same from which your kind arose. That creative spark. I wonder.” They looked up into Marbas’ eyes. “Your reaction seemed… honest. Like you were feeling the emotions, not just acting according to the binding’s compulsion. Did you? Were you feeling something? Is that what you can’t understand?” Rayne slid their hand down from Marbas’ face, over the demon’s throat, finally resting on Marbas’ chest. “It’s important you’re honest with me. This is unheard of.”

**So this magic… it was not according to the witch’s plans, or so they said. Then how much of it was not intended? How much of it was still unknown? Then he heard about the witch using blood and something snapped in him.**

**“Have you no mind?!” he growled but as much as he wanted to throw the witch off his arm, something was refusing him the action. “Using blood magic on a demon…” he muttered in anger. Blood held special meaning to demons. It was true that usually the rank of the demon compared to the caster would nullify any unwanted effects, but in this case it seemed that they had been evenly matched… “Tying us in a blood bond…” he scoffed in an utter disbelief. So this was the reason why pleasure had accompanied every touch. “How can you not know the most simple of things?!” he couldn’t believe that he had fallen to this witch... “Blood bonds are common only between demons, equally matched in rank and strength, who desire a... lasting sexual relationship.”**

**However emotions. Those were not something that could be caused by a blood bond. It was something else. Something unknown and frightening. Embarrassing. It was a disgrace for a demon to feel emotions like these. It wasn’t impossible but it was an abnormality, usually shown by mixed bloods.**

Rayne was, for the first time in their life, dumbfounded. They stared blankly for a moment, before scowling, looking frustrated. No one called them an idiot, or rather, no one had dared for many years. Their intellect was well known, even feared for how far they would go to obtain more knowledge. Of course, if any of the other magicians knew just what they had done with a demon, and the accidental consequences of creating a blood bond, they would no doubt be labeled an idiot.

“How in the layered hell could I know that?” Rayne growled back, again looking very much like and angry, puffed up crow in their thick furred coat. “All my study of demons didn’t reveal anything like that! Blood magic for humans is much less...tied to anything romantic or sexual. It seals things. Fixes them in place. Renders pacts immobile from anyone but the person whose blood was used! It’s not...”

They sighed, tired from the night, from the attack, from the magic used. Sagging forward, Rayne leaned their head on the demon’s chest. They couldn’t deny there was a certain draw they felt towards Marbas, nearly from the moment they had him in their summoning room. Straddling them without a thought, being drawn repeatedly to kiss... It explained a few things. Normally they were distant in the few relationships they’d been a part of. It was unusual to feel so passionate. They had thought it was merely excitement from so much knowledge and power at their fingertips, but now they wondered. 

“How could it even be possible?” They asked, yet, as they rubbed their hand up Marbas’ back, they felt a definite connection, their heart rate again speeding up. Rayne breathed in deeply, tipping up their head to run their nose along Marbas’ throat. “Thought it was just the knowledge you hold which was so...alluring.”

**"You should have summoned an incubus then, to satisfy your perversions..." Marbas scoffed. It was a disgrace no matter how it was seen. The demon had never had a blood bond before. It was an official declaration of an intimate relationship... he felt violated in a completely different way than being shackled to the whims of a witch... "A blood bond does not create attraction..."Marbas said before he thought better of it. He shuddered as the hand rubbed against his spine, sending shivers through his shoulders. The blood bond only turned what was already there into physical pleasure... but how could he reveal that truth. It was a shameful thing to know. That the reason why he felt this pleasure was because he felt attracted to this witch. He had admitted to himself the admiration of talent and ambition. He knew that he was interested in this mortal in a way. They were a creature with magic capable of subduing him. How could he not be interested in that potential and lost knowledge? Curious even beneath the shame of being subjugated and humiliated repeatedly...**

**To think that a blood bond could perceive even this kind of interest as attraction...**

**He felt a jolt of tingling electricity on his skin, running across his neck...**

Rayne scoffed, giving Marbas a hard look, then grabbing the demon’s chin, making him look them in the eye. “The only passion I feel is for knowledge. Flesh is...” they hissed, eyes searching Marbas’ face, “Flesh is weak. Useless. A distraction. Ties to lies and...”

They sighed, eyes staring into the demon’s before looking away, letting go of Marbas’ chin. They had enjoyed certain pleasures their body could bring them, but that had always been secondary to what truly mattered: knowledge, power, and finding what secrets of the ancient magic they could. Flesh brought lies wih it, feelings which made a person weak, made them form attachments which only opened them up to vulnerabilities. Love was a lie, only used against a person, and affection was worse. They had learned that much, repeatedly, in their youth, before they were strong enough to finally stand on their own.

“The blood bond doesn’t create attraction? Good. I won’t be distracted from what I truly need from you. The knowledge of centuries, of transformation and...”

They paused, as somehow they hadn’t noticed their hand stroking Marbas’ chest, the other hand clutching the demon’s back, holding the two of them close. With some effort, Rayne let go, their hand moving to the demon’s arm, holding. They looked up again, trying to remind themself just what this binding was meant for. Yet... They just wanted to go home, take Marbas with them, or go to wherever Marbas resided. There was safety there, and considering this attack had been semi public, they didn’t feel as secure going into their own home alone quite yet. They could sleep in their ritual room, the wards there powerful enough to keep out most attacks, but there was danger in letting down one’s guard in an area where the barriers between the worlds had been thinned through repeated summonings. Something could try and slither through. Frustrated, Rayne flopped forward against Marbas again, holding on.

“Take me somewhere safe. Someone cut my break line, I know it. I didn’t expect they would catch on so quickly to what I’ve done.”

Battle worn, and buzzing from the slaughter of those who dared to attack her and her lord, feeling full and sated from absorbing the souls of several witches, Anka followed the path Marbas had taken. It was not difficult, considering the power her liege had been displaying. She adjusted the torn seam of her dress, the bottom ripped, her heels dangling from one hand. Coming upon the source of power, Anka paused, seeing her lord and...that filth holding one another. Intimately. Confusion swelled through her, wondering what was going on, and if this apparent relationship was why her lord had said the witch was not a threat to him.

Still, either way, it was not her place to judge, though it would disrupt the cover story of their own relationship. The tabloids and magazines would have fun with this latest twist.

“My liege,” she called out, coming closer, looking at the witch curiously, before looking to Marbas. “It is done.”

**Marbas was tired and worn out. This day had taken every last drop of him and he didn't have the strength to resist the pounding of his heart when the witch grabbed his chin. The way Rayne was staring at him, carefully studying his face, as if they could see right through him. Every last through he had. His heart was still beating wildly when the witch let go...Their other hand was still on his chest, perhaps able to feel exactly how fast his heart was beating.**

**A blood bond-- how could this happen. Now he understood why he felt this excitement but it didn't help with dealing with it.**

**Rayne grabbed him by the forearm. Marbas looked at the witch, trying to figure out that that expression meant. He didn't need to guess for long as Rayne easily told him.**

**Marbas was baffled by what the witch had asked of him. He had to take care of this mortal? Like some kind of lowly servant...**

**Anka's voice startled him out of his bewilderment. He cleared his throat before answering.**

**"Well done." he was so tired, he just wanted to go home. "For now it should be fine. You're free for today. I'll be going back home."**

**Marbas knew that nobody would dare to attack him after tonight and the carnage Anka had left even his own dealings with the demons attacking Rayne... he didn't know why but it seemed that he had taken the witch by the hand as he'd started walking. After a step or two it became clear that the witch couldn't walk with broken heels and he lifted them up.**

**He had no idea what he was doing... Was he taking the witch to his home?... Then it struck him. The witch had ordered him to take them somewhere safe...**

Anka raised an eyebrow as Marbas led the witch away, eyes widening slightly as he scooped the mortal up. She walked after them, pace speeding up to get beside them. She glanced at the surprised look on the witch’s face, before looking back to her lord.

“My liege,” Anka said, dipping her head in deference, as she was, yet again, about to slightly defy him; it wasn’t uncommon for her, as their friendship had made her protective through the millennia. “I would feel more at ease seeing you home. Are you...” Her eyes slid back to the witch for a moment, before meeting Marbas’ gaze again. “Your companion is going home with you? Should we discuss, later, how we will handle the press? I could act the part of the jilted lover, or we could keep them guessing. Make them wonder. It may draw further attention, but the public is fond of love triangles, judging from the more popular movies.”

She could take this in stride. The full nature of the relationship, she didn’t know, though she was curious. Magicians had attacked them, and from the smell, demons had been after the witch.

Rayne slipped their arms around Marbas’ neck, disused to being picked up, embarrassed and annoyed at how easily their small body could be manhandled by the demon. Still, the prosthesis they wore for the night was specially made to be worn with high heels, and walking with a broken heel was less than easy, especially with how tired they were. They felt like they could fall asleep, that feeling only further intensified by how warm and safe they felt being carried. They couldn’t let down their guard, though, not with a demon, even one under their command, and definitely not with a second demon who served the first. This was...everything about this was far more complicated than they had planned. They wished they had skipped tonight, though that would have raised questions, challenged their standing in the community. Sighing, Rayne leaned into Marbas’ shoulder. They just needed to rest.

**“I…” Alister started but even he didn’t know what he could say to explain himself. There was no explanation, to anything. He had no idea how all this must seem from the outside, but when Anka spoke about the witch… as his companion and then continued about speculations of the press about romantic relationships. It almost went over his head. Had his interactions in public with the witch implied a romantic involvement? It was so far from the truth that he hadn’t even considered it. But… having a blood bond between them could have been the reason for it. He knew well that he was experiencing things, feeling emotions that were completely unfamiliar to him. Frightening. Could it be that those things looked like a romantic relationship? Perhaps it was the blood bond that Anka could feel? A blood bond between demons, the tying of energies, could be felt by others. It was why it was an official declaration of relationships between demons. But would the same be true for a blood bond between different races? Marbas had never been interested enough in the subject to know these things.**

**His reputation… To be seen in the company of a witch. To be assumed to be in a relationship with a witch… He was getting a headache just thinking about it. How had this happened? What was he even doing right now. Just the idea of touching a witch had been repulsive to him. But he couldn't stop himself. It had been an order** **\- Take me somewhere safe. It was still ringing in his ears like a pounding against his head every time he thought better of it. He felt the burning from his shackles when he was ready to drop the witch to the ground. He would have… but he needed to at least manage to look sane before Anka. Still unsure what explanation to give, everything was better than revealing the truth. It seemed that Anka had some guesses. It would be easier to let her lead herself to an explanation… even if it was that Marbas had an intimate relationship with a disgusting witch. Better than being a slave to one.**

**“Very well,” he said finally with a short nod. He did not want to think about having a witch into his private abode. It was a place only known to his most trusted subordinates and no one else. It would be sullied by having a witch and its filthy magic spread through it. He would have to move after this… but could any place be left unsullied by the witch since they held him firmly on a leash. “I also want to speak with you…” his eyes ghosted over the witch in his arms, wondering how he had fallen this low so fast.**

“I’m merely echoing what those reporters were asking us earlier as we were coming out,” Anka replied, staying calm despite the less than calm situation. She was sated, having fed well on the souls of those who dared to attack war itself. “Whatever is happening, I am still loyal to you. There are no others worthy of wielding me.” 

Anka gave Marbas a smile, choosing to overlook this for now. She did not know what her liege could want with a witch, though they were, supposedly, useful for certain things, magics they as demons couldn’t do. There used to be such allegiances between demons and witches, but that was a different time, before the treaties, before humans figured out they were real, and chose to live with them, existing in an uneasy peace.

Rayne felt themself drifting, somewhere between sleeping and waking, eyes heavy. “I suppose you’ll be requiring privacy for this talk you wish to have?” They yawned, fingers curling around Marbas’ shirt, careful not to expose his neck any further.

**Marbas was glad to hear Anka's declaration. In a way she was an irreplaceable part of his everyday life. She was the reason why the business ran as smoothly as it did. And besides that he had grown attached to her. It was not proper for a demon to admit they considered somebody a friend but she was the only one that came close. He tried to return her smile a bit but he was a bit unsure.**

**"Preferably." he answered curtly to the witch in his arms. His heart almost skipped a beat when Rayne pulled on his shirt.**

**The building where Alister lived was a luxurious privately owned apartment building. He did not love on the top floor but on the one below it - safer that way. He could not complain about his residence. He owned the whole floor. Hell, he could own the building if he wanted to but that would draw too much attention. They went in through the parking lot, using the private elevator. Ot would not do to be seen in this condition - bloody and tattered.**

**Once there Marbas put the witch down, unconcerned with how it would walk about with a broken heel. He had done what he was ordered.**

Rayne sighed heavily, trying not to limp too badly as they tried to balance on one heel and the toes of their prosthetic. Seeing what looked like a comfortable couch, they flopped onto it, taking the broken shoe off their prosthetic, looking at the ruined remains of their favorite pair of Louis Vuitton. Sighing, they looked up, eyes passing between the two demons, before leaning back.

“Thank you. I am thankful, for what it’s worth...”

Anka eyed the witch curiously, before motioning Marbas to follow her, leading him out of hearing range.

“A drink, my liege?” She asked, perfectly comfortable in his home. “Or...is this the sort of thing requiring a clear head?”

**Alister looked in passing at the witch. How was he in this situation anyway? Yesterday his life was perfect. He was happy with every aspect of it... and today it was all turned upside down.**

**He followed Anka away from Rayne to the kitchen and he was thankful for it. He knew that it didn't matter. If the witch wanted to hear, they would have many ways of doing so. He sighed heavily.**

**"I could have a drink." he said as he widened the knot on his tie before pulling it out of his head. It had been a nice tie, now it was in pieces. Wasn't that a nice metaphor for his life. He threw the tie away. He wanted to unbutton his collar but it was impossible. The damned shackles were mocking him at every corner.**

**He sat on one of the bar stools, leaning heavily on his elbow before rubbing at one of his eyes in a tired manner while exhaling through his nose.**

**"Tell me, what do you think this situation is?" he said finally. He didn't mean his request to sound like a threat but his grave tone could have given that impression.**

Anka dropped her shoes near the door before going about the kitchen, getting glasses for the both of them. Alister’s kitchen was always well stocked, the cabinets never empty of fine whiskeys and other distilled spirits. With her usual familiarity, Anka poured them a couple fingers of a particularly fragrant Irish whiskey, setting down Marbas’ glass before him. She looked up at the question, breathing in deeply, taking a sip of her whiskey as she sat down on the stool next to him.

“You seem bothered, disgusted, by this witch, and yet...” Anka’s brow furrowed, sipping her drink again. “You left to go find the witch. There was residue from others of our kind who had been there. The air stank of the foul magic witches use. You went to protect the witch?”

Anka leaned over the bar counter, looking at her liege, concern softening the look she gave him.

“It is confusing, I admit. There seems to be...some feelings of attachment. The witch touches you without fear. You carried it. Your scent is all over it, and its scent?” Anka took a moment to sniff at Alister to further her point. “It is heavy on you. Not just its smell, but...” Anka looked into Alister’s eyes. “My liege. A few things come to mind, but I don’t have enough pieces to decide on any one thing.

**Alister listened with the cup in his hand. His fingers running down the groves of the carvings in the crystal. He drank a heavy sip exhaling and tasting the rich flavors of the whiskey. It was a tired gesture. He looked down at his glass and ran his thumb on the edge. "Ah... so it's gotten this out of hand."**

**He had known well what had happened tonight, and known most of it wouldn't be a secret but Anka had noticed so much, even the things unsaid. Who knows how much was seen by others. What was actually the reason for the attack earlier? Was it because of the rumor he might be in a relationship with Rayne?...**

**He lifted his eyes from the glass and looked back into Anka's eyes. "Would you think less of me if I told you I was... involved with that witch?" deeply irreversibly involved...**

Anka’s eyes were deep, bird like, like the massive four winged great demon hawk she was, scrutinising him intensely for a moment, before blinking slowly. She took another deep sip, thinking for a moment, then looked at him.

“I would be surprised.” She admitted. “You despise witches, as many of our kind do. The memories of mortals are short, but ours... We remember the old days. Days of servitude, slavery to those magic users. But, there were also relationships created between witches and demons. Almost friendships. Usually destroyed by the death of the witch when the mortal powers discovered the alliance. I have heard...of passionate affairs between our species. Saw one once.”

She resumed drinking, looking at the fine furnishings, the chrome and wood, each polished and well maintained by cleaning staff. She smiled after a moment, leaning in closer to Alister, lightly bumping his shoulder with hers.

“If you are involved, my liege, with a witch, who feels that powerful,” she paused, her eyes on him again, “The world should shudder at such an alliance. I have never known you to form attachments, it is not how you were created, but neither did we do battle with finances and dominate through business. Time changes us. How mortals see us, changes us. What I would be most concerned with, as I do care what happens to you, is whether or not you are a willing participant. As I said, these relationships are not always equal.”

**Alister was touched by Anka's words. Perhaps he was still weakened by the summoning and subjugation... everything else. Perhaps that was the reason why he felt a sudden strong weakness in his heart. He wanted to tell her all, to let all his frustration out, to whine and seek comfort like the pathetic mortals... That thought was that snapped himnout of that delusion. No matter how loyal or close Anka was to him, they were still demons. He felt poisoned by all the emotions that had been forced on him. His emotional state was shaken. He was not in his right mind to be having such deep conversations. He needed to be careful with what information he could reveal.**

**Anka's guesses and concerns were hitting too close to home. He needed to put a stop to it right now.**

**"I..." he started before rubbing at his forehead, leaning back in his chair. "I have not been feeling like myself. " he needed to reveal something shocking and convincing enough to stop any doubts. If they had to be believed to be a couple to hide his shameful situation then so be it. "Me and Rayne... the witch..." he felt unwell just thinking about saying it. His heart racing in his chest. It was such a shame to say it. "We joined in a blood bond."**

A blood bond. Anka had not expected that. Though it did explain why the two of them smelled so… similar. Like their energies had been joined somehow. A blood bond, though... Anka took a heavy gulp of her whiskey, looking away from Alister’s blushing face. What had the mortal done to earn that kind of dedication from her liege?

“That is...” Anka chanced a glance at him, surprised that he was still blushing, before shaking her head slowly. “It is no wonder you do not feel like yourself. Mortals and their emotions... We are not meant to feel those. Not meant to, and yet, some of us do. I know what it is to fear, or hunger for revenge, but that is part of what I am. My lord...”

She hesitated, looking at Marbas, confused and wondering what it was about this witch that had drawn him in. A blood bond. Mortals called it marriage, and, indeed, new demons could be produced through such a union, adding to their numbers, but it was more than just procreation. It was trust. A joining of power. The witch was impressive, Anka could feel that, though they seemed diminished at the moment, like they were weakened by the fight, or... Her eyes trailed over Alister’s blushing face. Consummating the blood bond would be another reason for the witch being weaker. Mortals often needed time to recover.

“They are mortal,” Anka said after a moment, as that was the obvious thing to state. “They do not live as long as we do. Though, I have heard tales… how their lives can be increased by a bond with one of us, though it is not true immortality. Sometimes, sometimes they become something else. This witch must be… very special. I can feel how powerful they are, and I understand they rank highly in their circle.”

Truly, she was trying to figure out why Marbas would join with such a creature. Witches were untrustworthy, at the best of times. One such as this Rayne individual, who rumors followed as to their fierce dedication to the craft, the power they held, whispers of dark dealings... Anka breathed in deeply, eyes on Marbas again. 

“You have… feelings then, for this witch. Even if you didn’t before, if it was for both of your powers to grow, mortals are infectious with their desires, my liege.”

**Marbas' pounding heart was slowing its pace. The shame of it was still burning bright but he was managing to sway his attention in another direction. His dislike for fooling his most trusted aide; dislike for using the petty tricks that he often took advantage of while dealing with mortals - revealing only part of the information to sway the opponent to come to a chosen conclusion on their own accord.**

**He gulped the last of his whiskey and poured himself some more, offering a refill to Anka as well.**

**“I have been...” he said finally, wetting his lips with the rich alcohol. “...feeling strange things.” He lifted a hand toward his chest as if he wanted to rip something out of there. “Opposite things at the same time.”**

**Did mortals truly live like this? In constant conflict with their own self? What a truly pittable existence.**

**How much weakness could he reveal before it was too much? But it kept slipping out. He was too out of it to be able to think clearly on any of these problems. Perhaps he just needed to consult with someone with a clear mind.**

**No. This was the extent of what he could share with Anka. Anything more and it would see doubt in him.**

**Marbas sipped again with the whiskey, the heavy atmosphere lifting from his posture.**

**“I appreciate your concern, but do not worry for me, Anka.” he told her. “I just need some rest. All would be as before.”**

Anka accepted the refill, needing a bit more to calm the confusing thoughts in her head. While they had never been anything more than friends, and close friends at that, it would have made more sense for Marbas to form a blood bond with her, than with some mortal she had only recently met. It was not jealousy she felt, but worry. However, one thing was true: all would be as before soon enough. Mortals, even witches, lived short and pitiful lives, here one moment and gone the next. Sometimes enjoyable to experience, as she had worked with mortals with lofty goals of conquest, or those who had been severely wronged and wished for revenge, but when it all came down to it, they were just animals with short lives.

Marbas was essentially in a blood bond with a hamster, and she didn’t understand it. But it was what he had decided.

She finished her drink, standing up. “I will do my best to remain worry free. And handle the press. I will send you cover story ideas. If the two of you are going to remain in one another’s company, the media, and the rest of our brethren, will wonder.” She paused, squeezing his shoulder. “As ever, I am yours to command. Get some rest.”

Anka picked up her shoes, heading back through the living room, giving the witch a glance. Rayne looked up at her, curiously, but didn’t say anything. Waiting until the demon had left, Rayne stood, walking unevenly, but a little more easily after resting, seeking out Marbas through their bond. They found him, sitting in the kitchen, with a bottle of booze and a glass. Smiling, Rayne joined him, sliding up into the stool beside him.

“Have a nice chat?” They asked, reaching for the bottle.

**So it was done. For now he didn’t have to worry about the subjugation being found out. The problems would have stemmed from doubt. Even if Anka disapproved of what she had been told at least she no longer needed to guess, which meant that her vigilance would be lowered…**

**All this because he had been overpowered by a witch. It was perhaps his punishment for being weak? Or careless?**

**He sipped deeply from his glass as he felt the witch grew closer. Now that they were alone he didn’t need to fight with his true thoughts just to save face. As the witch reached for the bottle, the demon pushed it out of their reach.**

**“Be thankful. Your secret is safe.” …in exchange for his dignity. He was obviously in a fowl mood as he gulped the last from his glass. He left the cup with a clank on the bar and grabbed the bottle by the throat as he left his seat.**

So they were back to this. It was fine, as Rayne knew better how to handle people looking down on them, or outright hostility. The sweet touches earlier...still thrummed beneath their skin. How gentle Marbas had been. Huffing a laugh through their nose, Rayne followed, grabbing the demon’s shoulder and forcefully turning them around.

“So rude.” Rayne smirked, reaching up to grab Marbas’ chin again, eyes narrowed in delighted annoyance. “You bring me to your home, then deny me a drink?”

Rayne breathed in deeply, looking at the bottle, before slowly looking back to the demon’s face. He looked angry, displeased, but also flustered, either from the conversation he’d had with the other demon, or perhaps... Rayne bit their bottom lip as they squeezed Marbas’ chin, before edging their fingers closer to the demon’s lips. Giving Marbas a smirk, they tugged down Marbas’ bottom lip.

“Open.” They said, chuckling as the demon obediently did so, the compulsion impossible to deny, and slid their fingers into Marbas’ mouth. 

Leaning in, Rayne pressed their fingers against the demon’s tongue, feeling to see if it really was forked like so many witches claimed a demon’s tongue was, before sliding their fingers in more deeply. 

“Look at that... So pretty with something in your mouth.” Rayne sighed, the electric pull between them making them stand on the tips of their toes, using Marbas’ shoulder to keep balance, kissing beneath the demon’s jaw as they slowly slid their fingers out of Marbas’ mouth, only to slide them in again. “I am thankful. What lies you must have told. Truth you must have twisted.”

Rayne opened their mouth, teeth lightly biting into Marbas’ neck, before realising what they had just done. They pulled back slightly, looking at the demon, fingers still in his mouth. It was strange, the things they did without thinking to this demon. It was unlike them. Instead, shouldn’t they be trying to get more knowledge from the demon? That was the whole purpose behind the ritual. And yet...

“You’re blushing,” they said, fingers sliding from Marbas’ mouth, sliding their fingers into their own mouth, tasting the whiskey and the bitter tang of demonic power. “What are you thinking?

**Marbas' anger had returned like a familiar friend. He preferred it to confusion or dealing with unknown emotions. Usually he liked to flame it but now he was tired. He just wanted to drink and sleep, but the witch… The witch pulled him back and his anger flamed. They put their hand on his face, their fingers trailed toward his lips... and Marbas’ felt his heart throb. No… why was this…**

**Then they ordered him to open his mouth and before he even had a choice to refuse he felt his mouth open. Embarrassment and shame washed over him, he could feel it like a chilly wave down his chest. Then they slid their fingers in his mouth and he felt his breath catching as the electricity from the touch went through his tongue… Why did this… why did it feel so good? He felt a sudden jolt of pleasure that ran through him all the way to his groin.**

**No. How could he feel aroused by something like this?**

**But he breathed out hot. His heart went crazy as the witch kissed his neck then inserted their fingers back in forcefully. Another jolt of pleasure hit him and he knew he was getting hard when he felt the desire to rub himself against something. He couldn’t move away… away from this humiliating torture. He was breathing hard, flustered. He had never before felt shame while getting aroused. It wasn’t something that a demon could be ashamed of… it was because of what had made him feel this way. Being treated as a plaything… his pride couldn’t accept it.**

“So quiet,” Rayne said softly, grinning at Marbas’ reactions. “Just from this...” Rayne slipped their thumb into the demon’s mouth, gasping softly at the soft press of Marbas’ tongue. “Makes me wonder what else you’d prefer in your mouth.”

Rayne chuckled, unable to stop themself from leaning in again, pressing close. They paused, feeling— Well. Wasn’t that interesting. Hey glanced down at the demon’s tented trousers, the fine cut and fit of the material leaving little room for the demon’s growing... interest. Normally such a thing only interested Rayne as a way to distract themself, to relax after a difficult day of study and magic use. But now...

Using the thumb they had in Marbas’ mouth, they held onto the demon’s jaw, thumb sliding as deep as it could go into Marbas’ mouth, sliding up against the demon’s body to kiss and suck at the exposed parts of Marbas’ throat. Lifting their other hand, they undid the demon’s collar, tugging it open, mouth dragging down to lick and kiss along the chains inscribed into Marbas’ flesh. A shiver ran through them, gasping softly, before dropping their hand down to the demon’s groin, cupping and slowly rubbing.

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” Rayne asked, thumb sliding from Marbas’ mouth, dragging over the demon’s chin wetly, tilting Marbas’ head more fully to the side, continuing to kiss and nibble.

**Marbas hated that his body was reacting to everything the witch did to him. Because it only made the witch more interested in playing with him.**

**With a finger pressing his tongue he couldn't speak even if he wanted to. The insinuations the witch spouted demeaned him, but he could do nothing but glare back.**

**He felt that thumb getting in deeper, while the witch sucked and kissed at his throat. There were jolts of pleasure from within and out...What was this intense feeling of pleasure from such miniscule stimulation? It was embarrassing...**

**When his collar was popped open and he felt the witch licking and kissing on his shackles another type of sensation ran through him. A connection that pulled at him forcefully and he could not control his voice anymore. A moan escaped him as his heart pounded hard. Then he felt the rubbing on his balls and he felt himself twitching, moaning even louder.**

**What was the purpose of this assault? His mind was getting muddy, his knees growing weaker...**

**The finger left his mouth and he was once again free to speak but words were escaping him. Fighting for his sanity against the pull of his chains and the electrifying feeling that was lingering everywhere the witch touched, he spoke.**

**"What... are you doing to me, you filthy witch...." in between soft moans, his eyes glazing over from the pleasure.**

Rayne continued massaging Alister’s groin, tugging the collar open to the demon’s chest, mouth following along each link of the artistically rendered chains, tracing them with their tongue. Rayne could feel their body responding in kind, moving their hand from Marbas’ groin to press their hips forward, rubbing.

“Hmmm....I wonder,” Rayne breathed out, biting the side of the demon’s neck, teeth sinking into the links of the shackles. “What am I doing to you? Why don’t you tell me?”

Rayne pulled back, sighing, fingers sinking into Marbas’ hair, pulling just hard enough to almost hurt. They wondered how far they could push this, if they should do more, take it further than just heavy petting, and rocking their own matching erection into the demon’s. they felt they could manage like this, but without a change of clothing... Fair to say they preferred to keep their clothing mostly clean.

“Tell me, Pet. What would you like me to do to you? Hurt you? Be gentle and sweet?” Rayne asked, the hand which had been on Marbas’ groin sliding back to grip the demon’s ass, fingers pressing in, stroking as close to where they assumed the demon had an asshole beneath the fine tailored pants.

**The more the witch was doing the more Alister found himself getting lost in the pleasure. He could still faintly feel the embarrassment of having his shackles exposed. And Rayne continued to tease directly on them. The magic sparking, sending shivers down his back. When they bit onto his neck he moaned, breathing out hard in a hiss. The pulling of his hair, being completely manhandled. He could feel the heat from his face, spread to his chest. The erection against his own, the rubbing through the clothes felt electrifying, but it was not enough… not nearly enough to get him closer.**

**When the hand moved from his groin to his backside, fingers pressing in, he gasped, his body jolting from the surprise. His dick unintentionally twitching.**

**Shame washed over him. He couldn’t understand why any of this was arousing him, stimulating him so strongly. He had always been the one dominating, but now he found himself in the reverse position and it felt humiliating. Even more because his body was responding, out of his control.**

**He gasped almost in a whine. “No…” he managed to say. “...not there…” he breathed heavily. His knees shaking from the unexpected pleasure.**

Rayne was letting themself give in, rocking into the demon, manhandling him, tongue dragging over the bite. The way Marbas reacted was encouraging, made them want to go further, their free hand untucking Marbas’ shirt. They were just about to reach underneath, wanting to feel the demon’s chest when they heard the ‘no’.

Eyes opening, Rayne stepped back, letting go. They were many things, but...even if the demon was fully under their control, this was one thing they would never force. Breathing in deeply, careful as they stepped further back, giving Marbas more room Rayne looked away, running their hands over their hair.

“No, not here or...” Rayne sighed, fixing their clothing. “Or no in general?”

They felt like a fool, having gotten so… excited. Things quickly out of their control. They took the bottle of whiskey, opening it to take a long drink, eyes closing against the burn in their throat.

**Marbas’ legs finally gave out when the witch separated from him. He fell to his knees, his shirt hanging open. His bare chest flushed pink, his nipples hard. His neck covered with small raw spots from where Rayne was sucking and biting him. His eyes were closed shut tightly. His chest heaved as he struggled to control his breathing, hand lifting, pressing onto his erection. He knew there was only one way to get rid of it at this point.**

**Finally he lifted his head up, when he got his breathing under control, to look at Rayne. He looked completely disheveled, while the witch looked more or less put together.**

**“Why are you doing these things to me?” he asked, his voice almost a whine but there was still some power under it, struggling to take its rightful place.**

“I...” Rayne began, a little breathless.

They only looked more put together. Truthfully, under the smeared makeup (which they could see smudged here and there on the demon’s skin, accompanying the bites and small suck spots), and billowy clothing, they were a raw mess. They wanted. They had never wanted so much, to give in, to shove anyone onto the floor and have their way with them. Usually it was the other way around, if only to keep up the mystery of their gender, though even then they were the one in control, straddling someone else, making the other person keep their hands where they wanted them. With women it was easier, preferring to give rather than receive, but... God, they wanted to shove Alister down, undress him, see what other sounds the demon could make.

Swallowing, Rayne leaned down, sliding their fingers through Marbas’ hair, struggling to control their own expression, but looking apologetic despite their attempts.

“I don’t know,” they whispered. “I don’t...do this normally. Rare that I... It’s like I need to.”

Like right now, seeing Marbas like this. They wanted to strip down, pull the demon’s mouth to their groin and... Rayne closed their eyes, letting go of the demon, and stepped backwards a few steps. 

“I... You...” Rayne breathed out heavily. “I will...If I can stay here, just for tonight. I’ll see if there’s not...there must be some way to... The ritual was not meant to do this! Why didn’t you just give me what I wanted? You had to make it difficult!”

They were almost shouting, angry at losing control, angry that they kept losing sight of what they wanted. Knowledge. Immortality. The ability to transform themselves as they saw fit. Rayne took a few careful steps back, glaring at Marbas.

“I should tell you to suffer through that, not allow you to finish. Twisting my blood ritual like this!” Rayne was being unreasonable, but... Again they sighed, rubbing their hands over their face. They smelled like the damn demon’s arousal. Wrinkling their nose, they looked around, then back to Marbas.

“I’m...going to find someplace to rest. Then I’m heading home. Find some way to keep you from distracting me.”

So saying, Rayne marched/hobbled away, taking the bottle of whiskey with them, searching for a room they could sleep in.

**Marbas’ heart was pounding. He could still feel the raw sexual desire from Rayne, pulling on him. The way the witch looked at him made him feel hot... The way they touched him. He swallowed hard.**

**He was surprised to see the struggle in the witch to answer his question. He had thought that all of this was simply their own perversion - humiliating and reducing him to nothing more than an object or a toy they owned. Perhaps harboring a hatred for demons similar to the one demons had for witches. That they just liked to see him squirm, to see him helpless…**

**But it didn’t seem like it from their words, from the way they were getting angry. Angry at him for their spell going wrong… It made Marbas feel angry, his desire growing cold but his erection refused to go as well, feeling painfully hard against his pants.**

**What fault was he at for anything - being forcefully summoned and then savagely beaten down and subjected like an animal... Held on a leash, unable to refuse an order, compelled to feel emotions that demons were not supposed to feel.**

**When the witch threatened to refuse to allow him release his heart almost stopped. It was already growing painful… It infuriated him that the witch had this power over him. Had all the power over him.**

**When the witch left he was finally left to his rage and confused arousal. He put his hand to his chest as if somehow he would be able to get rid of everything that was stuck to him - all the foreign magic that was polluting his demonic energy. He wanted to be done with all of this. Feeling weak and helpless, he couldn’t take it anymore. But that magic was fused with him in an impossible way. He got to his feet and stripped his already tattered shirt then threw it forcefully away with a growl, knocking over the vase on the near table. He wanted to throw away everything that ever touched that witch…**

Like many upscale places, the building layout was pretty linear. Living room, kitchen, bathroom and...yes. Bedroom. A brief question passed through Rayne’s mind of whether or not they should take Alister’s bed for the night, but as they drank more whiskey, they realised, really, they didn’t care. Nothing was going according to plan, they were in a horny demon’s home, and their stomach still ached from being kicked. Shrugging out of their coat, they tossed it to the side, pausing as they heard a clatter from somewhere else in the apartment, pausing a moment, before taking another swig from the bottle. 

Damn demons and their blood bonds. The blood had been used initially to keep anyone else from taking control of Marbas, writing their own spirit and energy into the spell, not wanting some unscrupulous witch to take advantage.

Hell with it. They were taking the bed. But first...a bath. To wash off...everything from this evening. And to...take care of this damn arousal which was not going away. Leaving the whiskey beside the bed, they walked into the lavish bathroom, running water in the tub as they got undressed. They had to sit on the edge of the tub to remove their leg, once again lamenting the loss of their favourite pair of heels, as they eased down into the water. Should give the demon enough time to...finish off. A shiver ran up Rayne’s spine, thoughts wondering how Marbas would go about it, if they should offer to help, before they squashed that thought, busily tending to their own damned erection. It was uncouth of them, to make themself at home like this, taking a bath, now masturbating...

**Alister wanted to take care of his erection as fast as possible so he jacked off right there in the room. It was harder to get rid of it than he wanted to admit. Somehow he just could get to the end no matter how hard he tried, his mind straying in other directions.**

**When he was done he cleaned himself up roughly with the ruined shirt that he then threw in the trash along with his pants. The suit was ruined anyway by the car crash and the fight. Not that he had intended to wear it again even if it wasn't.**

**Good thing about living in an expensive upscale place was that it had two bathrooms. One with a tub and the other one only with a shower.**

**Alister scrubbed himself clean even when his skin felt like it was going to fall off. Afterwards he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror... the shackles visibly black against his fair skin. Without much thought he found himself smashing the mirror with his first. He couldn't stand to look at those markings...**

**In only a towel and a bloody fist he moved through the apartment, landing on the couch where before he knew it he was fast asleep, dreaming frightening dreams about dogs on leashes.**

The sound of the glass shattering in the other bathroom woke Rayne from the daze they were in while soaking in the afterglow of their orgasm and the heat of the water. Cursing softly, Rayne sat up, rubbing water over their face before lifting themself out of the tub, drying off their leg stump thoroughly before reattaching their prosthetic. Drying off mostly before getting up off the dye of the tub, they got up carefully, having to walk in a sort of weird limp as the prosthetic was built on its toes. They paused, wrapped in a towel, looking into the other bathroom at the broken mirror. Sighing, they shook their head before hobbling off to the bedroom. It seemed they would be sleeping alone tonight, thankfully, finding the room empty. Perhaps it was just Alister avoiding them entirely, or maybe some kind of weird demonic hospitality? Either way, they stripped off their leg again before snuggling in under the blankets, falling asleep quickly, feeling oddly safe and relaxed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this RP was written for fun and without the initial intention to be posted - as such, its not beta read or edited in any way.

Morning came far too quickly. Rayne woke with a headache, having had too much whiskey before bed. Groaning softly, they pressed their face into the pillow, reaching blindly for their phone. 6am. Far too damn early, but for whatever reason, they always woke too damn early whenever they drank. Sighing, rolling onto their back, they lay for a moment, looking at the unfamiliar ceiling, the towel lost somewhere in the blankets. Grumbling, Rayne sat up, pushing themself closer to the edge of the bed to get back on their clothing and their leg strapped back in place. They slipped on the one heeled shoe which had survived the night, and wandered back through the demon’s home, scrolling through the messages on their phone. More invites to parties, a message from their agent about interviews people wished to set up. Same old. What was not the same were the questions about a new relationship. Rayne sighed, pausing in the kitchen to get water, looking around. Where the hell was that damn demon anyway?

**Alister dreamed restlessly of things he did not like until some time during the night the dreams ceased and he was swallowed up into blissful nothingness. He had not wanted to see the witch again because he had been sure that if he did he would try to break that little face and he had no desires to see what kind of magical precautions were built into his chains. This was the reason why he had chosen the couch, knowing full well that the insolent witch would take his bed. The only thing he regretted was not taking a blanket with himself.**

**He had still been warm from the shower when he had fallen asleep. His towel had fallen off sometime during the night, but there was a reason he did not go to get some clothes or a blanket last night. The reason was simple and petty - his closet was connected to his bedroom and he did not wish to have any chance of bumping into the witch. The apartment was well heated but it still was not enough to keep somebody who was naked fully warmed. However Alister had been tired enough to sleep through the chill in the night. Knowing well that he did not have work early in the morning today, he did not wake up early. He had been worn out and tired in a way he had never been before. In fact he was still asleep when Rayne was already awake and walking around the apartment. His front side facing the inner part of the couch, preserving the needed heat in the most vital areas, while his backside was completely exposed to the air. Sleeping naked was not an unfamiliar experience for the demon, sometimes he even preferred it.**

Rayne kept their balance as best as they could, between one heel and the finely polished toes of their prosthetic, it was no easy task. They managed not to bump around too much as they went into the living room, following the feeling of the connection. They paused upon seeing a very, very naked demon on the couch. Just...curled up, like some kind of dog. Rayne knew demons felt the cold, there had been extensive studies done regarding the physical forms of demons. So, had Alister been too drunk, or simply stubborn?

Rayne was guessing stubborn.

They walked away, shaking their head, deciding they would get something to eat. It wasn’t their problem. Rayne was not known to be compassionate at the best of times; too many bad experiences with your own kind would do that, limit the amount of effort or care one gave. And yet... Rayne sighed, heading back into the bedroom, dragging the thick comforter off the bed, annoyed as hell, as they did care whether or not this bastard of a demon was cold. Back in the living room, Rayne draped the comforter over Marbas, muttering a soft warming spell through the cloth’s fibres. They were tugging the comforter up over Marbas’ shoulders, making sure he was well covered, when the urge to touch him hit again. Like a damn compulsion, a prewritten command.

What the hell was happening? Was it the blood bond? The desire for all that knowledge Marbas was in no hurry to give them? Rayne frowned, still stroking a few strands of hair from Marbas’ face, being gentle, trying not to wake him, if that was possible. Then slowly, they pet his hair, letting out a soft sigh at touching him.

“Damn you...” Rayne mumbled softly, barely any sound behind it.

**In his sleep Marbas was slowly pulled away from the cold nothing and embraced into soft warmth. It needed some time for the chill to leave his bones and he finally was able to completely relax, the tension leaving his body.**

**He didn't know if it was a dream but he could feel his head being gently petted. That, paired with the soft warm comfort made him purr in slow delight.**

**Ah... this morning was so nice...**

Rayne paused at the sound the demon made, not sure if it was aggression or… but after a few more rumbles from Marbas’ throat, they realised...

_ The damn beast is purring. _

They almost laughed, having to cover their mouth, grinning despite the earlier annoyance at, well, everything. Nothing had gone according to plan, save how fully they had bound the demon. Rayne sat down on the arm of the chair, stroking more fully through Marbas’ hair, smiling at the continued purring. The Great Lion. Of course he would purr.

“Just a big Kitty, aren’t you, you ass?” Rayne whispered, rubbing the base of Alister’s skull.

**Alister was lulled back to sleep by how comfortable he felt. He loved lazy mornings when he knew he had no work or worries... but there were worries weren't there? And he was not alone in his apartment.**

**He felt the blankets that radiated soft heat before his eyes snapped open. He even felt the hand petting his hair... it was not a dream! His cheeks flushed with the embarrassment of showing this open honest side of himself to the witch...**

**He sat up tugging the warm blanket around himself. Did the witch give him this? He could feel the faint scent of magic on it.**

**What... Why were they being nice to him? The way that they were smiling... it was different than before. He studied their face but he couldn't understand anything.**

**"What?" he almost barked the question, but he was still feeling the lingering touch on his head making the flush on his cheeks stay.**

Alister’s reaction made Rayne chuckle, the soft smile becoming an amused grin, eyes still alight with what could almost be called affection. They reached out to pull the comforter further up over the demon’s shoulder, better covering him, before they leaned against the couch, resting an arm over the headrest.

“Too proud to get yourself a blanket last night, Pet?” Rayne teased, heart beating a little faster, their own cheeks warm. “No. Not ‘Pet’. I think Kitty fits you much better. I had no idea the Great Lion Marbas purred...”

Chuckling again, wondering if all demons purred, or if it was just this one aggravating beast before them, Rayne watched him for a few moments longer before getting up, their prosthesis thumping on the fine wood floor.

“You wouldn’t happen to have food, would you?” Rayne asked, stretching their arms over their head, neck popping. “I know you demons can subsist entirely on souls, but I require something a bit more substantial. Mm... I’m feeling very European this morning. Prawns and creamy grits perhaps, ooh, or kedgeree. Been ages since I had that.” 

Rayne looked over their shoulder, smiling at the Great Lion, chuckling again, as they could not get over the purring or how soft and gentle Marbas had looked while sleeping.

**The way the witch looked at him and treated him... it was strange. It made him feel uncomfortable, more than when they were yelling or abusing him. His heart beat faster when the witch pulled the blanket over his shoulder.**

**Alister felt like an idiot. What were these stupid feelings? Was it all the blood bond?**

**Being called Kitty, stung even more than being called Pet. It was a more personal belittling of his great most famous form. He couldn't stand the teasing anymore so he stood up. He looked at them, still covered in the blanket with a sour expression.**

**"If you're implying I should get you food, you can forget about it." he said with a chin held high as he walked away, his bare feet slapping against the shiny marble floor.**

Somehow Rayne managed not to laugh again, though it was a near thing, snorting and covering their mouth. Letting out a sigh as Marbas got up to leave, Rayne followed after, fake foot thumping and clacking as they walked along.

“Making conversation after the shit night we’ve both had,” Rayne sighed, not able to walk along as quickly due to the slick shine on both the floor and their bare prosthetic foot, the gems flashing brightly, the little bedazzled chains clattering softly. “I’ll need to call a car to come get me. Just wondered if I should call… somewhere else. I’m trying to be considerate, you ass.”

They stopped trying to clomp along, half tempted to just call the car now, and not care about the sanctity of a demon’s home. They were tired, hungover, and increasingly hungry.

**Alister looked back despite himself. It was if something was whispering in his mind about the possibility of the witch slipping. Was it the damned binding that made him always look out for their safety even when he himself cared not one bit? He did not like this stabbing feeling of worry every time they heard the prosthetic slip on the floor. Since they had moved close to the bedroom where he had been headed, he grabbed the witch by the forearm and pushed them on the bed so that this maddening human feeling would leave his chest. And he was right - when he stopped hearing the slipping, the worry stopped with it.**

**“Stay.” he told them stifling a growl, still wearing the sour look on his face. He thought about it and there was only one way to go about it so they don’t draw too much attention. No matter how much he hated it, they were already tied together. Struggling against it was what had created most of the problems. Still he still had no intention of cooperation. This was only because it was going to make his own life easier. “I will drive you.” he added as he was entering the closet which was the size of a separate room.**

Rayne sucked in a sharp breath at being snatched up, feeling incredibly small at how easily they were lifted, then deposited upon the bed. They had summoned magic to their hands out of the instinct to protect themself, shaking the magic away as they looked towards Alister. This whole situation was strange. Under the protection of a demon who clearly was angered by the compulsion to protect them, yet... There was an odd gentleness about this creature. The purring, the hugging, and care with how they had been picked up...

They sighed, tapping their fingers on the mattress, looking away as Alister disappeared into the closet.

“I should let you know,” they called out, “My agent sent me a message. Apparently there are various news agencies who want an interview with me about my...ah, how did he put it. Recent scandal? Apparently there are photos of us. Kissing.”

**“What?” Alister's voice could be heard from the closet where he was dressing himself in a rushed manner. He emerged from the closet in a white shirt, dark blue dress pants and a matching jacket in the same color. "What the hell are you talking about?" he muttered annoyance as he stood in front of the full size mirror, buttoning himself.. and there were a lot of buttons but he skillfully went through all of them. He then sat down on the bed to tie the laces of his dark brown leather shoes.**

**Alister was not at all aware of what information had got out. A mistake that he usually wouldn't make since he knew well the importance of information. However now he had been too overwhelmed with experiencing human emotions and trying to come to terms with becoming a leashed servant... he was not even close to accepting it.**

**Though from what he recalled there hadn't been a kiss between them so why and how that would be a topic of discussion in the press?**

**He put on his jacket in a haste and grabbed the compact tablet sitting on the bedside table. The moment he turned it on he was bombarded by notifications, messages and emails. Through a brief search he came across the same two photos - one of Alister being slapped on the face by Rayne which almost made his heart stop, having this shameful experience exposed for all to see. And another photo from when the witch got closer moments later, taken at an angle where seemingly they were kissing, Alisters cheek pink from the slap.**

**He cursed in demonic. He had expected word to get around but this was beyond what he had mentally prepared himself for.**

Rayne leaned back on their hands, looking over at the tablet Alister was scrolling through, eyebrows slightly raised in disinterest, before sighing, and laying back on the bed. They brought their prosthetic leg up on the bed, bending at the knee, slowly swaying it back and forth so the crystals tinkled softly like tiny bells.

“I’ll be doing my usual response to such things, ignoring the rumors. Deflecting any questions.” Rayne sighed. 

They sounded bored, and really, they were; people were forever wondering who they were with, what their gender really was (despite their earlier answers of ‘nothing in particular, and everything in between’). There were more important things to focus on: art for art’s sake, fine fashion, and their studies. Most mundanes saw them as a socialite, making fashion forward prosthetics and jewellery, always dressed in the finest clothing, and running a popular blog filled with photographs of their latest exploits. Occasionally those photos included people they were around at the time, and always people assumed there must be some kind of secret friendship. Rayne looked up at Alister, eyes still smudged with leftover makeup, reaching out to stroke a hand up the demon’s side.

“My main complaint is how poorly taken the photos are. They should have used a different lens for the low lighting.”

**For Alister however things were not so simple. His public image was maintained on standing on the edge of fame and complete lack of information about his personal life. It was the image that people knew him by, always kept guessing and never knowing anything for certain. Even his pseudo relationship with Anka for the press was only ever a mere speculation. They have stayed close but had never done anything to directly imply they were a couple. It was just a carrot thrown in for those desperate to know anything about Alister. Nobody had ever been able to even guess at his personal affairs. Only information that had been captured by the press was what he had wanted to be seen. It was also perhaps the reason why while Rayne had been contacted by quite a few people, for Alister the request and questions kept pouring in. It was all in the hands of Anka as she was incharge of those tasked with handling the press... But he could still see the messages pouring in. It was the first piece of solid information about Alisters personal life and the tabloids were sinking their claws into it like vultures.**

**He threw the tablet on the bed and stood up, annoyed.**

**“Let’s go.” he said, buttoning his jacket as he started walking without waiting for them to get up from the bed.**

Rayne frowned slightly, not sure what the issue was. Not that they had really followed any of Alister’s past dealings with the press before. Hell, they hadn’t even known his name as a mortal-seeming CEO, having only seen them briefly at a party, and only realising they recognised them after the fact. Sighing, they got up.

“You and your damn long legs,” Rayne grumbled, teetering for a second on their uneven footing, before clomping after Marbas. “We can work out a plan of action if it’s really bothering you. You aren’t the first high profile CEO to be seen with a random, rich brat of a socialite, you realise? So you enjoy being slapped— no big deal. Not that the photograph would suggest that.” Rayne smirked a little to themself. “We may have had an argument. The tabloids love pointing out how eccentric I am. Lucky for you, you’re not the first person I’ve hit in public. Being seen ‘kissing’, however? As the angle suggests? That’s a new one.”

Probably another reason they were still getting alerts on their phone. Rayne was ignoring them, however, including the chiming sound of their agent, once again, trying to contact them. They were not about to make any decisions on an empty stomach, however.

“So... Where are you taking me?” Rayne asked as they drew closer to Marbas, eyes draw to the demon’s throat. There was no hint of their mark, the dark lines hidden by the demon’s shirt collar. “We’re going to be seen together in your car. And me...still dressed in the outfit from last night’s party.”

**Alister was enjoying seeing the witch squirm and run after him, but that's as far as his enjoyment went. When they spoke and what they said rubbed him in the wrong way. The very insinuation that he could like something like that made him angry… even more because he had felt a sting of pleasure every time Rayne had slapped him. He now knew it was because of the blood bond and he could stop worrying about his own sanity.**

**“I will deal with my own problems even if it was you who created them in the first place.” he coldly refused the witch’s offer of help with the press. “We…” he emphasised that word. He felt compelled to explain since Rayne had asked him a question “...are not going to be seen at all. We’re going to the sub-level and borrow a car with tinted windows from someone who owes me a favor.” he said, managing not to grind his teeth in the process of answering, as they entered the private elevator. Alister felt uncomfortable as he knew the witch was staring at his neck. It was perhaps from the inborn instinct to protect his vital spots or because he did not like that look at all coming from that witch. He felt a chill go through him, making the hairs on his arms stand on end.**

**It was not his car, a model far below what would be considered proper by Alister’s own standards. That's why it was perfect. Nobody would even imagine him in a car like that.**

Rayne leaned against the back wall of the elevator, still watching Alister. This rude behavior was starting to wear on their nerves. Knowing what the blood bond did, and how it had tied them together, Rayne had tried to be understanding. At least a little. Giving a little kindness, especially after the attack last night. Breathing in deeply, they reached out, grabbing Alister’s wrist, jerking him closer.

“You seem to prefer it when I mistreat you,” they growled out, grabbing Alister’s tie to drag him down to their height. “I am trying to be considerate. Respecting your privacy. Letting you play this game where you keep denying me what I want.”

Rayne jerked on Alister’s tie, not caring at this point if the demon lost their balance. Part of Rayne wanted to hurt him further, frustrated by this whole ordeal. Why the hell did they summon this demon? To annoy them? Play games?

“I can make you give me everything I want. Make you do whatever I would like in public. Make you kneel down and lick my shoes. Do you want that?” Rayne was nearly shouting now, angry at everything which had gone wrong.

**The witch grabbed him and when they pulled him closer his heart started beating erratically. This time however not because of an excitement felt through the blood bond but because of fear that gripped his stomach when the witch started speaking and dragging him down by the tie. As he was jerked forward he felt himself losing his balance. The only way to stay on his feet would have been to grab onto Rayne but that was not an option so he fell to his knees. He gulped unconsciously after all the threats.**

**“What…” he spoke breathlessly before his shocked mind finally came back to its senses. “Then tell me what you want.” he growled back, glaring up at the witch in defiance. “What the fuck do you even want?”**

Rayne leaned down over Alister, frustrated, angry, and feeling an odd wave of protectiveness looking down into the demon’s face. The urge to protect was surprising, making them pause for a moment, breathing in sharply, before shoving the demon away. Watching Alister topple back, they stumbled back against the wall, almost losing their footing on their prosthetic, the elevator moving beneath them not helping, along with how hard and fast their heart was beating. Panting, swallowing, they stared at Alister for a moment, before giving themself a mental shake.

“What did I tell you when I first summoned you? Knowledge. Transformation. And a fucking cure to mortality!” Their voice rose with each statement, hands fisted around the handle along the wall of the elevator.

Glaring, lifting their chin, done with playing around, with being considerate of this parasite, this vermin, Rayne felt their jaw tightening. The demon wanted it one sided? Fine.

“Crawl.” Rayne said coldly. “Crawl to me and kiss my foot.”

They moved their prosthetic foot slightly closer.

**When he was pushed away Alister lost his balance once again and fell back. The anger inside of the demon so far had been simmering, a small always present heat in the background of all his interactions with the witch. But this time he could feel it growing with every word and every action. Who was he to be slapped around like this? Like some worthless object. He could feel himself shake from that anger… but then the order came and all his anger was replaced with a cold chill that ran through him like a wave, leaving only a cold shiver. He stared blankly, not able to believe his ears.**

**“No!” he yelled. “I will never…” He felt the chains around his wrists and neck grow hotter, but he still denied it. “I will never crawl!...” The chains pulled on him and burned. If he wasn’t already on the ground he would have been. “Not for anyone…” he spoke breathlessly as a cry of pain left his lips. “..not for anything!...” he pulled on his collar. He couldn’t breathe, it burned, it pulled on his very essence. The cries of pain turned into sobs as he felt like he was dying, like he was being torn to pieces… until he put his hands on the floor barely breathing. His heart was pounding, tears were welling up in his eyes… the pain and the shame of giving in. It was like reliving the moment when the witch had beat him down the first time, but now it was worse because he couldn’t give himself an excuse, that it had just been luck.**

**The chains were still hot urging him to continue but he just stood on the floor on his knees and hands frozen in disbelief and shame. He breathed hard, his head down. How could he ever again hold it up?**

Rayne stared, breath catching, as Alister fought against the compulsion. They could see the glow of the brands under Alister’s clothing as the demon continued to fight, to resist. When Alister began sobbing Rayne felt a shiver go through them, their chest growing tight.

How was...why did they feel anything but anger for being refused? They shouldn’t. Shouldn’t feel anything. Then they could smell it, the branding burning again into Alister’s skin. Cursing, they hurried forward, falling onto their knees on the floor of the elevator, a few gems knocked loose from the impact, scattering across the floor.

“Stop!” They said, voice tight. “Don’t crawl! Just...just breathe...”

It was like their body was taking over, hands going to Alister’s head, cradling it, fingers stroking through the demon’s hair. What were they doing? Shouldn’t they be glad at the demon being subjugated, forced to do what they wanted? The suffering, though, that hadn’t been part of the plan. They weren’t a sadist, not truly. They liked being in control, having people follow their commands, but this... This made them feel sick. 

They tugged Alister closer, leaning over him, stroking through his hair, trying to soothe him. 

“Don’t crawl. Don’t kiss my foot.” Rayne mumbled, not sure of this sudden concern was just because they weren’t really as horrible as many thought they were, or if it was a side effect of the blood bond.

**Alister struggled to breathe even after the order was revoked. The chains were slowly growing colder, returning back to normal, but his heart still pounding loudly, his flesh still felt raw and torn by the magic. Instead of calming down when the witch’s hands gently held him, he felt himself shaking even more. Compassion wasn’t something he had ever expected from an enemy, in the world of demons he should already be dead… it was the kindness that made him shake. When he tried to control himself, that somehow made it even harder to stop his sobbing , his face buried in the witch’s neck despite his burning resentment toward them.**

**His muscles felt weak, as if he had exhausted all his strength… or it was sucked away from him. He was reduced to this by the bindings… Refusing an order. So this was what would happen… he would be beaten down by brute force.**

Rayne still felt shaken, arms holding Alister tightly, staring at the wall, one hand still stroking through the demon’s hair. The same understanding of what the binding could do making their stomach flip. They felt nauseated, from what had happened, and from the hangover which was making their head throb. Or maybe it was sympathetic pain? They weren’t sure. 

They glanced away as the elevator chimed as they arrived at their destination. Swallowing, they shifted enough to hit the button to close the doors again, closing their eyes as Alister kept sobbing. The pain, the loss of control... They hadn’t thought about what it would mean when first doing the summoning. Knowledge was worth any price, and it was just a demon. Just some creature who fed off souls of the mortal populace, yet were somehow allowed to stay, according to the deals agreed upon in the peace treaty. Yet, they felt guilt over seeing the bindings in action. 

Swallowing, Rayne lifted one of Alister’s wrists, kissing it gently. “I didn’t know what would happen if you refused.” Rayne admitted softly, hand sliding from Marbas’ hair to gently rest on the back of the demon’s neck. “It probably sounds hollow for me to say this, but I’m sorry. I didn’t know you’d… that it would...”

Rayne hugged Alister closer, chin resting on the demon’s head.

**As the pain slipped away Alister found himself gaining control over his body again. His limbs felt heavy and he could still hear the ringing in his ears, a silent hum of magic releasing control. The witch’s kiss that dampened the burning hot pain, then he felt a cool soothing sensation on the back of his neck, making the pain go away. He was able to control his breathing better now, drawing in a heavier breath.**

**Why did this witch cause him pain and then tried to take it away? Was it all a game? He couldn’t understand. It made all his resentment get mixed with something else, something that confused him. But his dignity has been… completely destroyed. To be brought to his knees and even seen crying… When had he ever cried? Let alone on his knees, in front of a witch.**

**He groaned as he tried to lift himself up, restricted by the witch’s embrace. “Get off me.” he commanded but his voice sounded weak and shaken.**

Back to this again. Rayne sighed, rubbing the back of the demon’s neck. “I’m tempted to just keep holding you, if you keep making demands like that. But seeing as I would like to get something to eat...”

Rayne got up, using the demon to support themself as they got their balance, before taking a couple steps away. They readjusted their coat, fluffing it back up, looking at the elevator doors. This was less than ideal. Either they needed to get over this guilt over how the demon reacted to fighting commands, or they needed a different tactic. Something more subtle. Rayne stuffed their hands into their pockets, looking at Marbas, their hair a bit of a mess after dealing with all... that. Was it possible the pain had been a ruse? Just another demonic trick? They had never heard of a demon crying.

“Whose car are we taking?” They asked instead.

**Alister was denied his release as the witch still held him down, rubbing at the back of his neck. He felt himself flush because of how powerless he was in Raynes hands. He felt the electricity wash over his skin, making all his hairs stand on end, completely distracting him from dwelling on what had just happened.**

**He got up quickly as soon as he was released, fixing up his suit. He brushed a hand over the chain around his neck, afraid that it was going to burn or bleed… but he couldn’t feel anything out of the ordinary. He was lucky that the button on his collar wasn’t ripped off since he had pulled on it almost out of his mind with pain… Still he couldn’t understand how these shackles worked. The pain they cause was like nothing he’d ever felt, it couldn’t be compared with any torture he’d felt and he had lived long and through much. It was like the chains drained him on his power only to make the pain more severe. It was like it tore at his very being, the core that made him who he was, and reduced it to nothing…**

**He shivered at the thought of ever feeling that pain again. He barely managed to control his hand while pressing the button of the elevator to open the doors. He tried to breathe. He wanted to pretend none of what happened in the elevator had actually happened.**

**He cleared his throat before answering. “Anna Harrisson. She owes her fortune on a deal she made with me.” he answered dryly as he led them to a sleek looking white sport car. Obviously expensive, but not a car Alister would let himself be seen - not only because of the color but because this model was too commercial for him to be interested in. He was famous for only being seen in black cars, all of which were limited edition luxury models with only a few or sometimes a single unique unit made by the companies.**

**The windows on this car were tinted so nobody could see who was inside, but either way this was a pretty average car for the rich. Even Anna used it only to go on small errands.**

Rayne walked stiffly, their thigh starting to ache from keeping their balance on the bare toes of the prosthetic, arms crossing as they stepped up to the car. It was...very basic compared to what they were used to. They stared at the monstrosity for a moment, before looking at Marbas.

“A… sports car.” The unimpressed tone said it all. They were going to be in this basic car, far too powered up for city driving, and in a bright white color which was...just disappointing. Still, there was something amusing about riding around in Anna Harrison’s car, finding out that the self-made woman was not so self-made. 

Scoffing lightly, Rayne got into the passenger seat, letting out a soft sigh at finally getting to sit down again. They inspected the damage on their leg, fingers picking out where various little crystals had been knocked loose, and were probably still decorating the floor of the elevator, if they hadn’t dropped down the elevator shaft. They waited until Alister got in the car before looking at them, still a little shaken over seeing the demon sobbing with pain only moments before. Could that all have been an act? One of the first commands Rayne had given denied Alister the right to manipulate or lie to them. Faking pain would fall under that, surely. Especially as the demon seemed so angry after the whole ordeal. Pissy little thing.

“We still haven’t decided what to tell people. Seeing as you seem to care what the tabloids say...” Rayne watched Alister with boredom, eyes tracing over the demon’s face. “Clearly I do not. I have no problem telling them you’re my current plaything. Scandal only improves my popularity. People love a damn show.”

The scorn in their voice made it clear how little they thought of the mortal populace. Those people who followed them on social media, begged for autographs, or seemed to think Rayne belonged to them, due to the celebrity. The stalkers were the worst. Rayne rubbed their thigh tiredly.

“So, what story do you want to play out?”

**At this point Alister just wanted to say that he didn't care. His image for the press, for the mortals was important in his line of work but his own self worth had plummeted after being pushed around by a mere witch. Was he truly a great demon, who others should respect and bow to if he himself had to bow to a lowly mortal. He had shown a great deal of weakness and humiliating behavior. In this past day he had spent more time on his knees than he had ever in his entire life...**

**But he couldn't just lay down and die. He had basic needs that he could only meet through his business and management of his public image.**

**It wasn't unheard of for him to be seen in the company of assumed lovers. However he had never been seen in being treated so poorly. No doubt that was the reason why the calls and messages wouldn't stop. He was forced to redirect everything to Anka and the team she used to handle situations like these.**

**"I do not care what the mortals think." he said as he started the engine, hating every second he had to spend in this ridiculous car. "But if it gets around that I'm the plaything of a witch I will not only lose my business but I may be forced into a Rank War with my demon competitors." his eyes shifted to Rayne for a second. "And that would mean that I'll be too busy defending my life... to be able to dance around at your command." he spat the last part of that sentence in near mockery. "So feel free to tell them whatever you like, since you don't care."**

Rayne rolled their eyes melodramatically, lifting up their prosthetic to rest it on the dash as Alister drove along.

“It’s like you really do prefer when I treat you like shit, demon,” they replied, tired of, yet again, putting up with Alister’s moods; it was an unfortunate side effect of the nature of their ‘relationship’, but one Rayne was finding less and less charming.

They leaned back in the seat, still rubbing their thigh, longing for the hot tub back at their home. A long soak was in order, perhaps during breakfast? They hadn’t eaten in the hot tub, usually only enjoying cocktails while soaking, but the pain was distracting. It put them in a foul mood, along with the headache from the hangover.

“This all could have been avoided. The binding. The draw you feel towards me. Your unfortunate blood bond. All you had to do is give me what I want.” Rayne turned to look at Alister again. “So. Let’s try something simple to whet my appetite and keep me satisfied enough to not ruin your life, Hm? Transformation. Tell me what that entails.”

They fastened their seat belt, prepared for Alister trying to refuse again, even while driving.

“I wish to be able to change my form as I see fit. Make this body less a prison, and more the sanctum I desire.” They added a small smirk. “You may even benefit from some of the changes. Considering how easily you lie on your back for me.”

**Alister grinded his teeth. As if what this witch wanted was so simple or easy to obtain. It was the core of his powers. He possesses an unborn talent in retaining knowledge about certain things and affinity toward transformation and shape shifting but these were all things learned and controlled with effort even for himself. He hated this disposition in humans. Wanting to take everything for free.**

**His grip on the handle tightened but he tried hard to control his wildly beating heart, ready to dish out violence.**

**"Changing one's form and transformation are two separate things." he explained with effort keeping his voice steady. "One entails altering already existing components while preserving the true essence. This even I can easily do for you." it wasn't sufficient to say that he was battling with himself to reveal even this basic information. "The other is a much more complicated and dangerous process. It does not preserve and alter - it rewrites completely. It will erase your existing self in order to transform you into something else."**

Laying back in the seat, Rayne listened intently, though they appeared nonchalant, even bored with what the demon was saying. They had to remind themself of that fact: Marbas was a demon, not a person. They were not friends, nor would they ever be. The beast didn’t even have a soul.

“I have no need to rewrite myself,” Rayne replied in a tired tone, looking over at how tightly Alister was gripping the steering wheel. “Simple altering is fine. I can do some basics with magic, though they are more illusions or slight alterations. Say that I...”

They paused as they took one of Alister’s hands off the wheel, resting it on their thigh just above where the prosthetic began. “For example, of course, if I wanted to change certain physical qualities. Like here.” Rayne smirked as they slid Alister’s hand under their tunic, guiding it along the inner part of their thigh, just stopping before the demon’s fingers made contact with their groin. “Shift the appearance, or change what I have. Can your ‘altering existing components while preserving the true essence’ do that?”

Rayne sighed, guiding Alister’s hand a little further, before moving the demon’s hand to their inner thigh where it still ached.

“Rub there. Gently. I have a cramp.” They lifted their hand from Alister’s, rubbing on the outer part of their thigh, biting their lip at the discomfort. “I have no wish to lose my existing self. But changing what I wish to, when I feel the need? This is what I want. As an appetiser to the full meal of that well of knowledge you possess.”

**Alister's heart skipped when the witch grabbed his hand, for a second fearing what they planned to do with it. He released his grip on the wheel letting them guide it wherever they wanted. Instead of inflicting pain they placed it high on their thigh. He could feel the warm soft flesh under his fingers. He could also feel the connection that tied them together spread a pleasant sensation on his palm. He had to remind himself to watch the road when the witch started to slide it closer to their groin. Perhaps because of the blood bond or just because, Alisters breath was catching.**

**"Y... yes." he answered. "You will not be able to bear children but otherwise... it's possible."**

**Alister didn't know why his heart was beating so fast. It was not like any of this was overwhelmingly erotic. Especially for a demon who's lived millenia on the planet and nothing was unfamiliar and new. Even more since it was the damn witch... but something was pulling him in, exciting his body while his mind tried to pull in the opposite direction, still on edge by what had just happened earlier... But he did what he was told.**

Rayne breathed in deeply, resting their head back. “That’s fine. I have no interest in children.” They chuckled, looking at Alister. “Honestly. Can you imagine how badly I’d mess up a child?”

They were sure Alister could, considering the way the demon felt about them. The obvious hatred and disgust. Yet, looking at Alister now, the way that pale skin colored, a dark blush settling over Alister’s cheeks... It was clear, no doubt due to the blood bond, that the demon wanted them in some capacity. Nothing more than a physical response, Rayne was sure. It did make them curious.

“Anything you’d rather do with your hand there?” They asked, teasingly, leaning a little closer into Alister’s space. “Might relax you. Or, at least, me.”

**Alister tried to keep his wits about him as he was driving down. Earlier the previous day he had ample time to research the witch before the event so he knew where they lived. It was well because he didn’t need to ask for directions, he would have hated doing that. Despite knowing that it wouldn’t be smart to just drive them up to their house, maybe somewhere in the vicinity…**

**His thoughts however were clouded by the stupid sensation of pleasure. They kept straying in another direction. His hand continued its work by Raynes order, but his thumb strayed and rubbed slowly up and down the sensitive high inner part of the thigh, right over the femoral artery where it was almost burning hot and he could feel the witch’s pulse clearly. It was enough to send a rush of tingles up his arm.**

**He wanted to answer no, but something wouldn’t allow him. The compulsion of the first order the witch had given him - to not lie to them… Then if he couldn’t lie, he preferred not to say anything.**

Ryan’s felt the same rush of energy, back arching slightly, their lips parting on a soft breath of pleasure. It was fascinating how this bond worked. They’d never felt anything like it. The draw. The pulse of energy. How just having their thigh touched felt so incredibly good. They tilted their head, looking at Alister for a moment, before leaning in closer, spreading their legs further.

“That’s a good start,” Rayne sighed, sliding a hand up to stroke along the demon’s neck, fingers sliding under the high collar to trace the top of the markings. “Can you feel it, too?”

Doing this after watching the demon suffering, felt… strange, yet almost right. Like they were being drawn to try and soothe the hurt they’d caused earlier.

**Alister exhaled out a hot breath of air, knowing well that his attention on the road was slipping. As he stopped at the traffic light his eyes finally moved to where his hand was. He felt the witch’s hot breath on his neck, their fingers sliding in his collar, making his heart beat even faster. He could feel the magic from the chain connecting with its source, sending a jolt of shivers down his back.**

**Alisters fingers moved further in, where they would normally have reached underwear, but the witch wore none. His warm fingers touched gently at their penis, moving lightly and slowly up and then down. All the way and then up to the head… Alister huffed feeling himself grow hot with anticipation. His mind had grown hazy with lust, as he swallowed hard.**

The added sensation through the bond was unexpected. A hand job was, normally, perfectly fine, a way to release tension, a good way to relax. But with the magic surging between them, Rayne’s head was spinning from the feeling. They almost told Alister to stop, that even that gentle touch was too much, eyes half lidded as they looked at the demon. So this was what Alister wanted? Was drawn to?

Rayne huffed softly, the sound almost a chuckle. Licking their lips, they shifted, hips moving up against Alister’s hand. Glancing down towards the demon’s groin, they saw similar interest, smirking slightly.

“Think you can keep driving?” They asked, already panting, unfastening their seatbelt as they slid further towards Marbas, stretching over the console between them. 

Their hand slid from the demon’s neck, rubbing over Marbas’ thigh, not shy at all as they stroked up, tracing over the shape of Alister’s cock straining against the fabric of those expensive pants. They wasted little time getting those pants open, sighing as they carefully helped free Marbas’ penis, breathing out near it, grinning as it moved.

“If not, I’d suggest pulling over somewhere. Unless you want to stop?”

Rayne’s hips were moving lazily against Alister’s hand as they looked up, mouth drawing close to place a soft, open mouth kiss on the end of Marbas’ cock, sucking just he slightest bit, before they lifted their head. 

“Up to you.”

**Alister was feeling hot, his breath coming out in hot huffs. It had all started because he had been drawn to the distraction. His head became less of a mess when he felt that subtle pleasure from just the touch. The more he focused on it to tune out his frustration and disappointment with himself, the more he felt the connection grow stronger, the simple tickle of pleasure turned into sparks on his skin that traveled up his arm and then spread through his whole body. How little it was needed to start feeling the arousal himself, the twitching of his dick even if he was the one touching Rayne. And the more he touched the more he felt the sensation in his own body grow. His mind completely gone from everything else, even driving. He barely registered the question as he felt the precum on his fingers. He didn't even need to play around with Rayne more, he could feel them being already fully hard.**

**There was a jolt of pleasure when he felt the hand on his own thigh and then up, only the touch through the clothes electrifying. When Rayne freed his cock and he felt the hot breath on it he gasped softly, looking down at the smirking witch. The view only made his arousal grow if that was even possible. It made him feel good, excited seeing them in that position being so gentle... and yet he still was at their mercy. Knowing well that they could just tease and then decide to stop. Alister moved his hand again, his fingers spreading the precum on his head before stroking down applying more pressure. At almost the same time Rayne planted their lips on his penis and he almost saw stars just from the light sensation.**

**He barely registered the honking behind them.**

**"I'm pulling over." he said as he drove up with determination. There was no way he could focus on driving. It didn't take him long to find a well hidden spot in a parking lot.**

Everything felt enhanced. Magnified. Even just touching Marbas had Rayne’s skin further flaring with sensation and pleasure, almost like every little touch was being transferred to each nerve ending. Their cheeks and neck felt hot, a very fine tremor working through their small body. They didn’t blush, except the few times they had fully given themselves over to pleasure with another, or alone in their spacious bed. Those times had been rare, as there was always this concern, a need for self control. Gaining knowledge had become more of a pleasure for them; when they had first felt the ancient, primal magic blossom through them, they had thought nothing else would ever top the feeling.

They were amazed to find themself very wrong.

More pressure on their penis had Rayne’s mind blanking for a moment, mouth opening on a soft, mumbled moan, eyes closing as they made themself relax, not letting their body give in to the sudden rush of impending orgasm quite yet. They would have been embarrassed if the sensation hadn’t been strong enough to be felt in every cell of their body. Mumbling a soft curse, they mouthed at the base of Alister’s cock, gasping. They opened their eyes briefly, looking up as they heard the demon speak, nodding dazedly in agreement.

They had rarely moved this fast with anyone as well, especially not in the past few years since they started their research into the deeper arcane mysteries. People had been afraid of them, with good reason, or sought to knock them down from how high they had risen amongst the other magicians.

As Marbas drove them somewhere (they were not willing to lift their head from where they were now distracting themself kissing the demon’s stomach to find out where exactly), Rayne further untucked Marbas’ shirt. Once the car came to a stop, they tugged Marbas’ expensive trousers further down, better exposing the demon’s cock.

“That a yes to continue, then?” Rayne asked, voice practically a purr as they held Marbas’ penis still, nuzzling along the shaft before dragging their tongue slowly up to the tip. They wiggled their hips again, legs spread as far as they could stretched out across the seats as they were. “Feel free to explore a bit more.”

**Alister had never known what the expression ‘feeling butterflies’ could mean or feel like, but now when the witch was planting small kisses on his stomach he felt overwhelmed with the fluttering he felt inside. Without even being aware he left himself in Rayne’s hands, moving every way they pushed him to better accommodate them. When he felt their tongue slide up, teasing and slow it sent shivers up his shoulders, only managing a moan in agreement. He didn’t want to stop for anything in the world.**

**Fighting through his hazy mind to not get too overwhelmed with the pleasure, he reminded himself to keep touching, stroking the witch. His fingers went down, taking advantage of the urging for exploration. He cupped Rayne’s balls letting them fall through his fingers then he squeezed ever so gently, feeling an electrifying sensation shoot up his arm, like a wave passing through him, reaching his own groin.**

**His fingers were slick with precum when he reached even further down to the perineum, applying pressure as his fingers slid slow toward their anus.**

Rayne was twisted about, sliding one hand behind Marbas’ back to slip a hand down the back of the demon’s trousers, urging the demon to shift upwards, to lift up off the seat for a moment. As a bit of an incentive, Rayne sucked the head of Alister’s cock into their mouth with an obscene slurp, moaning in their throat as the feeling sparked through their own body. When they had more presence of mind, they were definitely going to look more into how this blood bond worked. The magic behind it was extraordinary.

They jerked Alister’s trousers further down, getting the damn clothing out of their way, pulling them down to the demon’s knees. Their mouth left Alister’s cock for a moment, leaving their hand to lazily stroke, spreading saliva and precum along the shaft. Giving Alister a quick little, almost predatory, grin, Rayne dipped their head, kissing the demon’s testicles, chuckling as Alister’s hand traveled down to their own. 

“Great minds thinking alike,” Rayne mumbled into Alister’s ball sack, gasping sharply as the demon’s fingers traveled further down towards their anus.

A small stab of embarrassment passed through them as they whined low in their throat at the pressure pushing up against their perineum, and how they had thrust needily against Alister’s hand. Cheeks burning with embarrassment, as they never lost this much control, ever, Rayne lifted back up to suck Alister’s penis back into their mouth in retaliation— which felt stupid to feel the need to retaliate— no longer teasing as they carefully eased Alister’s cock toward their throat. They gagged a little, slurping noisily back up, before trying again, muffling another moan with the cock in their mouth, swallowing as they managed to slide fully down the shaft. Nuzzling their nose into Alister’s pubic hair, they swallowed again before sliding back up, lips drawing tight. Rayne looked up at the demon, lifting an eyebrow as they sucked around the head, releasing it with a pop, their hand taking over for a moment as they caught their breath. They were out of practice, which was annoying, their throat already sore, jaw aching. 

Panting, Rayne reached down, grabbing Alister’s wrist. They looked up at the demon as they pulled the hand away from ‘exploring’, grinning for a moment. Gasping softly, better able to think without being fondled, they brought Alister’s hand to their mouth, sliding the demon’s fingers past their lips, sucking, drooling, getting them wet. Once Rayne felt Alister’s fingers were sufficiently wet, they looked up, guiding Alister’s hand back to where it had been.

“Seeing as I doubt you brought anything with you?” Rayne chuckled, brushing hair from their face, before returning their mouth to Alister’s cock.

**Alister could feel Rayne trying to pull his pants down. His mind was hazy with lust as the magic sparked through his body. When the witch took his head in their mouth the sudden jolt of pleasure made his pelvis thrust up and before he knew it his pants were slipped down, feeling the cold leather of the seat against his ass. His breaths were shallow as the witch's lips lifted their head for a second, stroking him. The pleasure he was feeling was intense, the magic maging him tingle all over. It was like experiencing everything for the first time every time they touched... The look the witch gave him made him hot under his collar, and when their lips were on his balls, the small applied pressure between the testicles made him moan louder than he himself expected.**

**The whine he heard when he pressed his fingers underneath Raynes balls made him grin with satisfaction, the reaction so honest.**

**Alister threw his head back when the witch sucked his cock, taking it deeper than before, moaning hard when they let it out and then took it all the way in. The feeling making him dizzy, as if embraced completely by electricity, warmth and overwhelming pleasure. When the witch pulled away way too early he reached to pull their head back down but he was distracted by the jolt of magic he felt from Rayne grabbing his wrist, the markings around his wrists itching from the friction of magic. He twisted his body toward them.**

**The small time they took to wet his fingers Alister finally realized that now that he wasn't driving he had his other hand free. As the witch leaned back down, Alisters slid a finger inside their anus about 2-3 inches and then curled the tip backward towards their balls, reaching the prostate. At the same time with his other hand he grabbed gently the bottom part of their shaft, moving up.**

The press into them was expected, and yet the sensation accompanying it was not. Rayne’s thoughts blurred, their breath stuttering. The feeling shot from their prostate through their spine, ricocheting around the rest of their body, the magical connection between them dragging sensations through them they hadn’t experienced. The hand around their cock made Rayne’s arms buckle beneath them, barely lifting their head in time to not entirely choke themself on Alister’s cock. They groaned, rocking uncontrollably into the demon’s hands, hands clutching at Alister’s ass and thigh as they tried to focus on the cock in their mouth.

It was unseemly for them, the highest ranked witch rendered down into a quivering mass in the lap of the demon they had summoned and bound. Keeping quiet, trying to maintain their usual aloof act when engaging in any sexual act was impossible, eyes unfocused as they moaned and whined, the sound somewhat muffled and strangled as they slid Alister’s penis back down their throat. 

Damn demon. 

Rayne did not enjoy feeling at a disadvantage, but this feeling, their mouth and throat tingling strangely with pleasure at taking Alister in their mouth, was fascinating. Their throat opened as they built up to a rhythm, taking in harsh, wet sounding breaths as they bobbed their head, their insides spasmodically clenching around Alister’s finger. It was surprising how gentle Alister was being, the touches almost a tease with how light the hand around their cock was, while the finger was probing with unceasing pressure against their prostate.

Trying to regain some measure of power back, Rayne slid their saliva damp hand from the base of Alister’s cock, dragging more saliva down the demon’s balls (they were drooling all over the demon’s cock as they sucked and swallowed him down, how embarrassing), sliding their fingers further between Alister’s thighs. 

Gasping as they came up for air, they stroked their fingers against Alister’s anus, giving him a small, blissed smirk, before rubbing slick spit fingers up against the demon’s anus, massaging as they took Alister into their mouth again, then pressed in. It was a little surprising how easily they managed to press two fingers into the demon, fingers crooking up towards the cock in their mouth, and rubbing until they felt Alister react. Two could play at this game.

**The witch squirmed in his hands, making Alister feel smug along with the electrifying pleasure he was feeling just the touch and heat between them. It was like a fever dream, his mind completely carried by the pleasure that was ruling over them both. The mouth on his cock felt amazing, the stimulation almost too much, but still not enough. It was like it was never enough. The more he gave the more he received and it kept building up, every new sensation stronger than the last.**

**Alister relished in how much of a mess he had made of the witch, who was moaning and whining as they kept taking him deeper into their throat. The demon’s breathing was haggard, his heart beating fast, he felt hot all over. He had to keep reminding himself to pay attention to his own hands, to not stop.**

**Then the witch started sliding their hand down, the sensation on his balls a pleasant addition to the feeling on his penis. They kept going further, between his thighs and an electric jolt struck the demon just from the anticipation of what he knew would follow. He huffed, unable to control his breathing. They took him again in their mouth and he swallowed hard. Their fingers teasing and massaging on his hole made him tingle all over, spreading his legs unconsciously. When the two fingers entered him, stretching him his heart pounded madly… and then they found his prostate and the pleasure that hit him made his legs shake. He cried out, moaning loud, unable to breathe properly.**

**The pleasure was so intense that he saw stars. The witch kept massaging the spot and Alister’s mind blurred completely, whining not being able to decide which way to thirst – toward the fingers or toward their mouth that held his cock.**

**It was too much. He was feeling it everywhere..**

**“I can’t… anymore…” his voice shaking and weak, between his heavy breathing.**

**He was trying to push the orgasm down, hold it in a bit longer as the pleasure grew... but the witch pressed a bit harder, and took him a bit deeper and he completely lost control, cumming hard. Feeling the insane pleasure strike his very core, shooting up his spine making his body twist up pressing the witch’s fingers deeper. He cried out again in a ragged voice, throwing his head back, exposing his marked throat even with his shirt still buttoned up.**

Feeling the demon lose control made a feeling of deep satisfaction and some semblance of control well up in Rayne’s chest. What they didn’t fully expect was just how the demon’s orgasm would affect them as well. The sudden shock of it, actually feeling Alister reach the plateau and tumble over it, had them writing back against the hand on their ass. They would have screamed, they were sure, if their mouth wasn’t so full, lips clamping down to keep the demon’s semen from slipping past, swallowing thickly as they reached back with their free hand to hold Alister’s hand in place, thrusting and squirming against the finger inside them. 

It wasn’t exactly a shared orgasm, but it was close, Rayne arching and jerking as they came, completely at the mercy of the bond intensifying every sensation. They pulled their mouth off of Alister’s cock as they gasped and panted through the aftershocks, trembling as they dropped their hand away from the demon’s. Arms unsteady, they carefully slid their fingers free from Alister’s rectum, looking up as they moved closer, moaning softly as Alister’s finger slipped free from their body, halfway sprawled in Alister’s lap as they leaned up to kiss their way up the demon’s neck. They lightly scraped their teeth along the binding marks, before grabbing a fistful of Alister’s hair, kissing him possessively, moaning softly as they slid their tongue into Alister’s mouth. 

Chuckling softly, Rayne pulled back, fingers releasing Alister’s hair to stroke it, before resting their head on the demon’s shoulder.

“Well....that was...” Rayne sighed, sliding further across the console to sit on Alister’s lap, resting back against the door, head still against the demon’s shoulder. “Nice. I’m going with ‘nice’.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this RP was written for fun and without the initial intention to be posted - as such, its not beta read or edited in any way.

**When Rayne reached their orgasm Alister was struck once again with the same jolt of pleasure as if experiencing a second orgasm of his own, while the first was still going. The pleasure made him cry out in a desperate whine as his eyes watered. The magic from the blood bond coursing through him seemed to obliterate everything. For a moment he forgot who he was until the shackles pulled at him, bringing him back in a dazzling tingle. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt his consciousness almost slipping. He had never in his whole life felt a pleasure so intense. It was a multitude of pleasures woven together into one.**

**He was left panting, barely aware of the fingers slipping out of him. A jolting sensation on his sensitive skin, brought him back - of teeth on his neck, his hair being pulled, the pain of it mixed with pleasure. The kiss that followed completely devoured him, he submitted to it without a thought, opening his mouth to accommodate the tongue that slipped in, moaning sweetly into it, some of his demonic power getting away from him, wafting off him like thin black smoke.**

**As the witch stroked his hair he was enveloped by another type of pleasure - a warm and soft kind. Never had he felt it before, a comfort that soothed his worn body. Feeling the warmth and closeness of Rayne pressed against him made him purr in tired delight.**

Rayne sighed, letting themself go boneless, eyes closed. They never would have imagined themself in such a position before, sated and safe on a demon’s lap, the feeling of twin post coital warmth flowing through them, making their body feel heavy and soft. At the purr, Rayne opened their eyes slightly, humming softly, gently drawing Alister’s head towards them, feeling strangely cuddly after...all of that. They grazed their lips against Alister’s jaw, still stroking through the demon’s hair, letting out another pleased breath.

Lingering after sex, wanting to hold who they had just been with, was a foreign feeling. Normally sex was almost like a transaction: getting the need for release out of their body before heading off to take care of more important matters. Let alone cuddling with someone they had bound and trapped in a summoning circle. Certainly, all the rules Rayne had previously set out where it came to sex and magic were being thrown out the window, as they continued lounging in Alister’s lap. They even reached down after a moment to unfasten their prosthetic, wondering why they hadn’t taken it off to begin with, lightly tossing it aside to better relax.

“That purr of yours...” they sighed, still breathless, as they rubbed the back of the demon’s neck, “...might be one of the more pleasant things I’ve had the pleasure of hearing, Alister.”

Rayne paused as their stomach rumbled in hunger again. They didn’t want that distraction right now. Damned body and its needs. Instead, they nuzzled in closer, kissing beneath Alister’s jaw.

**Alister's wits were slowly returning to him. Being able once again to register where he was and who he was with. That didn't remove the warm comfort he was feeling or stop him from experiencing this quiet pleasure of having someone hold him close, after the fatigue.**

**But he was feeling this with a witch, and not any witch - the witch that owned him like an object. Having them hear him purr... nobody had ever heard that. It was a well preserved secret, perhaps only known by only those he felt comfortable around and those were very few.**

**It made him embarrassed but he felt so relaxed that he had no control over it. Their lips against his jaw were pleasant, making him close his eyes. Then the rub on his neck... why was it all so pleasant? He felt his purr growing louder and his blush growing darker at the compliment. This part of him would only be a point of ridicule by other demons as it held no part in his strength and it took away from his intimidating image.**

**Another kiss beneath his jaw and his heart beat faster. He had completely forgotten about the mortal needs for food.**

If this was how this whole binding could work for them, Rayne preferred it, though it distracted from what they really wanted from Marbas. While the tease of being able to achieve transformation had been admitted by the demon, they were no closer to their true goal: a plan for immortality which would not slowly wither their body and soul.

Rising slowly from the haze, Rayne breathed in deeply, still wrapped around Alister as if they were in an actual relationship. They leaned into the demon, looking at the splatter of their cum on the dash and seat, snorting as he thought how the car’s owner would feel if she knew they had spent the morning getting one another off. If anyone found out about this, well... That would make things a little more difficult. The other magicians would be less than pleased. As a rule, working with demons was generally frowned upon. 

Rayne shifted in Alister’s lap, lightly tugging on his ear. “Do you have any clients today?” They asked, still far too comfortable to bother moving for the moment. “I have interviews to avoid. Other than that, just the need to eat. A change of clothing, one of my better legs to fetch...” Rayne smiled, cupping Alister’s cheek, wiping a smear of the demon’s semen from his bottom lip where it must have dribbled between their mouths as they’d kissed. “Care to spend more time together? I can always have things delivered. I imagine there will be a mob of paparazzi around my place.”

**As the afterglow haze of all the pleasure was slipping away, Alister's mind was getting clearer. He was in a disbelief that he had done this with Rayne. For a demon it was a disgrace to even be seen speaking to a witch. Marbas had already come to term with the idea that he was under the control of this witch, no matter how disgracing it was. They had made him submit more times than one and despite not being an idiot he foolishly kept denying it. He just could not accept it - it always seemed like a trick or some kind of illusion. The draining of his power made him feel helpless… but then it always came back and he would forget how it felt to be weak. It was beyond him, something in him refused to believe.**

**However this was completely different. The accidental blood bond that he shared with this mortal. It worked in a bizarre way - sharing their pleasure as well as amplifying the sensations of every little touch. It even sometimes made Alister… feel things, emotions, that a demon was not supposed to feel. Those emotions shook him and he found himself getting unstable and impulsive. It was frightening. Another emotion that he was not used to, however it wasn’t unfamiliar to demons in general. These past two days he found himself lost and confused, questioning everything. How could he keep his burning hatred toward this witch under control, while he had no choice but to submit to their demands? While he also craved their touch and purred at their kisses? He was so confused and conflicted. He could never accept them as an equal but he could not deny what was real and what had happened.**

**He looked down at the witch in his lap, smiling and touching his face with a gentleness that he had not experienced before. His heart was torn between his hatred and his confusion… and the warmth he felt right now. Marbas had never been one to deny facts but this time, despite the facts, he still had no answers.**

**He didn’t want to acknowledge it but even if he didn’t want to deal with the press, they were going to be a problem. The mortals, so obsessed with those in the spotlight would be hungry for news and information. They needed to come to the decision about how to go about handling the situation publicly… but he was going to leave that to discuss with Anka. She would no doubt have come up with a strategy already.**

**“I have a client later today.” he exhaled letting go of the illusion of relaxation to go back to business and to reality. He sat up on the seat, looking at the mess he had made on the dash. It wasn’t a big problem. Anna owed him everything she had… though what rumors she may start he did not know. He had to get the car cleaned… ah, even more problems. Usually this was something he would leave to Anka… but should he involve her even more into this mess? Without a doubt he would make new enemies very soon. “You should… come with me at the office. We have to discuss how to handle the press officially.” he said carefully, since he didn’t want to be punished again for speaking rudely. He felt shame for being scared of getting punished…**

Rayne wasn’t really in a hurry to get off Marbas’ lap, feeling perfectly comfortable where they were, eyes still partially closed. They shifted a little as the demon sat up properly in the seat, breathing out a small huff of disappointment that they would need to get up. Reaching over, Rayne picked up their prosthetic leg, moving it to the side, before hoisting themself up to slide back into their own seat.

“Come with you?” Rayne asked, looking amused again, still feeling relaxed from the dual orgasm, rearranging their tunic over themself to regain some modesty. “To your office?” They tilted their head, looking at Alister, before giving a soft, short laugh, resting their prosthetic or their lap. “Not a bad plan. Hope you don’t mind if I have clothing and a better leg delivered there?” They looked at the damage their leg had gained over last night’s and this morning’s activities, clicking their tongue in dissatisfaction —it would need repairs. Tilting their head back towards Alister, they nodded. “What kind of business do you do, anyway? I know you’re a ceo, but no idea what business that is.”

**Alisters heart was still beating heavy from what they had done previously, his mind still a little fuzzy with satisfaction. When the witch moved out of his lap he shimmied his pants up, thankful that somehow they had been left clean by the mess they’ve made. Then he opened the glovebox searching for something with which to wipe the wheel and dashboard since he didn't want to get his suit dirty as he drove. He found a scarf that looked to be expensive, though it made no difference to him. After using it, he threw it aside like garbage.**

**“It’s a trading company.” he explained, even though he felt offended having to. His name had become so big it was only natural for everyone to know these things. His business was the template by which most demons made deals these days. “On the lower level we deal mortal currencies - stock exchange and investments. On the upper level we deal with souls. Humans cannot comprehend subtlety these days. It's best to operate in a simple model so they can understand their options. The simpler it is, the more it draws them in.” he started the car, pulling out of the parking lot. “Contrary to what you believe, we do not trick or fool them into selling their souls.” Alister sneered with laughter. “They come to us, begging for it.”**

Rayne chuckled as Alister used Anna’s scarf to clean up the small mess they’d made, stretching in the seat with a soft moaning sigh. As the demon drove, they tugged their thigh stump up to stretch the still slightly cramped muscles, watching Marbas with a practiced look of mild interest, though their eyes practically sparkled with amusement as the whole soul trading bit was laid out in such simple, calm terms. Honestly, Rayne did not fully mind the concept of demons taking advantage of mortals who were fool enough to sell their souls in exchange for success, or wealth. Anyone that foolish, or that desperate, deserved it, they felt.

“A very intricate, carefully laid out web, to catch willing flies,” Rayne said, clearly not offended at the idea of mortals being food. “I’ll admit, Kitty, I am curious about something... What does a soul taste like?” They didn’t wait for an answer as they laughed again, looking out the front window as the city stretched out before them. “A question I’m sure, yet again, would disappoint my family. Disturb the other witches I have to deal with regularly.”

They sighed, the sound a little wistful, eyes drawn back to the demon at their side. They hadn’t meant to share any part of their life, and yet... It wasn’t as if there was anyone they had to talk to. No one they could fully trust. With their high ranking there were always people trying to take their place, or others wanting their attention and approval. If they had been weaker in power, Rayne was sure they would have been ostracised years ago. But due to their family heritage and magical aptitude, they instead had earned a place at the top. The one thing they’d done in a poor bid for their family’s approval. In the end, it hadn’t meant much, at least, not to their parents. The magic they used was too far from what was accepted, and nothing short of perfection seemed good enough. After that, they’d decided to no longer care what anyone thought, freeing themself.

**Alister had found himself feeling proud of being praised. It was a well played stroke to his ego, since he knew how clever he was and didn’t tire of hearing all about it. This time however he was conflicted about liking the compliment so much… as if being acknowledged by the witch had any value.**

**Then Rayne struck a low blow by calling his “kitty”, right when he was feeling good about himself. It made him blush hard because he had no other choice but to accept the pet-name. Just the idea of someone else hearing him being called that made him red with shame. The great demon Marbas… being called “kitty”.**

**He gripped the wheel tighter, trying to control his flaring embarrassment. Instead he focused on the question and how inappropriate was for these things to be discussed with mortals. It was a very enjoyable subject for demons, one that they even liked to impose on an unwilling audience. He felt unexpected joy at having a Master who did not shy away from demon culture, like all stupid witches did... Having a Master... it was getting worse since he even accepted it in his private thoughts.**

**He did not like to acknowledge it but this witch magical potential excited him and he approved of their views on expanding their power and strength. It was very much like the culture of demons.**

**"What does their opinion matter?" Alister snorted. "A bunch of mewling shortsighted idiots, who do not recognize the superiority of power." He laughed in a short mocking manner. "Rules guided by morals? What a fucking joke."**

The demon’s hands tightening on the wheel at the pet name made Rayne grin a little. At this point it was more a tease than an actual reminder of who was in charge of who. Funny how, for the first time in a long, long time, Rayne found themself able to actually have a semi-honest conversation with another individual. They rubbed the base of their thigh, fingers gliding over the soft, smooth skin where the scar was, where they had been stitched up. 

The compliment veiled in an insult aimed at their fellow witches had Rayne looking at Marbas curiously. Did this mean the demon’s own disgust for them was not as high? Rayne huffed a short laugh through their nose, resting their head back.

“I’ve learned to ignore their opinions. Even if I should be removed from my rank, due to their ideals of what it is to be a witch, my life will remain relatively unaffected. Unless they manage to band together, there are none who would dare attack me.” Rayne tilted their head towards the demon, smiling a little softer. “They recognize my superiority only there. Knowing I will not hesitate to kill them, if they should give me reason. Even with the fear and disapproval, so many still clamour around me, wanting my attention, thinking they may earn my favor. Vultures. None of them would dare take the chances I have for power, or pay the price. Instead trying to gain the knowledge from me.”

They chuckled, lifting a hand to run their fingers up the exposed skin of Alister’s neck, stroking up to caress Alister’s jaw.

“They’re tiresome idiots. Hardly worth your time even thinking about them. I try not to, until one pops up their head, like a baby bird, screeching for tidbits.” Rayne sighed. “Let them all starve and burn out. They all make secret deals with lesser demons, small promises here and there, and no one admits to it. They detest the fae, yet trap and kill them to make potions and elixirs from the corpses. They look down on regular mortals, yet play the same petty games.”

**Alister drove swiftly through the city. Despite the car being an embarrassment to drive by his own standards, it was still a car that the regular mortal masses saw as something extraordinary. He could do nothing but feel sorry for how stupid they were.**

**He was surprised to hear the witch laugh in good humor. He knew well already not to take anything at face value with Rayne, but when he looked at them it didn’t seem that they were angry. Instead their expression perfectly matched what they were saying. Alister was baffled, shocked at how similar the witch’s opinions were to his own thoughts. He tried not to let it show but it had been some time since he'd had the chance to speak with someone with whom he shared so many opinions. Was it excitement that he felt when his heart jumped… no! It must be some kind of trick…**

**Just as he was thinking that the witch ran their fingers on the skin of his neck, sending chills down his body, as the small gesture turned into full-blown petting. The tingling pleasure that he felt from that made his heart start to pound, despite not showing any reaction. He would have pushed their hand away, doing something so degrading to him but he did not want the slap that would surely follow… and the feeling was not so unpleasant.**

**He was not going to fall for this pretence. It was not possible for a mortal and him to share opinions. It was laughable. They were plotting something. Trying to make him lower his guard.**

**Alister drove up to the building of his company and parked this embarrassment of a car on the sublevel parking lot.**

Rayne slipped back on their leg, strapping it in place, looking out at the parking lot around them. It seemed a good place to get jumped, for someone to attack, to try and steal their wallet. Then again, Rayne often felt this way about dark places like this, be they parking lots or alleyways. Not having a clear escape route, or only one exit always put them on edge. 

Fluffing their coat up around themself, they got out, making a face at the sound their bare prosthetic’s toes made on the asphalt. They sighed, closing the door behind them, hobbling a little and pulling out their phone.

“Where should I have the delivery made to?” They asked, walking up alongside Alister. “May as well have the staff bring me food as well. Hm. Do demons eat anything besides souls? I imagine for business meetings you may need to. You drink alcohol.”

Rayne looked at Alister curiously, as few witches or studies could agree if demons actually could process mortal foods. How much simpler would that be? Eating souls. Their mouth formed into an ‘oh’ as they drew close.

“You never did tell me what a soul tastes like. I honestly am curious.”

**The question made Alister excited, as if just thinking about it made him desperately starving. Rayne was close so it didn’t take much for the demon to draw them even closer, almost whispering it into their ear as his heart pounded just from speaking about it.**

**“Souls have the flavor of their owner’s life.” he said, his voice a mix of growl and a purr. “Some prefer them fresh and new, like the way mortals enjoy lambs - slaughtered as soon as it's born. Sweet and tender. Some describe it as eating sunshine.” he laughed but his laugh was low and leisurely. “To me souls are like wine. If a wine is good, it would be delicious fresh out of the barrel. But the more it matures, the richer it gets. A good person is sweet, but a sinful person is full of spice and flavor…” he could feel his mouth watering. “No matter how much you eat, it will never be enough. Souls for demons are different from what food is for mortals. They can't fill you up, they are like the air you need to breathe.”**

**He breathed out in a huff, stepping away from the witch. Ah… his appetite had woken up. That was why the topic was usually avoided. Alister turned to the direction of the private elevator that would take them directly to the top floor of the skyscraper.**

**“But for your question - we can eat food. Most chose not to because it's too much of a hassle.” Digestion was an unpleasant process. “I will speak with Anka about deliveries.” he added shortly after, as he moved slowly, keeping pace with Rayne.**

Being drawn closer made Rayne breathe in sharply, not used to people just grabbing them, and definitely not to draw them close into almost an embrace. They breathed out slow as Alister spoke low, sliding a hand up the demon’s back, looking at him with interest, eyes half lidded. As Alister described the flavor of souls, Rayne smiled slightly, fascinated and drawn into the obvious delight Marbas took in describing it. They should be disturbed, should feel disgust, their family’s mocking voices describing demons as “parasites”, which they had also used unthinkingly when insulted only a day ago, clamouring in their head. Yet it was far too interesting, getting this inside information. Souls had to be delicious for an entire species to live off of them, but they had not considered the nuance of flavors. They could almost feel Alister’s excitement, the flare of want —hunger— for a fine feast.

As Marbas again drew away, Rayne smirked. “Perhaps you’ll find some people wishing to make deals with you today. Should take care of that itch.” 

They snuggled under their coat, glad to see an elevator close by, wishing they had gone through the effort of putting back on their leggings before leaving, even if they had been torn from the fight; it would still be warmer. 

“I once considered that diet,” Rayne admitted. “Unfortunately, there were too many flaws. It didn’t offer what I truly wanted. Anka... Is that the woman who was with you last night?” They meant demon, of course, but wasn’t sure who may be listening.

**“You know very little about the demon's dealings.” Marbas said with a smirk as they entered the elevator. The damp cold of the underground parking lot almost immediately replaced with a pleasant dry warmth. “Souls are harvested after the deal runs its course. After all, mortals can’t live without them.”**

**He pressed the button for the top floor and the elevator moved so smoothly that it was only clear that it was climbing by the numbers switching on the screen.**

**Alister looked down at the small human, blanketed into their coat, shivering from the cold… how had this being dominated him so completely? It seemed like a joke in poor taste even to him.**

**“Mortals consuming souls…” he pondered softly with a mocking smile, moving his eyes away from the witch. “An amusing idea.” he caught himself almost saying more. Why was he so chatty, he wondered? He had decided not to give the witch anything it wanted from him. What had taken over him, to speak so freely?**

“The dealings of demons that witches are aware of are either filled with propaganda, or looked upon with scorn.” Rayne replied, feeling a little warmer, tucked deep into their fluffy coat. “Hearing the truth from the source is much more informative than believing every word my family told me. Hell, I was originally under the understanding that a demon slowly ate a mortal’s soul over time, making the fool in question slowly sicken and waste away. That never made sense to me. Does anyone eat a plate of pasta one noodle at a time?”

Rayne caught the mocking smile, smirking back at Alister. They were sure the concept of mortals eating souls was not a foreign one. Indeed, they would not have been surprised if that was the quick method Marbas had suggested when they first met. Rayne stood a little more closely, dropping down a hand to swat the demon’s buttocks, just hard enough to sting, without truly hurting.

“As I said, it was a foolish method.” Rayne grinned, looking a little annoyed, but also amused. “Not true immortality. Only an increased lifespan, and at the cost of too much. Lazy, hardly efficient. I need something more permanent. Some suggest using fae essence, but I find that crude, especially as the fae are far more interesting than most mortals I’ve had the misfortune to know.”

They were thankful for how smooth the elevator moved. After the last one had made standing difficult, it was a welcome change.

**It was sad that Rayne was at least knowledgeable on the subject of explored methods to immortality. Most if not all of the explored options were complete failures when it came to actually granting immortality. It seemed it would be harder to fool them… if that was even possible with the truth-spell that the demon was under.**

**Marbas had grown comfortable seeing the witch looking so pitiably weak and small, so he was caught completely off guard by the strike on his ass. It made him jump, his heart getting caught in his throat as he almost let out an embarrassing sound. He glared at the witch, but the effect was ruined by the blush rosing his cheeks.**

**At that moment the doors of the elevator opened and he was glad that the upper floors were not crowded like the ones below. Nobody was standing around to see him with flushed cheeks - something that was ridiculous to see on a demon. Even more on a demon of his caliber.**

**He exited the elevator, fixing up his jacket, pretending he hadn’t been shaken just a moment ago.**

The blush on the demon’s cheeks was… interesting to say the least. Rayne smiled sweetly, raising their eyebrows as they followed after Alister, saying nothing more about the little smack, or what thoughts were going through their mind. They wondered if Marbas was blushing down to his chest again, thinking back to how the demon had looked in the car. Breathing in deeply, pushing those thoughts away. It was strange to still be thinking about sex they’d had after having it. Usually, a little release was enough to last them for a long while, allowing them to focus and work on what mattered. 

“Will you be talking with Anka, or will I? Call me spoiled, but I’m not accustomed to wearing dirty clothing for this long.” They tapped their fingers against their chin. “I can put her in contact with my people.”

**Alister didn’t know why but something, an instinct that didn’t have any place speaking to him right now, whispered to him about danger from the back. Where the witch was following after him. He started walking faster.**

**“Then you can speak with her.” he answered, knowing well that it was already too much that he had brought the witch here. Every employee on this level was a demon. What he had wanted to keep hidden, was coming into light way too fast. He did not know how Anka would react to taking a request from a witch…**

**Their short walk ended at Anka’s desk.**

Anka had been handling a mound of papers and even more phone calls and emails requesting either interviews or confirmation on what was trying to become a scandal, along with the usual deals and appointments for Alister throughout the day. She looked up as Alister approached, looking over her glasses.

“I assure you, I will bring this matter to his attention. Yes, thank you, good bye.” Anka smoothly lied into the phone. After hanging up, she removed her glasses, once again dressed in expensive business attire, eyes roaming over the witch by Alister’s side. She leaned back, looking remarkably calm and relaxed, despite the very subject of the what could be a scandal walking freely into their place of business.

“There are some matters to bring to your attention, though I have managed to quiet some of the rumours.” She looked from Alister to the witch. “You are still keeping your interesting company.”

**While Alister had been enjoying as much as possible the peace and quiet while avoiding the press, it seemed like the push on their side was a lot more fierce than he had expected, for them to be calling at his office. A line strictly reserved for high profile potential clients. It made him mad that this was already interfering with his business. The line had to always be open, at this rate it was possible to miss out on a deal.**

**“It couldn’t be helped.” he told her with a sour expression. It really couldn’t since he couldn’t refute an order from the witch or kick them out. Now necessity led them here. “First a delivery has to be made. Th… Rayne would tell you the details.” he caught himself almost calling them ‘the witch’. Last thing he wanted was to draw attention to that. “After we can speak in my office.”**

Anka looked slowly from Alister to the witch, curious as to why the witch’s needs were to be dealt with first. Perhaps these answers would be forthcoming soon enough. She motioned the witch to come forward, not liking how very sure the witch was, striding forward comfortably. Witches were generally rude to demons, or hated her kind on general principle. This witch seemed uncommonly relaxed, meeting her gaze with no fear.

After speaking with Rayne, surprised that not only was the witch requesting a change of clothing and a new leg, but also a meal, but that these things were to be delivered to the office. The witch was staying, then? Anka wondered, for the first time since the rumours were raised, if perhaps some of them were true. Alister and the witch were somehow deeply involved.

She let out a soft breath as the witch retired to one of their many waiting rooms, lightly tapping the edge of her glasses against her desk.

“My liege...” she said softly. “The calls have been coming in. Thankfully most of them are business as usual, but someone leaked the business line.” She stood. “You wished to speak?”

**As that was being dealt with, Alister had retreated to his office. Sitting behind the desk, all that was happening seemed like a strange unpleasant dream. The documents that needed signing were still there, his computer and notes on upcoming deals - it was all still there. Like nothing had happened. Like the world wasn’t upside down.**

**He leaned on the mahogany desk, supporting his weight on his elbows. A hand rubbed at his forehead before it slid up, to his hair, slicking it back with a bit too much pressure.**

**It was all wrong and he was tired. He didn’t want to accept any of this, but he had no choice. The wave was already coming, if he didn’t acknowledge it then he would drown under it.**

**A short while after Anka entered the office. She too, looked the same as always. He realized that maybe he was the one who was different…**

**“Yes. I trust this situation has not been too hard to handle.” he said, a tired note in his voice. “If it is, you have my authorization to expand your team.” he put aside the documents cluttering his desk. “I wanted to make sure that you understand that the witch should not be mistreated in any way.” he finally got to the point, his eyes showing clearly that he was not joking. “If anyone else in the office is aware of their presence, I want this to be made very clear. Anyone who disobeys, I will deal with personally.” his voice turning to a grawl. He could only imagine what would happen to him if any of the demons working for him mistreated Rayne… “When they’re done with what they need to do, we are going to discuss the situation with the press...” he massaged his temples. It was going to be a long day.**

Nodding in understanding, Anka sat down in the seat across from Alister. “I will make sure our associates are made aware of the situation. The witch has your protection then, my liege?” 

She was not exactly surprised, considering what she had seen the previous night. However, she did wonder what was going on between the two of them. Alister’s energy seemed...different. Slightly altered. Like there was a secondary energy hovering around him. A secondary smell clinging to him. She could look closer, but that would be intrusive. Instead, she crossed her hands over her lap, looking at Alister calmly.

“I am handling things with my usual efficiency, my lord. You seem tired.” She was concerned, she decided; such emotion was not strange, considering their history together. “Are you in an alliance with the witch? It would be the first made in centuries. Or is it something I need to be concerned with?”

**Alister had decided beforehand that he would not involve Anka in any of his dealings with the witch. He knew about their ruthlessness and while that was a quality that he respected, he also knew that if he involved anyone else in an attempt to help himself in any way - that would only doom them. He was alone in this. For the first time in a long time he came to realize how much he had come to rely on his generals, and most of all to the demons who had grown close to him over the years, like Anka.**

**What could he tell her however that would not be just a blatant lie?**

**“I’m glad. Keep up the good work.” he told her with a smile. He truly was. Without her, the company would have been in a lot of trouble. “I am. Tired.” he spoke, leaning back in his chair. “I don’t know if it can be called an alliance…” he spoke with difficulty. “I am… more intimately involved with them.” It was not a deal, nor it was an agreement. An alliance was the wrong word for it. “But I’m afraid you could stay concerned. Since this… has come to light already... there is no doubt that we have already gained new enemies.”**

Anka nodded slowly. It was a personal matter. Clearly a deep involvement, if the witch was still with Alister. She could easily guess that it was likely that the witch had stayed with him overnight. If so...well, she would figure out how to use this to their advantage. An intimate relationship with a witch had not been attempted in centuries, not after the burnings of witches throughout Europe and the New World. If anything about this relationship came to light, Anka trusted her abilities to twist the narrative to whatever would serve them best.

“New enemies are almost assured. Beyond the attacks, there may be some in the higher levels of the witches who may wish to seek revenge for this slight, as they hate our kind. As for our own fellow demons, there are no doubt those who would seek to use this against you. This may be seen as a weakness. I will do my best to mitigate the damage, though you may need to issue a statement to them if tensions grow.” Anka smiled slightly. “On the other hand, the mortals are delighted. They have what they are sure is a romantic triangle, despite you and I never confirming their suspicions to the nature of our relationship. The appearance of a well known socialite with a secretive personal life has excited them. I have weeded out the worst of the tabloids, though there is a promising website who wishes to speak to you about your success, as well as this new friendship with the witch.”

Anka rose from her seat, walking over slowly to stand by Alister’s side. “My allegiance will not waver, my liege. We have known one another for too long for me to doubt you now. If you need to rest, I will handle the situation. If you require the witch’s safety, and secrecy to the nature of your relationship, it will be done.” She looked at him for a moment before sitting on the edge of his desk, touching his shoulder. “I only ask you be careful and remain aware. I wish to serve you for as long as possible. You are… perhaps my only friend, my lord.”

**It seemed like the mortals would be the least of his problems, taking in account that witches and demons alike could rise against them… but it was only an illusion. Those that seemed the least dangerous could turn out to be the real problem. If humans were interested in a subject they would not leave it alone. It meant that there would be eyes and ears everywhere they went. There wouldn’t be a single moment of peace as almost all interactions he had with the witch were more or less degrading. Very little was needed to have his image among demon collapse completely. Right now they may rage because of this assumed union but if they knew that this relationship was not dominant or at the very least equal... All hell could break loose. His position would be completely compromised. It would become the demons greatest desire to erase him - the one that would bring shame to the strong - as swiftly as possible. To make a spectacle out of it, proving without a doubt that he had been weak all along so his fall would be made into a laughing manner.**

**No. He could not let any information leak, no matter how small.**

**Anka was proving to be even more capable or reliable than he had ever given her credit before this. Despite his trust in her, he had thought her weak on the matters of the demon’s heart. He had known she had been loyal beyond what was normal and he had sought to use that. He too had cared for her, since she had been his best general and he had grown fond of her with the years. But her devotion was the perfect tool for a trusted aide. It was the reason why he had chosen her specifically for this job.**

**Now however he felt like his previous thinking had been cruelly shallow. He had sought to use her loyalty because it had been convenient… now he realized that this loyalty was what comforted him most in this weakened state. He looked at her with a newfound affection, not only because she had been a shoulder that kept him up, but because he too… realized that she had been his only friend.**

**That sentiment touched him deeper than he thought possible. Knowing there was someone who wished him well among all that sought to tear him down - it was the last pillar for his sanity.**

**“I care for you too, Anka.”he said, touching her hand with his. “Thank you… I will. Try to be careful.” he gave her one of his signature crooked smiles.**

Anka gave him her own lopsided smile, only ever smiling with one side of her face, hand squeezing Marbas’ shoulder before patting once.

“You had better!” She replied in a semblance of mortal cheer, more teasing. “I can guide the narrative in the direction we need. As well as redirect attention. Mortals are incredibly simple; donate to a charity or fund a library, and they will throw themselves at you. Witches are remarkably like their mortal kin, for the most part, and money always speaks. As does bringing up their ‘great and illustrious’ history, and guide them back to memories of when forming the occasional alliance was the best for both our kind.” 

She leaned back on her hands, crossing her legs, thinking. “As for our own people, we can suggest the witch’s infatuation with you will work to their advantage, as well as yours. Witches can increase power through their magic, as I’m sure the incubi and succubi will confirm. There have been attacks, which I have been looking into. I have made a formal request to the witches coven, in the name of the treaties, to reveal those responsible. As for our own people, we need only follow the stench of their weak brimstone.”

Anka chuckled, standing, adjusting her much too short skirt.

**It seemed so strange that he had only considered all the worst possibilities. He had never been one to deny opportunity. Every situation could always be turned into an advantage no matter your starting position. He had been too overwhelmed by everything… It had only been two days and they already felt like an eternity, making him completely lose touch with his rational nature - succumbing to fear and doubt. It was a first time experience for him. He had never before felt these emotions before, not truly like he felt them now.**

**Demons could feel fear and they could feel doubt. Marbas however had not. He had always been at the top of his game. Even when he was struggling to build his empire in the mortal world what had consumed him was ambition and hunger - never once acknowledging that there were wolves at his back. He had always been the wolf. Even when he had been weaker he had always been smarter. Always had a card up his sleeve.**

**Now, finally, it had all crumbled down. And he was forced to see and feel things that were completely foreign - each one scarier than the last.**

**“Inform me if you need my personal help with anything.” he said and from his eyes it was clear what the meaning of ‘help’ was. He might not have the strength to oppose his… master. But dealing with others was the same as always.**

“Of course,” Anka replied easily. She was still almost sure there was something more going on between Marbas and the witch, but if he wished to hide that… well, it was his business, and probably something he found shameful. “In the meantime...” 

She slid slightly between Marbas and his desk, waking up his computer and pulling a manilla folder from the orderly stack on his desk, checking inside briefly, before laying it out before him as if it were a sumptuous feast.

“Mr. Ramsey whom you dealt with five years past has suffered a most unfortunate accident,” she said, in the playful mockery of fake sympathy. “He is currently in a hospital, but has shown no signs of improvement. You’ll soon be able to collect.” She smiled. “I need to get back to work. Take a moment to relax, please.”

Walking more like a soldier than a dignified personal assistant, Anka left the office, pausing with a little surprise at the small witch standing outside the door. Redressed, looking more like they were prepared for a magazine shoot than spending time in an office.

“Sir?” Anka asked, stepping aside enough to let Alister see who it was.

**Alister only needed a glance at the documents to remember who it was. His mouth watered just as he remembered the soul that soon would be his. A small time crook turned a successful business owner. Not only had the idiot put his soul for sale on this deal but he also put forth a percent of his earnings. Not much for Alister’s company but the act itself had been extremely amusing. No doubt it would have left a bitter aftertaste on his soul. As Mr. Ramsey's success grew, so did his sins. Alister expected a delicious meal, marinated finely with time. Perhaps in a few day’s time. Sooner if Alister couldn’t wait.**

**“Very well.” he told her with a smile, as Anka was walking away. As she paused at the door, he already knew who was on the other side. He could feel the slight pull of magic, manifesting their connection. Almost urging him to come closer as soon as Rayne was near. “Let them in.” he said and his eyes returned to the documents.**

That only answered one question. Was Alister being secretive on purpose? Rayne felt the corner of their mouth twitch. They leaned back in the chair again, arms resting on the armrests as they recrossed their legs, a smile crawling slowly onto their face. 

“Only answering the last question?” Rayne asked. 

They were tempted to do as they had before, and punish the demon for withholding information. But... Seeing how Alister softened with affection, or blushed at milder forms of punishment had been intriguing, seemed to loosen his tongue faster. Rayne lifted their hand to their mouth, lightly biting a finger, eyes looking over the demon’s face before slowly looking down to Alister’s neck. 

“Why is it private? Is the sensation intimate?” Rayne stood slowly, walking smoothly around Alister’s desk. “Usually a private matter, you said. Meaning, not always. Do you let others watch?”

Rayne hopped up a bit to sit on Alister’s desk, glancing at the closed door, before lifting their leg, pressing their booted foot into Alister’s chest, slowly pushing the demon back in his chair.

“Are you trying to prove you still have control, Kitty?” Rayne asked softly, rubbing the toe of their boot against Alister’s chest; thankfully, the boots were clean, having only been worn inside.

**Alister didn’t like the change in their expression. He suppressed his anger because of the witch’s remark. As if he was obliged to answer every last question. They should have been happy with what they got. It was more than most could ask for. Sharing any information concerning souls.. It was a taboo, especially when it came to witches.**

**He felt a chill pass through him when Rayne’s eyes very obviously moved lower, to his neck. For a second a panic hit him - was his collar undone? Was the marking visible? His hand lifted up to make sure. At that time he followed the moving witch through the room with his eyes, worried now what were they plotting. His heart started to beat faster as the witch sat on his desk, but when they put their foot on him, something in him snapped in anger. Stepping on him - like he was nothing…**

**He grabbed their boot, pushing it to the side easily. A low growl in his throat. He had had enough of jumping on command. Or being afraid. He was sick of it. He still had his dignity.**

Rayne starred in surprise as their foot was pushed aside. It hadn’t hurt, but it was still not what they had expected. There was a moment of fear at the growl, their breathing stopping for a few seconds, eyes widening ever so slightly. Lessons about the evils and manipulations of demons whirled through their mind, before reason came back. A demon, but a bound demon, to their blood, their use of the ancient magic. A true grin (had they ever smiled so often before?) broke across their face as they grabbed Alister by the throat, pulling him forward. They didn’t squeeze hard, just held more in warning.

“Are you trying to threaten me?” Rayne asked, their voice low, flat, emotionless. “Do you want to end up on the floor of your office, like you were in the elevator?” Rayne pulled Alister closer, thighs opening to tug Alister as close as they could, before releasing Alister’s neck, only to slap him and grab him by the hair, their other hand coming up to hold Alister’s jaw. “Maybe you do. Maybe the risk of anyone walking in, while you’re on your knees... It does hold a certain excitement, doesn’t it?”

**Alister’s heart was beating wildly. When he saw that grin, that sent shivers down his spine, he tried to lean backwards. He knew that something was coming, but his body betrayed him. Instead of moving in the speed he was used to, it was like he had slowed down to a crawl. As if his body was heavy and unfamiliar. He felt the pull of magic on himself even before the witch grabbed him by the neck. Instead of escaping backwards, he was pulled even further in, closer. His heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest.**

**This feeling of suppression and raw power over him, it almost made him shake. Only the years of experience helped him to control himself. He wanted to keep his momentum, his anger still aflame from the injustice… but he was already spending all his strength in keeping his body from shaking, keeping himself from flinching or let out a shameful sound.**

**He wanted to answer ‘no’ but then he got slapped and he saw stars. How it was possible for a mortal to hit him with such strength? Then he got pulled by the hair and he couldn’t stop the small grunt from escaping his lips.**

**“No…” he said in a small shaken voice. He didn’t want to feel anything like what had happened in the elevator. It was the only honest ‘no’ he could muster. Why did his mouth refuse to open when he tried to deny the last part? It was true that there was a risk of people walking in… and it made his heart jump in a panic. But could that be considered excitement? No. It was the stupid spell. It was not a truth spell, it must have been something else.**

There was a flare of something through their connection, like Rayne had discovered some small, hidden part of the demon. Was humiliation something Marbas, somewhere deep down, actually enjoyed? The thrill of not being in control? Something forbidden, or new? They doubted the demon had ever been made to submit. It made them give a small shiver, their hand stroking over the slap on Alister’s face.

“Not here, Alister,” Rayne said softly. “As much as you may deserve it. You want that too badly, don’t you?” 

They chuckled, hands sliding down Marbas’ face, to his neck, shoulders, each arm. When they reached the demon’s wrists, they lifted both quickly, using the bindings to push Marbas back into his chair. With a small smirk they put Marbas’ hands up to rest on the headrest of the chair.

“If I told you to keep your hands here, you would have to, wouldn’t you?” Rayne asked, voice a whisper. “Even if someone walked in. You would be unable to move.”

**Alister’s heart was still beating wildly, his breath caught in his throat, as the witch gently stroked the cheek that they had slapped just a second ago. Why was he so helpless in their hands? How could it be just this magic.. this binding? How was it possible for anything to be able to completely restrict his powers?**

**...But he felt it. The pull of the magic on his shackles, a chill that sucked away all his strength, different from when he had defied an order. It was not an automatic response… it happened because the witch wanted it to.**

**Alister’s skin crawled but then he was hit by a wave of heat. What… did they mean by that? That he *wanted* it? And why were all his hairs standing on end and they slid their hands through his body. He felt the weight of the shackles on his hands - it almost made them feel like there physically were shackles around his wrists.**

**The demon was washed over by panic.**

**“How am I… going to work? I have a client coming in soon.” he spoke feverishly. He shouldn’t… he shouldn’t have pushed their foot away no matter how degrading it had been. “You can’t do this to me...” he said with an utmost certainty.**

“Not for long, no.” Rayne chuckled, so tempted to just slide onto Alister’s lap and pick up where they left off in the car. But, the demon was right. Appearances were still important, especially for him. If things seemed off, questions would follow.

They leaned over Alister, breathing out slowly, eyes running over the blush on the demon’s cheeks. What did it say about them that they liked having Alister subjugated like this? Under their command. All that raw power snuffed down to embers with their spell work and will alone? 

“We still need to discuss what we are going to say to the public. If anything.” Rayne said after a moment, remembering themself. “After you’re done with your clients, we should go back to your place. Or...perhaps you should come to mine. I have a back entry to my garage, hidden through an alley. Old stagecoach road, supposedly. I could wait for you here, and we can leave together. Now, Marbas...” Rayne moved their hands away. “Keep your hands here until I leave your office. I’ll amuse myself until you’re done for the day.”

They stroked Alister’s hair, smoothing it back into place before walking slowly around the desk again, picking up their coat where they had left it. Smiling over their shoulder, they gave Marbas a little wave, taking their time before exiting the room.

**At this point Alister had been sure that the witch would rather see him squirm than to think rationally. That is why he was left surprised when they did not order him to do anything. His heart beating too fast for his own liking.**

**Go to their place? What did that mean? Would the witch keep him in their house? For how long?**

**No matter how hard he tried, his hands refused to move, as if glued to their places... Marbas realized just how little power he had around that witch. He could even argue that he had none and if it was otherwise then that power was easily used against him..**

**When the witch left the office he could finally move freely again, but his anxiety did not go away. Later he had the meeting with that client. It was well that he had not lost this deal despite the rescheduling. It was a deal for multiple souls. Still even that didn't manage to erase his worries.**

**When he was done with all his work, he hesitated to leave his office, as if somehow it was his only refuge from Rayne. In the end he got annoyed with himself for being so cowardly and indecisive.**

Rayne spent the rest of the time, while Marbas was being productive, wandering around the building. They were given some odd, and some even hateful, looks as they moved through. Eventually, they found themselves being ushered away into a spacious, comfortable room with couches by Anka. The lady demon had to be high ranking, as many of the other demons bowed slightly, or murmured pleasantries. Rayne had the feeling that Anka had led them away to keep them out of mischief, or perhaps to avoid angering any of Alister’s many subordinates. Not like they had done much, beyond looking at some office equipment, out a few of the windows, down at the city below.

Still, Anka felt powerful, and spoke to them pleasantly enough. Honestly, it was the expensive coffee and a delicious danish which had sealed the deal. Anka was not forthcoming with answers, either, though she did admit she and Marbas had worked with one another for centuries.

Sitting around with coffee and little else to do gave Rayne the time to go through their messages, speak with their agent, and order a replacement pair of Louis Vuitton high heels to replace the ones they had broken.

They were amusing themself with a simple object displacement-replacement spell when they felt Marbas coming closer. Very comfortable in the plush chair, they snatched the bracelet they had been magicking from the air, sliding it back onto their wrist, before settling back with their nearly finished coffee, eyes half closed.

**Marbas had been having the small hope that the witch would have gotten bored and left without him. What did they usually do with their time anyway? Demons always kept busy, even if just to ensure their own survival since if they did not feed properly they would gradually weaken and fade away. But what did humans have to do? Nothing much if they had a lot of money. It was the reason why mortals were so obsessed with valuables. Money was the reason why it was so easy to deal with humans these days. It was the only thing they hungered for.**

**What did those who already had money hungered for? Their own ambitions and dreams.**

**Sadly Alister already knew what Rayne’s ambitions were and that meant that they wouldn’t get bored tormenting him for what they desired. Either way the demon had already set his mind - he wasn’t going to give them what they wanted, out of pure spite.**

**“You’re still here.” he observed, disappointment slipping into his tone.**

Rayne gave Marbas a bored stare. It would have been withering from annoyance, but at this point, they had gotten used to the demon’s whole woe-is-me act. They finished their coffee, and uncrossed their legs.

“Yes, well,” Rayne sighed with a small growing smirk, “I did consider going home and just summoning you to me, for convenience's sake. After calling to be sure you were done with all your deals, of course. I’m not a monster.”

Rayne chuckled as they stood up, the coat once again slung over their arm, walking towards the demon with confidence, chin held high. They looked Marbas over, head tilting slightly.

“So...your place or mine? We need to decide what we’re going to release to the public, and what we’re going to do regarding last night’s attack. It seemed almost coordinated, didn’t it? Witches attack you, demons come after me... If not coordinated, then it is a very interesting timing on both their parts.”

**Alister wouldn't have put it past them, just summoning him just because it would be convenient for them. He was glad that they hadn't done it because he detested the feeling of his essence being pulled to some direction without his consent. It was one of the reasons why grew so angry every time he was summoned. Only thing that made him feel better was slaughtering his foolish summoners... which he couldn't do now.**

**"It's become publicly known that we are involved in some way. It seems like yesterday's attacks were impulsive incidents from when those pictures were released... however unlikely, that seems to be the case. Anka has already alerted the Treaties Enforcers, so there shouldn't be any more attacks like those. At least not so soon after. It would come to your witch's leadership to handle things from your side. On our, anyone stepping out on line would be dealt with swiftly." Alister was not happy. Even if the situation was under control now, it could very soon not be."For now we can let the press speculate."**

“Speculation is always amusing to watch.” Rayne stepped up to Alister, looking up at the full foot or more the demon had on them in height. “As for the leaders on my side, I’m technically just below the Guild of Three. I imagine the Three are scrambling to decide what to do.” They sighed, sliding an arm around the demon’s waist, pulling him in close, fingers sliding up Alister’s ribs. “And when they finally come to some decision, then they’ll call me in, and there will be a long discussion as they talk circles and try to figure out just what I am doing with a demon. Then I’ll be brought before the high priestess, and I’ll have to listen to her go on for hours.”

Rayne looked tired at the idea. They were only so high ranking due to their own power and talent, the knowledge they had sought. They could have been one of the three, but any high standing like that only seemed restrictive, not to mention frustrating. Rayne dealt with their fellow witches enough as it was, part pariah and part enigma, but none could deny just how talented they were, or their family lineage.

“Makes me long for a soak in my hot tub,” they sighed. “Let’s go to my place. You seem like the sort of person a little soak in a hot tub would benefit.”

**Alister liked the difference in height. It validated his ego, being able to look down on the witch. Despite that however the possessive way they looked at him, the way they slid their arm around his waist - it made him feel like he was the one who was small. The way their fingers tickled him on the ribs sent shivers up his spine.**

**He noticed the sideways looks he got from two demons going to the copy machine with a stack of papers. He didn't pay attention to it since he was the boss. Trivial things like the opinions of his employees were the least of his worries. And it was to be expected - a witch in a demon's company. It was a ridiculous notion.**

**He seemed uninterested by what Rayne was saying but he was actually curious of the happenings among witches and their structure in power. It was information that was hidden from demons and for a good reason. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of looking interested. However what they said last made his heart drop.**

**Why did he have to go with the witch in their house... where he had been first subjugated. A witch was strongest in their home and he didn't like that idea.**

**He also didn't like the idea of having them at his own place. A witch in his private home. It made him feel uneasy.**

**"Must we be joined at the hip?" he asked in obvious annoyance as the magic connection between them buzzed pleasantly on his skin. He tried not to acknowledge it.**

“You’d prefer we were joined a different way?” Rayne asked softly, low enough that the others watching wouldn’t hear.

Still, they let go of Alister, fingers sliding along the demon’s body as they stepped away. They walked with the same confidence as they made their way through the office cubicles and past various demons, eyes grazing over a few, letting their power rise briefly around themself as one glared at them, the ancient magic pulsing in their blood where it had been written. The demon in question stared at them for a moment before returning to whatever task was at hand. Fully rested, Rayne was, yet again, in possession of their full powers; power was something people respected or feared. The only language which crossed all borders of species and beings.

They stepped up to the elevator, pleased when the doors opened almost immediately upon being summoned, stepping backwards into it, looking at Marbas invitingly.

“You should be more pleased.” Rayne said. “I haven’t had anyone home in years. You’ll be the first I’ve wanted to visit.”

**Alister glared at the witch’s comment. It was not enough that he had to bear this cursed magical connection with, but also those annoying remarks and lustful looks… Marbas could bear much but he always got caught off guard by Rayne. Like what had happened the night before, or what had happened in the car earlier. It must have been a combination of magic and the blood bond. The pleasure he felt even from a simple touch made him wish the witch’s hands stayed on him - it was a warm pleasant feeling, different from arousal.**

**Still he knew to deny it. It was fake and forced on him through these spells that had been cast on him.**

**He hesitated for a second before entering the elevator, recalling what had happened in the morning. Even more the idea that he would not be left alone but would have to continue accompanying the witch.**

**They took another car, this one a plain company one but much more preferable to the white monstrosity they had come in.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this RP was written for fun and without the initial intention to be posted - as such, its not beta read or edited in any way.
> 
> ((warnings for this chapter: Severe Spanking, Bondage, Sex Toys, Edging(Orgasm Delay/Denial), Rough Sex))

The home was old fashioned, old money, lavish and made of brown and dark red brick, with white pillars on either side of the entryway, holding up a large balcony to look over the city. Rayne spent most of their time on the top two floors, while the bottom was reserved for the times they emerged from their studies to eat and bathe. As expected, there were people milling about on the street, waiting for their return, wanting to interview them, however, they went around the back through a narrow alley, the old brickwork still lining the street. As a third home which had been in their family for generations, it wasn’t as grand as their family’s main home, but it suited Rayne far better, if only because they could be alone. Plants had nearly fully obscured the back of the building, vines growing up to nearly block out the windows. Rayne had Alister wait for a moment before driving up.

“Be welcome here,” Rayne murmured, the warding around their home shimmering, allowing Alister passage. “All right. It might tingle a little, but it won’t hurt now.”

Giving Alister a smile, they drove into the garage, the door sliding closed with a motion of Rayne’s hand. Already they felt more comfortable, their home welcoming them back with the swell of magic and rituals they had performed through the years, the wards humming softly in greeting. They led Alister through the old carriage house, up into their kitchen, stripping off their coat and tossing it onto a chair as they walked into the living room. Everything was in soothing dark woods and warm reds and black velvet. A little over the top, but very Rayne.

“So...” Rayne said, looking at Alister as they leaned back against their couch, their magic flowing through them as naturally as the blood in their veins and air in their lungs. “What would you like to do first? A drink? A soak in the tub? Or get right to how we should interact in public?”

**Alister was not surprised to see the home of the witch. Almost every old bloodline had property like this one, perhaps not as big or lavish but it was a staple for those wretched witches. Alister found it bizarre since for demons it was natural to move and change with time. For witches it seemed to be the opposite. Their magic being stronger the less they evolved. Or so it had been believed, for Rayne was the example how old could be altered into something new and stronger.**

**He felt the pressure of the magic that was warding the house and he also felt it as it dropped, leaving only the suggestion of passing through a cloud of dense mana. He found it amusing that a witch would grant him entry to their home since no witch would ever allow something like that - it would mean cease death. He found it less amusing now because he could do nothing. He couldn't ravel in the destruction of a witch's heaven, nor glee in bloodshed. A disappointment really... one paired with a tang of fear. If he could not destroy, then he could be destroyed. And since this witch did not wish his death... maybe something worse could await him there.**

**The scent of magic, old and new, was suffocating and because it was Raynes magic he could feel a tingle all over his body as he was completely engulfed in it. A constant pressure against his own demonic energy.**

**As Rayne took a seat, Alister followed unbuttoning his navy blue jacket.**

**"Should we interact in public?" he asked, just a simple question but with carefully controlled emotion behind it. He would rather they didn't interact.**

Rayne was far more relaxed, their body language more open, now that they were in their sanctuary. They had worked dozens of spells and wards through every corner, every crevice, of this home, the older, ancient magic woven between new and more contemporary. It was like a magical timeline of their progression, showing infancy to adulthood. They breathed in deeply, legs crossed, arms resting to either side: exposed, welcoming any challengers to dare. How many traps did they have laid, ready to snap at a mere gesture? They had lost count. If magic was a visible thing, they were sure that the rooms would look like the nest of a spider, webbing laid upon every surface, thin threads stretching like warning strands throughout, ready to ensnare the unwitting. It was the only place where they felt truly comfortable, at ease, able to breathe and be themself.

“Would you prefer we didn’t?” Rayne asked, tilting their head, slender neck exposed, so easy to break; it was a tease, as they knew how much Alister must want to break it. “We can keep things professional, though that may make people wonder more. Why are we avoiding one another? Are we trying to avoid getting more photos taken? Cover up what we did? Was it just a one time thing?” 

They sighed, eyes looking down to Alister’s fine shirt, remembering the feeling of the demon’s abdominal muscles under their lips. They felt a slight tingle run up their spine. It may be best if they did not interact in public, at least until they had better control over this blood bond between them. They reached over, hand pausing, before settling on touching one of the buttons on Alister’s jacket; it felt like the button was made of horn, or something similar. Good quality.

“Mortals love talking. Guessing. Building rumors and making assumptions.” They dropped their hand onto the couch between them. “It’s part of why I don’t interact with them, unless I have to. And why I didn’t take a higher position when it was offered.”

**For Alister the answer was simple. If there was nothing to talk about, then the subject would be closed. Why not completely ceasing any interactions in public? What was even the reason why it was so necessary to continue doing so?**

**... his train of thought was halted by the witch purposely exposing their fragile neck. All could be over so easily, every problem could disappear, if he only just... Alister felt a burning sensation on his own neck. Ha, so the shackles even respond to bloodlust? Or was it triggered by all the magic weaved through this place. Magic was so thick he could feel it tingling on his skin.**

**“If there is nothing to talk about…” Alister said through his teeth, as he was swallowing down the provocation. “...there would be nothing to speculate.” It was at best wishful thinking. Humans would inevitably get hungrier before they got sick of the topic… if they did. Alister’s goal was just to be rid of the witch. The constant vigilance he had to keep when he knew they were close, it was slowly drinking up his energy. There was no way of knowing what they would do and how it would involve him. Alister had been in a similar position like this one when it involved enemies. In times of war when vigilance was a must at all times. But even then he was never in the position where he had to pretend an enemy was an ally and his actions could be completely restricted…**

**The demon had been watching the witch closely since he noticed their eyes straying in another direction. When they reached at him Alister was unsure of what to expect. Despite himself he gulped, his stomach knotting. He could feel the tingle of magic in the air stir as they came closer. They didn’t do anything but touch his suit but they lingered close, hands resting on the couch between them, making his side tingle.**

**Being in the witch’s home, it was straining on the demon. Surrounded by their energy from all sides. He usually only felt it on his bindings, and only when the witch applied magic for fun.**

Rayne watched Alister for a few seconds, before looking vaguely annoyed. They shifted on the couch to better face the demon, one arm resting on the back of the couch.

“Does Anka do all the thinking for you?” Rayne snapped, leaning a little further into Alister’s space. “Do you have nothing useful to add? No suggestions? Is this what a great president of hell does? Let everyone else do the planning for him? Or is it so damned inconvenient talking to a witch? So beneath you?”

Rayne got up with a stomp, walking over to the liquor cabinet, flinging the doors open. They looked at the various bottles before grabbing a glass, checking the lower compartment for ice.

“Can you at least decide on a drink, or is that too difficult for the Great Lion to manage?”

**Alister scoffed. Provocations like these just passed from one ear and were gone through the other. There have been a lot of people through the ages that had tried to pick at his leadership skills. It was funny to think about how they were all dead while he was still here, running one of the most successful Soul-Trading companies. He was confident in his skills and he also knew well that he can trust Anka to make good decisions. It was why he was leaving everything concerning this matter to her. If he butted in then all the work that she had already done would go to waste.**

**“You forget that you are the one that sought me out.” he said with a sneer. He didn’t need to prove anything to this witch. His pride concerning these matters couldn’t be prodded so easily. At last he gave his answer about the drink. “Nothing for me.”**

**Taking a drink from a witch. He knew better than that.**

Rayne poured themself a glass of Chartreuse, taking a long sip before turning to look at Marbas with barely restrained frustration. All the demons they had summoned previously while perfecting the summoning and binding had been very talkative, excruciatingly so in the case of one. That Alister was so tight lipped with his vast knowledge, or would only answer in short sentences was beyond annoying. They knew he was capable of more, of answering them properly. They had even had a semi pleasant conversation.

Sighing, Rayne crossed back across the fine wood floor, boots hitting the floor with heavy steps. “I sought you out for a purpose. I am trying to keep things between as pleasant as possible, trying to be polite, considerate of your position in your company. Yet you give me nothing to work with. As pleasant as that hand job was, I didn’t summon you for pleasure.” 

Rayne looked down at the demon sitting on their couch, eyes narrowed. With a huff, they grabbed Alister’s shoulder, knees thumping on the couch as they straddled the demon’s lap, sitting down as they sipped their drink again. 

“After your reaction in the elevator, I would prefer not to have to force you, delicate as you are. Your pride is incredibly fragile, just like every other self assured asshole I’ve had the misfortune to meet.” They grabbed the demon’s chin firmly, squeezing, forcing Marbas’ head back, looking into their eyes. “Have I made a mistake, then? Thinking you deserve any respect? Should I just keep you here, naked, bound on the floor of my summoning room? Damn what you want?”

**Marbas could clearly see the witch’s frustration and that made him want to grin in satisfaction. However he knew better than to openly taunt them so he kept his joy on the inside. Just because he was enslaved to them didn’t mean that he needed to go out of his way to please them. He rather enjoyed how easily they got upset… up until they turned their anger on him. He hated being degraded, taking every slap and every insult without being able to retaliate. To comply was not in his nature. As if he, on his own free will, would give them anything they wanted?**

**The mention on what happened in that car… he hadn’t been forced to do it and he didn’t dislike it. But to do it with a witch, and this one at that. That was the greatest shame of the act. And he had even enjoyed their embrace afterwards… it was disgraceful. And it was all because of that damn blood bond…**

**Alister however didn’t show any reaction. He just kept that same expression from before - as if amused by what the witch was saying. He suppressed a small flinch when Rayne straddled him, remembering what had happened in the elevator… remembering that scorching pain. He didn’t want to comply… but he didn’t want to feel that pain ever again. Just the memory made him go pale. It made his anger over being called delicate fade away. He glared back when the witch forced his chin up, to face them. He could feel the electricity from their body rubbing against his… but the very idea of what they were saying sounded preposterous. What would they gain if they did that? He didn’t believe this threat at all.**

**“Ask me and I will answer. Isn’t that what you wanted from me?” he said smugly.**

“I ask, and you dodge. Give vague answers.” Rayne hated that look on Marbas’ face, the same kind of expression used against them for years; smug, self assured, and judgemental. Just like their damn family. “Tell me then, what knowledge do you have? Any of the ancients? What kind of hidden things can you tell me?”

Rayne gave Alister’s chin a firm jerk. “And do not lie or deny me a full answer.”

**Alister grinded his teeth at the command. The answer he was about to give halted in his throat.**

**"I can tell you that you have been pursuing two things when they're actually one and the same." he said through clenched teeth. He wanted to stop at that. Even this information was too much but the command for a full answer compelled him to continue. He struggled to get his chin out of the witch's grip but it was impossible. “To achieve immortality..." he struggled against the order, feeling himself getting choked by his bindings. "... you need to change your body." he forced himself not to think about the details of the process. This was a clear answer. It was...**

Rayne shifted their grip to fully hold the demon’s jaw, fingers tightening, pushing Alister’s head back against the headrest as they leaned over him.

“Change my body...” they said, voice low, letting out their frustrations just the slightest bit, draining their glass before tossing it back behind them, not caring that the cup shattered across the fine wood floor. “Exactly how do I need to change my body? What does the change take? What will it do to me. Details, you parasite. Don’t spare words.”

With their other hand free, they grabbed a fistful of Alister’s hair, pulling, exposing the demon’s throat until the binding was visible.

**Marbas was still fighting the compulsion when the questions poured in. He felt the need to answer all of them in great detail, all at the same time but it only made him choke up on all the words that needed to come out. As the witch grabbed him and pulled him, he opened his mouth in a stifled cry.**

**"You have to..." he said in a ragged voice. "... be reborn into a vessel that can endure divinity..." he struggled for a breath as he felt the shackles squeeze and burn. He grunted through the pain. "You have to... become a deity..."**

That was not what Rayne expected. To become a deity. To be reborn as one. How did that work? They looked at Marbas in surprise, their grip loosening, before they let their hands slip down to either side of the demon’s neck, thumb stroking over Alister’s Adam’s apple.

“Reborn?” They asked, shifted a little to get more comfortable on the demon’s lap, feet hanging over the edge of the couch. “And how, exactly, would I achieve that? Again, do not try and trick me. Tell me in exact words. How. Do. I. Become a deity?”

They stroked a little more gently, liking how Marbas looked with his hair all mussed. The slicked back look was excellent for business, but made the demon look like some kind of strange bug, or bird. It was less than flattering. Humming softly in their throat, Rayne further ruffled Alister’s hair, fixing it more to their tastes. Once done, they opened the demon’s shirt collar, reaching in to stroke the lines of the binding.

**Marbas was able to take a deeper breath as the witch's grip loosened, still however feeling the same push and pull from his shackles as he struggled against the compulsion. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the witch stoke his neck more gently, his heart still racing. He didn't want to say more. He didn't want to reveal these secrets... He swallowed with difficulty as the questions continued. Marbas growled against the compulsion but it sounded more like a whine. When the witch tousled his hair, he tried to move his head away from their hand. He breathed out hot when the hands moved to stroke his neck. The bindings responding, easing their pull.**

**"Transformation..." he answered without a breath. "Either through deification... or alchemy..."**

“Transformation...?” Rayne said softly, before giving an abrupt laugh, one hand lifting to almost gently hold Alister’s chin, their thumb running over the demon’s bottom lip. “You made transformation sound so much less interesting when asked about it. Now you admit transformation is part of the immortality I seek?”

Rayne slid off the demon’s lap, using Marbas’ shoulder again to steady themself, their thigh still aching a little from all the awkward walking on their now hopelessly damaged fancy prosthetic. They would have to commission another, though they were sure their favorite artist would be more than happy to hear from them again.

“How does one get deified?” Rayne asked, sounding only vaguely interested, as they really had no interest in being worshipped, if that was part of the process. Alchemy, however, that was more their interest. The careful science of weaving magic and base materials; there was an art to it. They shook their head after a moment, chuckling. “I really want to slap you around. Punish you for being so… well, you I guess. It’s your nature, isn’t it? To fight and deny?”

They reached down, fingers running down Alister’s chest before lifting his tie, tugging it.

“Come with me, Kitty. I think I have a suitable punishment for you. Knowing your tastes...”

They pulled along, glancing over their shoulder as they pulled Alister along, guiding him deeper into their sanctum. The magic was heavier the closer they got to Rayne’s bedroom, extra warding around their room, turning their bedroom into a fortress against magical attacks. Here they had spent particular attention to how well woven the ancient, primal magic was with the rest of their original spell work. They turned to back into their room, with its sumptuous bedspread and heavy drapery, the smell of incense hovering.

“Again, I ask you to be welcome,” Rayne said, giving Marbas passage before pulling him inside, shoving him towards the bed before closing the door. 

They shrugged out of the loose cardigan they wore over their usual loose, wispy tunic, fluffing out their tunic’s hood before advancing on Alister. Their scarf they pulled off, tossing aside, and jumped up on the bed, shoving Alister down against the soft mattress, the sueded comforter soft against their hands as they leaned over him.

“Alchemy I know well. How does the transformation to deity work? With alchemy and with deification? I want to know the options I have. In detail.” Sitting back down on Alister’s hips, Rayne smiled. “Each step, Alister. If I feel you’re hesitating, I will not hesitate to punish you.”

**Marbas was breathing heavily as he coughed, now that the bindings were not squeezing and burning him. He had answered the questions… at the corners of his eyes there were tears from the pressure the magic had put on his body. Rayne’s gentle touch on his face made his body relax, even though he knew he shouldn’t. They were already digging too deep. All the things he wanted to keep hidden from them were coming out so easily. He had thought too little of the compulsion. It was only logical since this witch used ancient magic, much stronger than any other he had experienced. That paired with the bindings.. The compulsion was almost absolute.**

**The demon muffled a whine when more questions followed. He was already too tired to defy the orders he was given. His demonic energy had been suppressed, not completely but enough.**

**Marbas told himself to not wear a tie anymore. The witch kept grabbing him by it, tugging him almost like on a leash.**

**He was ordered to follow and he could not resist, feeling anger for being dominated by a mere witch… A chill ran down his spine when the witch continued talking about punishment. The further in they went into the house the heavier the air became with magic and Marbas felt short of breath, his skin tingling almost painfully from the dense energy. With a few words from Rayne that pressure was lifted off him like a lie.**

**They shoved him in, making him stumble since he had been dragged down by his tie so far. Why had they changed rooms? What was the witch planning?**

**These questions ran through his head as he was shoved on the bed, the witch leaning over him. He made an attempt to get up but the witch straddled him again, making it impossible. It didn’t stop him from trying to wiggle out of there.**

**“I…” he stuttered in a struggle. He could not lie… so he said the truth. “...don’t want to tell you.”**

Rayne smiled at the honest answer, sitting back to smile down at Alister. They slid off the bed, stretching and stepping back slowly.

“Get up, Pet.” Rayne said, voice thrumming with the power they held in this place, their own skin starting to shiver as their power easily called itself to their body. “Take off your clothing.”

They stepped away to a chair set before their vanity, sitting down with a relaxed air.

“Slowly remove each bit. You’re being honest, so I’ll be gentler with you.” Rayne crossed one leg over the other, leaning their cheek on their hand, eyes sparkling with amusement, face only faintly smiling.

**Seeing their smile made the demon nervous. What’s more - how calm and leisurely they were moving, especially since he refused to give them what they wanted.**

**When the order came he got up quickly as his skin crawled from the magic that swept him up. His heart started to pound… he had not seen them act like this before. They usually easily lost their temper when they were refused.**

**Then the next order came and he was struck speechless. He wanted to ask why? What did they want to do with him? Didn’t they say that they weren't interested in doing stuff like this with him… a shiver went through him when Rayne sat down, calmly watching him. The demon's breathing became short, but he removed his jacket slowly, his mind overwhelmed by questions and refusal but the magic was too strong this time.**

**Was this why they had brought him here? It was impossible to resist orders here, where their magic was strengthened.**

**He felt the heat on his face as he was stifling his anger and fear. His heart was beating wildly as he started to untie his tie, tossing it with the jacket… He successfully managed to stop his hands from trembling when he was unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it open and out of his pants as it was tucked in. The cold air hit his chest.**

**Being at a witch’s command… it crushed his pride as a demon. Being made to do things like this?... even though he was Marbas, he was a wise and clever demon… not a sexual plaything. Was this what he was reduced to?...**

Rayne felt themself smile slow and wide, fingers lightly tugging at their lower lip. This was less about the sexual aspect, they told themself, and more about the power, the humiliation. They felt a small tingle go up their spine as the binding mark around Marbas’ neck was fully exposed, eyes tracing over the artistically rendered chain, then down to the pink blush coloring the demon’s chest.

“You blush all the way down,” Rayne murmured, feeling their own cheeks slightly color in response. “Anything to say? Or do you still not want to tell me anything? Fulfill the reason I summoned you?”

Rayne breathed in, letting out a soft sigh, some of their magic drifting past their lips, snaking across the space between them to caress along Marbas’ chest. They twitched their fingers, letting the magic flick at one of the demon’s flushed nipples, smirking a little. 

“You can undress a little faster. Get those trousers off.”

**As he felt the magic on his chest he inhaled sharply when his nipple was flicked. Something in him stirred. First it was a wave of shame but then it turned into anger.**

**Why should he do this? Why should he be treated this way? It was demeaning and he despised following orders. Even more he despised the fact that this witch had power over him. His hands balled up into fists as shock and disbelief was replaced by anger and outrage.**

**“I will not be made fun of like this!” he growled, his demon voice slipping out despite his strength feeling lacking.**

This was the moment Rayne had been waiting for. When the humiliation had become too much for the demon to stand. They got up, smirking, crossing the space between them slowly. Once they were close enough, they slapped Marbas across one cheek, before backhanding him across the other. Breathing in, they grabbed the demon’s hair, dragging him back up for one more slap. Letting go of Marbas’, they stepped back, shaking the sting out of their hand. 

“Pants off. Now.” Rayne repeated.

**Marbas was thrown back by the slap, his anger and outrage halted for shock from the immense pain. The slaps were never like what they would feel if dealt by a human. They took his breath away and their force stung long after they were dealt. It was part of the magic in the bindings - making him completely helpless and weak in front of the witch.**

**His air was forced out by the first slap. His heart beat wildly in his chest as if wanting to break out. Then the next slap stung even more, he felt the knuckles hit his cheekbone and the sharp pain made his eyes tear up. He yelped in pain when he was pulled back down for another hit. The demon gasped, blinking away the tears that had formed from the pain… His body however felt a thrill that he couldn't understand.**

**He breathed in a shaky breath as his heart pounded. He did what he was told, taking off everything. Standing completely naked in front of the witch… it made him feel vulnerable, exposed and embarrassed - his bindings visible for all to see. He had tried hard to imagine they weren’t there… but now even he could see them.**

Satisfied that they had finally, fully, been listened to, Rayne let out a soft, pleased breath. They crossed their arms loosely, lifting one hand to lightly run over their chin as they looked the demon over. Their eyebrows raised at the slight swelling of interest in the demon’s penis, looking back up with a smirk.

“I thought as much,” Rayne said softly, stepping close again. “You do enjoy this. Being told what to do. Being exposed. Giving yourself over.”

They uncrossed their arms, reaching up to stroke a hand over Alister’s chest, pausing at the softness in the demon’s pectorals, squeezing gently. That… that they liked. Marbas looked strong, this human looking body powerful, a full head or more taller than their own, broad... And the skin blushed so prettily.

“You are handsome like this,” Rayne murmured, running their hand down, stopping just before they reached the demon’s cock, smirking at the way it responded sluggishly, as if Marbas didn’t want it to. “Turn around for me. And kneel down.”

They slapped Alister’s buttocks as they said this, stepping back a couple steps. 

“Did you purposefully make your body this attractive? With a face that just begs someone to hit it?”

**Alister took in and out short and erratic breaths as he squeezed his eyes shut, the witch observing him carefully. It made him feel like a piece of meat, feeling a tingle of pleasure run through his stomach and settle down. What the witch was saying… it wasn’t true… Claiming that he enjoyed this treatment...**

**“I don’t!” he replied only for his bindings to awaken and strike him with a jolt of magic, which made him tremble all over.**

**Their hands were on him again, stroking… squeezing. Having his chest squeezed like that made him feel embarrassed. His body had always been seen as a reflection of his strength… to have it treated this way. It was a huge strike to his ego… but why did pleasure run through him like electricity… It must have been the damn blood bond.**

**He bit his lower lip in anger as he turned around… but to kneel? It was preposterous…**

**At that moment the witch slapped him on his ass. The sting lingered even when they stepped away. A wave of shame washed over him. The next comment almost made him jump out of his skin with outrage.**

**“I didn’t!” he protested, this time the bindings didn’t jolt him with magic. The mere suggestion made him ashamed to have this body, flushed and shaking with rage and humiliation.**

“It’s alright if you did, you know.” Rayne said, voice amused by all the demon’s protests, made even more amusing by the small shivers of pleasure they could feel through their bond.

They let their eyes look over the demon’s body, eyes drawn to and lingering on Marbas’ ass. It was so… round… and pert. They hadn’t managed to see it fully until now, which seemed almost a crime, considering they had already had their fingers inside him. Rayne breathed in, their breath a little shaky. There was a near constant shiver running up their spine, distracting to say the least, as they came up behind Alister. 

“I told you to kneel, Alister,” they said softly. “What happens when you don’t listen? You know, and yet...”

Rayne reached up, grabbing Alister’s shoulders, pushing until the demon was forced to drop down to his knees. Still, they kept pushing, bending Alister over until the demon’s chest was against the floor. They pulled Alister’s arms back, reinforcing the binding, pressing the demon’s wrists to his lower back.

“Keep your hands there, and do not get up until I tell you to. Or, perhaps if you ask very nicely, I’ll let you.”

Rayne sighed, running a hand over Marbas’ shoulder blades, feeling the musculature, palm petting over the bindings on the demon’s wrists, before stroking further. They let their eyes trail down, looking at the demon’s exposed anus, biting their lip lightly, thinking back to how they had pleasured one another in the car. They resisted the urge to touch it, instead smacking one buttock cheek.

“How do I use transformation, Marbas?” Rayne asked, smacking the other cheek a little harder. They wished they had something to use, or that they wore belts, but all their clothing was well fitted. “If I’m not being clear enough, I mean for immortality. Deification or alchemy? How do I do it, Alister?” Another hard smack, needing to take a moment to shake the sting from their hand.

**The witch’s eyes prodded him, unblinking, studying… making him aware just how naked he was, while they were completely clothed. Embarrassment washed over him and then a slight panic at their words, said softly but containing a frightening threat.**

**The witch grabbed him by the shoulders and he felt himself being pushed down easily. His knees giving out from the force as the magic all around him stifled his demonic energy until he could barely feel it. Fear washed over him when he found himself on his knees but the witch did not stop pushing, until his chest was pressed flat on the floor. He breathed heavily as fear, pain and pleasure somehow mixed together. He felt their hand exploring his back, making him shiver. He whined a soft ‘no’ as his hands were pulled behind his back straining his shoulders. He felt the magic in the bindings flare. After he felt a strong pull and his hands were completely restrained. He struggled but they didn’t bulge from their spot.**

**Marbas finally realized in full clarity his position - his face and chest pressed to the floor as his ass was sticking up, his legs were spread so he wouldn’t fall over. This position… what was this position? He breathed heavy as he felt himself flush from the shame. When he felt his ass getting slapped, he gasped, his palms balling into fists. The next slap was harder and it made his dick rub against his thigh, turning the pain into pleasure. The demon cried out after the next slap. The pain of it and the shame… of being spanked. He had never in his life gone through such shame.**

**The questions… he didn’t want to answer them so he bit his lip as he felt the shackles starting to squeeze again.**

Rayne gave Marbas time to speak, and time for their hand to stop aching from the shock of smacking flesh. They had never done something like this, and yet... When Marbas didn’t speak, they let out another little sigh, rubbing their hand over the reddened flesh of the demon’s ass. 

“Simple words to speak. Are you really going to be so stubborn?”

They felt warm, maybe due to the connection, unfastening the top few clasps of their tunic, breathing a little more easily with their throat exposed. There was a quiver of pleasure moving through them, despite doing nothing more than giving Alister a few smacks. Did the demon actually enjoy this? 

Then they recalled... Hadn’t Alister worn a belt? It would save their hand from getting hurt. Humming softly, they looked around, making a soft pleased sound as they spotted the belt. Picking it up, they walked slowly around Alister, folding the belt over so they would not accidentally hit him with the buckle. They let Alister see the belt, giving him a small smile before stepping back behind the demon.

“I suppose there is one way to get you to make a sound,” Rayne replied, swinging the belt down with a satisfying crack across Alister’s buttocks. “Perhaps you’ll say actual words?” Another swift smack, eyes widening at how the demon’s asshole actually flexed from the hit, reacting to the pain? Or a sign of pleasure? 

They breathed in deeply, bringing down the belt again. And again. They felt themselves breathing heavily, though not yet from exertion. Shivers of energy sliding through them with each smack, keeping their arm swinging, landing down blow after blow. A small moan left their lips, breath catching, making the land the last strike, unsure of how many they had rained down on Alister’s vulnerable, pert buttocks, harder. 

They stepped back, shivering, rubbing their tired arm.

**Marbas felt the persistent rubbing on his stinging buttcheek. This was so humiliating… being treated like this, disrespected and belittled. It made him angry beyond belief but he was completely helpless. Shutting his eyes close tight he contemplated - what was he going to do? There was no getting out, but it was only just a few slaps. His pride was more hurt than anything else… As he thought that, he heard the rustling of clothes and the jingle of his belt-buckle.**

**His eyes snapped open as he twisted his head to see.. It couldn’t be. But the witch was holding his belt, folded in half as they were... smiling. A panic passed through the demon.**

**“What are you…” he didn’t manage to finish his sentence as the belt cracked loudly across his ass. He cried out as the sharp pain hit him, breathing hard… How did the witch dare to hit him?! Treating him like an animal? Forcing him on his knees? And they were smiling… they were enjoying it.**

**A jolt of pleasure hit Marbas like a wave passing through him just before the next hit. He cried out again, this time the tears welling in his eyes overflowing. The pain was so sharp and strong. He twisted his body, pulling on his hands to somehow free them so he could shield his ass. But he couldn’t reach and the next hit came and the next. In between them he felt sudden jolts of pleasure that went straight to his cock. He screamed in pain as he was trying to find some way to curl up when the belt kept coming.**

**“It… hurts…” he cried, tears smeared on his cheeks.**

Rayne was still breathing heavily as Marbas was crying on the floor. Their own groin was responding, their cock having grown harder with each smack, pressed tight against the seam of their pants’ zipper. Taking in a shuddering breath, Rayne reached down, pressing their palm against themself, needing to feel it to be sure that, yes, yes they were nearly fully hard. What was happening to them? They would never... Before meeting this demon, unwittingly bonding with him, they would never consider such things. It was like their mind was infected, their very being tainted.

“Just hurts?” Rayne gasped, bringing down the belt one last time, gasping as they felt the pleasure jolt through them.

They dropped the belt, fingers feeling boneless, making themself breathe in deeply, slowly, trying to calm the fire they could feel under their skin. They needed… needed something. They had never felt such a physical need before, eyes looking around their room as they tried to compose themself. With a sobbing, trembling demon on the floor, however, it was impossible. Swallowing, they made their way back to their bed, searching through their bedside table before coming back with a couple items, holding them up for Marbas to see: a curved, anal stimulation toy, and lubricant. They didn’t have many things to pleasure themself, finding their hand worked well enough, but sometimes... 

“Is it just pain, Marbas?” They asked. “Or something more?” They nearly stumbled as they knelt down beside the demon, running their fingers through his hair. “Something else you need relieved?” They set the items down beside Marbas’ head, leaning over him to stroke down the crevice in the demon’s ass, fingers finding the demon’s anus, shivering as he stroked over it. “Tell me if you don’t want this.” Rayne was whispering now, leaning down to kiss one punished butt cheek, moving on their knees to kiss slowly down, lips grazing lightly over the demon’s anus. “No?”

**Marbas was taking in ragged breaths in between sobs as the beating stopped. With his head twisted, his cheek pressing to the floor, he could see up through his tears at the witch. They had really stopped. The demon could feel the slight numbness that had taken over, lifting. The pain returning, stinging, throbbing…**

**He barely had time to brace himself when the witch suddenly cracked the belt on his behind again. This time with even more force, making him wail as the tears flowed freely from his eyes, his scream turning into sobbing. His cock twitched, leaking precum, as his whole body started to shake from the pain. Marbas would have collapsed if he had any room to, but his bound hands and his position made it impossible to topple over. He was panting, unable to breathe properly as his tense body, his clenched muscles finally relaxed.**

**The witch moved from their spot, going somewhere. Marbas took this time to try and breathe. His behind was already raw red turning purple from all the punishment, but there were also more severe dark bruising, even bleeding. He squeezed his eyes trying to reach, but before he could the witch was back. His eyes snapped open, seeing clearly the objects they were bringing, staring in disbelief. For a second all the pain was gone and there was only a jolt of excitement that ran through his stomach, going down to his already throbbing cock. Now that his erection was being so persistent, he whined as he tried to reach or rub himself at least with his own thighs, but to no end.**

**Rayne kneeled beside him, their soft hands stroking his hair. He gasped at the question as his erection responded for him. How was this happening? Why had he gotten hard from being beaten… it wasn’t something that had ever happened before. Why was he still feeling pleasure while his ass was throbbing with pain and shoulders already ached from all his struggling? Without having the time to control himself he moaned as the witch’s hand slipped between his cheeks, almost gently as they found their way to his hole. He sucked in a breath as another jolt of pleasure hit him just from them stroking over it. Gasping and gulping and he felt the sweet touch of lips on his stinging cheek. When their lips touched his anus he moaned through his teeth, the softness of the touch overwhelming him. He could feel the insistence of his erection. He breathed in with trouble.**

**“I… want to…” he barely managed to get out. If he couldn’t touch and won’t be touched down there, then he couldn’t refuse… he wanted to cum so bad. “Release… my hands…” he whined. He wanted to stroke his cock so bad.**

Yet again, the demon couldn’t give them a straightforward answer. Rayne sighed heavily, lifting their head and hands from Marbas, sitting back, adjusting their prosthetic to sit more comfortably. Head tilted, they looked down at the moaning, whining demon. A part of them wanted to give in, but the rational part, which was trying to win out over the hard dick in their pants, was trying to get at least some information out of the demon.

“Marbas...” they said softly, running a hand through the demon’s hair again, “Why should I give you anything?”

The way the demon was whining, hips wiggling, trying to find some relief did get to them, especially as every pulse of need Marbas felt also throbbed through them. They slid a hand back to their own groin, rubbing slowly, eyes closing as they gasped, hips rocking forward. Swallowing, they made themself stop, reaching instead for Alister’s wrists, pulling them down to place on the floor.

“You are not allowed to touch yourself.” Rayne said, as firmly as they could manage, breathing in deep again. “You cannot come until I do.”

They smiled, rubbing over Marbas’ shoulders and arms, feeling the heat under their hands, admiring how pink the demon was blushing.

“Give me the information I want to know.” Rayne said as they crawled behind the demon, hands sliding up Marbas’ spread thighs, looking at the marks they’d left across the demon’s ass, then further down to Marbas’ straining cock. “For each secret you reveal to me, I’ll touch a place you need to be touched. But you have to say you want me to touch you.”

**Marbas was panting even more desperate now that he wasn't being touched anymore. He felt the hand on his hair and whined softly because it wasn’t where he wanted to be touched but still it felt pleasant, so he tilted his head better into the witch’s hand. His erection was still throbbing, left unattended. When Rayne began to touch themself Marbas could feel their pleasure reflecting back at him. The magic prodded him like a needle in all the right places… but then they stopped, just teasing before they released his hand. The demon's heart was pounding, he had been waiting so long to touch himself… but then they placed his hands on the floor.**

**The pain in his shoulders was released but that was about it. He tried to wiggle himself out of the magic but his hands wouldn’t budge. When the witch spoke again Marbas felt a desperation that he didn’t know before. His breath became strained and erratic.**

**How? How was he supposed to endure? To keep it in?**

**“No…” he said in a desperate growl. “Let me… come….” he was out of breath, his voice shifting to demonic. He didn’t beg or request - he demanded it. He wouldn’t be left unsatisfied.**

**He felt the witch’s hands between his thighs, he shifted his weight expectantly…**

**Again they wanted his secrets and knowledge… resorting to this kind of torture… Marbas didn’t want to give the witch immortality, to give them the knowledge… but he needed so bad to be touched. He whined desperately. Why did they deny him so much? He felt the pull of his shackles when he refused to speak.**

Rayne was trying to keep their breathing even, as everything the demon was feeling was throbbing through them. They licked their lips, hands moving up to rub Marbas’ hips, then hold them in place as they pressed their groin against the demon’s ass, rubbing in a slow circle, another tease for both of them, then sighed, leaning over Marbas’ back to rest for a moment. Ear pressed to the demon’s back, they listened to how heavily Marbas was breathing, the heavy heartbeat, the soft whines between demonic growls.

“Is that a ‘no’ that you won’t tell me,” Rayne asked, then leaned away, removing all touch from the demon, “Or a ‘no’ you don’t want me to touch you?”

Kneeling back, their breaths unsteady, Rayne reached for the belt again, moving it from hand to hand. They looked back to Marbas, then slowly dragged the belt up between the demon’s thighs, hooking Marbas’ cock, dragging it up, only to let it slide free from the belt, which they continued stroking upwards. They paused, then lightly slapped the end up the belt against the demon’s exposed ass hole, following the motion with a few more gentle taps.

“I don’t mind beating you until you finally learn to submit.” Rayne panted. “Seeing as your memory is so poor.”

**The demon savored the feeling of hands pressing and rubbing against his thighs. He felt them press against him. He felt a jolt of embarrassments for a second clearly comprehending his own position - naked and spread on the floor, whining and moaning for the witch's cock, pressing himself against the bulge in their pants... a wave of shame passed through him and with it a jolt of pleasure that made him moan loudly, hungry. Breathing heavy.... he couldn't believe being degraded so, made him feel aroused. He couldn't be...**

**When the witch pulled away a sudden cold took hold of him, all the heat being removed and denied. He cried softly for the witch to return...**

**"I... can't...." he said in a ragged voice. He couldn't tell and he couldn't climax... Why couldn't he tell? For a second he wondered before coming back to his senses.**

**He felt the belt between his thighs and then he felt it on his penis. The sensation was rough but the stroking motion made him forget how to breathe. The pleasure he had so desired overtaking him... he was so close... but then something pulled him back from the edge. He whined softly, as his forehead rubbed painfully against the floor.**

**Bring it back... the pleasure... he demanded in his head to the magic that had pulled him back, burning on his shackles.**

**Was this... the order for him not to come?**

**The realization almost made him cry as the pleasure was back but he was no longer that close to orgasm.**

**"I can't..." he repeated this time in a sob.**

Rayne shuddered, breath coming out is a harsh rasp as they felt the orgasm threaten through their bond, then pull back. They fell forward, catching themself against Marbas’ ass, hands clinging, squeezing. At some point they had dropped the belt, only noticing because their hands met bare flesh unimpeded by the leather. They swallowed thickly, leaning on Marbas for a long moment, before snatching up the toy and the lubricant. If they could manage to keep Marbas on the precipice of orgasm long enough, keep him teetering, maybe he’d finally break. Reveal something.

Clumsily, their hands trembling from the pleasure they applied a generous amount of lubricant to the demon’s ass hole, whimpering through bitten lips as they slid one, then two fingers into him. Through the bond, Rayne knew exactly where to press, rubbing their fingers against Alister’s prostate, mouth dropping open as the pleasure flared through them as well, thighs clamping shut, nearly losing their balance. Making themself focus, Rayne pulled their fingers free, slicking up the toy before switching it on, clicking it to the highest setting, letting the buzzing sound hang in the air before pressing it in, sliding it slowly, moaning as they felt it make contact with Marbas’ prostate. 

Rayne shivered, groaning, sinking down to lick where Marbas’ hole was stretched open around the toy, trembling as they dragged their tongue down, sucking one, then the other, of the demon’s testicles into their mouth. Breath stuttering, Rayne reached between Marbas’ thighs, guiding the demon’s cock back towards them, hungrily licking over the head.

Then a sudden jolt went through them, having nothing to do with the pleasure still throbbing through the both of them. Sitting up straight, Rayne stared towards the closed door of their bedroom. Someone had entered their wards. Someone with a key. The housecleaning staff weren’t scheduled this late in the day, and their old nanny hadn’t said anything about coming to visit. Rayne trembled, using the demon’s hips to get up, legs not wanting to work, their first steps staggering.

“Someone is here,” they gasped, still out of breath, swallowing, as they looked down at Alister. “I have to...take care of this. I’ll make it as fast as possible.” They adjusted their tunic, still trembling slightly, hoping the voluminous fabric would hide the nearly painful throbbing in their groin. “Think on what I said, in the meantime? Hands back behind your back. Do not touch yourself. Do not make a sound until I say you can. You are not allowed to come until I do.”

Hurrying as fast as they could, Rayne left the room, locking it behind them with a frustrated growl.

**The demon’s heart was beating wildly as the witch squeezed his bruised ass. The pain rekindled as if brand new. He could feel their weight over him, a touch of excitement gripped him. He could finish when the witch came, didn’t he?**

**He twisted his head to see, were they close.. But instead he saw them grabbing the toy and lubricant. His heart jumped to his throat when the cold lubricant was poured on his asshole. He felt the fingers touching just for a second before sliding into him. He gasped and moaned, shoving his face on the floor, when they began stretching him, his dick twitching with anticipation. His back arched when the witch hit his prostate. He was shaking when Rayne pulled their fingers out, making him feel empty. He wanted to rub against something, but instead his thighs shook as there was nowhere to rub, precum leaking out.**

**Marbas heard the buzzing of the toy. His body was already shaking before he felt the vibration on his entrance, making him tingle all over. Then it was pushed in and he gasped for air when he started feeling the vibrations going deeper until it reached his prostate. He shook even more as he cried out in pleasure, his eyes glazing over. Then he felt a warm breath against his behind and the touch of something hot on his stretched hole. He whimpered, eyes shut tight as he felt himself get closer to an orgasm.**

**The witch’s tongue moved to his balls and suddenly… all the pleasure was pulled back by the magic. He bellowed in rage and sorrow for his denied orgasm. The pleasure was back just as the witch licked the head of his cock, sending a jolt of pleasure through his spine. The vibrating toy hit his prostate again when his body twisted, making him choke on his breath. He tried to squeeze his legs shut as the pleasant sensation washed over him.**

**But the witch suddenly got up. The demon whimpered because of their absence. Then he felt the weight of them on his ass but when he looked up he saw them standing up instead of continuing their play. When they spoke, their words startled the demon.**

**This… was someone going to see him like this? At his lowest… the sudden fear and shame made him shake even more. He looked with pleading eyes at Rayne as they fixed their clothes… They were going to leave him…**

**“Wait…” he said through the pleasure that was shaking him from the toy, fear burning in his chest. “...don’t leave me…” he pleaded with a sob.**

**Then the orders came. His hands were pulled back by the magic in the bindings of his wrists - like two magnets coming together. He grunted as he lost his support, his body leaning forward, his ass going higher. In this new position the vibrating toy felt like it moved even deeper. Alister yelped at the sudden, even stronger, stimulation.**

**The next order to not make a sound startled him, as his heavy breaths, cries and moans were stifled up inside him, making tears swell up in his eyes. He made a pleading sound as the witch quickly left and locked the door behind. The demon was hit with another almost-orgasm and he tried to breathe through the frustration despite wanting to cry.**

Rayne made themself walk as normally as possible, hand supporting themself as they felt a sudden pressure move through their body, throat closing on a whimper. They wanted to sink down, rub themself through the sensation, but then it passed, leaving them breathless. Whoever the hell it was who dared to come into their home unannounced was going to pay.

Magic flaring around them, easily summoned, they followed the quivering webs of their wards, and stopped short.

“...Mother.” They sighed, straightened their unfastened collar, and looked at the stern older woman, their eyes drifting to the man beside her. “And Uncle. I’m busy. If you needed something, you should have called, not just dropped in—“

They were cut off as their mother (in name and birth only, as far as Rayne was concerned) began speaking in that usual judgemental tone, asking why they had been seen with a demon, what they were playing at. Rayne sank down into a chair, jaw tightening as they closed their eyes, body flaring with another surge of pleasure from the bond, letting out a soft breath when it passed, their body shivering. Their uncle started where their mother left off. Rayne stood up, shaking a little, body thrumming from the bond, fighting the urge to press their thighs together.

“You’ve only ever cared what I am doing when it affects your standing,” Rayne sneered. “There are several people I meet with, nightly. If there is a way to work with demons, iron out the tensions between us, I—“

Again, their mother continued, more angry. Rayne gasped softly, pressing their hand over their mouth, eyes closing as they felt another wave come through their bond with Alister, the front of their pants becoming more and more damp as they leaked precome, eyes unfocused.

“Are you drunk?” Their mother accused them. “Drinking? When the eyes of the council are upon you?”

“All the more reason,” Rayne mumbled. “Whose key did you steal? I know it wasn’t my nanny’s. You are not welcome.”

“Reynard, do not start with me!” Their mother nearly screeched, making them wince, breath difficult to catch. “People are already aware of the magic you’ve studied! And now you’re...what is it...?” Their mother looked towards their uncle.

“One would call it a dalliance.” Their uncle supplied, looking at them down his nose. “With a demon. There are photos.”

Rayne breathed out heavily, trying to figure out a way to get them to leave which would not require using the wards, revoking any rights of entry the key had given. Despite their dislike of their family, how much like strangers they were to them, they were still, unfortunately, family. 

“Speak your piece.” Rayne grumbled. “Then get the hell out of my home.”

**Alister was left gasping on the floor. He could hear the faint voices from behind the door, giving him chills just from the fearful idea that he might be discovered in this condition. However his thought couldn’t stray for long as the vibrating toy inside him persisted with its pleasure. He tried to clench his buttocks by instinct to stop the pleasure just for a second, so he could be able to breathe. While that could have worked if he was getting fucked, it didn’t now as the toy was designed to stay in place, even lodging itself deeper. He panted silently as the vibrations took him to the edge. Just as he was going to go over it the magic flared and pulled him forcibly back.**

**It happened again and again. At one point he began crying silently, stifling his voice made it hard to breathe. With clenched teeth he continued to endure as he prayed for release. For the witch to come back… he had no idea how much time was passing. Minutes? Hours? Days? It had no end and he had no release. He stifled his moans and cries, feeling like his chest was on fire, like he was about to explode…**

**The voices continued to be heard, they were rising and then lowering and Marbas felt a sting of frustration and anger from their bond with the witch, adding to his own, making him weep even harder. He pleaded in his heart with everything he had for Rayne to come back. He resolved himself to tell them whatever they wanted. Anything they wanted - he would do it.**

The building frustration, between the bond and having to deal with their mother and uncle, had Rayne on their last nerve. They were not prepared to talk about this, especially not with a sobbing demon whose building need and desperation was being echoed back through to them. They decided to play along with their mother’s assumption that they were drunk, finding it easier to explain than an accidental blood bond with a demon they had only meant to bind to them, and only them. They knew how other witches would use Marbas, how they may even try and destroy him, to divide the ranks of demons, weaken them, throw everything into chaos. This animosity had to end. They had even supported some of it, but after learning the ancient creation magic... Their perspective had greatly changed.

Feeling like an idiot child under scrutiny was not helping matters. Minutes passed by as their mother and uncle talked circles around them, tried to urge them to ‘come home’, though what home they could mean, Rayne didn’t have the slightest idea. That house they had been raised in, always being watched, used as yet another tool, just as their siblings had been, to raise their family’s standing? The loveless arranged marriage between their parents, with the constant fighting? Hiding away in closets when the pressure grew too great, until their nanny found them and held them?

More than an hour had passed before their mother and uncle finally finished. At one point their mother had threatened to search the house for any ‘dark magic’ paraphernalia, only stopped when Rayne surged to their feet, the ancient magic called forth. There was one thing witches had to respect, and that was another’s sanctum. It was the power, along with reminding their family of the ancient laws, that finally got them out of the house.

Rayne made sure to get back the key, shoving it into their pocket as they stumbled and shook on their way back. They were gasping, sweating and aching, when they finally got back to their room. The lock slid open, the door flung open forcibly with magic. Looking at the demon, they panted, eyes dark with need. 

“You can make sound again,” they said, voice rough as they crossed the room quickly, tossing off clothing as they reached the demon. Practically collapsing to their knees, they caressed Marbas’ face. “I didn’t mean to make you wait so long. Even I’m not that cruel.”

**The demon’s face was smeared with tears and saliva as he looked up at the witch with shaky eyes. The touch, the warmth - they made new tears well up in his eyes as he was gasping for air from the persisting pleasure from his backside, his erection throbbing painfully as precum was still leaking.**

**“...Master…” Alister said with a ragged voice. “...please…” he begged, small and tired. “I’m sorry… please forgive me. I will tell you… everything..” he sobbed. His muscles screamed in pain as the vibrator continued to prod. “Please, Master… fuck me…”he pleaded desparetly as his body shivered, getting close again to another climax.**

Rayne drew in a sharp breath, body going taut for a moment, touching Marbas only increasing the sensation shared between them. Wordlessly, they nodded, kissing the demon needily before moving as quickly as they could. They had to remind themself to be careful as they pulled out the vibrator, tossing it aside, before flopping Marbas onto his back. Their hands shook as they grabbed the lubricant, making a mess in their haste to get their cock out and wet, precum drooling down, only adding to the mess, before pulling Marbas into position, sliding in smoothly. 

Rayne actually saw stars, breath catching, skin buzzing. Their hands held onto Marbas’ hips, somehow managing to hold the demon up, as they began thrusting. Hard. Fast. Eyes closing for a moment, trying to control themself, but it was impossible. Even their fondling in the car couldn’t compare to how it felt, finally being inside the demon. They looked down, eyes barely open, watching as Marbas’ cock bounced with each thrust, actually salivating at the size of it. That... They wanted that. Some other time, perhaps. Right now, they were chasing an orgasm that seemed so close, yet so far away, pleasure screaming through their entire body.

“Move your… your arms...” Rayne gasped, leaning back to sink as deeply as possible, knowing they were hitting the right spot as pleasure again took their breath away. “Don’t touch yourself… move with me...”

**Alister moaned into that kiss, unconcerned that it took away even the last of his air. He felt himself being flipped over, the pain in his bloodied knees easing, yet his arms were still crushed under his back. He gasped at the relief of his tired muscles as he laid on his back. As the vibrating toy was pulled out he moaned suddenly feeling empty, yet happy for the small rest. Marbas legs were shaking, lifting his ass on his own to make it easier for Rayne to slip in. He moaned loudly, almost in a cry as the witch entered him easily, filling him up. It felt hot and throbbing and amazing. The world turned white as the witch pounded hard into him, every time hitting his prostate. He screamed at every thrust.**

**When his arms were released he pulled them out from under himself, the pressure and pain in his shoulders giving way to temporary relief. Marbas moved his hips, drowning in the pleasure. With every thrust, he moved in tandem, Raynes cock pounding into him even deeper. The pleasure was welling up until he reached the edge again, his back arching... then the magic pulled him back and he sobbed.**

**"Master...." he cried weakly.**

Rayne shuddered as they felt Marbas almost topple over, breathing in harshly as the wave flowed through and over them. Just a little more. They could feel it, looking at the demon as they sobbed, wordlessly, thrusting as fast and hard as they could, back arching as the orgasm finally hit, giving a shout and a whimper as they buried themself deeply, grinding forward. Shaking, they reached one hand between Marbas’ legs, wrapping firmly around the demon’s cock, rocking and groaning, jerking him off fast, thrusting a few more times through the last shuddering throes of their orgasm, feeling Marbas tumbling along with them. 

Gasping, they stretched down, kissing along the markings on the demon’s throat, trembling and twitching after so long spent edging along with the demon. Tears dropped from their eyes as they looked down at the demon, reaching with their free hand to stroke Marbas’ face, feeling like they couldn’t catch their breath. They had no words, their brain blank for the first time in their life, sinking down to rest against the demon’s chest.

**Marbas' body had grown painfully sensitive. His erection throbbing. Just the rubbing of his cock's head against his own belly made him whimper. Rayne continued to thrust into him even harder than before, the demon couldn't breathe, his stomach feeling hot. He reached, grabbing onto the witch's shoulders as he was shaken with every thrust. He panted, almost out of his mind as he felt the pleasure of the witch reflecting back on him. Marbas couldn't see, his eyes unfocused as all his being was put into the fucking.**

**Rayne reached their orgasm and Marbas felt their hot cum fill him up. The demon cried out with them even before they wrapped their hand around his cock. Rayne continued to move inside him as they jerked him off fast, almost painful for the demon who had been denied a climax so many times that he couldn't even count them. The thrusting felt even more slick than before as Marbas felt the cum leak out of him with every movement. The demon felt himself reach that edge again almost crying from the expected pull away... but that didn't happen. This time he reached the peak with a scream that turned into a whimper, his cum shooting out on his chest. The demon was still shivering from the climax as the witch kissed along the bindings on his neck, feeling the warm connection. He stifled a sob as they gently stroked his face.**

**The world was completely white. His body shivering still. The witch layed on top of him but Marbas still didn't feel completely relieved. He wrapped his arms around their waist, pulling them up so he could bury his face in the crevice of their neck, tears still falling from his eyes as he felt his cock still painfully erect. As Rayne’s cock exited him, the semen trailed down between his cheeks, his hole still twitching.**

**".... Master..." he whimpered weakly. "... I still need more..."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit shorter but its the continuation from the last, till the natural end of the scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this RP was written for fun and without the initial intention to be posted - as such, its not beta read or edited in any way.
> 
>   
> >>> [**NSFW art for the story**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057012/chapters/73070376) <<<

**".... Master..." Marbas whimpered weakly. "... I still need more..."**

_ Master.  _ Rayne shivered, a full body shudder on top of the trembling from holding off for so long, not realizing they would also be so deeply affected by what Marbas had gone through. The feeling hadn’t been as immediate, or strong, farther away, but pressed close as they were, it was as if their own body had been played with, abused. Their hips ached in that satisfying way, mind blank and empty from thoughts beyond nuzzling, being closer. They gasped and moaned softly as they were pulled up, their cock sliding free of the demon’s body wetly, kissing the side of the demon’s head as he buried his face in their throat, the whimper doing strange things to their insides.

It took a moment for what the demon said to register, Rayne’s eyes opening slowly, looking down. “Oh...” they said softly, hand sliding back over Marbas’ cock, using the mess of semen to slick it up.

Shifting, they kissed Marbas again, fingers slowly stroking, up and down, the demon’s penis, amazed at how rock solid it still was. Moaning softly, they guided one of the demon’s hands over their back, mouth again moving to kiss and lick along the binding marks on Marbas’ neck.

“You want my mouth again?” They asked, mind still scrambled by what had been an amazing orgasm. “Or...” They lifted their head, grinning down at Marbas, guiding his hand down to their ass. “Your choice. I’ll let you do whatever you like.” They nipped Marbas’ chin, shocked to find that they were also still a little hard. “You’d have to get me good and wet first for this, though.” Rayne added, sliding the demon’s finger over their hole, gasping at just the light touch.

**Marbas was breathing heavily, his aching limbs relaxing. He closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of the witch’s body, and then their hand on his dick. Moving. He gasped for air, the kiss he felt making him purr.**

**He was surprised when the witch offered him the choice. Just that got him excited - in his mind all the possibilities flashing one by one… but he had to face the facts. He was tired and his body hurt and he still felt the throbbing in his backside. He would have never admitted it to a witch... but his desire for release won over his hesitation.**

**“I…” he said hesitantly as his face flushed. “I want to be inside Master…” he said with a shaking voice. The confession making his cock throb.**

Rayne shivered again at being called ‘Master’. It was strange, before when Marbas had called them that, it had barely affected them, but now, with it being said so sweet... They drew in a shuddering breath, leaning back, looking down at the deep blush over the demon’s cheeks, the messy hair. Marbas almost looked soft, like something they wanted to look after. The idea was preposterous, as this was a president of hell, with legions of demons under his sway. 

Still panting, they moved to get the lubricant, then moved, crawling up over the demon’s body, straddling him. They were uncoordinated as they squirted more lubricant than they probably needed into their hand, leaning over Marbas to reach behind themself, mouth dropping open as they probed their own anus. It had been a while, but relaxed as they were, they managed a couple fingers easily, using the remaining lubricant to slick up the demon’s cock. 

“Be good for me,” They gasped. “Wait until I say to move.”

Grunting, they shifted again, one hand on Marbas’ chest, giving one pectoral a squeeze, as they reached back, guiding the demon’s cock as they pressed down.

It was a lot. They whimpered, eyes closing as they carefully worked Marbas’ cock into themself, eyes opening to watch the demon’s face, as they rocked onto it, their prosthetic scraping against the floor as they finally slid fully down.

“Ah, fuck...” Rayne moaned, both hands on the demon’s chest, hunching forward as their body grew accustomed to the stretch, how far Marbas pressed inside them. Eyes watering, cock somehow growing a little more hard, they moved, crying out softly as they slid up, then back down, the breath punched out of them, almost shocked at how deep the demon went. They rocked a few more times, spine tingling, sparks being set off in their brain. Gradually, they were able to move more smoothly, Marbas’ cock sliding hot and so good inside them, though they still couldn’t get over how deeply they were being penetrated.

“Okay...you can, mm... Fuck me however you like.” They gasped, grinning faintly.

**The demon’s heart beat faster as they watched the witch on top of himself, bending and gasping as they stretched themself. His breath became hotter as his hands moved up to their thighs, soft and warm. He gulped as Rayne leaned on his chest lifting their ass up, while guiding the demon’s cock inside themself.**

**He gasped as the head of his penis slowly penetrated the witch’s hole. It was hot and tight… Marbas panted, feeling like he was choking, as he felt himself being squeezed. He moaned and grunted through his teeth as Rayne was taking him in deeper. He could feel the dull pain in his buttocks when the witch put their whole weight on top of him, their hands squeezing his chest. His body moved on his own, shifting his hip, even though they hadn’t told him to move yet. He threw his head backwards when Rayne began to move so painstakingly slowly. As they rocked a few more times, the demon was seeing stars, a few demonic words slipped out, whispered breathlessly while still somehow sounding like growls. He breathed heavily as he looked up at the witch, their back twisted backwards, their chest so pale and pink. Marbas felt mesmerized by the bouncing of their body, his hands slipping up, fingers brushing their cute nipples, a chill passing from them to him, making him gasp. Their spread legs, that seductive curve of their waist, the way their erect cock moved with them. Marbas’ hands moved down, touching the tip as precum was leaking out onto his own stomach, a web of the liquid still connected...**

**The demon felt an insatiable hunger, he wanted to eat them up whole.**

**Alister started to move as he grabbed at their thighs, steadying them on top of himself. The pleasure that hit him was of a different kind than before but still as intense. He stared up at them, at their misty eyes and the flush on their skin, the bouncing that shook their whole body. His hands moved to their ass, fingers digging into the soft flesh and he thrust his hips up while pulling the witch down, and then again and again until the world was only pleasure.**

A surprised shout, which quickly turned into a whining cry, was forced out of Rayne, the first time they were pulled down onto the demon’s thrusting cock. Their eyes squeezed shut, then widened as Marbas lifted them, leaving them suddenly empty, only to repeat the action, taking complete control of their body, while thrusting deep. Rayne grabbed at Marbas’ arms, holding on as they relaxed their hips and spine, whimpering in pleasure, and just the right amount of pain, as the demon took complete control of their body.

The world was funnelled down to the points where their body met with the demon’s, the wet stretch and plunge where they were connected, the flaring heat of the demon’s pleasure flooding through them, overwhelming what was already an overwhelming sensation. Tears spilled over Rayne’s cheeks as they were moved about, letting go of Marbas’ arms to scramble for support as they fell forward, back arching to better take the brutal thrusts, hands gripping the demon’s chest. Their cock was constantly drooling precum, though Rayne couldn’t understand how it was possible that they were still hard, how this felt so good, while simultaneously feeling like too much, almost painful. A shiver of magic accidentally slipped from them as they were losing all control of themself, moaning and screaming, the magic shivering between their bodies, smelling faintly of the sky before lightning strikes, eerily similar to the scent left behind by demons, yet not as sulfuric. Older, ancient.

Giving in, letting themself get lost in the pleasure, Rayne rocked along with Marbas’ thrusts, mind empty of everything save the pleasure, the bond, the pressure building in the base of their pelvis, taking them towards the edge, one hand going to their cock, stroking. Everything beyond the two of them faded back, their eyes watching Alister’s face.

“Don’t....don’t hold back...I’m almost...”

**Marbas' breaths were heavy, strained, turning into growls half-way through when his cock pounded deepest. The rhythm of it becoming the only reason for the world to exist. The pleasure two-fold, completely overtaking his mind.**

**When the witch's magic slipped, the demon could feel a sliver of his own power returning to him, making his eyes glow in the faintest blue as he focused completely on the pleasure.**

**The demon didn't need to be told twice as the pressure was building up and he didn't want to miss it, to let it pass by slowing down or holding back. He groaned and moaned as he pulled the witch harder, as if the space between them shouldn't exist, his fingers leaving bruises on their thighs. His eyes lingered on Raynes flushed chest, on their hand that was stroking their own cock, seeing the precum wet between their fingers. He looked up at their face, suddenly closer than before, his breath halting as his eyes fixed on their parted lips. Guided by the pure desire to taste those lips, he lifted himself up, kissing them hungrily, opening his own mouth readily as he urged the witch's tongue with his own to enter his mouth. The pleasure of the changed angle of his penis inside Rayne made him moan sweetly.**

They were getting desperate, legs trembling, screaming as they were moved harder, the sound of their wetly slapping skin the only thing Rayne could hear past Marbas’ moans and growls. They weren’t aware of what noises they were making, just that their throat ached from a particularly hard thrust which had made them scream. Whimpering, moaning, they gasped as Marbas shifted, shuddering as the angle intensified the pressure against their prostate. They groaned into Marbas’ mouth, tongue sliding to stroke against the demon’s needily.

Between the change in angle and the kiss —though Rayne would not admit the kiss had anything to do with it— Rayne felt themself somehow pushed to the edge. Everything went white, pierced by the glow of Marbas’ eyes, Rayne’s own growing darker, magic flowing out of them in a thick, fog-like miasma. Their spine arched as they ejaculated across Marbas’ chest, groaning and sobbing against his mouth, hips rocking erratically against the demon’s cock.

**Marbas felt himself reach the peak closely following after Rayne. As the witch reached their climax the demon felt them get tighter, almost painfully on his cock. He forgot how to breathe as the witch slipped their tongue inside his mouth while simultaneously rocking on him. Unlike before, when the orgasm hit him he couldn't make a sound as his body thrust deep into the witch and all sound or color was gone into white. A few last thrusts followed after the climax as Rayne was still rocking on him.**

**Marbas' body that had been clenched in tension, finally relaxed. He breathed hard, completely exhausted. The pain from all his bruising returning finally to him after the adrenaline drained out of him. He whimpered quietly as his lips trailed to the side on the witch's cheek.**

**Feeling his body ache all over he became aware of just how sweaty and covered in cum he was. Completely exhausted. Ruined by the witch in every way possible.**

**He shivered feeling an aftershock of pleasure.**

Rayne shuddered and whimpered as Marbas came, feeling the flood of heat fill them —not something they had experienced before, as all past partners had worn a condom— along with the shared pleasure of the orgasm through the bond. The vague thought about protection during sex flitted through their mind as they rocked a few more times, feeling semen run down the crack of their ass, over their thighs, and onto the demon. Their chest was pressed to Marbas’, sharing sweat and the sticky leftovers of spent come, hips slowly coming to a stop as they felt the demon’s cock going soft inside them.

Rayne let out a sigh, tension leaving their body as they laid boneless against the demon, arms sliding down, their hands cradling Marbas’ head as the demon whimpered. They smiled slightly, feeling the kiss on their cheek, eyes closed. They became slowly aware of the areas on their thighs where Marbas had squeezed too tightly, leaving behind bruises, their ass feeling entirely used up, sore, but satisfyingly so. Moaning softly, they nuzzled and kissed along the demon’s jaw, throat still raw from screaming as they tried to speak. They cleared their throat, breathlessly chuckling, fingers sliding through Marbas’ hair.

“We should...my bed...” Rayne croaked, not making much effort to move, enjoying the afterglow and how entirely satiated their body felt. 

After a few more minutes of laying there, they shifted, breath catching as they pulled up off of Marbas’ cock, shivering as more come flowed out of them, glancing down at the mess they had made of one another. They had laid down in the puddle of semen on Marbas’ stomach and chest, fingers weakly touching their still flushed body. With some effort, Rayne made themself stand, legs shaking, feeling almost numb inside. They reached down, pulling Marbas up, stumbling a little as they clung to the demon, leading them towards the bathroom.

They guided Marbas over to the toilet, sitting him down, before leaning over to start filling the ridiculously huge bathtub, adjusting the water to be as hot as they could stand it. Turning back to Marbas, they leaned in to kiss him gently, before leading him to the tub. There was enough room for three people in the tub, or one very tall demon and a small witch. They helped Marbas move his legs to step into the water, grunting as they eased the demon down.

“Just a minute,” Rayne mumbled, sitting on the toilet to remove their prosthetic, using the handles near the tub to steady themself as they sat on the edge of the tub, swinging their full leg over, followed by the stump, sliding into the water. They chuckled softly as the slid towards the demon, rubbing wet hands over Marbas’ chest.

“We’re both such a mess...”

**Alister was exhausted. The small amount of demonic power that had returned to him was not enough to heal his bruised used up body. He was left feeling the sting of the punishment on his behind, but he couldn’t do anything but lay where he was, focusing on just breathing. There was a common misconception that demons didn’t need to breathe. Demons in their human form were much more resilient and stronger than humans, but their human bodies were made to breathe.**

**Marbas’ mind was still filled with cotton when the witch started to move, slipping his penis out of them. Even though he was already exhausted and his erection had gone down, he was still sensitive and the motion made him moan. The witch stood up and the demon could only watch them, his eyelids heavy.**

**He just needed a little rest… his eyes were closing when he felt himself being pulled up by his arms. He grunted, tired and aching, as he commanded his muscles to work, getting pulled and supported by the witch. His legs were shaking - knees bruised and bloody from putting his weight on them for so long. He could feel semen slipping out of him when he was finally up, trailing down his thighs, as well as what was on his stomach and chest.**

**He let himself be led to the bathroom, almost in a daze. He winced at the pain on his backside as he sat down. The witch treated him gently, kissing him softly... Why were they so gentle with him? He couldn’t understand and it also made him feel something. An emotion he wasn’t familiar with, that made something in Marbas’ chest ache.**

**They helped him get in the tub. The water was hot… it made his bruises and wounds burn, tears welling up in his eyes. His sluggish body waking up enough to pull himself up, sitting on the edge of the tub.**

**“It hurts…” he whined in a spent voice.**

Rayne looked up as Marbas got out of the tub, not going far. They slid their hands up his arms. “I know, but the heat will help with the swelling. Or we could use cold.” They thought for a second, trying to decide which was better, as they’d never had… well, anything like the injuries they’d given Marbas.

The lust and haze was slowly clearing from their mind as they shifted in the tub, getting a soft cloth loofa, soaping it up, before rubbing the suds into Alister’s chest and stomach. They could hear water pattering onto the floor, not really concerned, still glancing at the puddle to be sure they didn’t step in it and slip later before they got their leg back on. Rising up on their knee and stump, they tugged Marbas up.

“Lean on me. I’m going to wash you off.” They didn’t wait, getting soap all over their hands before gently rubbing between the demon’s thighs, fingers sliding up to carefully prod at Marbas’ delicate feeling, swollen hole. “Bear down a little. I made a mess in you.” Rayne said softly. “I don’t keep enemas, and I doubt you want to ruin your fine pants later.”

They looked up, one hand on Marbas’ shoulder to keep him standing more or less upright. “I’ve got some cream though, for bruises. Was thinking that would help. I don’t know exactly how quickly demons heal.”

**Marbas sneaked a look at the witch through his teary eyes. He still couldn’t understand why they were so gentle with him even now. It was a given that they would want him clean but he had known the way demons get treated under subjugation. Like slaves and objects, their captors cared very little about their well being - enough to keep them alive so they can serve. It was the treatment that he had been expecting from the very start. He had thought it was like that… when he was left alone earlier, perhaps only common decency stopping the witch from treating him like that all the time. But instead they apologized for leaving him and treated him so gently... He turned his head away from them as he sniffled.**

**He did what he was told, leaning on them as they gently washed between his thighs. He didn’t look at them but the sensation was pleasant and warm and he felt himself flush. He couldn’t understand at all, this gentleness. When they pressed a finger on his sensitive hole he gasped, his blush getting even deeper.**

**Aftercare? Was that what humans called it?... He thought it was ridiculous as he actually secretly enjoyed it… and felt ashamed for liking it. A demon being coddled? It was disgraceful…**

**“I… don’t know with my energy suppressed.” he said hesitantly. “A few days.” he guessed. If he was not in this binding then he would only need a few hours.**

Rayne’s brows furrowed slightly, still being very careful, checking to be sure they hadn’t done any serious damage to Marbas’ anus, pleased when their fingers came away only soapy and a little dirty with semen. 

“A few days...” they murmured, rinsing off their hand before getting more soap, reaching up and back to start washing off the demon’s buttocks. At the show of pain, they paused. Shifting a little, they were able to get a look at one reddened butt cheek, gasping softly at the livid stripes where the belt had hit, darkening from red to a livid purple. Sighing, they slid their hands over Alister’s wrists, kissing the binding marks. “Can you bear with it? I have cold compresses. Though, once you’re outside of my reach, away from my magic, your power will return to you. I didn’t want you defenseless.”

With a bit more care, Rayne continued cleaning the demon’s rounded buttocks, running a bit of cooler water into a rinsing pail once they were done. They urged Marbas back against them, not caring that this meant the demon’s crotch was basically in their face, as they used the cool water to rinse away the soap on Marbas’ ass. It occurred to them, a bit late, that they had the perfect opportunity to get Marbas to tell them anything, earlier, while the demon had been sobbing on the floor of their bedroom. They grimaced, easing Marbas back to sit, gently cleaning the demon’s bloodied knees.

“Alister,” they began slowly, “How do I achieve immortality through the transformation you mentioned? What are the risks involved?”

**Alister couldn’t help but think about this whole situation. Some part of him wanted to just leave to the lick his wounds and nurture his pride back to healthy levels. What had happened… he wasn’t even sure. He only knew that the witch managed to bring him to his knees once again and take away every last piece of confidence and self esteem as a powerful demon. He had been shown just how weak he was in front of the witch.**

**...But why did that thrill him?**

**He snuck a look over his shoulder at Rayne who was gently checking him for injuries and washing him. His heart beat faster. He was confused. Everything he had thought he knew was crumbling to pieces. Between demons there was never any mercy or compassion for the loser. The one who was dominated would be made unable to ever stand back up… The witch was doing the opposite. This gentle touch… as if they wanted to heal him? What was the purpose of doing something like that? What would they gain? Alister would only oppose them again. It was the nature of his species. And he embraced it - it was who he was.**

**Then why did he feel so strange when the witch kissed his hands… He couldn’t even put a name to the feeling. It made him feel warm, even though it was the witch who had put him in this position.**

**He was tired and he couldn’t think straight. Even more with the witch’s hands all over him, touching him so softly. He felt a chill on his body whenever he was washed with warm water and then the warmth was gone, it made his sensitive nipples hard. He winced from the slight pain as Rayne washed his bloodied knees.**

**When the question came Alister remembered the promise he had made even if in a state where he couldn't think straight… he was a demon of his word.**

**“Best case - death.” he answered simply, his eyes lifting from his knees to the witch’s face. “Otherwise… you can erase yourself from existence.”**

**The demon’s confusion matched Rayne’s own. Why were they putting so much effort into looking after him? Because they wanted to, mainly. This demon was blinded to them, was their responsibility. After all, that was why they had worked their blood into the binding ritual, so no other witch could take control of Marbas, use him, or destroy him, as they were sure any of the witches they knew would, especially if they knew how high ranking Alister was.**

They were definitely developing some kind of affection for this demon, which was...considering what they wanted out of him, not ideal for either of them. When they weren’t giving into the pull of the blood bond, they were at one another’s throats. Alister hated them, or at least severely disliked them. Which was normal. Most people did. Rayne preferred it that way, as it made the sycophants and social climbers who wanted their attention and accolades easier to hate and ignore.

They looked up in surprise as Alister actually answered them. They had expected a bit more of a fight. They smiled grimly at the answer, checking to be sure that any dirt from the floor was washed from the scrapes on the demon’s knees before picking up the loofah again, washing off Alister’s chest and shoulders.

“Of course there is a risk like that,” Rayne said softly. “I use the transformation to reform myself. This is what you meant when you mentioned losing myself, isn’t it?” Rayne sat back, their full leg shifting to the side. “All right. I’ll need more information about that. When my mind is more clear. I did have other questions, in particular due to the experience we shared tonight. This blood bond we have. You were angry when I revealed I had used blood for the ritual. I thought you were just... Well, doing your usual complaining about being bound to me. After what just happened... What does a blood bond do?”

**Alister was surprised to see how calmly they took in the information. Logically it wasn’t a big secret. The risks of transformation were well known by those interested enough to research the topic. With the information he had already given to this witch it was only obvious they could successfully guess the same. He knew, despite reluctant to admit it, that the witch was smart and clever.**

**He watched as they washed his knees, fascinated by the gentleness. He’d anyone ever touched him like this? It was the same as their punishments. Nobody and nothing had ever treated him the same way.**

**At the mention of the next topic, Alister exhaled in irritation. Blood bonds…**

**“Blood bonds…” he searched for words carefully. His expression revealed clearly how much he disliked talking about this. “They are common among demons. It’s not a special, unique magic if that is what you’re thinking.” he scoffed, looking away as his cheeks grew pink. “It’s... the demonic way… well, our equivalent of getting married.” he finally said reluctantly.**

After washing off Alister’s chest, Rayne attended to their own body; wherever Alistair was large and muscular and imposing, they were the opposite. Small, even from birth, weak. Well, save where it mattered, Rayne supposed, as they washed off their groin. They had slid a hand down past their balls to probe their own anus, gasping softly at how sore it was, more of the demon’s seed leaking from them as they pushed it out, listening as Alister began explaining the blood bond. Hearing the word ‘marriage’, their eyes snapped up, looking at the demon’s blushing face.

They looked away, not sure if they were embarrassed because Alister was, or if it was because they had unknowingly made such an intimate connection with a demon. Not that it made any sense to feel embarrassment after what they had just done. 

They let out a long breath, using the edge of the tub to steady themself as they got back up on their knees, rinsing the loofah before using it to wipe through Alister’s hair, cleaning away the smears of semen and lubricant they had managed to get into the demon’s hair through all their constant petting. Checking that they had managed to get everything out of the demon’s hair, and all the suds rinsed from the both of them, they hauled themself up onto the side of the tub, shoulder pressed against Alister’s.

“So… we’re  _ married _ ?” Rayne asked. “Or, the equivalent.”

**Alister didn’t know why he was getting embarrassed talking about this. It had never meant anything to him, never even occurred to him to make a blood bond. It had seemed like a pointless way to spend your time. What could you gain from a union like this?**

**Still he couldn’t understand how it had happened. Witches loved to use blood for their spells and many had attempted and some succeeded in capturing a demon with blood magic. None however had accidentally created a blood bond between themselves and the demon. In its core a blood bond was something exclusively possible between demons. What he knew about it was the bare minimum of information but it could only be made between equally ranked demons, who accept the bond on both sides.**

**So how had it happened? The witch might have been ignorant about this but it was supposed to be only possible between demons. He had never heard of a mixed species blood bond…**

**He snuck a look at the witch, who was looking away uncomfortably. Marbas wondered if they really were all mortal, all human… could they be a mutt offspring of a human and a demon? It wasn’t that rare considering how many demons indulged in sexual relations with anything they came across.**

**But no matter how he looked, his senses clearly denied the witch having any sliver of demonic energy. So how did it work?**

**He couldn’t deny the connection he felt with the witch. The way he felt a pull to them. The way any pleasure he or them felt got reflected… It was all a classic description of a blood bond.**

**He scoffed at the witch’s words. “Don’t be ridiculous. What we demons perceive as a union bears a completely different meaning than your human nonsense.” he said with a touch of mockery in his voice. “The purpose for a blood bond is to aid with the inherent distrust between demons. This is the reason why it was invented. It is meant to help in understanding each other better, its side effect being the translation of more than just intention but of feelings as well. It is why it is done only between those that are certain in their bond. ”**

Rayne felt a slight tug in the bond, their confusion seemingly mirrored by Alister’s own. They reached over to empty the tub, snagging a washcloth as they sat back up, getting it damp. Turning the demon’s face towards them, they wiped away traces of tears and drool from Alister’s face, before scrubbing at their own, letting out a breath as they dragged the cloth down their neck.

A surge of annoyance passed through them as Alister’s usual attitude seemed to have returned, the mockery and proud tone back in the demon’s voice. Still, they leaned heavily against Alister’s shoulder, unable to deny that, despite how frustrating the demon was, there was a certain comfort they felt. Their conversations with Alister were some of the first, most honest things they had felt able to say, admitting how much they disliked their own kind. Maybe it was due to how long they had spent on their own, finding the company of books far preferable to any entanglements with their fellow witches, or other mortals. But that had always been true, ever since they had first given up in their childhood, save where their nanny had been concerned. 

Even with the blood bond, however, Rayne wasn’t entirely sure they understood the demon any better, save what bits of connection they felt. Alister clearly didn’t desire it. The whole thing sounded like it shouldn’t have been possible to achieve.

“Strange that there is one between us, then.” Rayne mumbled, swinging their leg back over the edge, planting their foot before standing up carefully. “Any idea how we were bonded?”

They used Alister’s shoulder to help steady themself until they were able to sit on the toilet, grabbing a towel to thoroughly dry off their thigh stump so they could reattach their prosthetic. Standing up, they continued drying themself off before grabbing a towel for the demon, plopping the fluffy cloth around Marbas’ shoulders and head, ruffling the demon’s hair until it was partially dry.

“I want to go to bed. Care to join me?”

**Despite his attitude the demon felt embarrassed as the witch gently continued to wash him. When they started to wipe his face, he closed his eyes. In his mind it flashed the memory of how his face got so dirty. Remembering his own weakness and submission made his cheeks flush red. He had started to feel more like himself, able to think clearly.**

**“I…” he started with an obvious discomfort. “I don’t know much about blood bonds beyond the common knowledge.” As a demon who was meant to know much, he was embarrassed to admit when he lacked knowledge. “I have never had any interest in the subject.”**

**As he served to steady the witch while they dried themself Alister was clearly aware of the fog of pleasure and pain lifting. But he couldn’t deny that he still was unable to feel his own superiority over the witch. However they pushed - he moved, however they touched - his body responded, whatever they asked - he answered.**

**The witch started to dry the demon’s hair with a towel and he stood there obediently. There was no desire for disobedience. Any time the thought crossed his mind his body seemed to ache a bit more, his bruises stung sharper. He remembered vividly the humiliation he faced when he had attempted to disobey the order to undress and kneel...**

**“I…” he stuttered. He was tired. And hurting. Finding himself enjoying the witch’s gentle touches, which seemed to sooth his shaken heart. “Yes… Master.” he answered, flushing bright red. Calling them ‘master’, it didn’t seem out of place… but now that his mind was clear he knew well that it was a title he had never imagined anyone holding over him. It made him embarrassed to say it, since it trampled on his own ego as a superior being… something that he barely could feel right now.**

Rayne felt themself blush as well, looking away as they finished drying Alister off, being particularly careful with the demon’s rear. 

“I’m surprised you’re still calling me that,” they said softly, dropping the towel into the hamper, giving Alister a small smile. “I didn’t break you, did I?” There was a hint of actual concern in their voice, despite their attempts to hide it; however, with the bond, they were sure Alister could feel it. “I’ll admit I like it. Just in private. Not going to demand you always call me that.”

Rayne looked through the drawers beside the sink, pulling out a triple antibacterial bruise cream, checking the label to be sure it would do the job, before motioning the demon to go ahead of them. 

“Lie down, face down. You might heal better than me, but this should help with the pain. Keep away infection until your power takes care of your wounds.” They stepped around the mess of clothing on the floor, following Alister to the bed, sitting beside him to start applying the ointment gently. “Didn’t realise I broke the skin here.”

Yet, it seemed as if Alister had enjoyed the beating, at least in part. Each strike had flared with pleasure through their connection. Perhaps that was how demon’s were wired? Or, perhaps it was just this demon. Making sure they had coated Alister’s buttocks thoroughly, Rayne dropped the mostly empty tube of cream on the bedside table, before flopping into bed beside the demon. Looking at him, they reached over to stroke the demon’s shoulder.

“Do you need anything?” Rayne asked, voice soft, hesitant, undoing the straps on their prosthetic with their free hand, letting the leg drop off the bed with a dull thud. “I don’t usually share a bed with people. But. If you wanted to, it feels like you want to, you can come closer.” They continued stroking Alister’s shoulder, rolling onto their side.

**The demon felt provocated by that claim. Angry for his weakness being pointed out. The confusing emotions that were swirling inside him were making him question things that were unquestionable. Like his own strength and superiority. He was weak right now, already beaten once tonight. He wasn't stupid enough to start another battle over his wounded pride while his powers were barely a flicker.**

**The insinuation that the witch could break him in spirit even if they did in body was infuriating. But he could only muster a glare as he walked with shaking legs. He lied down on his stomach. The mattress was soft and he sighed quietly in relief that he could finally relax his aching muscles. Despite his proclamation of defiance he buried his face in the covers as Rayne gently applied medicine on his bruised behind. Unfamiliar with lingering pain like this, since his regenerative powers had always been available to him, he winced at the stinging, burning and the pressure of pain. He shook his head at the question if he needed anything. The stroking on his shoulder was gentle. This was already too much to comprehend. How did it turn out like this? Somehow his disgust for the witch was… less? In his mind he had started to separate them from the others. Why was that…**

**He felt fatigue take over him, his eyelids growing heavy. When the invitation came, he didn't hesitate, something in him taking over because of the drowsiness.**

**He pulled himself closer to the witch, enjoying the heat from their body as he laid completely naked on his stomach. His buttocks felt too sensitive to try and change his position. When the witch moved on their side, it gave him the perfect opportunity to bury his face greedily in their chest. Craving the warmth and softness. With his eyes closed he felt himself drifting to sleep, satisfyingly tired. He didn't notice when a slow quiet purr nested in his chest.**

After what had happened, how Alister had become a sobbing mess, Rayne was almost happy to see the return of the demon’s annoyance with them. The glare was welcome, meant he would still test them; while they would prefer he wasn’t so damn rude, they had been a little worried, not that they were going to entirely admit it.

They were prepared for a different reaction, seeing Marbas back to his pissy self, but when the demon snuggled into their chest, they froze for a moment, before sighing, relaxing around him. They slid their hands through his hair again, making a soft pleased sound at the purr, pressing a kiss into Alister’s hair. 

Feeling this affectionate for anyone, other than their nanny, felt strange. They hadn’t connected to any other mortal over the course of their life. It was too complicated, and they hadn’t learned trust for their fellow witches. It almost made sense that they would find something resembling a relationship with a demon. If only because what Marbas represented: more knowledge, power, immortality. Though...that wasn’t all anymore, if they were being truthful with themself.

Rayne snuggled back around Alister, letting him have his needed comfort, rubbing the back of his neck, their fingers moving more slowly as the purr soothed them to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this RP was written for fun and without the initial intention to be posted - as such, its not beta read or edited in any way.

**The demon didn’t remember when he fell asleep, nor he could recall his dreams. The only thing he knew was that when he opened his eyes he had slept well but his body ached in an unpleasant way. He was covered in soft blankets as the sun shone through the curtains. A bright beam falling on his face. It was what had woken him up. He was feeling warm and comfortable despite the discomfort on his backside.**

**Alister moved away from the sun. He was planning to have a lazy day. He didn’t need to go into work today as he was booked to collect a soul. He purred in delight as he thought about his awaiting meal. He had not been starving but he had been hungry since the witch poked at him with their stupid questions about souls and their taste.**

**He breathed deeply as he pressed his naked body against something soft and warm… What? Where was… this?**

**Alister opened his eyes again, seeing the witch snuggled against him and he suddenly remembered where he was and what had happened. He moved away slipping out of the covers. The air felt cold against his heated up skin. He was outraged - sleeping in the same bed with the detestable witch, especially after the way they had treated him the day before. There were no conflicting feelings in him anymore, the humility learned - forgotten completely now that he was rested.**

**This damn house, full of disgusting magic that stuck to him like oil. The damn witch that did whatever they wanted with him. He couldn’t stand it. He wanted to leave this place and actually enjoy himself.**

**As he was sitting up, the pain in his ass suddenly hit him. He blinked away tears as he got up with a stifled groan.**

Rayne’s eyes scrunched as cold air drifted into the warm nest-like feeling they’d been enjoying through the night and morning. They had been fully prepared to sleep through most of the day, with warm blankets. They grumbled softly as the bed shifted, pressing their face into the pillow. 

Then the thought: Why is my bed moving? struck them, their eyes cracking open. 

Sleep addled they looked up at Alister, before what had happened the evening before came back to them. Their cheeks colored a light pink as they sat up, covers sliding down from their shoulders. Wincing in the bright sunlight, they glanced away at the window, then back to the demon. Alister seemed to be in his usual, terrible mood. At least they hadn’t broken him. Yawning, Rayne rubbed at their eyes.

“I thought you’d have already left. Don’t you have work?” Rayne asked, flopping onto their back amidst the various pillows. “That why you look like someone shit in your mouth?” They looked at Alister again, taking in the way the demon was standing, then sighed. “Do you need more cream? Think I have something that numbs pain.”

**Alisted looked over his shoulder at the witch, his eyes squinting in contempt. Last thing he wanted was for the witch to ruin his feeding day. Though… there was opportunity in it. It was true that a demon was most vulnerable while consuming a soul, but on the flipside shortly after - they overflowed with energy that needed to be expended - a residual byproduct of digestion. He could use this moment to do something about this slave contract…**

**“What business do you have knowing my business?” he scoffed. He moved toward the pile of his clothes looking completely outraged as he picked them up. It was a crime against this suit to leave it crumpled like this. Once wrinkles appeared it would be ruined since any treatment to remove them would damage the fabric.**

**When he was asked about needing medicine, he was putting on his pants. The hem brushed roughly against his cheeks and his muscles froze up as he tried to retain his dignity by not showing that it hurt. “No.” he flatly refused. Distance was what he needed for his demonic powers to trigger his heightened regeneration, so he could get rid of this detestable pain.**

Sighing heavily, Rayne looked up at the metal tiles lining their ceiling, running a hand through their hair. “You really are tiresome,” they mumbled breathily, getting up with a soft groan. Their ass still ached from how hard the demon had fucked them the evening before. Scooping up their prosthetic, they hopped to their closet, using the wall and various sturdy pieces of furniture to support themself, putting away the leg to grab a different one. The prosthetic they chose was a little more plain, something they wore for when they wanted to wear longer pants which hadn’t been altered, or wanted to be a bit more comfortable. After the past couple days, their thigh still felt strained, and the heavy padding, along with the more secure straps, and flexible ankle, appealed. Using the chair in their walk-in closet, Rayne sat down to attach it, looking up at Alister as they were fastening the straps.

“I’m blood bound to you, and bound you, so I’d say I have a fair amount of business knowing your business.” Rayne lightly slapped their thighs as they stood back up, watching as the demon fussed with his clothing. “I have a steamer which will take those wrinkles out.”

**Alister was buttoning his wrinkled shirt when the witch finally spoke to him. What they said was in a way infuriating but on the other hand the demons' provocation had worked. He understood them enough to know they did not like to be denied anything especially when it came down to information.**

**"If you must know today I'm collecting a soul." he said with obvious displeasure. Even if he did intend to use this feeding on his battle against this situation, he still was upset that he wouldn't be able to enjoy a peaceful meal. This way however might be able to sooner rather than later. At the suggestion of the steamer, which was a fine option Alister grimaced. Only because the witch suggested it. "I would rather just throw it away." he said calmly as he put on his jacket.**

“You’re ridiculous.” Rayne sighed. “Fine, wear wrinkly clothing, you proud asshole.” 

They went through their clothing, finding a pair of motorcycle leggings, the inner lining soft and warm, the outer sueded fake leather. Smoothing their hands over their pants, they searched through their tunics and sweaters, finding a handkerchief hemmed, distressed, loose sweater, the sleeves long enough to cover their fingers, the collar slipping over one shoulder as they came back out into the room.

“So, your meal is ready today?” Rayne asked, crossing their arms. “That incredibly private experience you described. A very sinful individual? Which makes me wonder how sin is measured anyway. Is it bad deeds? Things like greed, pride… lust?”

**Alister sat down to put on his nice leather shoes and tie their laces. He snuck an annoyed look toward the witch. He wondered how many questions was a person able to have. All Rayne jad were questions, for everything. Sadly he was in the uncomfortable position of having the answers.**

**He still remembered his vow from yesterday when he promised to tell them everything they wanted to know. Ah how he regretted it today. He was bound by his word tighter than he had been to the witch's orders. He still could muster some wiggle room but he couldn't flat out refuse to answer anymore...**

**"It's not incredibly private." he hissed in annoyance. "It's dangerous so it's not common practice to do it in company." he explained exasperated, as he moved on to his other shoe. "Sin is measured by the damage it causes and the lack of remorse about it. It can be anything. The sins that you humans know are not actually sin itself." he added with mockery. "They can be merely gateways. If you practice them without hurting anyone or anything including yourself, then it's perfectly fine."**

“Guess we’re both a bit screwed with the sinning, then.” Rayne replied, sitting down beside Alister, smirking as they looked at the demon. “Though, since we both liked it, we’re probably fine.” 

This was how it was going to be then; fighting and being annoyed with one another, then no doubt tumbling back into bed. Or wherever they happened to be. Rayne reached over, straightening Alister’s shirt collar.

“The whole concept of sin is ridiculous to me. Enjoyment comes from so many things people claim is a sin. If you’re hurting anyone, regardless of what it is, then you’re just an asshole. And deserve to be eaten.” They let go of Alister’s shirt, looking at him. “Why is it dangerous to eat a soul, exactly?”

**Alister reluctantly stayed in place as the witch straightened his collar. Not that it would make a difference. This suit was ruined and not only with the way it was treated but also… the memory of it all. The demon preferred to forget it. He wasn’t even sure what had happened. What had come over him? Now that he had a part of his demonic energy back, he felt refreshed and had no idea how he could succumb to anything… this witch did to him. Their eyes met the second he was thinking that and he felt a wave of embarrassment washed over him. He quickly turned his head and got up.**

**“It’s not dangerous to** **_eat_ ** **a soul.” he said, hoping his rude tone would hide his wavering expression. “It's dangerous to be around someone who’s eating a soul.”**

Rayne remained seated, watching as the demon seemed to be working very hard to prove that he was, in fact, the biggest, strongest, and most intimidating demon in the city. Or at least the most successful, deserving of respect, and definitely not the sort of person to beg a disgusting witch to fuck him. Either Alister had a very poor memory, or worked very hard to forget everything which had happened between them, going right back to the aggressive abrasive asshole Rayne had first summoned into their home. 

By this point, Rayne was finding it more than annoying to the point of feeling boredom when Alister, yet again, put on the asshole act. Maybe it would be easier to just summon the demon when they felt like getting information, or make good on their threat to keep Alister in their summoning room. Either way, keeping up this sexual side of the relationship, as nice as it felt, was distracting from what they really wanted.

“How incredibly vague and tiresome,” Rayne said with tired annoyance, standing up, not bothering to give Alister a second glance as they went to sit at their vanity. “Can you feel when the soul is ready to be harvested? If so, is there any time to make yourself useful and give me further information about the transformative powers behind immortality? Or are you going to be incredibly vague with that as well?”

**Questions, questions, questions! Alister was going insane. As someone who was a keeper of secrets and not teller of ones, all the berating questions were draining him. Answering and revealing knowledge went against his very nature. He was trying his best to answer to keep the witch at ease, even more now since he had given his own word that he would speak when asked. But even that wasn’t enough for the witch! The more he tried to comply the more they kept pestering him!**

**All he wanted was a second of peace but apparently that wasn’t possible. When last had he been so tired and drained? He had no memory of such time. Even now after just waking up he was still tired… it made him irritable. More than usual. It infuriated him how much the witch wanted from him when he was already giving too much by his own standards. Not only that but he was also faced with humiliation even after he had given his best efforts.**

**“You speak as if it's so easy to explain.” Alister hissed in anger. “There are multitude of things you need to know before even attempting a simple object transformation, let alone a living being transformation. Not any living being at that, but your own self. Do you even understand that this is something you can only do after you’ve mastered alchemy to the highest possible level? Do you expect me to teach you alchemy starting from the beginner level? What exactly do you want me to tell you? You want me to tell you the formulae along with all the magical circuits needed? It is not something I can simply tell. The information could fill a number of books. And even if I did, would you even be able to comprehend it?”**

Rayne set down the bottle of perfume they were about to apply sharply, turning in the chair to give Marbas their full attention.

“I know alchemy, demon,” they said, voice cold, “I have been learning the formulae since I was able to hold a test tube and light a damned flame hot enough to start the transformation of base materials to the nobler. From the writings in ‘Cantong Qi’ and ‘Rasaśāstra’, to the constant dull droning of the ‘Corpus Aristotlelicum’, and the flailing attempts to reconcile belief with heresy of Thomas Aquinas.”

They rose from their seat, approaching the demon with a simmering rage only born from one whose family demanded nothing but the best from their children, and enforced those expectations with harsh punishments. The wards seemed to respond to their anger, humming softly on each storming step, until Rayne stood within reach of the demon, glaring up at him.

“You think I trapped you with only basic knowledge?” Rayne asked, grabbing Marbas’ wrist, jerking it up, “That these are written and burned into your flesh, into your very core of existence from a lack of ability of comprehension? Have you even looked at these markings, demon? Written from the very magic that created your entire damned species? Or have you done your best to forget the conversation we had while you were on your knees, each layer stripping away your power?”

Rayne released Alister’s wrist with a jerk, only to reach up and grab the demon’s neck, pulling him down low enough so they could look into his face at eye level.

“Every alchemical process is precise, measured, with no room for the slightest mistake.” They narrowed their eyes. “Much like keeping a demon, it seems.”

**Alister was still fuming when the witch turned around, but he could feel a sense of pressure. As much as the witch seemed to be angry, the demon was at least twice that. He despised the idea of being subservient, to have his every word and action judged and weighted, not have any freedom to do his bidding. He hated it and he wanted to retaliate, now even more than before as the witch acted like nothing mattered than their own desires. Yet… deep inside his stomach he could feel the sensation of fear. Something he had just recently come to learn.**

**With each step they took Alister’s anger was replaced little by little with fear. When they grabbed his wrists he could do nothing but comply, his hands growing numb. His eyes moved to his shackles but despite what the witch was saying he couldn’t understand the markings. Were they written in Dead Magic? If so he could be able to read it. But the more he looked the harder his head hurt. The markings blurred and shifted in front of his eyes everytime he attempted to study them. As if they were made so he would be unable to read them. He felt angry - another thing he was unable to do. How many had piled on since he was unfortunate enough to meet this witch?**

**Alister was having trouble breathing even before the witch grabbed him by the neck. That was it wasn’t it? This was the way it felt most natural between them - not the false gentle touches. No lies or tricks in between... Nothing to confuse him. Simple and horrible. Just the way it was supposed to be…**

**“..If you know so much then why do you even need me?” his voice was a strained growl as the witch continued to squeeze his neck.**

“I summoned you because true immortality lies outside my reach,” Rayne snarled. “While I managed to create the ḥajar al-falāsifa, it is less an elixir of life than it is a fantastic youth preserving tonic for a damned beauty regime. Despite every fucking attempt, from creating homunculi, to synthesising the blood of immortal supernatural beings, I have come no closer. Until I came across you. Imagine my disappointment when the only use you seem to possess is distracting me with your sexual perversions.”

Rayne let go of the demon’s neck, letting out a harsh breath as they turned back towards their vanity, sitting down heavily before motioning Marbas over. They pulled a few bottles from the small drawers set in the desk, setting each upon the table, the bottles holding various liquids and creams.

“Fae essence combined with the alchemical teachings of Chinese Qirong,” Rayne said with annoyance, “I won’t bother to bore you with the details of what I had to do in order to obtain the ingredients; the fae in question is alive and well, and no doubt finds themself exceedingly clever. The ḥajar al-falāsifa, better known as the original recipe for the philosopher’s stone. The Chintamani, from the Ayrudavedic applications. Prima Materia from the Anima Mundi, which first led me down the path of the dead magics from its focus on the chaotic original material of the formation of the world.” 

As they named each bottle, Rayne seemed to become more frustrated, before turning back to Alister with a cold glare. “You hold knowledge and secrets. It’s written into your very nature. This transformation to attain deification is new, and THAT is what I need. To reshape this base flesh into something more befitting the power and knowledge I hold. I will not let all that be lost due to the inconveniences of mortality.”

**Alister would have been surprised to hear of the accomplishments of the witch if he hadn’t already witnessed their greatest achievement - subjugating him, a being superior to the mortal before him, yet this human had the intelligence to overcome this setback in a way that Marbas couldn't even comprehend completely. The demon knew Dead Magic but he could not practice it. He did not know what method Rayne had invented to be able to use it. His interest and curiosity were piqued for the first time in a long while.**

**When Rayne released him Marbas rubbed his neck and fixed his collar before the witch motioned for him to come closer. Despite his anger he was curious enough to comply. As the witch began to pull out bottles he felt himself grow hungry with greed. All of these could serve as ingredients to create other high grade potions... and every single one was top quality. Even the best alchemists of this age couldn't produce these with such purity. The making of them took time that the demon himself didn’t have to spare so he had not played with alchemy in a while. With these… there were some really tasty things that could be made. He was almost salivating at the thought...**

**He was pulled out of his racing musing by Rayne staring him down with cold eyes.**

**"Why then were you so appalled by the thought of altering your body since your goal is to change your very nature?" tension was still in Marbas' voice thought anger had dissipated, replaced with mild irritation.**

Rayne tilted their head, watching as Marbas seemed to look at the bottles with something like hunger, or possibly just an intense interest. Rayne was aware just how well they were made, the purity of each, the painstaking hours taken to make each, not to mention the years upon years of intense study. Their parents had expected nothing less of their child; as with Rayne’s siblings, the parents and immediate family had accepted nothing other than perfection. And so their parents had gotten just that, along with decades worth of resentment. 

Smiling somewhat smugly, Rayne held up one of the bottles, the Prima Materia, as that was what had led to their study of dead magic, watching for the demon’s reaction. “It wasn’t… being appalled, exactly,” they replied. “More being cautious of the ill effects of changing myself so thoroughly. I have little interest in losing myself, or destroying myself. Defeats the purpose. So, it must be done perfectly. Each step.”

**Marbas' eyes followed the bottle, though he did not betray his interest with anything else. It had been some time since he had been able to get his hand so this kind of quality of Prima Materia - the base ingredient for a very high end opiate called Dragon’s Dream. Since demonic energy was needed to cultivate, it was difficult to purify it so it could be used by all species. So in the end it was a demon-exclusive alchemical drug. Nobody even bothered making it in this age - it was just too taxing to create and its effects were intense but lasted for a very short time. Marbas however had a special liking for it.**

**“So, what would you be doing with all of these…?” he asked, trying to not sound too eager.**

“Originally?” Rayne asked, leaning back in the chair, as they opened the bottle, sniffing the liquid somewhat delicately, eyes closing at the aroma; pungent and yet strangely alluring. “Originally I was trying to bottle life, eternal life. Find the secret to immortality. Perfect my talents. While several of these have rejuvenating, even invigorating, effects, they are not the promised immortality. As nice as looking half my age is, an extension is not what I’m looking for.”

They looked at Alister, then held the bottle out for him to smell.

“This is the finest, most pure, elixir I’ve yet created. Took me four years, just to get to this point.” They sighed, looking at the desk, picking up the fae infused Qirong, swirling it gently to gaze at the luminescent shimmering. “This one was an experiment. It brings a glow to the skin, literally under low light, and makes it possible for me to go without sleep, with no ill effects. But, again, not what I was looking for.”

**Marbas’ heart beat a little faster as the bottle was held close to him. It was a delicious blend of stars and soil from which all things emerge, it was as close as you could get to artificially making the essence of a soul. A lot less potent and without the key element of life - it made for a poor substitute. Abnormal demons who tried to stray from the path of eating souls had tried to find substitutes. For a time Prima Materia had turned into their main substitute. In time those that tried to sustain themselves on it - died. It was concluded that the Prima Matter only curbed the hunger without giving the needed nourishment. All that had been using it, immediately dropped it and the market had become saturated with it. So a new purpose for it was developed - as a base ingredient for a drug. A very delicious and expensive drug that Marbas had a hand in developing. Not that this played any part in how much he enjoyed using it. In time however the market dried out since the demand was too low.**

**“If you’re not going to be using the Prima Materia for anything… can you give it to me?” he asked calmly, despite his heart beating fast. Some Dragon’s Dream would do wonders for his frazzled state of mind that he had been finding himself into these past few days.**

Rayne’s eyes seemed to glitter, the pleasure running through them so great at finding something the demon seemed to desire. “I will...” they replied, recapping it and holding it out for Alister to take. “If you allow me to watch you feed. And tell me what the experience is like. I only wish to observe, and not interrupt in any way. My true passion in this life is any and all knowledge, and eating a soul fascinates me.” They gave the bottle a small wiggle. “And I can make more. Call it an incentive to be more cooperative on my quest to attain a better, more divine state.”

**Alister was so excited about the thought of working with such a fine product that he didn’t manage to contain his own eagerness and delight at the agreement of the witch. With a sparkle in his eye he was almost ready to grab the little bottle... But then the conditions came. It made the demon hesitate. There was a risk in allowing it since he would be completely open for attack as he fed… but wasn’t he at the mercy of the witch already? If they wanted him dead - he would be. And it would also give him the opportunity to show them that he wasn’t as weak as they thought he was, using the boost in strength from the soul. He needed to not seem eager however to accept the deal. Who would agree to a deal when they knew you would be happy doing all they asked?**

**He hesitated, thinking things through. If he was sure that there might be risk to him life, he would have never made this exchange.**

**“Alright.” he said at last as he reached for the bottle. But he stopped right before taking it. “But you mustn't interfere with anything I do. Extracting a soul is not as simple as it sounds, I cannot have you distracting me.”**

Rayne’s shoulders relaxed as they held the bottle in their open palm. “I wish only to observe, nothing more.” It was an opportunity too good to pass up; no one had witnessed an actual feeding, only giving half accounts and assumptions on how demons fed upon mortals. Even if there were dangers involved, as Alister had mentioned, Rayne would risk it. “No distractions. I won’t even speak. I am merely wishing to watch as an academic study. For my own knowledge, of course.”

They couldn’t imagine Alister tolerating the concept of them publishing their findings. Besides, how much could one write simply on soul devouring? 

“I would appreciate it if you can describe the experience after, with it still fresh in your mind.”

**Alister pulled back at the mention of this extensive study on the subject. There was a reason why it had remained a mystery till now and he didn’t plan to be the one to reveal this secret to the world. The information couldn be let to go into the world, it would mean danger for all demon-kind. Finding a demon’s weakness, that's what everyone was after since the dawn of time.**

**“I only agree for you to watch, I have no desire to be studied like a lab rat. It would kill my appetite.” he said with a snarl.**

With a roll of their eyes, Rayne sighed, looking back to the demon. They could study him without being obvious, watching quietly. If anything, they would surely be able to sense what was taking place, and be able to watch how the mortal in question reacted to having their soul devoured. It wasn’t ideal, but after seeing one feeding, maybe Alister would allow another viewing.

“Fine. I will try to be discreet.” They gently waved the bottle between their finger and thumb, smiling at Alister. “I’ll respect your wishes. No heavy studying. No magical observation.”

**“We have a deal then.” he said with a greedy smile as he snatched the bottle from the witch’s hand. He looked at the glow of it as it lit up his eyes. In any case the information he would be revealing for one bottle of Prima Materia was overpaying it, but he wouldn’t be getting only this out of the deal, but also the opportunity for retaliation. Since the witch didn’t know anything about it, he only had one chance at catching them by surprise. Still.. Doubt stayed with him. The compulsion of his shackles - he could even feel it now. Their low buzzing with magic only at his intentions of harming the witch.**

**The demon palmed the bottle, feeling its warm internal heat, before slipping it into his pocket.**

**“I have some things to do. You can meet me at the company at noon. If you’re late I’ll go without you.”**

Rayne watched with interest as Alister looked hungrily at the bottle. While the power in that little bottle had been fantastic, filling them with a thrill when they had imbibed the first of the Prima Materia they had made, and leading them through to the first hints of the dead magic, they were unsure if they had looked as enthusiastic as Alister did now. Perhaps it was because, when they had taken it, they had found all the other alchemical potions to be lacking in their promise of immortality. They had been prepared for disappointment. Clearly, there was something Alister knew about the Prima Materia that they did not. At some point they would ask, but for now, the excitement of being the first mortal to witness a true demonic feeding was distracting them.

“Noon,” Rayne repeated, looking towards the ornate, antique clock handing on the wall. “Time enough for a nap. Do you need me to walk you out, or can you find the way yourself?”

They stood, stretching their arms above their head. They had made a deal. How many more deals would they make with this demon? The temptation was there, if only to try and get Alister to cooperate. 

“Should I meet you in your office?”

**Alister did not notice the eyes that were studying him as he was too pleased with himself. Not only would he get to play around with alchemy, but he would also have pure quality Dragon’s Dream… Not only that but he was getting a soul today and a perfect opportunity to strike at the witch. He could sleep happy tonight. It was almost too good to be true. He couldn’t help but smile at the thought.**

**“Unless you need to unlock your wards there is no need.” he said as he stepped toward the door. “In front of the building would be fine. I’ll just pick you up with the car.” he said before turning around with a wave of his hand and leaving. Perhaps he was too happy to notice that he had given the witch the courtesy of a goodbye.**

**He did not have trouble navigating the house, despite only walking through it once before. He had made sure to remember in case he had needed to escape… if possible. It was a lot easier leaving than it was going in as the magic hanging in the air did not resist against him. A subtle way of saying that everyone was welcome to leave. Alister hated that he liked that.**

**He used the company car they had come in here with to drive to his own place. In there he tucked away the Prima Materia bottle in a safe place and threw off his suit. He hissed in pain as his underpants had stuck themself to his bruised behind. It was almost like peeling them off, he had to blink away the tears. He had never experienced anything like this type of pain. After he just laid down on his stomach in his bed and took a peaceful nap.**

As always, the webwork of warding let Rayne know exactly where Alister was moving through the house with a mere touch of one finger to one of the wards’ many threads. Rayne’s eyes closed as they felt the vibrations move through the house, noting that the demon took the same route that they had used to come in. The wards closed behind each step the demon took, locking everything back up tight once again, the automated mundane security system locking the door to the garage behind Alister.

Opening their eyes, Rayne made good on their suggestion of a nap. They didn’t bother to undress, flopping onto their bed with a sigh, setting the alarm to go off with plenty of time to allow them something to eat and the commute to the office. Stretching across the bed, they relaxed, finding sleep not long after. 

Too soon, it felt, the alarm was screaming at them to rise, making them moan and roll onto their stomach before finally turning off the alarm and crawling out of bed. They added a couple drops of the Qirong elixir to their coffee, sucking it down with a simple, light meal, before heading out to the office. 

It was still cold as hell outside, the winter refusing to let go of the city, their heeled boots crunching in frost and rock salt as they strode up to the front of the grand office building. Looking up at the many floors, they breathed out, wrapped in an additional layer of leather and lace, the jacket loosely hugging their small frame. They checked their wristwatch; almost noon. If the demon stood them up, they figured they could just summon him. Damn politeness in this cold.

**Alister awoke a few hours after he had fallen asleep. He felt more rested now that he was alone. He realized that he had never appreciated the simple freedom of not having eyes on the back of your head at all times.**

**The pain in his backside had subsided. He twisted his body to see that the severe bruising had turned from bright purple red, to various shades of green, yellow and blue. He could feel his demonic energy circulating again but in a smaller capacity. As if something was suppressing it even now that he was away from the witch. He moved to get up before testing his powers. Logically he knew that there were restrictions placed on him only when he was around the witch, so when his power surged and manifested as thick black smoke, electric current crackling through it, he shouldn’t have been surprised. But he was. To see his power unchanged, just the same as it has always been - mighty enough to crush any demon who dared challenge him. It felt surreal in the reality where a mortal witch could slap him around as if he was nothing but a lesser demon.**

**He got up with a heavy sight, cleaned up and then dressed. Today he didn’t need to wear a suit fit for his office, so he merely put on black casual pants, tighter than it would be proper to wear at the office. Paired them with a black plain blouse and black formal ankle boots. As he was leaving he threw on a light brown cashmere overcoat, black worn leather gloves stuffed in the breast pocket.**

**He left in a black Rolls-Royce Wraith, as he drove toward the office building where the witch was already waiting for him in front. He was surprised since he was just on time, hoping for Rayne to be late so he can’t just leave.**

The smooth purr of a car’s engine brought Rayne out of their silent fuming over the cold, smokey lined eyes looking at the car appreciatively as they walked up towards it, the tails of their leather coat moving slightly in the wind. Hearing the door unlock, they slid in, readjusting their clothing over their legs, fluffing up the thin, knitted scarf around their neck, before looking at Alister.

“Well, don’t you look nice,” they remarked with a chuckle, bruise tinted lips curving. “I was beginning to think you lived in those suits of yours.”

Rayne leaned back in the seat, buckling themself in, ankles crossing one over the other in the ample room. They looked around the interior of the car with approval, gloves hands sliding over the dash and arm rest on the inner door, before tilting their head against the headrest, looking at Alister with an amused smile.

“Any guidelines I should follow for watching a feeding, beyond ‘don’t distract you’? Like, anything I should expect to see or feel?” They shifted a little in the seat, sliding their arm up behind Alister’s seat, fingers curving around the back of the backrest. “Is it anything like the devouring of a soul for a mortal seeking easy life extending?”

**The demon scoffed at the comment as the witch made themselves comfortable in the car. He couldn’t help noticing the extravagant outfit they were in again. It would be a bit of an annoyance as Mr. Ramsey had holed himself up in one of his estates, no doubt hoping to escape his due payment, though even if he didn’t the late stage cancer would do the job.**

**“Don’t interfere with my powers. I need precise control to extract the soul properly.” Alister said as he drove off. “We demons do it differently than how witches practice it. You lot love to do it carefully, cut it all out cleanly.” he made a bored expression as he was making a turn. “But it's way more delicious to rip it off…” his eyes almost sparkled as his mouth filled with saliva at the thought. “...in one swoop motion.” his demotic voice snuck into his speech.**

Rayne was not going to unpack the reasons behind why the demonic voice excited them more than frightened them, a shiver running through their body and hardening their nipples. Was it the bond? Or perhaps it was like their family had suggested, that using the old, dead magic had warped and darkened their soul. They sighed softly, eyes looking out the windshield, hands sliding over their thighs.

“Some of us prefer using utensils.” They remarked, smirking. “So, you’re going to rip out a soul. Sounds messy, vicious.” 

The idea of being able to see a demon letting loose, giving in to their nature, was both exciting and a little frightening. How much would Alister lose control? Or would he be able to keep mindful of who was with him while feeding? Rayne imagined it would be much like watching any other wild animal feeding.

“I’ll just be watching.” And taking internal notes.

**Alister seemed offended at the witch’s comment about it being messy and vicious.**

**“Ripping out a soul is as much an art as it is a skill that every demon should possess.” he said with a note of contempt in his voice for the witch’s words. “You need precision, control and practice to be able to rip the soul out properly without tearing it apart. Don’t you humans have hunters, butchers? Isn’t the game tastier if it's handled properly? Any demon can rip out a soul but those that know how to do it properly and are able to put that knowledge into practice, are few.” comparing it to a vicious mess? As if done by animals? It was an offence. Not only to Alister who took pride in his work, but also all demons. This prejudice had been held against them for eions. It had grown tiresome to try and refute it as mortals have always had difficulty understanding others.**

With another roll of their eyes, Rayne sighed, head rolling back to look at Alister. “You mocked precision removal of a soul, and said ‘rip’, so I immediately imagined ripping and shredding.” They gave Alister a long look, then chuckled. “It’s like you set yourself up to feel offended.”

They snuggled down into their coat and scarf, eyes closing. The ride was pleasantly smooth, the engine purring as they cruised along reminding Rayne vaguely of how sweetly the demon purred when satisfied and relaxed. Their eyes opened again as they rolled to a stop, looking out the window at a large, modern mansion. Very nouveau riche, the kind of building people had constructed when they had too much money, and didn’t know how to spend it. They hummed in their throat, looking back to Alister.

“So, precision ripping of a soul?” Rayne asked. “Are you one of those demons you talked about who knows how to remove it properly?”

**Alister had no time to play into the witch's annoying comment. So technical about every word despite ripping being the correct term since you do it with your bare hands. He said nothing at the last question. Perhaps his words had implied that demons got taught in some shape or form. Feeding, as anything else, was something every demon had to figure out on their own, nobody there to hold their hand and guide them. But he didn't want to fall into technicalities and he didn't want his mood to spoil his meal so he let it go as he drove into the grounds.**

**The place was nicely tucked away from prying eyes. Alister couldn't say he was impressed. There was nothing unique about the property nor its owner. That however didn't mean that his soul would not make fine dining.**

**He traveled smoothly through the estate gardens to stop in front of the lavish entrance. Multitude of armed guards rushed at the car as he parked.**

**"Try not to get shot. People tend to resist paying their debts." he said as he remembered the witch was a mortal. He opened the door and got out, praying that someone shot at his car so he would have an excuse to rip them apart.**

Rayne’s eyes widened as all the guards came running up on the car, glancing at Alister uncomfortably at the prospect of being shot. They sighed heavily, annoyance filling them, looking back to the various people trying to surround them. They breathed in deeply, removing their gloves, folding them over before tucking them away into a pocket.

“There are a few simple spells I could use,” they murmured, pressing their palms together, calling magic forth, stretching it like strings of light between their hands. “Spells to cause confusion, or bending the light around an individual to render them nearly invisible. Harder to do when people already know you’re present.” They stretched the strings of light out like the bars on a piece of sheet music, thumbs lightly pulling and strumming the lines as they used their elbow to roll down the window.

They gave Alister a grin. “Personally I like this one. You may want to cover your ears.” 

Waiting until Alister did, and the guards were telling them they were on private property, to vacate the premises immediately, Rayne turned back to the window, blowing through the shimmering bars between their palms, making them vibrate as a sweet, soft tune played through their breath. The few guards standing in the direct line of the music faltered, lowering their weapons, eyes turning white. One by one, each dropped, falling into a deep sleep.

“Still a few to deal with,” Rayne sighed, shaking the magic out of their hands, ducking down behind the door as the remaining guards yelled in alarm, and one shot was fired towards the car.

**Marbas moved in an instant enveloped in black smoke. There was a crackling in the air as the charged demonic energy shot forward. The bullet never reached it’s target.**

**“You dare!?” his voice boomed in his demonic tember as his eyes shone in blue. The bullet was in his palm, the metal crushed from the impact. It fell to the ground with an audible ring as Alister moved forward, his anger like a low flame.**

**The guards left standing were frozen in place, looking around at their fallen comrades and at the pistol that had made the shot. The shooter looked in doubt at his gun then back at Alister whose demonic energy was clearly leaking out. On his face there was a smile but none who saw it felt like smiling back.**

**“I have come to collect a debt from your employer.” he said simply. His demonic voice created an ice chill in the air. “Move aside or die.” There was no malice in his voice. He was simply stating a fact.**

**The guards seemed frozen from what they were seeing. Alister found it laughable that all of them were regular mortals. They had no chance against him. So big Was the gap that the demon felt pity for them. Except for the one who shot at his car.**

**Alister gestured to the witch to come out as he started walking forward casually. The guards automatically woke up from their daze as he approached and stepped back as soon as they could. Alister however didn't allow the shooter to get away. He casually grabbed him by the throat and threw him away like a rag doll. The guard collided with the marble railing and slumped on the ground, still alive but with multiple broken bones.**

The demon had moved so quickly, Rayne hardly had time to react. They peered over the frame of the door, eyes large as they watched Marbas manifest his energy. Their heart leapt in their chest, though not from fear. This was what they had wanted when they had made the bindings, to allow the demon to act on his own power when faced with any threats, and to continue with his life as normally as possible. Hardly a traditional binding, but it was one which served them well. If others were fool enough to come for him, well, then they deserved what they had coming to them.

At the gesture to follow, Rayne scrambled out of the car, hurrying up to Alister’s side, keeping an eye on the guards as they walked past unopposed. When Marbas grabbed and threw one of the men aside, Rayne jumped and cursed quietly, then chuckled a little nervously, less in fear of the demon, than the sudden violence. 

“Well...” Rayne said, voice soft, coming up to hold Marbas’ arm, being careful not to invoke the power of the bindings, not wanting to dampen any of his power. “That was impressive. I mean that. It’s rare to see someone get tossed aside like a toy.”

They looked at the door as they approached, head tilting before casually reaching out their other arm, fingers moving fluidly before they twisted their wrist to the side. The locks opened with heavy clicks.

**“Anyone who’s in my way will not know mercy.” Alister said in his demonic voice. He was not angry, he was just stating a fact. The demon was in his right to retaliate if he was attacked, by contract. It was the reason why he didn’t raise his hand against those that did not attack. Brutality by the dot. It was the way humans learned not to try and swindle a demon.**

**As the doors locks clicked open, Alister looked down at the witch with glowing eyes. He could have easily kicked down the door, but sometimes it was nice to do things the easy way.**

**He pushed the door open. The mansion was completely quiet. The demon could feel it was not empty. Perhaps filled with servants. Nobody who wanted to fight for their employer, that was clear as they had sought shelter in other rooms. Alister entered - open space and shiny marble floors. His boots left a clear sound as he stepped forward.**

**“Jacob Ramsey!” the demon called in a loud booming voice. “I have come for your soul!” he announced with a grin.**

**From Anka’s report Alister was aware of the bedridden condition, not even sure the mortal would hear him. It was just common courtesy… as well as the fact that fear and pain marinated the soul well. It gave it a spicy tang that Alister enjoyed.**

Rayne gave Alister an easy smile at the glance, looking into his glowing eyes without fear. More, it was that they felt intrigued. Watching a demon, so close, fully in their element. It made them press a little closer, looking satisfied with such an easy trick as unlocking doors. Well, easy for them.

As they walked into the mansion, they couldn’t help but look around, scoffing at the overdone decor, the clear attempt at showing off their grandeur, while attempting to copy the lifestyles of others who had held onto wealth for generations. 

“Tasteless.” Rayne remarked, looking at a large portrait of a man, idealised and handsome, in the front foyer. “Is that him? Arrogant looking bore. My mother had a similar portrait commissioned of me. I had the sense to shove it into the attic.”

They glanced to the side, hearing a soft, fearful gasp. What seemed to be a young couple of women were peeking around a door. It was quickly closed, making Rayne snort with further amusement as Alister led them through the manse.

“Houses like this always have the same damn floor plan. Built with cheap materials, not that the homeowners ever notice, too assured of their own importance.” They released Alister’s arm, looking around. “The master bedroom is always placed towards the back of the home, set to look out over the gardens. No appreciation for why houses were built with multiple floors and multiple rooms. Instead, they have these open floor plans, and their fireplaces do little to actually warm the place, instead just there for looking important. Useless decorations. Can you feel where he is, or were you hoping he’d respond?”

**Alister felt himself grin, enjoying the hunt before the meal.**

**“They never respond.” he said with a gloating expression as they slowly went up the stairs.**

**It was true that this mansion had no charm but Alister had seen enough of these to not even take note of the embarrassment that this house was. It was just a place like any other where his meal had hidden away.**

**“I know where he is. He has a contract. That puts a target on his back.” the demon added as he continued striding forward. It was as the witch had assumed. The man was hiding in his bedroom,, though hiding was hardly the word for it. The demon entered the room unobstructed by the lines of salt drawn inside it. Mr. Ramsey was on his bed, prompted up by pillows, machines hooked up to him. The man looked drained and sickly, yet there was a fear in his eyes not prompted by his illness.**

**“So you came.” the man on the bed stated, his voice weak.**

**“Jacob.” Alister said with a sweet smile that only promised bad things. “Still trying to cheat your way out of paying your debts I see.” Settling his debts was one of the reasons why the man had come to Alister in the first place. “Doing a piss-poor job as always.”**

**“This illness… is it your doing as well?” the man asked with spite in his voice.**

**The question made Alister laugh wholeheartedly, his demonic voice mixing into it making Mr. Ramsey shiver.**

**“I’m afraid you just have shit luck.” the demon said, still amused as he took off his coat, folded it neatly and placed it on a chair by the door.**

Rayne looked around the room, unimpressed by the modern, minimalist style, sighing as they looked at the man in the bed. The room smelled of illness and early death. They had become familiar enough with the smell of fresh decay through various experiments they had done: to understand life, they reasoned, one also had to understand death. They gave the man cowering and snarling in the bed a once over, glancing at the medical equipment keeping track of each feeble heartbeat with an obnoxious beep. Giving Alister a smile, giving an appreciative look at the clothing he’d chosen today, Rayne walked over to turn off the heart monitor.

“Just to avoid the annoying beeping,” they replied, looking over the oxygen machine with its tubes connected to the man’s nose. “The illness isn’t going to effect the taste, is it?”

They smirked at the defiant look the man gave them, before walking well away to lounge on a stiff, expensive looking couch, shrugging out of their leather coat, readjusting their scarf. It was a good viewpoint, giving an uninterrupted line of sight. Rayne crossed one leg over the other, stretching their arms back, eyes turning again to Alister. They were excited. Was it wrong to be so excited over a sinful man’s demise? Perhaps not for one who had been so foolish as to make a deal with a demon.

**Alister crossed the vast room slowly as the witch turned off the machine. He wouldn't have bothered but if the witch wanted to take care of the annoying task, then why complain.**

**As they passed each other the demons' full attention was on the man in the bed, perhaps not even aware that the witch had asked a question. As he got close enough to look over at him from up above the man pulled out a small button attached to one of the machines.**

**"If I press this, a poison will be injected into my heart, killing me instantly." he threatened with shaking hands. It only brought a crooked smile to the demon's face. "If I die you won't get my soul!" the man said with utmost certainty despite the doubt that was gripping his heart after that smile.**

**"Ah, Jacob. I have always found your stupidity endearing." the demon said leaning in closer. However his pleasant smile melted away. "But there is a limit to everything. Do you seriously believe it's that easy to escape a contract with me, mortal?" his voice morphed into demonic growl in the middle of his sentence.**

**There was a small chuckle from the side of the room but Alister didn't even notice it. His attention was solely on the man who still didn’t seem to have intentions of giving up his soul, despite face to face with the demon with the glowing eyes. The demon would have commended on him for the bravery but he knew it was not bravery but foolishness. A man didn't need to be commended on his stupidity.**

**"So you're going to make me do this the hard way." Alister said but he didn't sound disappointed at all. His demonic energy swirled around his arms as his eyes glowed brighter. He spoke in demonic tongue.** **_"I invoke the terms of your contract, Jacob Ramsey, according to your blood pledge - surrender your mortal soul to me, Marbas Barbuel, the Fifth Spirit and Great Lion."_ **

**His demonic energy spilled forward and enveloped the limbs of the man, as he screamed and struggled, dropping the button for the poison in his panic. As the demon drew closer the man started screaming even louder, a bright amber light drawing lines on his forehead. As Alister looked down on him, sigils in the demonic language had already formed on his forehead.** **_"I have come to claim what you owe."_ ** **he continued in demonic tongue, now with a sweet smile in his face, as his hand moved toward the mortal's face. His fingers touched the markings on his forehead. Then his other hand moved toward his chest. His fingers swirling in demonic energy sank into the man’s flesh unnaturally easily. Alister eyes sparkled with delight as he pulled on the strings of light which appeared to struggle against the darkness. Jacob Ramsey continued to scream.**

As the sigils and the apparent ceremony for soul removal began, Rayne uncrossed their legs, leaning forward. They had not, for some reason, expected all the screaming. All the screaming, and the heavy weight of demon energy filling the room. It made Rayne feel very, very small, like a child or an animal hiding from a predator. It called to some deep, evolutionary part of them, igniting a fear, almost a panic, at seeing a fellow mortal being attacked; the terrified screaming, the immediate suffering. 

No. Not a fellow mortal, Rayne reminded themself. This was a mundane mortal, food for demons and fae and vampires. Even witches would sometimes use these mortals for spells, though some of the lesser families would intermarry with them. 

Rayne made themself refocus, to watch the process. They examined the sigils as well as they could, hands slowly sliding up to their ears to block out the worse of the screaming, lips parting as Marbas sank fingers into the man’s flesh. Their stomach twisted, even as they tried to look at this from a purely academic position, a learning experience, research for later. But as they looked up at Marbas, they couldn’t help but shiver.

**Alister was focused on his work, excitement and delight seeping from him as he worked methodically with practiced hands.**

**The strings of light wiggled and struggled in his grip as he pulled on them. They seemed like knots which refused to untangle and release their home. Alister looked at them with skillful eyes. His demonic energy swelling enveloping his hands completely. There was no sign of his human looking fingers - now replaced with black clawed limbs consisted of condensed black smoke and electricity. He extended a claw and with one swift movement severed the strings of light, both from the head and the chest.**

**The screaming ceased, but the man did not look dead. His eyes staring unfocused at the demon, while the torn strings sunk into the flesh again.**

**Alister smiled, proud of his work. He noted that the mortal still lived even with his connection to his soul severed from their body - it was a sign that he had done a marvelous job.**

**"You know, these markings..." his claw tapped on the man's forehead. He spoke to Jacob as if he could hear or understand him. "They have to be removed. Some demons like to peel the skin off." his claw traced a path on the skin. "Some, to crush the head entirely." his palm stroked the man's forehead. "It's certainly easiest to do so. But that would be a disrespect to this fine meal." his claws reverted back to his human hands. Demonic energy swirling on the tips of his fingers as he touched the sigils that were carved into the flesh. They began to heal and disappear as if they were never there. "Thank you for this meal, Jacob." he said as he gently placed his hand on his forehead. Then his other hand, with its extended black claws, ripped into the chest as if it was butter. Touched around carefully then pulled hard and fast. There was a grotesque sound and flesh and bone tearing and the cry of something not of this world.**

**As he pulled his hand away and in his grip there was a soft matter, almost like a squishy ball, made entirely out of shimmering white - frayed and broken, torn strings still hanging. It was warm and gentle as it responded to the hand that held it, almost embracing its kidnapper, still confused to be a separate entity without a body.**

The horror of what was happening sank away entirely to morbid fascination as the demon worked on Jacob like an artist working on stone, or clay. Rayne’s eyes went dry as they watched, wanting to absorb every moment of this, almost entranced. They jumped a little as the demon ripped into the man’s chest, hand going to their throat as they swallowed and made themself breathe normally. Again they were mesmerised by what Marbas pulled out of the man, their eyes widening in awe.

Barely aware of moving, Rayne stood slowly, lips parted as they stared at the shimmering white ball, eyes following the torn strings, how the strings shivered and squirmed, like the weak tendrils of an octopus. They wanted to touch it, to see if it felt as soft and warm as it looked, but they stayed near the couch, staring. They almost felt hunger, looking at the thing, like it was life, energy, the spark of everything they sought out for themself. They had to hold onto the arm of the couch, letting out a shuddering breath. 

Was that it, then? Now Alister would eat it? How?

**The demon looked at the soul in his hand. There was warmth in his eyes as it wiggled in his grip. Then as he lifted it up, that warmth was replaced by greed and hunger. His lips parted, revealing teeth that were much sharper than how they used to look, surprisingly not those in front but these on the sides. His mouth opened, a string of drool connecting his upper teeth with his lower, his tongue much longer. It greedily slid across the body of the soul, as he closed his eyes savoring its flavor.**

**The white shimmering ball shivered, but before it had time to do anything else the demon held it up to his chest. A blinding white light getting lost in the darkness that opened up and swallowed it whole.**

When the demon’s mouth opened, Rayne had sunk back onto the couch. The strangest thought came to them, watching the teeth, the tongue moving: just how much they wanted both on their body. As someone not accustomed to such salacious thoughts, it surprised them, almost making them lose focus from watching the feeding. They expected Alister to swallow the soul down, for it to glow all the way down the demon’s throat, but instead it was absorbed. Straight into the darkness of the demon’s essence.

Letting out a shuddering sigh, Rayne watched Marbas for a moment more, eyes flicking to the dead man in the bed. Swallowing, they looked back up.

“Is that...” they asked, voice soft, a little choked from what they had just witnessed. “Is that it? How does it… how does it feel?”

They shifted forward, smiling in their excitement, needing to know more, completely forgetting themself. But it was done, wasn’t it? The would absorbed, the man’s contract fulfilled. They wanted to see if the man’s chest was truly empty, if the heart was still there, all fear slipping away in their thirst for knowledge.

**The demon was savoring the magnificent flavor of the soul still lingering on his tongue as he consumed it. His core opening to devour the fragile but deliciously powerful entity. As it entered into him, he closed his energy around it, almost as if embracing it before crushing and digesting it. The feeling of eating a soul…**

**His eyes were closed and his breathing heavy, adjusting himself to the spike of power and the overwhelming pleasure of the pure energy being consumed.**

**When the witch asked the question, the demon barely opened his eyes, breathing heavy and hot. Despite his glowing eyes and swirling demonic energy it was clear that he looked a little bit younger, his skin a little bit finer…**

“Oh...” Rayne breathed out.

Slowly they rose to their feet, watching Alister. He looked different. Felt different. Rayne could feel the energy around him, joining with his power. They couldn’t help themself, drawing closer, crossing the short distance between them. They glanced at the dead man on the bed, the horror written plainly into the slackened features of Jacob’s face, the ruined mess of the man’s chest, the fresh smell of blood lingering. They had never seen anyone die in such a messy way, only the slow ‘peaceful’ death of old age.

Breathing in shakily, Rayne looked back to Alister, their heart beating quickly. “How does it taste?” They asked, voice soft, excited.

**As the demon absorbed the energy slowly, his focus started to return to the outside world. The witch had suddenly come so close and he was just now noticing. He could see them speaking, their mouth opening and closing as their eyes stared at him. Alister didn’t have the focus nor the desire to leave his daze. He blinked slowly as the warmth enveloped him, as he could feel himself growing stronger. He brought his bloody hand up, as it morphed back into looking human, then he parted his lips again, his sharp teeth and long tongue slowly returning to their human form as he licked the blood off his fingers. He could still taste the soul, leaving an aftertaste of delight.**

**He blinked away the trancelike state he had fallen into, finally seeing and hearing properly.**

There was no response from Alister, save a slow turning of his eyes towards them. Rayne looked him over slowly, watching as he licked his fingers and gradually became more human in appearance again, the demonic teeth and claws sliding away. Yet, even as Alister looked more human, his demonic energy seemed to strengthen. He looked almost high, or drunk, licking the blood away. It wasn’t clear if he was even fully aware of anything but the amazing high he was experiencing, as even his eyes were barely seeming to register their presence.

“I’ll take that as a confirmation that it’s delicious,” Rayne chuckled softly as the demon blinked at them, looking back to the dead body; they supposed this just got left behind, would hopefully get cleaned up. “Perhaps you’ll be a bit more coherent later.”

**Marbas looked down at Rayne, for the first time since his binding feeling like himself in their presence. He rolled his sleeve down as he looked at the body of Jacob.**

**“Have you been asking me questions, witch?” he asked, a lazy annoyance seeping into his voice as he rolled down his sleeve. It had been smudged with blood but it seemed like that didn’t bother the demon. The black fabric hiding the deepness of the red, only visible against the pale skin of the demon. “Did we not agree that you will not?” he asked with a snarl as he stepped toward the corpse. He looked down at it with discontent, then reached at it’s torn chest with his hand. His demonic energy pulsating with renewed power. The flesh and bone quickly mended themselves. The only memory of what had happened was the torn pajama and the blood on the covers.**

Rayne stood a little further to the side, making way for Marbas to attend to the body, crossing their arms in annoyance. Picking right back up where he started, the demon was back to his usual pussy state, it seemed.

“We only agreed that I would not interfere or study you too closely, or distract you.” They replied, settling a tired look at Marbas, before smiling. “Questions were not explicitly forbidden. Seeing as you were in too much of a daze to fully register my presence, I doubt I distracted you.”

Rayne’s eyes slid slowly up and down the demon’s body, feeling just how much more rejuvenated Alister seemed to be, his body practically radiating his power. They breathed in deeply, meeting the demon’s eyes once again.

“Besides, if you were unaware of any questions being asked, was I truly asking questions? Or speaking uselessly at a warm body?”

**The demon felt his temper rising as a low growl escaped him as he stared down at the witch.**

**“You insolent witch, thinking yourself clever. Digging at technicalities that are not even there.” his heart pounded with his rising anger. “I agreed only for you to watch. Nothing else.” he bared his teeth. “You should know better than to think you can fool me into giving more than agreed in a deal struck.”**

**The energy in him pulsated, ready to pounce, tear that slender small body to pieces… Alister let his rage subside, as he knew the absorption of a soul made him feel on edge - more easily excitable.**

The pulse of power as the demon became more angered with them surprised Rayne for a moment. Even before the demon had been sealed, his power had not felt this high. It was not a massive difference, but still a clear boost. And the murderous intent was clear, even without the bond giving them a slight feeling of heart rate rising.

Still, Rayne had never been one to admit they were wrong when they were sure they were right. 

“You agreed to just watching, not me.” Rayne said, determined and more accustomed to working with the fae. “I made known my curiosity, that I would ask you questions. And I stated I would not interfere. That I would not stare too heavily. I never agree to being unable to gain more information, Marbas. And technicalities are always present unless explicitly denied. You agreed to let me watch. I did watch. Now, I am asking questions.”

**The anger that the demon had managed to squash away now returned even more fiery than before. His heart raced with demonic energy as he crossed the space between them grabbing the witch by the collar of their coat.**

**"I hate mortals like you who think they are too clever for the deals and the contract." his eyes shone in blinding blue as he spat his words. "You are not dealing with the fae where unspoken things serve as loopholes. You seem to know precious little about making a deal with a demon." he bared his teeth and his demonic energy pulsated. He could feel the faint pull of his shackles but it was nothing but a tickle. "You get what you agree on. Nothing more!"**

Rayne sucked in a breath as they were grabbed, eyes widening for a moment, before narrowing. So, the demon had his own tricks planned during this feeding. Hidden meanings in how it was ‘dangerous’ during a feeding— Rayne very much doubted now that Alister had only meant there was danger for himself. They felt their heart beat kick up, the fear easy to come to them after witnessing a man die horribly. For a second then let themself feel it, the panic, then they breathed in, shoving it away, letting it pass through them. Fear was useless. They’d learned that as a child.

Breathing out, Rayne looked into Marbas’ eyes, lifting their hand to rest of the demon’s wrist, thumb tracing the chains, intensifying them to see if that was enough. If not… well, it was hardly the end, was it?

“And you, Marbas Barbuel, Fifth Spirit and the Great Lion,” Rayne said firmly, “Seem to know precious little about me. I did agree to not interfere and use no magical observation. At no point did I agree to not ask questions.”

**The demon’s grip eased off as his shackles shone in bright gold. He felt their magic grow, squeezing his wrists as if in a vice. His hands shook from the strength he was exerting despite the magic that was trying to restrict him. That much he had predicted it would happen. Right now he had enough power to bruteforce his way through the enchantment as he put more strength in his grip, lifting the witch off their feet.**

**“** **_You have been getting on my nerves, the whole fucking day…”_ ** **Marbas growled in demonic tongue, not concerned with the fact that Rayne would not be able to understand him. How hard it was to leave him to enjoy his meal? As if their job was to spoil every pleasant thing in his life.**

**Who cared if they asked their questions? He just wouldn’t answer them. He wasn't bound by anything, he had not given his word to answer.... But he did, god damn it! Last night he gave his fucking word… it made him even angrier.**

Being lifted up by their collar, dangling like a misbehaving child, or a kitten from its scruff, made Rayne gasp with surprise, and a healthy dose of fear. The binding was working, but right now, it felt as if Alister was pushing through, despite the shaking in the demon’s hands. Rayne’s eyes met with the demon’s, wide with shock, before something like admiration filled them. They couldn’t understand everything Alister said, the demonic tongue difficult to decipher, though the word ‘you’ and the possessive ‘I’ were present, they were pretty sure.

“Upset...?” Rayne asked, voice a little strained, both hands holding Alister’s wrists. “Seems to be your...mmf...main emotion.”

One day, their damn mouth was going to be the end of them. They bit down on the side of their tongue, wincing at the pain as blood filled their mouth, calling on the dead magic within them. It had been painful, scratching the sigils into their exposed thigh bone, resulting in them passing out a few times from the pain, and blood loss, but it was worth it as the power surged through their blood, written now into their very marrow and flesh. 

They breathed in sharply, eyes closing. When they breathed out, their breath was curling, dark, miasma, the scent of moist earth, sulphur, the origin of magic and creation. Their eyes were dark as they opened them, blackened, save for tiny, small points of light. The veins around their eyes darkened, the skin taking on a faintly bruised appearance. They pulled back a hand, thrumming in power, and slammed it into Marbas’ shoulder with as much force as they could muster.

**Marbas was astonished by the magic that the witch called forth, the power of it, being close to it burned at his very being. His eyes widened as their breath engulfed him in the scent of primal magic, one that he had only felt from the very core of this world. However, the soul which he was still digesting gave him power to face it, like a second pulsing heart beside his own.**

**The witch released his wrist and instead pulled back for an attack. The demon had been through enough battles to be able to read the movement easily. He readied himself but halfway through the magic he could feel from them made his heart jump. In a desperate attempt to withstand he pulled all his demonic energy toward the spot the witch was aiming at - his shoulder. The hit pushed him backwards, his feet sliding on the ground as he maintained his stance, though he was forced to release his grip on the witch. The collision of magic with his demonic energy caused an explosion of sparks. The demoning energy swirled as it returned to its place, circulating in his body. His breathing was hard as he stopped clenching his teeth to brace for the attack.**

**Despite this, the demon was feeling excitement instead of fear or alarm. This was a language that he knew well and he understood - battle. Marbas roared as half of him morphed into their demonic form - his arms and half his face - something would have been impossible because of the suppressing effect of the shackles. He could feel the squeeze and the burn of his binding, but with the power of the soul - that he now was burning through rapidly - he managed to push through with force. He had wanted to crush this witch since the moment he laid eyes on them.**

Rayne was not a skilled fighter. They did not know many hand to hand techniques, only a few self defensive moves, strikes to make a person release them. But where magic was concerned, there was a reason why they had earned the respect and fear the other witches felt towards them. They landed smoothly on their feet, a thin, faint, vaguely viscous looking dark fog drifting from their pores as they straightened. Looking at the demon, they could see where the glow of the soul was flowing through him, and how quickly it was being consumed. Where the markings of the binding sank into the demon’s very being. The form Marbas wished to take, overlaid with the Great Lion, and the mortal body beneath.

They spoke the demon’s true name softly, their voice a purr and almost a hiss like the steam over volcanic underwater vents, smiling. “I can see where you were formed together. Where my blood mixes with yours.” They chuckled, feeling a little overwhelmed by the power as they always did, like the most amazing high they had ever experienced. “Where your true name bleeds into our bond. I could pull you apart.”

They twitched a finger, plucking gently at one of the cords between them, shivering at the slight pleasure and pain it elicited. Letting out a miasmic breath, they muttered words from the binding, watching as the sigils and runes burned brighter.

“I can see where that soul is joined with you. How quickly you’re already using up such a delicious meal.” Not pausing, they summoned a ball of the pure primal magic, and hurled it towards the demon; it was more a warning of what they could do, holding back— why were they holding back? Was it the bond?

**The demon was breathing heavily as the soul's power was slowly consumed by the shackles even when Marbas wasn't pushing it to break through.**

**A chilling shiver went through his spine as the witch spoke his name, his breath catching in his throat. It was as if he had been struck with lightning, stripped and exposed only by his true name - his very core.**

**The witch... always had to use such cheap shots.**

**He inhaled a shaky breath, as his being felt naked. The witch moved a finger and he felt himself, his heart, his core - jet jerked forth. He tried to block it with the power he was draining from the soul but this was a different kind of magic. It bypassed every defense he could put up. It pulled on the connection that already existed between them. His demonic shape faltered and he knew the soul would not be enough to fight this. His bindings burned with a renewed strength, now he could do nothing to push through the pain. His eyes watered as he tried to hold onto his true form.**

**Now the shackles were not only sucking in the energy from the soul but his own demonic energy. He felt his strength start to fade.**

**At that moment the magic attack struck him and fell backwards, his shirt torn from the magic that collided with him.**

**"No..." he growled in defiance to being pushed back, as his demonic form faded away... Not again. Even with a fresh soul... how could he be no match?...**

**The souls prevented the worst of the pain but he could feel his shackles growing heavier, brighter and hotter.**

As the bindings were able to subdue the demon again, the shackles glowing and almost undulating with power, the glow visible beneath the cloth of the demon’s shirt, Rayne stalked closer. They shoved Alister further down onto the floor, grabbing his wrists and slamming them down on the floorboards. A trickle of blood was running down the side of Rayne’s mouth as they leaned over the demon, knees landing heavily as they straddled his waist. 

“You’re bound through blood and your true name, Great Lion,” Rayne breathed out, voice scratching in their throat, “Did you forget?”

They looked down at him, eyes still dark, blinking slowly at the shredded hole in Alister’s shirt, right over the right pectoral, exposing skin. Their eyes locked onto Alister’s exposed nipple, and they almost leaned down to bite it, breath hot on the demon’s skin before they remembered themself, mouth going instead to Marbas’ neck. They shifted the demon’s wrists to one hand, pulling them both above his head, their free hand pulling down Marbas’ shirt collar, exposing the binding shackles. Blood still freely flowing in Rayne’s mouth, they licked along the binding, leaving smeared blood along the glowing chains, the glow intensified as the binding was fed with more of their blood.

Still riding on the power high of the ancient magic, Rayne lifted their head, looking into Alister’s eyes. “That was impressive,” Rayne said softly, “Even bound, you managed to assert your power.” They slid their hand from Alister’s collar to his chin, their fingertips tracing over his skin. “If you weren’t shackled, this would have been more evenly matched. Hell, you probably would be able to kill me with brute force alone.”

Rayne smiled, feeling strangely proud of him, even as they were annoyed that he’d attacked them. They could see the diminished energy from the soul Alister had taken, the shackles once again able to control the demon. They closed their eyes, letting the surge of primal power return back to its source, their body aching all over as if they had spent the entire morning exercising, muscles fatigued. When they opened their eyes again, they were back to their usual luminous green, though the skin around their eyes was still bruised looking, the capillaries broken like a scattering of old spiderwebs over their eyelids, reaching down onto their cheekbones. 

“How much of your meal did you burn through?” Rayne sighed as they released his wrists, standing up, rubbing their flesh knee with a grimace as it popped.

**Alister was pushed even further back as he was struggling to stay upright. He fell backwards on his back with a dull thud, all his air being driven out of his lungs in a gasp. His bindings continued to drain his energy even faster. The sudden loss of power made him dizzy. As he was pushed even further down, the back of his head slammed on the floor making him see stars. Before he knew it he had his hands pinned to his sides.**

**It was a complete defeat. He was still breathing hard, again gasping as the witch threw themselves on his waist.**

**He had done his best to overcome his bindings but even a fresh soul was not enough. He almost felt despair... completely utterly defeated even with the element of surprise and an ace up his sleeve.**

**He felt a hot breath against his chest, fighting against the tingle of pleasure that threatened to shoot through him, exhaling heavily. The breath went away and instead the witch pinned his hands above his head. Marbas struggled but to no avail. Despite himself, the demon started to feel a different kind of thrill.**

**What was... the witch doing? Turning a fight into... something else? It wasn't... right...**

**The witch pulled his collar down with force and then Marbas could feel something soft and hot - lips? Tongue. He exhaled in a startled moan when the witch injected even more magic into the bindings, making his vision turn white from pain but also from a jolt of pleasure.**

**When the witch looked at him, he was already a mess - sweating from the exertion, flushed from the witch's treatment.**

**The compliment they gave him however struck him the hardest. There was something in the witch's eyes that made him feel embarrassed. The way they looked at him, as if in joy? Why was his heart pounding like this?**

**He was still in a daze when the witch released him.**

**"... more than half of it." he answered in reluctant disappointment with himself.**

Sighing, Rayne watched Alister’s dejected and confused reaction before reaching down to stroke his face. The bond between them made them feel a tingle of pleasure, their own heart beating more quickly, eyesight a little blurry from exerting the primal power like they had. 

“More than half...” Rayne breathed out, throat sore and still tasting of earth and sulphur behind the metallic tang of blood. They leaned down, eyes meeting Alister’s, before gently breathing over his lips. “At least you didn’t use all of it? And since you’re being honest with me...” Rayne smiled, their eyes searching Alister’s. “If anyone were to kill me, I’d prefer it be you, rather than some power grabbing fool, or pissed off little underling demon. Far less insulting, and fitting, considering what I’ve done.”

They planted one hand next to Alister’s head, their other hand still stroking his face. They couldn’t even be mad, considering they would have done the same thing, were they in the demon’s position. They chuckled softly, smiling, thumb stroking beneath the demon’s bottom lip.

“That was good. I didn’t suspect it for a moment. I can’t even be angry with you.” They nuzzled his cheek before getting up, tugging Alister back to his feet. “Should we leave this room before Jacob starts to smell even worse?”

**Alister breathed in and out short breaths, closing his eyes as Rayne stroked his face. A pleasant tingle on his skin, making his heart beat faster. His body felt the strain of consuming a soul and expending it almost completely, as well as the drain on his power from the shackles. He didn't want to think what it meant to feel good, he was too tired to be confused about it.**

**Marbas was starting to feel faint when the bindings eased their torturous squeeze. He could smell the blood on the witch's breath as their lips almost touched his. He looked up at them seeing the traces of the power they had used, still visible. He couldn't lie to himself... this overwhelming power that the witch possessed - it was incredible. Facing an opponent stronger than himself, he couldn't remember when last it had happened. It was a bittersweet feeling. He was excited and astonished, as well as angry and silken in disappointment that he had not been strong enough.**

**Rayne praised him again as they played with his lip and the demon felt a strange mix of emotions. He had never been praised for anything in this way... While he was trying to process his emotions the witch nuzzled his cheek and he blushed.**

**What was this strange turn of events? He couldn't understand anything...**

**The witch helped him to his feet, his body aching all over, nodding at the question as he got his coat and exited the room, sneaking a look at the witch.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this RP was written for fun and without the initial intention to be posted - as such, its not beta read or edited in any way.

Things felt strange between them. Alister had tried to kill them, and yet Rayne wasn’t angry, though they were, perhaps, a bit more cautious. While they had called the demon ‘pet’ and ‘kitty’, they still had something more akin to a ferocious beast in their bindings. A Great Lion. They smiled a little, feeling Alister’s gaze on them, though when they looked up he was looking forward again. 

It was odd, they felt more friendly towards him after that fight. Almost affectionate? How very odd. Maybe it was the blood bond, eating away at their common sense, their usual distance they kept from everyone. Perhaps it was even that they had finally met someone who was their match? Their equal? Something they’d never felt with another mortal.

“We should probably lay some ground rules if you let me watch you feed again,” Rayne murmured, sliding their arm into Alister’s, pressing in. “Asking questions was rude of me. But I am curious about the whole process. It looked almost sensual.”

They were not going to mention how bothered they had been by the screaming. They had thought themself so far removed from most emotions, as they had tried to become as cold as possible thanks to their upbringing, and distanced themself from the mundane mortals that swarmed the city around them.

“Do you think those guards are going to try and shoot at us again?” They said, suddenly remembering the armed guards that had first surrounded the car.

**They were walking side to side through the ridiculously long hallway. Something the demon took note of since when they were coming in the witch had stayed behind, following closely. So they had taken into consideration their agreement, yet they had still decided to neglect it when it didn't match their desires in the moment. Selfishly impulsive. It wasn't a good trait even for a demon... yet it appealed to something in Alister. It was a familiar trait - one that he himself had. That however didn't change the fact that they had disrespected a friendly deal, not involving a contract. It was one of the rudest things someone could do to a demon as deals and contracts were their lifeblood, so they held a special place in their culture.**

**"And why would I do something so stupid?" he asked with a scoff. Today had been an opportunity since the witch had been completely clueless about the process. The demon was sure that this was the reason why they hadn't taken advantage of the openings. To consume a soul one must remove all their defences. Even if that was done only for a second it was enough. Exposing you heart and core - it was stupid to trust anyone in a helpless state like that. Alister had risked it because he had been desperate. Secondly the element of surprise was gone so he couldn't attack.**

**Then what would be the point?**

**"Those mortals would not be a problem even if they attack." he waved a hand in dismissal as they started going down the massive staircase.**

Rayne let out a long breath. “You’re damned difficult to talk to,” they muttered. “I asked a few questions you were not even aware were being asked. I did not interfere. I do not understand what you’re so angry about, beyond your failure to kill me as well.”

Their eyes were drawn to the rip in Alister’s shirt, the flash of pale skin stark against the demon’s dark shirt. Pressing closer to Alister’s arm, they reached over and lightly smacked beneath the demon’s pectoral, making it bounce as they continued down the stairs into the foyer. 

“Besides, watching you absorb it...” Rayne said, looking up at Alister’s face. “That was one of the more beautiful things I’ve seen. How the soul twined itself into your darkness, those strands you’d severed squirming, reaching. Is it always like that? What is the sensation when it joins with you?”

**The demon looked at them with annoyance, somehow managing to tolerate their arms around his own. After all he had been defeated once agains so he did not have much choice on the matter. Alister was proud of his way with words, always amused at how easily he could get under other’s skin - it was something that helped him a lot in running his business. So every time the witch complained about how difficult it was for them to talk to him, he felt good. Even more now that he was constantly confused and unsure of himself.**

**Alister was not fast enough to notice the witch’s intentions when they slapped his pec. He clicked his tongue in annoyance as if it was just a fly that was bothering him, as he swatted Rayne’s hand away from his chest.**

**But when they spoke again Marbas was left speechless. What did they mean** **_beautiful_ ** **? Was this some kind of human joke? But when they continued speaking, describing it in such a way… it made the demon get flustered. How could a demon ripping a soul out and consuming it be seen as beautiful by a mortal? There was no doubt that his ego had been stroked, receiving yet another praise… but he was thrown into confusion.He had been proud of being able to understand humans well, but now he thought that perhaps he hadn’t known much before.**

**“It is like that if it’s done well. The connection between body and soul must be severed in advance, otherwise there would be damage to it. And it has to be ripped out in one motion so it would remain conscious in order to be absorbed cleanly.” he explained almost in a brag. There weren’t many demons who handled their food with such care. It was the reason why Alister was on the top while they were still struggling at the bottom.**

Rayne nuzzled their face into Alister’s arm to hide the smug look on their face. The demon really did respond well to flattery, and his ego being stroked, though they had meant what they said: seeing the soul in its pure form, and how Alister’s chest had opened to receive it had been strangely beautiful to them. Yet another aberration their mother would disapprove of, were she ever to find out.

They lifted their head enough to speak. “The sigils across his forehead as well. I don’t understand much of the demonic speech, can read even less. That was the contract?” They looked up into Alister’s face, one hand creeping past his coat towards his exposed pectoral again. “I’m guessing other demons can feel, or read, a contract on a person. So two demons don’t have to fight over a soul. And did you...absorb the contract? Pull it out of his flesh? As I said, I wasn’t using magic to watch. I’m having to guess here.”

They breathed in, looking towards the door, jerking their chin towards it, their magic easily opening it for the both of them.

“Soul eating was a possible manner of achieving some semblance of immortality. I’m fascinated by it. Seeing you tasting it...” Rayne shivered a little, eyes closing briefly. “I can’t say entirely that it was the bond making me feel hunger.”

**The demon looked to the side as they were nearing the end of the staircase. “That was my mark on his soul. Writing the whole contract on the body, it would take too much time… and nobody would bother reading it.” he shook his head. There had been some trial and error at the start of making deals for human’s souls. Before demons would take them by force but that rendered some useless and most were severely damaged - it had been a huge waste of food. “The mark is always visible to a demon. But you can manifest it to prepare the human for the separation. Pain. It makes it easier.” he explained.**

**They walked out the door, with nobody in sight.**

**“Ah…” Alister hesitated, since this was a subject that he preferred not to discuss. Licking the soul… it was like a primal instinct. Eating it physically would be even worse. Those who did it were considered uncultured barbarians among the elite demons. “...You don't need to taste it physically. I just like the flavor of the lingering sins.” he seemed embarrassed by the fact. “They dissipate the longer the soul is split from the body.”**

After being shot at, a truly new and frightening experience for them, Rayne hesitated a moment as they walked out, fingers squeezing Alister’s arm. There truly was no one around. Not even the guard Alister had thrown aside. Breathing more easily, the day’s activities more harrowing than they had expected, Rayne lifted their head higher. They made themself focus on the conversation, filing away these bits of information.

“Your mark...” Rayne replied, wishing they had been at a better angle to see, fingers relaxing on Alister’s arm, “Much more efficient.” They let go of Alister’s arm as they neared the car, pausing at the door to look at him. “Does each sin have a different taste? Like different ingredients in a soup, for example. Clearly not food, but... I don’t really have words for this. What do sins taste like?” They opened the door, leaning on it as they watched Marbas walk around. “And is the flavor more enhanced when the soul is removed whole like you did? Like a living chocolate truffle.”

**As the demon walked around the car he was forced to stop while opening the driver’s door. The questions throughout the whole day had been exhausting to bear, but somehow now when he was tired and resigned to his defeat it was easier to just answer without a thought.**

**“I don’t know how to explain this to a mortal.” he shook his head. “The flavor of a soul is a whole different concept than the flavor of food for humans. It doesn’t have an equivalent description by your standards. If I say a soul tastes sweet, it is not the same as what tastes sweet for humans. The concept of sweet in a soul is goodness. The sweeter it is, the purer, devout of sin the soul is. It is why demons refer to innocent souls as ‘treats’. They’re the same as candy is for humans. I personally prefer more sinful souls for my meals.” he gave it his best effort to explain as he slipped into the seat of the car. When the witch also got in and closed the door behind, he spoke again. “The flavor is richer the fresher it is. The more time it stays out, the blander it becomes. For example the way you witches extract souls and process and preserve them - it takes out all the flavor out of them. They still have their energy but it makes for a dull meal.”**

Rayne settled into the comfortable seat, leaning back with a tired, but satisfied sigh. They did not like to fully open the font of power they had learned to tap into, as it left their skin feeling a little sore afterward, their eyes a faintly bruised for a few days, and the power itself was almost addictive. Like the best drug they had found. They tilted their head to watch Marbas, grimacing slightly.

“That whole processing and preservation, with the poor side effects is what I found so lacking in that particular technique for increasing one’s lifespan,” Rayne said with a displeased sigh. “The mortal body is not properly made to contain and reuse life energy. A flaw in our design which I’ve always found insulting. Like we were created only to be food.” 

They chuckled a little, more a huffing of air, shifting in the seat to draw a little closer to the demon. Despite all the fighting, the insults, and how Rayne was almost sure Alister hated them, they still preferred Marbas’ company to any of their own mortals. It was probably in part the fault of the blood bond, drawing them to him, but honestly, being able to have a conversation about topics other witches found too taboo or dangerous to consider was worth the uncertainty and annoyance.

“Perhaps it’s like different kinds of power, like the different classes of magic we possess.” They suggested, sliding their hand over Alister’s thigh. “Most of the magics approved by the council are bland, simple energy work, manipulation of the basic forces, et cetera. Others, which are tolerated, are more interesting, manipulation of the mental and physical self, delving into the realms, that sort of deal. Then there are the far more interesting magics which are frowned upon, considered taboo, too dangerous, damaging to the person, or possibly a threat to the peace treaties. Not forbidden, exactly, but usually feared, or looked at with disgust and distrust.”

Rayne closed their eyes, head leaning onto Alister’s shoulder. They felt like lying down, having a nice drink. 

“Personally, I don’t care what they think of me. There is so much deeper understanding hidden in the old magic.” They opened their eyes slightly. “Anywhere in particular we’re going?”

**The demon just breathed for a while. It had been a… long day already. All the preparations he had made in the end were wasted. He even almost expended the soul he had just consumed. It was a disappointing turn of events. It was strange however that he did not feel shame from his defeat as strongly as before. Perhaps it was because he understood the witch’s powers better now and he had somehow… started to see Rayne as someone powerful. He did accept that to an extent before, since they had managed to subjugate him but he had not truly accepted their strength before. Perhaps the witch was more his equal than he cared to admit… ugh even just dancing around the thought made him revolted.**

**How could a witch be compared to someone like him? No mortal could be on equal terms to a superior demon like him...**

**He snuck a look at them as the thought creeped in his head - maybe this witch could. It was a disgusting thought and he pushed it away with a sigh.**

**He was tired and defeated again. There was so much his pride could take… but the praises the witch gave him and their compliments of his strength and cunning… they tickled his ego so nicely that the shame of the defeat got buried under.**

**“Not really…” he answered as he thought about shoving the witch off his shoulder… but some unknown reason to him was stopping him. “I can go for a drink.” he added wondering where he could drive. A bar in the middle of the day seemed too crass in his image and he couldn't get drunk on mundane alcohol anyway. In the end he settled on a coffee shop. He wanted a break from everything. Maybe this could make him forget for a second - just playing his familiar role in front of the mortals. Something that could ground him for a moment.**

Rayne snorted a little at Alister’s response, shifting their head slightly to look at him. “I was thinking the same.” They stretched out their legs, looking down at the ample room in the foot rest— someone much taller than them must usually sit there. “It’s been an exciting few days. Feels like more.”

They frowned. It had only been a few days since they had first summoned Marbas and bound him. Three? Four? They couldn’t properly remember. Everything since the attack after the peace treaties meeting had merged and blurred. After so short of a time, they had no reason to feel anything but cautious around the demon, yet here they were, dozing on his shoulder, and feeling more comfortable in another person’s presence than they had with nearly anyone.

When Alister drove them to a coffee shop, Rayne lifted their head from his shoulder, looking at the shop’s window displays, before looking back to Alister.

“Coffee?” They grinned slightly at how very normal this seemed. “Trying to bulk up the narrative about our relationship?”

**“Someone has to.” Alister snorted as he parked the car. It was obvious it was drawing attention as people on the street would turn to look at the shiny automobile, but the demon didn’t care much. It had been a while since he got to just enjoy a ride in his own car and do some stupid mundane shit just to play his role as Asister the billionaire for the mortals - it was an essential part of marketing after all.**

**As he turned off the engine he looked down at himself, at his torn blouse, sighing audibly. He did not feel like changing clothes, nor he had any spare ones. So he just buttoned his coat while opening the door and got out of the car. With a motion that practiced a million times he ran his fingers through his hair, pulling it back into his signature hairstyle. No point in hiding. And no point in not putting in the efforts to look good. After all, people were gonna look either way.**

Already people were looking at the car, at Alister getting out, all proper and businesslike. Rayne sighed, flipping down the visor for a moment to look at their bruised eyes, their makeup somehow still looking decent after the minor fight they’d had. They rubbed away a bit of blood they’d missed, their tongue still aching, though thankfully mostly done bleeding. Hot coffee was out of the question. Iced then. They buttoned their coat, fluffing the scarf just so, and breathed in, putting back on the eccentric socialite mask, before getting out of the car with a flourish. Their tunic fanned out beneath the tails of their coat, hair bouncing as they fluffed it, looking at Alister with a coy little smirk.

“One day, I’ve got to get you to do something else with your hair,” they said, smiling a little, remembering what a mess they’d made of it only the night before. 

They glanced at the people hovering nearby. You’d think, in a city like this, people would be used to seeing celebrities everyday, yet still they gawked. One person actually pulled out their cellphone. Sighing, Rayne casually leaned over the hood of the car.

“Seems only fair I get something to eat as well.” They remarked before stepping towards the cafe, opening the door and motioning Alister to go ahead.

**“My hair is fine.” the demon protested with a scoff. He was doing his best trying not to remember the night before, as if somehow Rayne’s thought had managed to leak into his mind. He was sure to blush if he did remember since just the fleeting thought of last night sent a strange jolt down his spine. He knew well how to manage his image among the humans… but somehow the witch knew exactly how to rattle him with just one word.**

**He accepted the invitation to walk in without hesitation. It was how it naturally should be - the witch opening doors for him. He couldn’t help but smirk as he looked back at the witch who was coming up behind him.**

**Some people in the coffee shop could care less about them walking in - people who were used to seeing celebrities and cared very little about them. But there were some people who were visibly shocked, either snapping at their phone to type or take a picture, while others talked in hushed voices at each other with their eyes glued to them. Perhaps what was most shocking was seeing these two people together. The people who followed Rayne as a celebrity knew little about Alister who ran in a completely different scene, and vice versa. It brought more attention from the public for their individual fame since those who knew of Rayne went to search information about Alister, and those that knew Alister searched for Rayne.**

As they got their coffee, Rayne acted as if they weren’t noticing the people around them, but they were watching through the corner of their eye, listening to the chatter. They couldn’t make out much of what was being said, too busy talking with the barista and making sure they got something iced so not to further hurt their tongue. They casually slipped a hand behind Alister’s back, rubbing slowly along his spine. 

“I liked how you were wearing your hair last night much better,” they said softly as they were picking up their orders, eyes looking away, giving a staring fan a little snarky smile, before leaning back towards Alister. “Wonder what they’re thinking. We’re not exactly from the same world. Socially I mean, of course.”

**Alister ordered a regular latte with a pinch of cinnamon in it. After the meal that he had something to break that complex taste was welcomed. Especially since it had left a bitter aftertaste when he almost completely wasted it.**

**Alister did not hate or discriminate against human food or spices. After all everything on this planet was not the humans creation even if it was they who needed and used it.**

**When he felt the hand on his back, tracing along his spine, along with the added image of what they had been doing last night, it sent a shiver through him. It took a big chunk of his self control to not let that shiver show. He swatted their hand away, keeping his expression casual and unconcerned.**

**"What does it matter what they think?" he said as they were picking up their orders. He smirked since they might as well have been from different worlds with the way their species were divided even in peaceful times.**

**He walked to an empty table. The size of it was for two people but there were 4 chairs around it. If Alister's blouse wasn't torn he would have probably taken his coat off, folding it on top on one of the empty chairs, but now he merely unbuttoned it carefully as he sat down.**

Rayne smirked as their hand was swatted away. It was almost like a game now, making them feel satisfied that the demon felt they could do that much. Before, it had seemed as if Alister was too cautious of what he could or couldn’t do, just letting them touch him as they liked. This was almost fun. Picking up their own order, a vanilla cold brew topped with a little whipped cream for the fun of it, they sat down beside Alister, completely ignoring the other chairs, save to toss their coat carelessly onto one of them.

“It matters very little, in truth,” Rayne replied, glancing at the opened coat, eyes mischievous as they looked up at Alister’s face, making out the slightest blush on the demon’s cheeks. “In practice, however, they’re no doubt wondering what we’re doing. If the earlier leaked photos show some truth in our relationship. If we’re seeing one another. What are we doing?”

They scooped a bit of the whip cream onto their finger, sucking it into their mouth with a small smile. Scooting a little closer so they could keep their voice low, shoulder nearly touching Alister’s, they leaned on the table.

“Are we friends? Lovers? Are you helping me with business matters? Is Rayne going to release another clothing line?” They sipped their coffee, eyes trailing back down to Alister’s chest, feeling incredibly tempted by the naked bit of flesh hidden under the coat. “They’re writing their own stories for us.”

**Alister sat in his chair with a tired sigh. It was only past noon and he was already feeling tired. His body ached, not so much from yesterday since hsi demonic energy had been strengthened enough to heal what was left of the bruising. Only when he sat down he realized that he could still feel a dull unpleasant sensation deep in his stomach - sore from having the vibrating toy stay deep in for hours, and after that, Rayne fucking him hard.**

**He shook his head to get rid of these memories. Just the thought of it was too much. He tried to get his mind out of the gutter as he sipped from the still hot coffee.**

**“It shouldn’t be something that would create more issues in the future.” he said leaving the cup back on the table. He couldn’t help but notice the witch’s eyes all over him, so he cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest, looking away. He needed to stop remembering things… especially with that dull pain in his stomach. “If we’re working together then they would expect to see what that would be. So… better not imply we are business partners.”**

The more they watched Alister, the more he seemed distracted, his pale skin turning a slow, soft pink over the cheeks, as if he was trying not to blush. Rayne smirked, noticing he was sitting a bit more easily, bringing their drink to their mouth to sip it slowly. The ice helped to numb their tongue, though there was still an unpleasant throbbing ache. Their bottom lip had scabbed over from the attack only a couple nights ago, though only hurt when they forgot themself and nibbled at it.

“So, no business partner angle,” Rayne murmured, smirking a little at how Alister had crossed his arms. It was too tempting, and what restraint they’d barely had was lost as they snaked a hand in under the demon’s coat, fingers immediately finding Marbas’ pectoral, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Plenty of other options.”

Their thumb brushed against Alister’s nipple, as they leaned over to sip their drink through the straw, nonchalant as they rubbed then lightly flicked it.

**Alister, who had been staring to the side, brought his eyes down when he felt the witch slip their hand in his jacket. He could see people looking at them when Rayne put their palm, chilled from the ice-coffee, on his exposed skin under the rip of his shirt. It took a lot of self control not to jump at the cold touch.**

**“Ugh…” the demon grunted as the witch squeezed. “Stop it.” he protested in a hiss but couldn't unfold his arms since his jacket would fly open and this… was definitely not something he wanted to see a picture of online later.**

**His heart jumped, his breath catching in his throat when Rayne started playing with his nipple. He couldn’t take it anymore and unfolded one of his hands to grab Rayne’s wrist as he glared at them.**

Rayne looked up, meeting Alister’s eyes as he glared, looking entirely satisfied with themself. 

“But my hand is cold,” they said innocently, even as they slid their finger over to join their thumb, lightly pinching the demon’s nipple then rubbing. “And you’re warm.”

They looked away, just holding Alister’s nipple, eyes subtly trailing over the watching people as they looked back to their drink, leaning in to lick up a little of the whipped cream. Letting the cream slide along their tongue, wincing a little at the slight sting, and how strangely good whipped cream tasted mixed with the remnants of blood, they looked back to the demon.

“Is the public setting bothering you,” they asked, voice soft, “Or what I’m doing? I can stop, if you really want me to.” They grinned a little. “Though, it’s giving me ideas.”

They shifted a little in their seat, still a little sore from the previous night, briefly wondering if Marbas had managed to heal any of the bruising before he burned through the soul, trying to kill them. He was sitting a little less carefully. They hoped he had, rolling his nipple between their fingers.

**As his eyes were locked with the witch’s he felt his heart start to beat faster. He still wasn’t used to facing someone who didn’t back down, didn’t know if he could ever get used to it. A slight flush setting over his cheekbones as the witch pinched his nipple.**

**Alister glare didn’t disappear as he exhaled through his nose. A low anger simmering since the witch didn’t let go, but also a tingle in his chest that threatened to start moving down. He couldn’t understand why just this... was making him feel like this? But being in public, being seen with the witch… and if what Rayne was doing to him was** **_seen_ ** **, he would never be able to live it down. Then why was it making him excited?...**

**“You can’t do this here.” he hissed. Actually not anywhere would be preferable.**

**As he put his hand on Raynes to yank it out, the witch twisted lightly. A slight jolt passed through his chest and it took everything he had not to gasp.**

**Why the fuck were his nipples so sensitive? He cursed at himself in his head. Must have been the stupid blood bond.**

**Rayne was not entirely sure why they were playing with Alister’s nipple, other than they could, and seeing it exposed, knowing it was still exposed beneath his jacket, had sent a bit of a thrill through them. Seeing the blush on the demon’s face only enhanced the feeling, their heart beating a little faster. Strange, considering less than an hour ago they had been fighting, the demon set to no doubt try and kill them.**

They sighed, lightly bumping their head against Alister’s shoulder, before sliding their hand out, making sure to stroke over the hardened bit of flesh as they did. Not here. Then elsewhere. Still, there did seem to be something about the way Marbas was acting, as if there was some feeling of excitement. Rayne had a feeling the demon might have a bit of an exhibitionism kink, along with being degraded to a point. It made them wonder what else they could get away with, get Alister to do.

“Not here, then,” Rayne agreed, picking up their drink to sip slowly. “Do you prefer seeming like the one in control? I wouldn’t mind that in public.” They kept their voice low, too quiet for others to hear over the conversations taking place around them. “If so, feel free to squeeze my thigh. Or whatever you prefer.” They smirked a little.

**Alister could feel the gazes of two women across the room, who had been staring at them from the moment they had entered the cafe. He put efforts into trying to ignore all the stares and the shine of cameras, whose owners thought they were being sneaky taking pictures.**

**“You really like toying with me, don’t you?” There was a low growl in his throat that could have sounded a bit like a purr, however still glaring at the witch. He tucked in his jacket again when Rayne finally let go, sending a chill down his spine as the witch stroked for a last time.**

**He leaned down to grab his cup again, taking a sip. With a creeping faint blush on his cheeks he looked to the side again.**

**“I can’t say I hate it…” he admitted reluctantly. It could even be described as shy if he didn’t glare at Rayne like he wanted to punch them in the face.**

Rayne continued leaning close, making it easier for a somewhat private conversation, eyes half lidded, not put off by Alister’s glare. It was hard to explain why, but how Alister acted when he was flustered seemed cute to them. He put up a front, as all demons did, though he could back it up with his power and aggression. 

“I know you don’t hate it,” Rayne replied, resting their chin on one hand. “That’s the only reason I do it.” They looked the demon in the eye. “I don’t know why. I have no desires to do this beyond you. It’s a distraction from studying, learning, perfecting my art. Might be partly due to our connection.”

By connection, of course, they meant the blood bond. Though, they had to admit, there was something appealing about the demon. Murder attempt aside, Marbas shared many of their views. They could talk freely, not have to pretend to be the eccentric socialite, or the shut in, antisocial witch, too self absorbed to want to share their knowledge with the rest of their kind.

**Alister didn’t move from his spot, didn’t lean back. Away from the witch and their provoking eyes, their breath that smelled like coffee and vanilla. Their eyes locked together… why couldn’t he look away? The blue light in the demon's eyes flickered awake by something that Alister himself couldn’t pinpoint.**

**Somehow after a second or two he managed to look away, his eyes half closed as he scoffed insincerely - like he didn’t care, like what they have been doing didn’t shake him to the core every damn time…**

**“Nobody forces you to do it.” he bared his teeth without any malice in it.**

“I know.” 

Rayne was still looking, glancing away to make sure they got their straw into their mouth, looking around the cafe at the people watching, some of them pretending not to look, to not be gossiping or taking photos. They wondered just what would be on social media come the morning, if their Instagram would be exploding with messages they rarely looked through. 

Breathing in, letting go of their straw, Rayne looked back to Marbas, reaching across the minimal space between them to turn the demon’s chin to face them.

“What’s strange is how much I enjoy it and look forward to more.” They replied, voice barely a whisper, lowering their hand before they did something silly like stroke Alister’s lip again, instead resting their hand on his thigh. “See how far I can push you. Without distractions.”

**Alister just looked at Rayne, not sure what would be the appropriate reaction to any of this. To him it was just confusing. He didn’t know what the witch meant when they spoke. He didn’t know what he himself meant when he said he didn’t hate being treated like this. Just because it was true it didn’t mean he understood it. Most of the time everything the witch did pissed him off, annoyed him or else. But he also felt pleasure from it… sometimes. What made those ‘sometimes’ different? He couldn’t say.**

**It probably was the bloodbond. He had never felt these things before, so this was the only logical explanation.**

**“...Fuck off.” He looked away, not being able to bear that gaze anymore. A slight flush of his cheeks. The way they looked at him… it was unnerving. What did they mean - enjoyed pushing him? He knew the witch enjoyed slapping him around but it was insane to think they only did it because Alister sometimes liked it… Why did he even like it? He was sure the fucking bloodbond was to blame.**

**He could feel the tingling of magic on his skin where the witch touched. Somehow he had completely forgotten that people were watching.**

**His attention was suddenly drawn to the entrance of the shop, feeling foreign magic draw closer. The door opened and a tall man stepped in - a mage, Alister could easily tell. He had a slender frame but defined broad shoulders. His hair was long, in an unnatural color that the demon guessed was the work of magic. No mage would spend the time to dye their hair physically, like the mundane humans did. He was dressed in a dark polo shirt with long sleeves and blindingly white pants.**

**As soon as he entered the demon stood on edge. Alister had lived long enough to be able to recognize the purity and density of a witch’s magic and the person entering the shop right now was as close as anyone of the witches could come to his Master’s magic. He immediately thought of him as a threat. And his suspicions were proven right when the mage turned toward them. His eyes first falling on Rayne, then on their position, their hand on Alister’s thigh and finally lifting to look at the demon with contempt.**

Rayne had never understood before how someone could look into another’s eyes and ‘get lost’ in them. It had been a ridiculous concept. Yet looking into Alister’s, seeing the weight of power and eons of knowledge and experience, as well as that hesitant return of want neither of them understood, Rayne could almost understand the phrase. 

They chuckled softly when he told them to fuck off, as that was something they both knew the demon didn’t entirely mean. He didn’t move away, didn’t try to move their hand. The eyes of so many people on them didn’t matter, the need to create some kind of narrative for the public was unimportant. They leaned a little closer, eyes closing—

Then snapped their eyes back open, feeling familiar magic, powerful magic, approaching. Alister’s eyes turned away, looking towards the door, and Rayne sighed with annoyance. They didn’t move their hand, instead squeezing before finally looking over at the man entering. Rayne met their fellow witch’s gaze, shoulders straightening, posture proper. What in hell did he want? How had he found them? And why? As their position was scrutinised, Rayne shifted their gaze to what the witch was wearing, eyebrows lifting slightly at the white pants, so pristine and bright, something which would not survive any amount of time in their own home while performing magic or mixing alchemical solutions. When the witch looked at Alister, Rayne bristled, eyes narrowing.

“What the hell does he want?” They hissed, voice still low.

**Alister could easily tell that there was tension even before Rayne spoke up. He wasn’t surprised to hear that they knew each other since he just assumed all witches knew each other. The same way demons did with their own kind, though not entirely since they were just too many. However witches were a smaller group so it wasn’t impossible.**

**There was a growl working its way up his throat as he was planning to ask who that fucker was, but the mage stepped toward them. The way they walked pissed the demon off. It was clear this was one of the big shots and their very manner of moving was annoying to the demon.**

**“So the rumors were true.” the man said as he had come up to their table. His tone betrayed his disappointment from that statement. His eyes only looked at Rayne.**

Sighing heavily, Rayne leaned back in their chair, looking up at the other witch with a bored, somewhat defiant, look of annoyance. They didn’t move their hand from Alister’s leg, the touch now somewhat protective, some of their energy tingling through, putting no restraints on the demon. It was a precautionary move, but Rayne was well aware of the opinion most magicians had of demons, opinions they’d had until studying and meeting a few. They had stopped trying to explain why their own opinions had started to shift, as so many minds seemed unwilling to open, look beyond, and see the potential behind a true alliance. Not that such a thing would ever be truly possible.

“Which rumors would those be?” They asked, voice flat, eyes turning away to drink more of their coffee, using their body to somewhat block the view of Alister, though with their diminutive height and lack of body mass, such a feat was impossible. “Why are you here, Yan?”

They looked up, eyes trailing over the witch’s hair, remembering when they used to color their own, how they even, once, used to color their hair to complement the other’s witch’s. Hard to believe they had been friends, once, so long ago it seemed.

**Yan noticed the way the other witch was positioning their body, as if to protect the demon. A ridiculous notion but one that clearly spoke volumes on what kind of relationship this was. The mage had come after seeing the pictures online, still in doubt that what everyone was saying could be true… But seeing it first hand it was clear as day. His annoyance and disappointment were only confirmed. He could also see the demon behind Rayne glaring daggers at him. He could not believe it even as he was seeing it.**

**A demon and a witch together. Even if one side was willing to go for a relationship like this, Yan could not believe that the demon would also play along. No demon would willingly choose to be near a witch. He had assumed Rayne had finally snapped, delved deeper into their abominable research and finally had subjugated a demon to further their knowledge. But the reality seemed to be even more horrifying than that.**

**It was a relationship, clear as day. The way they sat close, the way they touched, the way they had been talking and looking at each other before Yan came in...**

**“I came to see for myself what you’ve been wasting your time on.” he answered, barely containing his disapproval. “Are you announcing this abomination of a relationship publicly now?”**

**Alister eyes glowed in subtle blue as his anger grew. The witch with the purple hair didn’t seem bothered by it, completely ignoring the existence of the demon behind Rayne.**

Rayne’s annoyance was prickling quickly into anger. They had made a point of avoiding their own kind due to the judgement that always seemed to follow. The heavy adherence to rules. The lack of any inspiration or drive to delve deeper into the origins of magic. The underlying fear of just how far magic and study could be pushed, while claiming to work towards the heights of magic and knowledge. 

They closed their eyes, trying to find that calm center they had come to rely upon, but through the bond they could feel Alister’s distrust. They rubbed their thumb over the demon’s thigh, as much to try and calm themself as Alister, before turning a charming, though insincere, smile on Yan, looking at him with mock sweetness.

“My time is too valuable to be wasted,” Rayne stated, meeting Yan’s eyes. “If I ever care about other people’s opinions enough to announce anything, I will let you know.” They looked Yan over, then inhaled deeply, leaning into Alister’s shoulder as they breathed out. “So, you’ve come and looked at us. Congratulations, your keen powers of observation are sharp as ever. Are you here to pass judgment as well? You know how I am, Vovo. The more people tell me not to do something, the more I want to do it.”

**Alister was slowly getting pissed off and his anger seemed to only grow the longest he was forced to be in the company of this witch. This was perhaps the kind of witch the demon had expected Rayne to be - a stereotype from start to finish. His dislike was fueled on both sides by Rayne as well - their annoyance transfering to him through their connection. He was pulled out of his determination to rip off Yan's head by the squeeze on his thigh.**

**The longhaired witch seemed annoyed on his own end by the way Rayne spoke to him. Growing even angry when they called him Vovo.**

**However he seemed to try and calm himself down by pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a deep breath.**

**"If your time is so valuable then why are you wasting it on a stupid love affair?" Yan hissed and his anger and disapproval was replaced by tired disappointment. However Alister seemed to find the question funny because he stifled a laugh, turning his head to the side. That lit an offended fire in the mage's eyes, but he only gritted his teeth before continuing. "I have not come here to fight. Hopefully to persuade you to cease this foolishness. Is your career and research worth being abandoned for... whatever this is?"**

Rayne glanced at Alister at the odd noise he made, almost like a laugh being held back, before looking back to Voyan. Why were they wasting their time on a love affair? That was a question they would have asked themself only a week before. Study had always been the most important thing to them, that and furthering their proficiency in the various disciplines of magic and alchemy. Where they had failed at various attempts at friendships, had become almost entirely estranged from their family, knowledge and power had been a source of comfort. Now everything was strange, their world tilted.

They kept their attention on Yan, keeping their hand on Alister’s thigh as they met his gaze. “I’m not abandoning my research,” they replied with a sigh, “And whatever career I have, if you can call it that, is hardly going to be threatened by spending time with someone.” Though, the issue was, of course, that Alister was a demon; at least Yan hadn’t figured out the true nature behind their relationship, the binding, the blood bond. “Why are you bringing this up? Is there something I don’t know?”

**Yan grabbed the back of the empty chair to lean his weight on, as he pushed his hair away from his face in a gesture that must have been practiced to look so good.**

**“If you go through with this, confirm this relationship… then you have to be prepared for the consequences.” he shook his head with a frown. He was obviously disapproving of it all. Sure that however much time Rayne still had for their research would be so small that it would put everything they had worked for on hold. And for what? For a demon? And not only that but a romantic relationship with a demon? It sounded surreal even thinking about it. This had never happened before and the consequences would be unknown. It was what was worrying Voyan despite his public rivalry with Rayne as the second best witch of this age. “The council is already preparing to take action.” the mage let go of the chair as he rubbed his temples. Alister perked his ears up. He had no idea how the magic society operated but that sounded to him like a warning of a threat. “It’s not clear what they have planned but there would be a gathering, and you must prepare for Judgement… if you plan on continuing with this… farce.”**

So that’s what was going on. Rayne had guessed the council would do something, their mother and uncle had suggested as much. What form that action would take was unclear, if the council could come to an agreement. Though, with how seriously Yan was taking this, they may already be in agreement. 

Rayne chuckled, leaning back. “Those old bastards are actually in agreement about something?” They asked, flippant, but there was a small twist of anxiety in their stomach, their gaze a little less sure as they looked up at Voyan. “If they’re planning to take action, they must be. They should thank me. All it took was something they considered so repulsive to cease their constant bickering.”

Rayne looked back to Alister, jaw a little tight. They could not break the blood bond, or the binding. Not until they had what they wanted, the alchemical procedure for divinity, for immortality. They were so close. But... They looked into Alister’s eyes. While the knowledge was important to them, somehow that...seemed less so, compared to finally finding someone they had something in common with, even if that commonality was a dislike of witches. Sighing, they lowered their gaze, hand sliding down to Alister’s knee, holding. They didn’t want to lose this, whatever it was, growing between them. Was it foolish? Probably. They’d already been attacked twice, and once by Marbas himself.

“I plan on doing what I have always done,” Rayne replied, looking back to Yan, with a slightly kinder, but still defiant smile. “To live how I see fit. Damn what anyone else thinks I should be doing. Thank you for the warning. Good to know you still care.”

**Yan scoffed in a smile that looked more like a grimace. He was relieved to see Rayne still acting the same as always… only with a demon on their arm. It was unsettling but what wasn’t when it came down to that crazy witch. It was the reason why Voyan had started off on his path - to prove Rayne wrong about the witches rules being a restriction. That a witch could prosper without borrowing the forbidden knowledge of old. When that time came he would be able to pull Rayne out of their self-destructing ways… Sacrificing a leg. Even that was too much - it filled him with anger, knowing how much his former friend was willing to sacrifice. Who was to say they wouldn’t keep doing it until there was nothing left…**

**Despite his clear disapproval of this relationship, no less with a demon, Yan hoped that it would at least give Rayne a new perspective on life. However he doubted it - it was a relationship with a demon after all. In all accounts it could be even more damaging to Rayne’s psyche. It could be the start of their end. And Yan didn’t want that to happen, no matter what their own relationship with the witch was.**

**“Don’t get yourself killed.” he said with a cold tone that betrayed his anger at this situation. A final warning as his eyes stared at the blond demon bastard. The way he stared back was sending chills down Yan’s spine. He could tell clearly - this was a powerful, dangerous demon. He was relieved that the demon had stayed out of this conversation. However he didn’t show how unsettled he was. He could not say if he would be able to beat this demon is a fight. He was almost certain he wouldn't be able to, at least not alone. Perhaps with the aid of the elders it would be possible... if it came to it.**

**Yan then turned on his heel and left. It was already too much that he had come to warn them. And despite still caring for the wellbeing of his rival, he also harbored resentment toward them - their methods and the way they lived their life.**

There was so much more Rayne knew they wanted to say, but pride and feeling abandoned when Yan had gone his own way, kept their mouth shut. At first they had been even hesitant to speak with him, back when they were much younger, both still honing their craft. Their mother had encouraged them, as Yan was from another good family, though their mother saw it as more of an angle to be exploited, to find out Voyan’s family’s secrets; there was always an ulterior motive for their mother, and when her brother backed her up, it was hard to fully ignore her. Rayne hadn’t, of course, but had little choice but to talk to Yan at times, until they found he wasn’t as insufferable as everyone else, was intelligent.

It would have been so much easier if they could have just hated one another, instead of becoming whatever it was they became. Rivals? Friends with too much resentment to stand one another for long?

Their eyes turned away as Yan left, the entire encounter leaving them unsettled, but relatively sure they would be able to manage whatever came their way. They had before, and it wasn’t as if they had much choice. Lifted their gaze to Alister, they put on a weak looking smirk, shrugging slightly as they picked up their coffee.

“The council only ever cares what I’m doing when it reflects badly on them,” they said disdainfully, though their voice had a slight tremor to it, solved with a quick sip of coffee. “I’ll be taken in for questioning. I can only avoid that for a short time.”

They tapped their finger against their cup, the hand on Alister’s leg sliding back up from his knee to mid-thigh, resting there. They considered their options: their summoning room was nearly impenetrable, if the council’s collectors managed to get past their wards, if they wanted to resist being taken in. That would suggest their guilt, however, and Rayne felt anything but guilt with regards to whatever this relationship with Marbas was. If they went willingly, it would make everything run much more smoothly. They could even be out the same day, unless, of course, the council really had come to an agreement already. They put their coffee down, hand lifting from Alister’s thigh to rub over their face. They wanted to lie down, rest. Unconsciously, they leaned closer to Alister, pressing up against him, chuckling through their fingers, before dropping their hands to the table.

**There was something stiff in the way Alister stood and let himself be touched by the witch. His body’s previous reactions to those fingers, nowhere to be found. He stood there as an object, merely tolerating being fondled.**

**Something in the demon had snapped awake at this encounter with the witch named Voyan. Alister’s perspectives had shifted back into their original places. It seemed the time he had been spending with Rayne had muddled his mind a lot more than he had thought. While still trying to hold on to his sense of self, his mind had begun slipping in a strange direction - perceiving the witch Rayne as an entity completely separate from all mortal mages. How far had his mind twisted to think of the witch as an odd distant relative to demons? To be able to accept them and appreciate their strength. Admire their ambition and greed…**

**He felt like he had been walking through a strange dream. Had he really thought these things? Had he been slowly brainwashed?... could all the sex, while sharing a bloodbond, really had jumbled his mind so much? He really needed to learn more about blood bonds as soon as he got the time.**

**His heart pounded at the realization. He had been led by the nose… thinking with his fucking cock. This was not like him. None of this was.**

**This witch Yan reminded him of all the things that he had been trying to push away from his mind.**

**Rayne was a witch. They were not a demon, nor they were anything else in between. They had him subjugated, bound in eternal magical chains because they wanted his knowledge. Those were the facts.**

**“So there is actually something you fear.” he said with a slight smile but his eyes completely betrayed his state of mind.**

Rayne looked at the demon, actually looked at him. Something had shifted, more than the usual way Alister slid back into his stubborn, pissed off demon bound to a witch mode. For a moment the surprise and hurt showed in Rayne’s face; they had started to feel kinship with this demon, felt they had finally found someone who could understand them, understand their drive and their mistrust of their own kind. It had been foolish to begin to think such things, as Alister seemed to have come to his senses, remembering just what their relationship was, down at its core. 

It was as if Voyan had, with just one brief encounter, undone what progress they had made.

Rayne moved away, sitting in their seat properly, posture perfect as they had been repeatedly trained as a child. They controlled their expression, smoothing it into calm neutrality, eyes on their coffee. This was the way of things. They were strange, an aberration, the shame of their family and only allowed to continue as they had due to their talent and power. Wanting more was foolish.

“It’s not fear,” Rayne replied, voice calm, almost cold. “It’s tiresome realisation.”

They licked at the healing bite in their bottom lip, then stood. This whole relationship was a farce. A binding gone wrong due to the inclusion of a blood bond. Their chest ached as they looked at Alister, wanting to touch, but denying themself that small comfort. 

“I’ll deal with it. It may be easier if I go now, seek them out, surprise them a bit. Get ahead of their bullshit.”

It would also be less embarrassing than having it said that they had been dragged in for questioning. Their hand started towards Alister, but they stopped themself, sliding their hands into their pockets. 

“I’ll see you later.” It was said like a promise, that they would get out of whatever the council had planned.

**Alister couldn’t bear the witch’s eyes when they stared at him. It was like… those eyes were piercing right through him. He** **_knew_ ** **it was all fake. Whatever had felt close and good was only stimulated by sex and the blood bond. He knew it and it pissed him off - to be played with in such a way. It was crueler than anything else he could think of…**

**He pushed those thoughts away since they were useless. It was clear from the start what all of this was - just a dog on a leash. The witch loved to play around and confuse him. Alister had never been so confused in his whole life. He didn’t know what was up and what was down anymore. He had desperately needed this reality check, like cold water splashed on his face.**

**When everything fell back into its logical place he could think clearly for the first time in days. Why had it all gotten so jumbled up? What had been going through his head so far? He couldn’t even say, he had no idea.**

**Nothing was as complicated as his mind had led him to believe. As the witch grew cold, the demon felt relieved that it was just as he had guessed. It had just been a game, fucking with him. There was a lingering anger at that realization, even deeper than he usually felt it. Mixed with the burning shame of being made into a fool… what were those soft touches for? And the sweet kisses? The gentle fingers stroking at his face?... It had seemed so very real and it had unlocked some part of him that he never knew existed. Making his head a fucking mess.**

**His eyes lifted at the farewell. He didn’t say anything back. Shortly after they left, he did the same. The eyes of the mundane people somehow had become too heavy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this RP was written for fun and without the initial intention to be posted - as such, its not beta read or edited in any way.

**Alister drove back home. Showered, then threw away his torn shirt and spent the rest of the day reading through documents and materials Anka had been forwarding to him while he had been away from work. These past few days had completely thrown him off and he had a lot of things that he needed to take care of. Most of then he could finish at his home computer, enjoying the solitude for once.**

**The next day he had finally gotten things in order enough to be able to actually be functional at work. He had a few scheduled meetings - one with the board and another one with a partner firm.**

**When he woke up somehow he felt refreshed. Like it all was returning to how it was supposed to be. As he showered and got ready in the bathroom he cursed every time he glimpsed at his shackles, reminding him just how wrong he was and that nothing was the same as before. His mirror was still cracked but he managed around it. As he was leaving for the office he called for a replacement of the mirror.**

**When he arrived at the office, he felt figgity as his hands kept going to his collar, fixing up his cuffs, feeling the shackles heavier than the last few days. Like they were pulling him down with their weight.**

As they had said, Rayne had gone to see the council. To say the elder witches had been surprised was an understatement, as if they believed their ministrations and planning were completely secretive, while they gossiped and shared their opinions with the other witches in the community. It was almost laughable, how they gathered themselves up, closing ranks, asking questions, demanding answers. Predictable. 

As ever, Rayne avoided telling them anything concrete, dancing around the question about the demon’s name, saying nothing to confirm or deny the relationship; they didn’t want Alister to be involved any further with these elder magicians’ backwards ways of thinking, trying to keep him from being targeted, to keep him safe. Even if everything was a mess, they still wanted to keep him out of the hands of other witches. That was the whole reason they had used their blood in the ritual, after all, and accidentally created the bond. They felt oddly rejuvenated as they argued their point, as it was a game they had learned early on with their family, to tell just enough, and to use facts and their knowledge to argue their point. They brought up history, how the relations between witches and demons had not always been so strained, that the reasons behind the bad blood between their people had been due to overzealous individuals, and the outside influences of mundane mortals.

When the council kept trying to delve deeper into the nature of the relationship, Rayne danced around it again, pointing out that any peaceful relations with demons would only strengthen the treaties, that they could not continue to live in the dark ages. The only way to exist in this world was to continue forward, to learn from each other. Alister’s demonic name was demanded again, to which Rayne replied he went by “Alister”, as that was the name he had told them— it was close enough to the truth for these old busybodies. When they didn’t reveal the demon’s name, their magical practices were brought up yet again, one member of the council even suggesting they may be using this demon to further their power and would become a threat to society. It took every ounce of Rayne’s self control to not roll their eyes, pointing out they were barely part of the society, didn’t challenge anyone, and kept mostly to themself. Besides, between their fashion line which was getting ready to drop, and the social engagements that would require, they hardly had the time to plan an uprising of one person.

It wasn’t as productive as they had hoped, but it did help to reassure them that the council, yet again, couldn’t seem to agree on anything. With any luck, interrupting the schemes those council witches had, and pointing out some differing opinions would keep them arguing over what to do, leading them to, yet again, fail to come to an actual resolution.

Rayne had left, tired and annoyed from dealing with people. They had found themself first walking towards where they could feel Alister’s energy signature, the bond guiding them, before they made themself stop, head away from it, to go home. There was an uneasy tension through the bond, one that made their heart feel as if it was beating irregularly, their chest tight. They wanted to see him. Was it all false? These feelings of kinship? Only enhanced because of the bond? Were they just caught up in the feelings of power they had at their hands, which had misguided them into thinking there was something more? The memory of Alister’s eyes hovered in their mind as they arrived home, how gently the demon had looked at them, how they had felt seen, understood. But Alister had attacked them, in an attempt to break the bindings, to be free. They were an idiot for thinking a demon really could feel anything resembling human compassion, and yet... How he reacted to soft touches, how gently he kissed.

Rayne let out a frustrated growl, throwing themself into the bathtub to try and wash off the day and these unwelcome feelings of connection and the belief that there could be anything more than a master and their servant. But that was how they had built the bindings, to allow Alister to remain within his power, just unable to use it against them, to be compelled to follow direct commands. None of it had to do with feelings or emotions. It was all too confusing, and didn’t help their sleeping, as they rested uneasily, cursing at themself for being so caught up in something as false as affection and passion.

The morning came all too soon. Rayne glared at the ceiling, the light from the gauzy window dressings doing little to filter out the sunlight. What was Alister doing now? Why did they care? Why had they worked so hard to keep his name hidden, to keep him out of this mess with the council? Why did they feel so heavy and worn? They felt unfocused, scattered.

**Alister arrived at the office early. So early that he didn’t have much to do than just make himself feel busy as he walked around his office. Anka was busy with her work and Alister really needed to give her a raise since without her the company would have gone into chaos. There was still the board of directors but they were not directly responsible for handling things - most of them responsible for their own branch and there was nobody to pick up the slack when it came down to his own work. Except Anka.**

**The more he stood around the more he could feel the heavy weight of his bindings. His hand had been on his collar for a while as he had paced. He finally stood in place, loosened his tie and unbuttoned his collar. His breathing uneven as his mind raced.**

**Being bound. Having these shackles… It made him a slave to the witch. And when he was close to the witch it seemed like his mind jumbled. There was anger running through his veins as his nails scratched at the skin where the marking was. He could feel magic stirring awake under his fingers. His breath caught as he stomped toward his private bathroom where a huge mirror was hanging on the wall. He went in a haste, leaving the door open as he stared at his reflection. Getting closer to inspect the detestable magic markings. They were the same as always - infuriating.**

**How could Alister be subjugated? It was a disgrace and it enraged him. His stomach swirled with his anger and he took off his tie in a rough manner and threw it to the side. Then he unbuttoned his shirt even more.**

**There… there had to be a way to remove them. There had to be!**

**He touched, he scratched, he pinched and pulled. He tried to inject demonic energy into the binding. All his efforts concluded in making the magic in the bindings heavier and hotter, almost like a warning. Alister fingers were burning and he felt himself sweating with the effort. So he removed his jacket and threw it where the tie was, then unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. It was driving him mad… If he could only get rid of it…**

**He knew the magic ran deep but his demonic instincts were taking over his brain.** **_Rip it off,_ ** **they whispered.** **_Get rid of it_ ** **. His demonic energy started to swirl around his hands and his heart pounded. It was so heavy and burning hot and it was. Always. Attached to him.**

**He could regenerate fast. Couldn’t he just rip off his flesh? It would just grow back.**

**With this thought he stopped thinking, gripping at it as a saving rope. His demonic sharp nails touched the skin of his neck and just when he could feel them starting to sink in, he felt as if someone had pulled a rug from right under him. But there was none in the bathroom. He hit the floor with a thud and yelp, his naked chest slapping against the tile floor.**

**“Fuck…” he growled as he felt the magic in the bindings flash through him, nothing like the weight of it before. He felt his arms get pulled hard backwards and he grunted from the sudden pain in his shoulders as they got twisted back.**

**What was this…**

**He tried to get up but he couldn’t. He tried to twist his body and head so he could see but he couldn't see anything. When he pulled at his arms he felt his feet being pulled.. As if his hands were tied to his ankles…**

**Alister huffed and twisted and pulled and it only confirmed his growing horror. His bindings were glowing gold, reflecting on the tiles.**

**_Hogtied._ ** **The witch fucking hogtied him!**

**He continued to huff and struggle. He couldn’t… be seen like this! The door of his office was unlocked and the door of the bathroom he was in was wide open…**

Rayne checked their phone for the fifth time in the past half hour. There were more messages coming in about the “sighting” at the cafe, along with gossip tabloid articles with pictures of the two of them, blogs tagging them on their social media, and their agent was getting more and more frustrated with their nonchalant replies. Maybe it was about to be a relationship, but that had been stopped with only a few words from Voyan, that jackass. Rayne felt their mouth twist as yet another image of the two of them popped up on their feed, Alister and them leaned in close, looking into one another’s eyes, like they were about to kiss. 

Dropping their phone to the side, Rayne flopped onto their side, hitting the mattress by their head. This was idiotic. Why were they upset by this? The demon had turned from them, gone cold, the sensation of betrayal shivering through them as they’d left. And still they had done their best to protect his privacy, even with the council looking at them with a mix of disgust and distrust. The worst part was they could still feel him, could feel a hint of frustration that mirrored their own. 

Then there was a sudden jolt that made them gasp.

What… what was that? 

Another jolt ran through them, along with a sensation of distress? Aggravation and horror.

Cursing softly, Rayne tossed aside their blankets, snatching up the prosthetic they’d left in a pile on the floor, pulling it on quickly. What the hell had that damn demon gotten himself into?

Finishing up yet another task, Anka hurried through the slowly filling office, tilting her head slightly in recognition as members of her legion greeted her with reverence, heading off to their business for the day. There was much to get done: deflecting suspicions from other demons, handling the everyday affairs of office life, and organizing the daily meetings and deals for Marbas to look over.

She made her way to his office, knocking and waiting patiently. At the lack of response she furrowed one brow, listening intently. Strange. Was he out? There was...something moving. Was he in the bathroom? Even more strange, but many things he’d done lately had been a little odd. She was about to open the door when she felt the familiar, powerful energy of her liege’s witch coming down the hall. She turned to look at the witch, giving them a once over, eyes meeting theirs. She didn’t know how to feel about this witch, though more and more she could not doubt that some of the rumors of romantic entanglement were possibly true.

“Do you have an appointment?” She asked, tone cool, poised.

Rayne stared down the demon, giving her an odd half smile, almost a smirk. “He’s expecting me.” They replied, voice sweet as honey.

Anka breathed in, glancing towards the door, before giving the witch a nod. Her lord wished to keep relations with this creature, so be it. His private life was his own, though her concerns were growing. She nodded once before turning, heels clicking as she retreated back down the hall. 

Rayne waited until they could no longer hear the lady demon’s footsteps before going into the office. It was not hard to find Alister, as the bindings and their blood bond called to them. There he was, on the floor, back bent, his wrists magically locked to his ankles, looking as angry as ever.

“If you wanted to see me,” Rayne sighed, closing the bathroom door before stepping around him, “There are easier ways to go about it.”

**Alister didn’t know how much time he had spent on the floor. It felt like an eternity and at the same time it felt like only a few minutes had passed. He had gotten tired of struggling and gone limp for a second, sweat pouring out from his back, wetting his shirt which felt cold to his skin now.**

**His heart started pounding loudly when he heard the steps in front of his office. He knew that stride well - it was Anka. His mind went into panic as she would easily find him when she entered. His glowing bindings on display, magically tied to the floor… his heart beat so fast that for a second he went deaf. But another presence suddenly appeared. He could feel it clearly, the pulsing magic pulling toward him.**

**It was the witch… he breathed heavy, almost in a rasp as his heart tried to calm himself. He could hear Anka walking away.**

**Despite his relief that Anka wouldn’t discover him in this shameful position and also discover his binding… he felt a panic rise. What was the witch doing here? Did they know? Did they know he tried to rip off his shackles?... They must know. Why else would they be here?**

**He felt himself flush as he listened to the door open and then the steps coming closer. The heat spread from his cheeks to his ears and then down his neck to his chest. For them to see him like this… ugh, it was so humiliating… it made him angry because all this - it was the witches magic!**

**As the witch stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind, there was a slight calm to his panic. Breathing heavy he pulled on his hands again, his muscles contracting. It was starting to hurt.**

**“Release me!...” he said in a huff as he toppled to the side.**

Rayne felt themself blush as Alister flopped over, his chest on display, sweating from exertion, flushed and pink nearly down to his stomach. They swallowed thickly before kneeling down, their layered tunic fluttering around them, lace and gauze resting softly around their thighs with a whisper of fabric. They slid their old satchel from their shoulder, setting it aside, out of the way.

“How did this happen?” They asked, less of Alister and more of themself. There were rules built into bindings, ancient laws and practices. There was blood on Alister’s throat, though no wound to match it, as if he’d scratched at the glowing chains on his neck. As the answer occurred to them, they stared blankly for a moment, then chuckled, stroking their hand over Alister’s strained shoulder. “You tried to remove the shackles, didn’t you?”

Breathing in, feeling that same jolt of affection for the demon, though flavored now with hesitation and annoyance as they couldn’t say for sure it wasn’t the blood bond making them have feelings for this beast, Rayne stroked their hand down to Alister’s wrists.

“You find them so repulsive, do you? Trying to kill me, then tear them off...” 

There was regret in Rayne’s voice as they spoke, feeling betrayed by their body’s reaction to the demon, by their damn lack of sense to not feel something right now. Of course, what they felt... Were they denying it just because Voyan had suggested it was farcical? Then the demon’s cold reaction to them, how Alister had shut down, as if he was the one being emotionally manipulated with a blood bond. They shook their head, cupping Alister’s chin, looking him in the eye.

“You really do hate me, don’t you?” Rayne murmured, stroking beneath Alister’s bottom lip, annoyed with themself that they still wanted to kiss him.

**Alister was trying hard to hold on to his anger as the witch stared at him, at the way his body was twisted and his exposed chest. Their eyes almost hungry, making his heart beat in a strange way. Embarrassment took over him when Rayne guessed almost immediately the reason for all this. It had been foolish and he realized it. Of course a magic that could bind him wouldn be possible to be physically ripped out like a weak curse… but he had been so agitated and ticked off that he couldn’t bear it anymore.**

**He felt the same way now that his heart seemed to flutter when the witch touched him. He yelled ‘traitor’ to his heart as he tried to focus on his anger from before, to not get overwhelmed with strange feelings. Was it the witch’s doing or was it a byproduct of the blood bond… he didn’t know but he was tired feeling so confused over feelings that he had no idea what they meant.**

**“You have me on a leash!...” Alister hissed his answer as he tried to pull his head away from the touch that felt hot on his skin, making him feel even hotter, sweatier…**

Rayne felt their anger boil over, this demon acting as if he was the one being slighted, whose very way of living was endangered, when they had done everything to give him as much freedom as they could, while still engaging the necessary bindings to get a demon to not murder them on sight and give them the information they wanted. They dropped their hand from his chin, hand slapping on the floor.

“And you’re the one manipulating me with this accursed bond!” Rayne hissed, anger and hurt spilling out of them; they had never felt like this, not since they had stopped trying to earn their mother’s love and approval. “Did you enjoy it? Acting as if you enjoyed my touch? Using what power you could to make me think, perhaps, there was one damned being in this world that could understand me?!” They grabbed a fistful of Alister’s hair, pulling him up slightly. “That’s it, isn’t it? You told me what a blood bond does, and you used it, didn’t you? Made me feel—“

They breathed in shakily, blinking as they felt tears threatening. They would not cry. They had not cried for decades, and they would not start now. Even as they felt upset, however, they could feel the feeling reflected back towards them, the same confusion and yearning. What was this? They eased their hold on Alister’s hair, jaw tight, trying to control their expression, hands cupping the demon’s face. They stared into Alister’s eyes as they released the tight hold the bindings had, letting Alister’s limbs free, stomach twisting even as they felt themself grow more hot, heart pounding.

**Alister flinched as the witch’s hand slapped against the floor, his anger only being fueled by it. But when Rayne spoke the demon froze, his mind wiped blank. Pretending? He hadn’t… he didn’t… The embarrassment that he had actually enjoyed their touch came to him as a slap to the face.**

**“What…” he only managed to mutter. What were they saying?** **_What kind of game was this?..._ ** **His breathing became shallower, grunting in surprise when the witch pulled him by the hair.**

**They were the one making him feel things! Making him confused all the time! What was this? Why were they making him feel things again?...**

**When he felt his hands being released, despite them being numb he used them clumsily to lift his chest off the floor, slipping backwards.**

**“Shut up…” he said with a raw voice. It was a lie. A nasty lie that made him feel pain from somewhere inside, where he had never known it could hurt.**

As Alister pulled away again, Rayne dropped their hands, shifting back to sit up properly. They flipped their hair from their eyes, looking away from the demon. Was Alister actually confused by what they were saying, or was it just another trick? Like what had happened with Alister letting them watch how a soul was eaten? Using the blood bond Rayne barely understood to make them feel things, to distract from the knowledge they sought. Leaving them vulnerable to influence. 

Even as they thought these things, however, there was something inside them that said they were wrong. That Alister wasn’t the one making them feel blooming affection towards him. Rayne prided themself on their reason, however, their intellect. To be so distracted from critical thinking, to be distracted from the reason they had summoned Marbas in the first place. The only truths in the world were power and knowledge. Anything else was at best a pleasant diversion, and at worst a manipulation. Something people used against them. They were amazed they could even still feel hurt by yet another disappointment. They hadn’t known the demon long. They were such an idiot, thinking there was any connection possible.

They laughed, a pained, soft, wounded sound, looking at Alister. “What? You’re telling me to shut up? Upset that I found out your game?” Rayne gave Alister a grimace of a smile. “What was your plan with this?”

**“I don’t even know what you’re saying!” his voice was uneven, far from his usually composed way of speaking. They were doing it again! Confusing him. Making his heart beat strangely as they looked at him with those hurt eyes. Were all witches such good actors?**

**The demon scrambled to get up, his legs still numb and wobbly for being held tied for who knows how long. Hours? Was it a coincidence they came just when he was about to get discovered? A manipulation to make him think favorably of them?**

**He grabbed his jacket and tie as he stood up. He started walking, leaning on the wall until he reached the door and swung it open.**

**Why were they playing these games? Didn’t they already have his obedience. With a simple order they could make him do whatever they wanted. What was the point of this charade? Whatever the point was he wasn’t going to participate.**

Rayne got up, bracing the self against the wall as they rose, glaring at the demon’s back as he retreated. They followed after him, grabbing his arm before he could get too far away, breathing hard as they planted their feet. Why were they shaking? Was it the bond? This damned demon.

“That’s a lie!” They growled, turning Alister around to look at them. “You know exactly how this blood bond works! It’s your doing, isn’t it?”

They felt hesitant to even touch the demon, their mind a mess of emotions and the stress of having to deal with the council, yet they felt they needed to. Needed that connection, even if it was all magically induced. What was happening to them? They breathed in shakily, one hand lifting to touch Alister’s bare chest, a feeling of comfort running through their body. It only frustrated them further. Grabbing the demon’s shirt, they pushed him towards the desk, shoving him up against it.

“You turned cold towards me after Voyan pointed out this whole thing is a farce,” Rayne murmured, voice shaking, their entire body shaking. “It was because you knew I would figure this out, isn’t it? That I’d realise there is no way a demon can feel anything? Tell me I’m wrong.”

**Alister felt the hand grabbing him. In any other case it would be impossible for a small hand like that to mean anything to his strength - but this hand easily stopped him in place as if he was a weakling. The witch pulled and turned him around as if he weighed nothing. He dropped the tie and jacket again as he found himself shook by their growling.**

**“I told you all I know!” he growled back, locked into place by Rayne’s hands.**

**Then they touched his chest softly and something raged in the demon’s chest, then jumped as they grabbed and pushed him without effort against the desk. He listened in defiance until they started speaking their bullshit about demons, while apparently they knew nothing about them at all. No way a demon can feel anything? Wasn’t this exactly what the mortals were saying milenia ago? They were the same racists that they’ve always been and he was glad that the person Voyan had pulled him out of his delusions.**

**“You damn impertinent witch!” he growled in his demonic voice, this anger exploding fast and blowing every other confusing emotion away. “Fuck you!” he spat back at them.**

Yes, this was better. Fighting. None of those messy entanglements with emotions and distracting friendship. Yet somehow it felt wrong. Like something wasn’t being said. This demon, always leaving things unsaid, never explaining himself, playing them for a fool. Rayne felt a shiver run through them at the sound of Alister’s demonic voice, breath catching— not in fear, but excitement. They could feel his strength, their own rising to answer.

“I said,” Rayne commanded, calling on the bindings, tired of the demon’s games. “Tell me I’m wrong. Do not lie to me, Marbas.”

Their magic seemed to echo, soft and whispering beneath their own voice. They grabbed the demon’s jaw, holding him in place.

“What do you really feel when I touch you?”

**When the witch commanded Alister felt the magic try to crush him under its weight. He gritted his teeth against it holding to his own power… But when the witch grabbed him by the jaw a jolt of electricity went through him, making his breath catch.**

**He tried to struggle out of the grip with a whine, but he couldn’t. He felt the magic whisper and prod and pull.**

**“You’re wrong!...” the demon said with a shaking voice, wavering between demonic and human. Then a deep flush appeared down his neck as he tried to keep his mouth shut but the magic pushed painfully. “I…” he struggled. “I like it…” he breathed out hot in a struggle as his face flushed even more, his eyes watering at the strain from trying to keep that embarrassing information only to himself. But the firm hand on his jaw, it made his heart pound wildly…**

That… was not what Rayne expected. After doubting everything, wrestling with their sense and emotions, being reminded by Yan who they were, what this relationship had to be, to hear that and feel the truth of it... Even with half of the response being spoken in demonic, they still understood fully.

Rayne let go of Alister’s chin as if they had been burned, staring, the surprise plain on their face. Their eyes trailed over the demon’s face, before meeting his eyes again, lips parted. They let out a soft breath, blinking, their cheeks flushing red, the color blushing down their throat. 

“You… like...”

Rayne closed their eyes, a shiver running through them, shame replacing the anger they’d felt in slow increments. Alister wasn’t manipulating the bond. He hadn’t faked it. The conversations they’d had, the slow feeling of admiration and affection, how they’d started to trust someone after so long... Rayne looked away, overcome for a moment, breathing in deeply, swallowing, getting themself back under control, but when they looked back to Alister that control crumbled.

“I...” they began, voice small, hopeful. They reached up, both hands touching Alister’s face gently, thumbs stroking over the demon’s deeply pink cheeks. “I like it, too.”

It was fitting, after how far they had pushed themself into the darker secrets of magic, that they would feel this way about a demon. Again, old prejudices spoke up, telling them that they were corrupted, dirtied for this. Admitting it made the sin so much worse. They laughed at themself, eyes closing as they leaned into Marbas, hands sliding down to the demon’s shoulders.

**The demon was trembling in his place, breathing fast and shallow. His eyes were shaking. The residue of the compulsion magic still crackling in the air, his bindings releasing their squeeze.**

**He couldn’t believe what he had said. Out loud. He tried to focus his gaze on the witch but he couldn’t stop blinking. He could feel their anger disappearing as if it was a lie. His shaky breath got caught in his chest when the witch put their hands on his face. Something in him wanted to lean into that gentle touch, the way they stroked his cheeks. His eyes fluttered shut as his heart pounded and his blush refused to leave his face at the witch’s confession.**

**He remembered to breathe again when Rayne leaned into him, feeling their hands on himself. Their touch down his shoulders sending a shiver down his spine.**

**“It… can’t be real…” he muttered in denial, still shaken.**

Rayne could feel the shiver run through the demon, the feeling reflected back through their own body. They nodded slightly at Marbas’ words, as if still felt impossible. Yet, as they concentrated on the bond, they could feel it: the demon’s response to them, the confusion and feeling of elation at their touch. The denial. Neither of them wanted this, or knew what to do with it. 

They turned their head, nose brushing Alister’s throat, eyes opening slightly, looking at the blood smeared from when Alister had tried to tear away the markings. Breathing out, they gave in to the impulse, reaching up to trace the blood, then gently tip Alister’s head towards them.

“Can’t be real?” They chuckled, “Didn’t you just call me impertinent for suggesting the very same thing?”

They sighed, sliding an arm around Alister, hugging him as they pressed forward between his thighs, brushing their lips along the edge of the demon’s jaw. They opened their eyes, looking at him, before sighing with a slight frown.

“The council wanted to know the name of the demon I’m ‘corrupting’ myself with,” they said. “I didn’t give it to them. Used the name you call this body instead.” They looked down to his chest as they spoke, their hand following their eyes, stroking over his pectorals. “They still haven’t come to a decision. The way they argue, I doubt they will.”

**Alister was breathing hard but also silently, which was a struggle. He felt like he needed to hear, to not miss anything. But then his pounding heart made him deaf, as the witch touched his neck.. oh so gently. Their hand slipped around him and they pressed their body against him. Somehow he finally registered that his shirt was open and his skin prickled with electricity, sighing in a purr as he felt the press of soft lips on his jaw.**

**They were touching him and looking and he couldn’t help himself. He leaned down, his teeth brushing against their neck in a gentle bite that made him shiver with pleasure as the witch squeezed at his chest.**

**“...they have it backwards.” he said breathlessly. Feeling his heart skip a beat when they said they kept his name a secret. Why? Did they… do that to protect him from the council of witches? That sounded ridiculous. He had never needed protection from anything…**

The sensations shared between them made Rayne’s breath catch, arching further into Alister’s chest. Was this so wrong? They’d been taught never to trust a demon, that there was always an ulterior motive, that demons were monsters with an insatiable hunger for souls and spreading their contamination across the mortal populace. That as a witch it was their duty to maintain the treaties, to keep all the other supernatural beings in check. To never let down their guard.

As they moaned softly, baring their neck to Alister’s teeth, they couldn’t help but recall how egotistical those ideals had sounded, even when they were a child. And wasn’t it those same magicians who had used them, tried to shape them into something they could not be? How had they let themself be led back to that small minded thinking, just because Voyan had reminded them of the person their fellow witches wanted them to be? Because of their power, so much had been expected. To be a pariah, outside the norm, that was more true to themselves.

Alister’s comment made it through the growing fog of lust in their mind, breaking through remembering how the demon’s teeth and tongue had looked when tasting the soul, how they had wanted to feel those fangs on their skin. They shook slightly with a silent laugh, squeezing Alister’s chest again, thumb finding his nipple as if drawn to it magnetically.

“Are you saying I’m corrupting you, Marbas?” Rayne breathed. “That would be fitting. I’ve been accused of worse. Your… teeth. Bite again. Fangs this time, like when you tasted that soul. Please.”

They tilted their head further, eyes half lidded, their slight Adam’s apple bobbing as they swallowed thickly, looking at the demon. This, while still confusing, felt right. If they were an aberration because of this, so be it. Those very witches who judged them were the same who pushed them to hate them all.

**Alister could feel the moan vibrate through to his lips that were still on the witch’s neck. When they squeezed his chest again, teasing his niples, a moan escaped him too. The sensation drawing a tingling line right down to his cock, making it twitch. He pressed himself against the knee that was between his legs, keeping them apart.**

**He exhaled hotly against the witch’s skin when he heard their requests. Something in his chest squirming in delight, as his hand went to grab their waist pulling then closer if that was possible. Rubbing again against their leg as his eyes grew misty with the pleasure. Demonic energy leaked out, swirling and buzzing with joy. His teeth grew sharper again, his tongue longer like that of a snake, forked at its very tip. A smirk on his lips as he ran that tongue across the witch’s neck... tasting stars...**

**“You like my teeth?...” he purred against the hot skin as he opened his mouth. His bite was again gentle as before, teasing, but his fangs scraped at the skin harder almost drawing blood.**

**He yearned so bad to run his tongue down the witch’s body, tasting every part of them. When he thought about licking their cock, his own responded with a twitch. His mind was completely consumed by the lust.**

Rayne gasped as they were grabbed and pulled closer, glancing down as they felt Alister rubbing against their leg. They loosened their hold on the demon to slide their hand down his back, having to move their hand out of the way of the desk to keep it from getting crushed, as they grabbed beneath Alister’s ass, squeezing. Their own cock twitched, already half hard, barely restrained in their velvet leggings, Alister’s pleasure shivering beneath their skin.

At the feeling of that long, forked tongue Rayne nearly melted. Yes, there was definitely something wrong with them, to feel so aroused from something so alien, especially the distinct feeling of the tip, how it split and dragged. 

“Yeah...” Rayne gasped, before going silent as the fangs dragged over their throat, mouth opening on a strained, choked whine, the hand on Alister’s ass squeezing harder. 

As the fangs left their flesh, Rayne dropped their head onto Alister’s shoulder, shivering in pleasure, the danger of it making their heart beat rapidly. They chuckled, tugging lightly on Alister’s nipple, giving it a little pinch. They were going to have marks on their neck from those teeth, red and lurid looking, more physical proof of what they had done. Moaning at the thought, they let go of Alister’s chest to grab his chin, pulling his mouth to theirs, kissing.

“If you ever manage to kill me,” they mumbled against Alister’s mouth, “I hope it’s with your teeth. Tasting me.” They pulled back slightly, eyes unfocused, looking into the demon’s. “Tell me what you’re thinking… what you want.”

**Alister’s arousal was pulsating through him as he felt the witch squeeze his ass. He breathed out heavily, air so hot it stung on his own lips. He could feel his own heart pounding heavy in his chest as he was listening to the sounds the witch was making. He gasped when they pinched his nipple feeling the tingle of pleasure in his stomach swirl.**

**They pulled him in a kiss, feeling their tongue brush against the sharp tips of his teeth. His eyes were still glossy when Rayne pulled back, he could feel his skin tingling all over. He swallowed hard.**

**“I want to…” he mumbled as if in a daze, “...I want to taste you… all over.” his mumble morphing into a growl. He pulled the witch closer, unconcerned with what they wanted. It was all about what he wanted… His lips of their throat, his tongue going down. “I want to…” he said feverishly against their skin. “...suck your cock.”**

When they’d felt Alister through the bond, summoning them to his office, this was not how Rayne had seen the day going. Not after the afternoon before. Now they were quickly losing control of themself and the situation, their resolve to remain unaffected shattering beneath their shared lust. Everywhere Marbas kissed and licked their skin felt like it was on fire, the sound of the demon’s growl going straight to their groin. Normally, when they had any kind of sexual relations, it had been them in control, telling the other person what to do, or how to do it. With Alister’s hands on them, pulling on them, making demands for their mutual pleasure, they felt their need to be in control shiver loose.

Their hand slipped up into Alister’s hair. “When is...” They interrupted themself with a gasp, the feeling of the demon’s tongue, how flexible and far it could reach giving their brain difficulties, thoughts slow, sluggish. “When is your next meeting? Can you get me off before then?” They became more pliable against the demon, going wherever Alister moved them. “I really should… mmm... be punishing you for trying to take off your bindings… shouldn’t I?” They chuckled, head falling back, giving up control. “Anything you want… do it.”

**Alister could feel the connection between them, mirroring his own pleasure against him. His mind had gone blank, only the electricity between them left to fill the gaps. He liked it... he liked it so much...**

**The demon guided Rayne's body, switching their positions so their backside was pressed against the desk.**

**"Punish me then..." Marbas demanded, in a dare as his mouth stayed on it's path. He could feel his open shirt, cold against his skin, brushing against his hard nipples every time he moved. He didn't wait for their permission before sliding his hands down the witch stomach, angry that there was clothing between them.**

**His breaths were shallow as he squatted down, in front of the witch. His face on the level of their lower waist. Marbas fingers tucked into the waistband of their leggings, the skin underneath it burning. A chill ran down his body, making his already hard dick strain against his pants. He couldn't wait any longer. He pulled their waistband down, freeing their hard cock. It bounced in front of him, the tip brushing his cheek as he blinked and exhaled a hot breath on the shaft. His knees finally touched the ground as he looked up at the witch's face, then he pressed his lips just above their crotch, and again little to the side - a line of kisses around it as his nails scratched at their buttcheeks. His hand moved to lift up the shaft as his tongue moved to gently massage their balls. Marbas tongue then moved up, following along the underside until he reached the tip. He looked up again before flicking his tongue on that spot, moved it in a circle before sliding the tip in his mouth sucking gently.**

Rayne’s footing slipped as they were moved around, held up only by Alister’s hands until they could lean against the desk, hands grasping for purchase on the demon’s shoulders. They nodded in agreement, answering yet another of the demon’s demands; their mind was trying to grasp for some semblance of thought, deciding what they could do to properly punish Alister, but all that left them as Alister sank down. Rayne’s thighs opened instinctively as their leggings were pulled down, moaning low in their throat as their cock slipped free, eyes closing as hot breath teased along the length. 

They had expected Marbas to be ferocious, to continue with biting, even some aggression, not the gentle kisses. Their hips jerks at the scratching along their ass, legs falling further open, hands holding on tight to keep from sliding from their precarious balance against the desk. That tongue... Rayne would do almost anything for the feeling of it, they thought, eyes watching as Alister licked up. Their eyes met his, teeth biting at their bottom lip to smother the groan in their throat, a fire igniting in their stomach seeing their cock between Alister’s lips, trembling at how sweetly he sucked. The sensation shivered through their pelvis, making their still sore anus throb and twitch.

Rayne slid a hand over his cheek, caressing, expression soft. “The things I’m going to do to you...” they promised softly, their voice purring.

**Marbas moaned, the cock in his mouth muffling the noise. The touch on his face made him close his eyes. He could feel clearly buzzing of the connection between them. The pleasure that he was giving, being reflected to him weaker and softer, his own cock begging for some attention in his pants.**

**He moved his hand away from the witch’s ass. With one hand he fumbled with his belt and then his buttons. He freed his erection out of his pants. Cock held still in his mouth, he extended his tongue out, on the underside. He licked down as he moved his head down, taking them halfway, then he went back up, his tongue still sliding outside. At the same time his hand was on his own cock, just gripping it, thumb over the head as precum was leaking… it felt** **_so good_ ** **...**

 **Having his demonic tongue out, made it possible to taste other things, like Rayne’s arousal. It was** **_delicious_ ** **… the taste of it. And having his demonic teeth made it possible to open his mouth wider. In his excitement he had to be careful not to bite, though he wanted to… gently, just the suggestion of danger. So he did. Just the brush of teeth.**

**His lips went back to the tip, a string of saliva and precum mixed together, as he stroked his own cock, gasping. His other free hand he placed on the base of Rayne’s length as he took them in almost whole, choking on how big it was. Not what he had expected when he first saw the small in stature witch. After all he was not an incubus or a demon made for the purpose of the pleasures of the flesh.**

**His tongue playing the same game as before. Then he started to move his head rhythmically, up and down, not choking anymore, as he stroked his own cock in the same rhythm. The pleasure coming to him in waves.**

Rayne’s head was swimming as they watched him take them into his mouth, gasping and shaking with the effort to not push forward. While the demon’s teeth were arousing, they were also a little frightening to have near their groin. They couldn’t help but groan as they heard Alister fiddling with his pants, stroking their hand up into the demon’s hair, looking down between their thighs just past Alister’s head to watch as he took out his cock. Their mouth actually watered at the sight, their own need and lust surprising them. What were they turning into, the same man between their legs, and feelings of affection blooming through their mind.

The thought shook loose from their brain at the feeling of those teeth, sharp and teasing, a whine coming out of them before they could stop it. Eyes a little shocked, they looked back to Alister’s face, fingers sliding through his hair. Their face felt hot as they blushed a deep red down their throat, the color vanishing beneath the semi transparent gauze of their tunic. 

“Tease...” Rayne moaned, head falling back as Alister took their cock down deep. “Anyone could come in...see you on your knees...”

They smiled at him, the expression soft, almost possessive. Slowly they slid their hand down his shoulder, resting on the arm working between Alister’s legs, shivering at the feeling of Alister’s own pleasure coming through the bond. Giving in fully, they leaned over him, fingers holding onto his hair, breathing heavily and letting out stuttering little moans.

**Marbas’ heart was beating slow and heavy as he sucked Rayne and stroked himself. A pulsating feeling in his groin as he felt himself getting closer. His mind was filled with nothing but the pleasure, working toward making it stronger, getting closer and closer.**

**Then the witch spoke and it brought a fraction of reason back into the demon. It was true, the door was unlocked and anyone could just walk it and see him. A flush spread on his cheeks as his heart started to pound harder from the worry… or excitement of the possibility of getting discovered.**

**He felt the weight of Rayne on him, their fingers in his hair, their cock hard and twitching in his mouth. The demon felt the pleasure grow quickly, shooting through him as he reached his orgasm, a muffled moan against the dick in his mouth. It took all his self control not to bite at that moment. He let go of his own penis and put two hands on the witch as he took them all the way in, his lips touching their lower stomach.**

A deep feeling of satisfaction ran through Rayne as they watched the realization hit Alister, that the door could easily be opened, smirking as their mouth hung slightly open. Perhaps they really had been the one to corrupt Alister, dragging up his inner desires and rubbing them in his face. 

Their fingers squeezed in the demon’s hair as they felt him come, crying out softly, making their eyes stay open, watching Alister ejaculate. They could feel their own release beckoning, tightening through their groin, vision blurring as Alister again swallowed them down. Rayne jerked, thrusting as they felt their cock slip down into Alister’s throat, eyes closing, fingers fisting in the demon’s hair, holding on as they tumbled into their orgasm, grunting and whining, their other hand holding tight to Alister’s arm. They used his mouth, pulling out only the slightest bit before shoving back in again, coming down the demon’s throat, holding him in place until they finished spasming against his face.

Shaking, nearly losing their footing on their prosthetic, Rayne pulled Alister’s head back, shuddering as their cock slipped from his mouth. They looked into his eyes, checking that he was all right after they’d practically fucked his throat, then grinned dazedly, leaning down to kiss him, moaning softly into his mouth.

“Damn...” they breathed, stroking the demon’s face, kissing his chin and beneath each eye. “Come here.” They tugged bonelessly at him, kissing again, tasting themself as they licked into his mouth.

**Alister’s eyes widened as he felt the thrust, sliding the cock deep in his throat. His eyes watered when they grabbed him by the hair and held his head in place. Then the witch thrusted in again. His own dick twitching in response to being manhandled, the feeling extending further to his asshole. His throat was raw when he felt their hot cum sliding down. He felt like he was going to choke, the tears spilling out of his eyes. Somewhere in between all of this, his teeth and tongue had reverted back to their human form.**

**Not having been left any choice on the matter, Marbas swallowed everything down. Despite having orgasmed just before he could feel his dick suggesting that it wanted to get hard again. Both his hands were still on Rayne as he tried to keep his balance while the witch held his face in place. When they pulled out, he felt the mix of saliva and cum drool out of his mouth as he coughed. He barely got his breath in as they leaned in to kiss him sweetly. The demon was startled for a second until he sank into that kiss, as they stroked his face, moving their lips somewhere else. Alister moaned softly, overwhelmed by yet another type of pleasure that he had only ever experienced with Rayne - the gentleness and warmth after finishing; kisses and soft touches… It made his chest warm and his throat tighten. They gave him enough time to breathe before pulling him up for another kiss. He let them do whatever they wanted with him.**

Uncoordinated, partly because their leggings were still pulled down around their thighs, Rayne managed to get Alister back up and against the desk again. They kept their mouth on him, lips dragging down to his throat, kissing as their hands moved down over Alister’s back. As they caught their breath, their ability to think slowly returned to them as they made their way down Alister’s body. Thrusting like they had, Rayne was glad Alister had put away his fangs, though they had missed that lashing, curling tongue. He’d been good. Saved them a lot of pain, even if it was just the shock of having his throat thrust into, or the bindings working. 

Rayne met Alister’s eyes as they slipped his trousers further down, using his hips to steady themself as they crouched, kissing down to the demon’s fading erection. Sighing, eyes slowly turning down, they opened their mouth to take in the head of the demon’s penis, lips and tongue moving slowly, gently, cleaning off the remnants of come. Grinning up at Alister, they used his hips, and a handful of his ass, to pull themself back up, stretching up on the toes of their flesh foot to kiss him again.

“Remember how you told me to punish you?” Rayne asked, almost sweetly, rubbing their hand over Alister’s left buttcheeck. “Bend over the desk and wait for me. I need to grab something from the bathroom.” 

They kissed Alister’s chin before stepping away, pulling up their leggings as they headed into the bathroom.

**Alister was breathing hard, half aware of where he was and how he was being moved. The edge of the desk biting into his ass when he was prompted up. His eyes were closed as the witch kissed a line down his throat. Oppositely to starting to gain back his sense of reason, he was falling back into the mist of skin, warmth and breathing. He hadn’t expected anything more but when they locked eyes with him, pulling his pants down further, his mind went blank again and he felt a jolt of anticipation run straight down to his groin. He exhaled hotly when their mouth reached lower and lower.**

**When the witch’s lips took him in, the softness and the heat of it woke his desire back up. His moans were raspy as their tongue teased him enough to get a response out. The demon got hard again and whined when Rayne abruptly stopped what they were doing. They used him to balance themself as they stood back up to kiss him.**

**Marbas’ mind was still fuzzy when he heard the witch’s reminder about his punishment. His eyes snapped open as his heart skipped a beat. He remembered saying it through the fog, but he hadn’t meant it… he breathed out in a huff as the witch kissed him before stepping away. His heart was beating fast, pounding in his chest, as he followed them with his eyes. What were they getting out of the bathroom? He could faintly remember they had arrived with a bag... A flush had started to redden his cheeks and ears as he was compelled to follow the order, bending over the desk. With his pants pulled all the way down, his ass completely on display, as the base of his dick bit into the edge of the wood. His blush had reached his chest as he breathed fast and shallow. He tried to calm himself but the awareness of his… position on his own desk, with the door unlocked, made his heart race.**

There was the sound of something being unwrapped, plastic and cardboard rustling, followed by the water running for a few seconds, before Rayne finally came out of the bathroom, their worn satchel hanging from their fingers. 

As they’d asked, Alister was bent over the desk, the rounded expanse of his rear on display. Rayne sighed appreciatively, making a quick detour to lock the office door; it was one thing for the chance of the Great Lion being found on his knees with someone’s dick in his mouth, quite another to be bent over and panting. Running their hand through their hair, Rayne set the bag beside Alister, running a hand over his back, pushing up his shirt. They leaned down, pressing a kiss to the dip in the demon’s spine, humming softly as they held onto Alister’s waist, pressing their hips up against his bare ass.

“You know,” Rayne said softly, “These bindings I made are like a contract. Sealed with my blood, stitched together with the dead and ancient magics. No other witch can seal you, and no other will be able to after they’re lifted.”

As Rayne spoke they placed occasional kisses down Alister’s back, kissing down to the demon’s buttocks. They slid their hands over his thighs, stroking, then knelt down to pull Alister’s trousers fully off, urging him to lift each foot, one after the other. The socks and shoes could stay, they decided. Using his hips again to steady themself, Rayne stood back up, opening the satchel to pull out a box, which they placed on Alister’s back as they took out their phone. They fiddled with their phone for a bit, whatever was in the box giving an abrupt buzz, the box nearly vibrating off Alister’s back before Rayne caught it.

Chuckling, Rayne set down the box, more securely, on the table. They stroked Alister’s buttocks slowly as they finished setting up their phone, syncing it with the toy.

“I ordered this yesterday. Same day shipping. Forgot about it til I nearly tripped over it on my way out to come to you.” Rayne said, testing out the app on their phone, chuckling as the toy sprung to life again. “But, first...”

They set down their phone, pulling out another, much lighter, much softer item. Rayne slid the soft silk and lace men’s panties over Alister’s shoulder before dangling it before his eyes. They smiled, kissing the back of his neck.

“Put these on for me?” Rayne asked, more a request than a demand.

**Alister's heart was going wild, as he listened to all the noise, knowing what the witch was doing but having no idea with what. He tried to twist his head backwards to look over his shoulders but could only catch a glimpse of Rayne's smiling eyes. It sent a chill down his spine as he had only seen that look when the witch was having their fun with him, whether he liked it or not.**

**When he heard the locking of the door, he breathed just a little bit easier. When the witch set the bag beside him he tried to twist and see what was it they were bringing but the hand on his back, lifting up his shirt distracted him. He stifled a small moan when he felt a kiss, feeling their hands squeeze at his waist, pressing themselves on his backside. It took all his self control not to try and rub his ass on them.**

**He listened to them speak feeling a touch of relief that nobody else would be able to do this to him... his mind jumping from arousal, to worry about what was to come. He tried to not let his mind fall back into that fog, as they slid their hands on his thighs, feeling the electricity run up. As the witch pulled his pants completely off, his knees had started to become wobbly, thankful that his weight was on the desk instead of his feet. When they put the cold box on his back he flinched. The again tried to look but couldn't twist his neck enough over his shoulder, only seeing the witch pulling their phone out.**

**A million things raced into his mind, guesses of what they could be doing. When he heard to buzz he jolted again, feeling his breathing becoming shallow and fast again. He had an idea of what it might be... even more when he could hear the buzzing response to the witch's fiddling with their phone. His cock twitched when some else slid up his back and to his shoulder. It was a bundle of black lace and ribbons. For a second the demon's mind refused to comprehend what it was, but when the witch kissed his flushed neck and asked him to put them on, he realized it was a pair of lace panties.**

**His breathing caught as he looked at them in disbelief. He had never... he** **_would_ ** **never. How could he put them on, he would never be able to show his face to anyone if he did...**

 **"What..." he managed to say, his throat feeling dry and still a bit raw from the witch fuckin his mouth. This underwear was a bigger shock than whatever was in that box. "I... won't." he said finally. It was** **_impossible_ ** **...**

Rayne set the panties down with a sigh, leaning back over Alister’s back. They kissed along the back of his neck, hands sliding down his sides to rub up over his pecs, slowly massaging the muscles and playing with the softness of the flesh. They could feel the little sparks of pleasure as they found his nipples, pinching and rubbing them as they traced the binding chains around Alister’s neck with their tongue. The barest hint of blood was still on Alister’s throat, making Rayne shiver, licking it away as dutifully as they had cleaned the head of the demon’s cock. Lazily, Rayne rocked their hips against Alister’s ass, moaning softly from the overstimulation.

“You will,” Rayne mumbled against Alister’s neck, pausing to drag their teeth over his skin. “You want to. They will be under your clothing. Only you and I will know.” They bit lightly beneath his ear, squeezing his pecs together. “The front and back open. Giving me easy access. Just have to peel down your pants to get my mouth on you.”

They pulled back, reaching into the bag again to pull out the little bottle of lubricant which had come with the toy, before sliding back down Alister’s body, kissing down his back as they went. As they came to his ass, they spread his cheeks open, mouth immediately going to Alister’s hole, kissing then licking. They gave a soft murmur of delight as they finally got their tongue on the demon, swirling the tip around, then dragging down to suck at Alister’s perineum.

“Consider it part of that punishment you asked for,” Rayne suggested, opening the lubricant, squeezing a generous amount onto their fingers before rubbing the lube against Alister’s anus. Again, they were amazed at how easily they were able to slide their finger into him, adding a second to get him slicked up well. “Trying to take off the bindings, and earlier attacking me. You deserve it, don’t you?”

**Alister felt himself shiver as the witch leaned against him, their weight on him. Their lips on the back of his flushed neck made his breathing - uneven. He got goosebumps when they slid their hands over his body. Embarrassment washed over him when they squeezed his chest, playing with his pecs. Even more when they focused their attention on his nipples, brushing over them first, then pinching and rubbing making him feel stabs of pleasure as his eyes misted over. Feeling the chill in the air he was very aware how naked he was, only in his unbuttoned shirt, his shoes and his socks.**

**The demon's breathing got heavy, his eyes half-lidded as the witch ran their tongue on his neck and at the same time rocked their hips against his ass. His moans were strained, almost sounding like whines, feeling his dick getting hard again, as it rubbed almost painfully against the edge of the desk. Blush on his ears growing darker as they started whispering against his neck. What they were saying… he couldn’t help but imagine. Wearing those... Under his clothes, like a dirty secret that only the witch will know… it made his heart race, as the witch moved their hands again on his chest, this time squeezing his pecs together. He could imagine their mouth on him… Alister was already panting, his mind a haze. The thought that** **_‘it would be easier’_ ** **… sneaked into his head.**

**The witch moved away, giving him a second to collect himself. Marbas’ body was trembling slightly when Rayne returned to him, sliding kisses down his back. The demon’s moan was muffled by his tightly shut lips, when they spread his cheeks apart, their mouth on his hole, their breath hot. He shivered, his knees shaking as Rayne played around with their tongue.**

**He could hear them and what they were doing, opening a bottle, but the coldness against his hole startled him nonetheless. He stifled a cry when they slid their fingers in him, squeezing his eyes shut. The pleasure of it making his dick twitch.**

**He felt tricked when they managed to convince him to agree with their twisted logic about deserving the punishment. But answering with an ‘ok’ wouldn’t cut it and he knew it. He was out of breath, his heart in his throat.**

**“I’ll… put them on.” he said in a shaky voice. He felt the fingers that had been filling him up, being pulled out and he whined quietly as his trembling hand reached for the panties that were left just beside his head. There was lace and ribbons but he could clearly see where the legs were supposed to go. His blush was renewed as he reached to put them on while still feeling the witch leaning on him. He somehow managed to shimmy his legs in. Sliding the panties up he felt his skin prickle at the sensation of lace. They slipped easily on, and his breath caught in his throat when he felt the cold silk ribbon between his buttcheeks. On the front of the panties, his cock had easily found its place in the hole meant for it.**

**He couldn’t believe he was wearing lace panties… his cock twitched again and he tried to squeeze his thighs together, his blush the deepest red.**

Rayne gave Alister the barest amount of room to get the underwear on, staying glued to him. They slid one hand down from his chest to stroke his stomach, looking down to watch as the demon managed to get into the panties. They chuckled as he squeezed his thighs together, hands moving away from caressing him to tie the ribbon in the back, helping to close the back of the panties.

“Don’t squirm like that,” Rayne chided playfully, lightly smacking Alister’s ass before squeezing his lace and satin covered cheeks. “Let me see.”

Easily they turned Alister about, hands holding his waist as they looked him over. He looked thoroughly debauched, which was amusing considering he was a demon, and the defilement was supposed to be done by him, not done to him. It was like he’d said, however: Rayne had been a terrible influence. They gazed down at Alister’s cock, heavy and fully erect, his testicles barely held in the soft fabric. Looking up, Rayne grinned, hands stroking over the lace, reaching down to cup his balls and rub gently as they leaned up, kissing beneath his jaw, mouth opening to lick and nibble.

“Just think...” Rayne purred against his throat. “You’ll be wearing these, and only you and I will know.”

Infinitely satisfied, Rayne picked up the toy before sinking down to their knees, shifting their prosthetic until they were comfortable. They nuzzled Alister’s hip as they slicked up the toy, the plug shaped just right to sit against Alister’s prostate, with settings for vibration and rotation. They couldn’t help but shiver in anticipation as they guided Alister’s thighs open, lightly smacking his inner thigh when he hesitated. With one hand they led his cock to their mouth, kissing the head before sucking it into their mouth, stroking their fingers down the length once. Pulling aside the fabric from Alister’s ass, they pressed the toy against his hole, rubbing slowly as they took his cock deeper to their mouth, humming around it. Opening their eyes, they looked up as they pushed the plug in slowly, letting Alister feel every bit of its length, until the base finally pressed flush with his ass.

Smiling around their mouthful, Rayne bobbed their head, working Alister’s cock deeper, hands fixing the cloth of the panties back over Alister’s butt cheeks. They held onto his ass, squeezing, before letting his cock slip from their mouth as they got up, crowding him against the desk again to kiss him hungrily.

“You might want my number,” Rayne purred against his lips between kisses. “So I can know when to turn this on and off. You have meetings today, right?”

**The demon had hard time breathing despite barely being able to feel the panties being on. When the witch’s hands left his body, Alister squirmed to see what they were doing. They were tying the ribbon on the back into a beautiful bow that made him flush with shame. Wearing such underwear… What was this witch doing to him? Why did it make his stomach clench with strange shameful pleasure when the silk ribbon hugged his body tighter.**

**Being scolded made him tremble with pleasure and obey. He could barely feel the pull of his shackles, magic prompting him to not resist. His skin prickled when Rayne played with his ass, breathing heavy. He felt himself being grabbed, the fingers on his waist strong despite looking so delicate. He was turned about easily, the world spun around. He was panting as his whole skin prickled with electricity, the pleasure like a pulse he could feel running through him, made stronger just by just being under the witch’s gaze. He gasped when he felt the pressure and warmth of fingers on his balls. The teasing… he couldn’t take it, the kisses on his jaw... he was so hard it almost hurt.**

**The image of having to hide this… to walk around and work like this… it made him huff out a hot breath.**

**With eyes glazed over with desire, Alister saw the toy that they had been fiddling with earlier. His heart responded with a hard thud. It looked big…**

**The witch slid down to their knees, he felt them nuzzling his thigh… it tickled, but his eyes were on the toy they were slicking up with lube. What were they planning to do? Would it stay in… like the underwear? His mind was running wild with concerns when the witch tried to open his thighs that he has still been squeezing together. His breathing was shallow as they slapped and he finally opened his legs. His breath got stuck in his throat when Rayne’s lips found themselves on his cock, his concerns about the toy flying out of his mind when they took him in their mouth and sucked. He felt the coldness of the toy against his ass, rubbing teasingly as he twitched in a moan. The witch took him in deeper, humming. The vibration and the feeling of it… he felt himself getting closer to orgasm as he’d been hard for a long time. They looked up at him and felt hotter, huffing out his breaths, then he felt the toy, it’s thick shape pulling him open. He gasped and moaned at the stimulation, throwing his head back. He could feel the coolness of the toy dissipating as it warmed up inside him. When the base of it touched his ass, he could feel the pressure of it deep, pushing at his insides.**

**He had trouble breathing even before Rayne continued sucking him. They caressed his ass, fixing up the panties back in place, then squeezed at his ass. He was so close it actually hurt… and then they let him slip out of their mouth. His whine quickly muffled by the witch cornering him into a kiss, the desk digging into his lower back.**

**“Phone…” he muttered in a daze barely being able to recognize the words. His body was trembling with all the stimulation. He turned his head to look for his phone on the desk but his eyes refused to cooperate.**

Rayne chuckled softly, hands still on Alister’s buttocks, holding him in place as they pressed against him. They nibbled at his neck as he looked for his phone, letting out a soft breath.

“Need a little help?” Rayne asked, voice low, fingers easing closer to the rounded base of the toy.

They gently pushed against the base, rocking it slowly, one hand reaching between them, taking Alister’s cock in their hand, squeezing near his testicles where cloth met flesh.

“Sit up on the desk for a moment.” They purred, helping steady the demon as he complied. “I need you a little more coherent.”

They could feel a shiver of pleasure run through them as the plug was pushed up into Alister’s prostate with the added weight of his body against it, gasping softly. The sensation was muted, but it still made their own body respond sluggishly, their own anus flexing around nothing. Breathing a little more heavily, Rayne picked up their phone, opening back up the app, starting up the plug’s vibration function, holding onto Alister’s thigh as they felt the muted pleasure echoing in their own prostate. They moaned softly, leaning in to kiss Alister again, before bending to take the demon’s cock into their mouth again. 

Even if this was a punishment, they still wanted Alister’s consent, or at least, as much as the demon was able to give. Some rules needed to be put into place, and if Alister couldn’t even find his phone sitting on the desk near him, getting any kind of response from him would be difficult. Moaning softly, Rayne rolled their tongue around the glans, looking up, then sinking back down, swallowing to keep from gagging as they took him nearly to the back of their throat. They could feel the vibration against their chin as they repeatedly bobbed their head, hands sliding beneath Alister’s thighs to lift them over their shoulders.

**There was a low growl in Alister's chest. The build up pleasure and pressure driving him mad, his body sweaty. His eyes barely graced at the clock... How much time had it passed since the witch had been here? The clock said at least two hours, but he couldn't be sure, his mind still a thousand miles away. Ah... he wanted... he didn't know what he wanted.**

**The witch pressed on the toy and the pressure on his insides increased slightly. He moaned softly, pushing himself up on the desk with wobbly arms. As the witch helped him up he felt the toy dig even deeper. He cried in a raspy moan as his toes curled. The vibration that followed shook him, his arms stretching back to find support on the desk. A kiss left him even more lightheaded before he felt Rayne's mouth again on his cock. He choked, trying to swallow his saliva as the stimulating from both sides drove him mad. He couldn't even think anymore. His nails dug into the wood as he felt his legs being lifted up, leaving himself completely into the witch's hands. Breathlessly moaning, this position pressed the toy even more. The pleasure suddenly overflowed. He came hard, equally pleasured from his prostate and the witch sucking him. He could hear himself growl and gasp but the world was all white, completely overtaken by nothing else than pleasure.**

The growling only encouraged Rayne to work more, gagging a little as they sucked faster. The sound of wood scraping made them glance up, lips slurping in surprise at the scratches the demon was leaving on the top of the desk. They snorted slightly, groaning in their throat as they could feel Alister coming. Their hips twitched, hands squeezing the demon’s thighs as his pleasure rolled over them. They grunted as they almost choked on Alister’s come, swallowing reflexively to keep from coughing around his dick. They reached blindly for their phone as they softly sucked around the twitching length in their mouth, turning off the butt plug’s vibration, before slowly letting Alister’s cock slide from their mouth. 

Sighing, Rayne let down the demon’s legs before sliding over Alister, hands propping them up, watching his face. Smiling slightly, they leaned down, kissing his chin, running a hand between his pecs, feeling his breaths coming hard and fast. They wondered how no one had come to check what all the noise was, wondering how many of the demons in Alister’s legions were aware of their relationship. Or whatever this was. 

“There...” Rayne breathed, nuzzling beneath the demon’s chin. “Better?”

**The demon breathed heavily, his body had become completely boneless as his back had pressed on the desk, knocking over things in the process. His eyes were shut tight as his chest heaved up and down. He felt the witch on top of himself but he was completely immersed into resting.**

**He cursed in demonic, a ragged mumble of words, too profane to have an equivalent translation into a mortal language. He exalted, the sound coming out as a growl.**

**“What are you doing to me witch…?” he mumbled, still in demonic, completely drained as his breathing began to calm. He started to feel the chill in the air, and enjoy the warmth of the body pressed against him**

**These overwhelming feelings. There were nothing like the sex he had experienced so far. Everything felt so good… too good. And he felt things beyond just the physical pleasure. All those emotions that they were hitting him with, surprising, shocking, frightening and intense… sometimes soft and warm. So many and so confusing…**

Rayne breathed in deeply, resting their head on Alister’s chest, listening as the demon’s heart slowed to its usual rate. As the haze began to lift, and conscious thought returned, Rayne couldn’t help but think back to the brief conversation with Yan. What were they doing with this demon? They had summoned him for a task, to gain more knowledge, to learn how to achieve immortality. Were they being distracted from their work for this? Physical pleasure? Or was it the connection they desired more?

Breathing in deeply, Rayne lifted their head, looking down into Alister’s face. “I understood ’witch’.” They said, voice a little rough from sucking the demon off. 

They traced their fingers over Alister’s chest idly. There was still time to learn more. They had only had contact with the demon for little less than a week. Or had it been a week now? They days had blurred together. After the attack that first night, and now the council and the investigation; so much had happened. Was it really so terrible for a witch to keep company with a demon?

“That wasn’t much of a punishment, was it?” They asked softly, returning their thoughts to more pleasant things. “I want you to keep wearing those panties. And don’t remove the plug.” They stroked up to Alister’s face, tracing his jawline. “For the sake of what happened last time not occurring again, if the vibration goes on for more than forty-five minutes, you may stop it, take the plug out of yourself. But it shouldn’t happen, as I’ll be on the other side controlling the app.”

They looked at the desk, scoffing softly in amusement at the deep gouges Alister scratched into the wood. They ran their hand over the scoured wood, then picked up the demon’s phone with a sigh. 

“You should have my number anyway. If you need anything. Or if the council starts questioning me again, I can keep you updated, if I can come see you.” It was still a concern, though Rayne was almost sure the council would be arguing for a long time.

**Marbas was glad that the witch hadn’t understood him, despite not really paying attention in what language he had spoken. He didn’t want to give them even more power by admitting clearly to their face how much of a mess they have made of him. Not that it wasn’t obvious…**

**He could still feel the pressure of the toy filling him up. He wanted to take it out so he could breathe more easily now that they were done... but then the witch spoke, as if they had read his mind. Keep wearing the panties, and the plug?... He pulled himself up by his arms, his strength magically returned to him. He looked at himself - his chest flushed not from blushing but from how much the witch had been squeezing his pecs, his nipples pink. The lace panties had not even moved from their place even during all of that, the ribbon hugging his waist securely. The bow on the back tickling his ass cheeks. As he stood up his weight pressed the toy deeper, a dull painful feeling low in his stomach. He gasped at the feeling, putting a hand at his stomach.**

**...he looked so… lewd. He was a demon who was made for battle and for informational warfare. This wasn't... how he was supposed to look. He had never seen himself look like this... He felt the base of the toy pressed against him, he also felt it deep inside. Pink color starting to return to his cheeks.**

**“How am I…” he gasped again as he tried to get off the desk but only sat again, pushing the plug in. “...supposed to work like this?” he asked in a huff as he finally managed to slip off the desk and stand on his feet. His cock completely exposed through the hole in the front. The way the witch looked at him made him put his hands in front as he blushed. When he turned away he realised that his ass was also completely exposed, since there was only a ribbon and lace in between his cheeks.**

As the demon moved around carefully, even covering himself with a blush, Rayne couldn’t help but smile. Here he was, a fierce demon, brought low by a couple orgasms and a mortal sex toy. 

“That’s the punishment part,” Rayne replied, bending down to pick up Alister’s pants, shaking them out, the belt buckle jingling. 

The pants didn’t look too bad, a little wrinkled in one leg, barely noticeable. Handing them over along with the demon’s phone, they stepped over to hop up on the demon’s desk, watching him, eyes trailing down to how the ribbon fluttered slightly as he moved. Lace and silk were things Rayne preferred to wear, the soft fabric more comfortable than most cotton or linen they had tried. Seeing Marbas, the Great Lion, in a pair of lacy underwear was incredibly pleasing.

“How you work is up to you to figure out. Don’t take it out, unless I tell you, or if it vibrates for too long.” They tugged him close, starting to rebutton his shirt. “I almost ordered the model with a vibrating cock ring. Thought this would be more manageable for you.” They trailed a hand to his stomach where Alister had touched, looking up through their lashes. “Give me your number and I’ll give you some warning before I turn it onto its highest setting. Wouldn’t want to interrupt a meeting accidentally.”

**Alister glared in defiance at the witch. Wasn’t this punishment enough? They were alive, weren’t they? And the shackles were still securely on. Nothing he had done had actually made any difference.**

**He took the pants that the witch was handing him, still his other hand holding his penis. It was as if he had no underwear at all if he overlooked all the lace. Going commando on a workday - it was too unprofessional, especially when it was hard to hide it since he was on the bigger side. His shoes were still on his legs, catching on the hems, as he slipped his pants on. As he was lifting each leg he could feel the plug move. Marbas tried to keep his breathing even. But when the fabric brushed against his exposed skin and he felt his nipples get hard.**

**The witch pulled at him and he stumbled forward. Rayne started to button up his shirt. Alister swallowed hard… how would he be able to work if the toy suddenly started vibrating… A slight blush still on his cheeks as he looked away from the witch. He was staring at the pens and folders scattered on the floor… At least he didn’t have to worry about something like last time happening… Ugh, he felt an annoying dull pleasure in his stomach, where the toy was pressing. Like the witch could read his mind, they put a hand on his stomach. He tried to keep his breathing steady as he tapped on his phone and then handed it to Rayne… he wouldn’t get a better offer.**

Taking the phone, Rayne fought the urge to smile. Here Alister had challenged them to punish him, and now he was pouting. Still, there was something that told them that there was something about this the demon was enjoying. The chance of discovery. The embarrassment of wearing something so frilly and revealing just under his clothing. Rayne glanced at him before inputting their phone number, writing their name as ‘That Damn Witch’. They checked his number, handing back his phone to type it into their own phone, making his name simply as ‘Alister’. Sliding their phone back into their under top, Rayne leaned forward.

“You may touch yourself this time,” they said softly, dragging their bottom lip between their teeth. “I need to get to work on the release of my fashion line, so I won’t be able to give you too much attention while you’re working. We’ll have to make it count.” Sighing, they looked down where they could feel the dull pleasure in their own body where the toy was pressed up inside Marbas. They shifted a little, then slid back to the floor. “When do you get off work?”

**"How fitting." he said in amusement as he glanced at his phone then he put it away. He was tucking his shirt in when the witch spoke again.**

**The demon couldn't comprehend why they were acting like this toward him... It had to be a lie somehow, because the things he felt couldn't be real. It borderlined on affection and it was driving him mad. Demons were not made to feel these things! So why was he feeling them?**

**If the witch wasn't lying... then could their affection be rubbing off on him through the blood bond? Logically it made sense, because there was no other way, right?**

**This line of thought only reminded him that he had to do research on blood bonds. He should have done it earlier, before he felt like the witch had made a mess out of him. Feeling desire, even hunger was not something abnormal... but feeling warmth and excitement from their touch? That definitely was.**

**He finished tucking in his shirt, buttoning his pants and trying his belt... it almost seemed like he looked exactly how he did everyday. But he could feel the breeziness of the panties underneath and how full his ass felt... a jolt of pleasure passed through him as he thought about walking around like this. It was followed immediately by a wave of shame for getting excited about something embarrassing like this. The fact that he couldn't remove them was what made it infuriating but it also sent a tingle down his back.**

**At their last question the demon wanted to snap at them, that work was never over for a demon since their life and position depended on it, but instead he just said "after 6", as he went on to slip his tie on.**

**He finished getting dressed, but despite his best effort he couldn't make himself look proper. It was because he** **_knew_ ** **what was underneath.**

As Alister dressed, Rayne tried to get a better hold over themself. The pleasure had passed, they should be better able to focus as they had those times before when the needs of the flesh had beckoned, taking them away from their constant pursuit of knowledge. 

And yet... 

There lingered a desire to remain in Marbas’ company, even as they had things they needed to get done. Their fashion line, the one video interview they had agreed to do at their agent’s behest, and further study into the alchemy of metamorphosis and transformation of the soul. If what the demon had told them was true, that deification was the way to immortality, they needed to gather more information. They could ask now, but with Alister pouting, and the blurring feeling of the bond between them after indulging in their more physical needs, Rayne didn’t fully trust themself to keep to the topic of immortality. They also didn’t entirely trust they could keep their hands to themself. 

“I’ll drop by your place, then, to take out the plug,” Rayne replied, giving Alister a small smirk.

They would have invited him back to their place, but with the council watching, despite being sure the elders would talk circles around one another, Voyan’s warning still rang in their mind. They were sure of their own power, their ability to defend themself, but they preferred Alister remain outside of the entire mess as long as possible.

They stepped close, looking the demon over, feeling oddly protective. “I’ll see you soon.” They breathed out, reaching up to stroke the demon’s hair back into place.

With that they snatched back up their satchel, giving Marbas a light smack on his ass as they left the office, pausing at the door, seeing Anka standing almost like a guard outside. At the lady demon’s look, Rayne felt themself blush slightly, before hurrying off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this RP was written for fun and without the initial intention to be posted - as such, its not beta read or edited in any way.

Anka watched as the witch left, arms crossed, manicured looking fingers drumming on the files she held, before she stepped into the doorway. The scent of what had taken place in the office lingered, giving her pause. Closing her eyes briefly, she lifted her chin, stepping forward, holding up the files.

“The business deals with Mr. Edwards of Lawrence and Lewis Law.” She said, trying not to stare too much at her lord. “As well as Mrs. Tier who is desperate to make a deal. If you—“ Anka lowered the files slowly, eyes closing again, before looking at her liege with something like reproach. “My lord, I kept the others from interrupting your private ‘discussion’ with the witch. They are still curious. Is there anything you would like me to tell them? They are still following your order to not harm the witch.”

**So they would remove it… he would have to keep everything on till the end of the day. Alister cursed, realizing he should have given the witch an earlier time. He glanced at the clock - it was before noon and the whole workday was ahead of him. As the witch was leaving he tried to keep his breathing even, keep his heart rate in check - practice for what was to come. But his concentration was completely destroyed when the witch slapped his ass. He felt the plug move and it sent a short jolt of pleasure right down his cock.**

**He cursed under his breath and Rayne was walking out the door.**

**He had to… he had to do his work. This shouldn’t have had such a big effect on him… the toy wasn’t even on. He would eventually have to sit, especially on those board meetings. The thought sent chills down his back.**

**Alister’s eyes had drifted toward the desk. With a motion he put the folders that had slipped to the side back in their place. It looked fine… except for those claw marks smack in the center of it. He sighed tiredly, as he ran his fingers over his hair, smoothing it back. In the reflection of his windows he looked the same as ever, perhaps the only difference being the slight color in his cheeks.**

**“Fuck…” he murmured as he put a palm over his face, but he didn’t know how to remove the flush off his skin. He couldn’t use makeup to cover a blush since he knew it could extend to other parts like his ears or neck. Not only that but wearing makeup would make him feel like he was hiding yet another thing. No. He had lived thousands of years, this shouldn’t be that much of a problem. He could handle it.**

**He could hear Anka approaching from his back. When he had managed to gain some control over himself he had noticed her presence near the doors. She walked in a determined manner and started her report.**

**“Very well.” he said as he took the files off her hands. Alister could see how hard she was trying to act as though she didn’t know, nor care what had been happening in this office. But her lingering looks were a giveaway that there was something on her mind.**

**Before all this with the witch had happened, he had treated her more like a personal assistant than a secretary. However now he couldn’t let her too close for fear that she would see through everything, she was smart enough to be able to. This shift in his attitude toward her perhaps was also a giveaway for her that something had changed, however addressing this change was just… a conversation that he didn’t want to have. Not right now at least.**

**He needed to shake everything off and try to be the demon that he had always been. Demanding and ruthless. The witch had messed him up completely - made him soft and he hated it. Doubt and worry was creeping in his mind frequently. Consideration for others? It was infuriating. It was not like him at all!**

**When Anka reproached him, he left the new folders on his desk, over the claw marks.**

**“They should be doing their jobs and not gossiping about my personal life.” he said with a snarl, trying to rip out everything that the witch had instilled in him, going back to how it should be. “This is my company. If I want to fuck a witch, I don’t have to answer about it to anyone.” he said matter-of-fact but the slight blush that was on his cheeks took away some of his authority.**

**It should have been like this… but instead he was the one who was being played around with. The shackles imprinted on his body, visible for all to see that he** **_belonged_ ** **to the witch. That he was a servant who no longer had the authority to boss around… who had to** **_answer_ ** **to somebody. He was completely their plaything - being forced to wear this embarrassing underwear with a sex toy in him - and he felt pleasure from it. What kind of authority did he possess anymore? He felt… somehow lost in who he was supposed to be.**

**Not only that… but he felt drawn to the witch in an incomprehensible way. He… felt a sense of kinship, however strange that was. A bizarre feeling of understanding. A peer?... he also found himself craving their soft touch. The sweet way they kissed him and embraced him, like nobody had done before… The way they somehow knew what excited him - things that he couldn’t even admit to himself - and always stopped when it was too much...**

**“Tell them… that.” he told her with a sigh as he turned around to walk to his chair, his voice removed from that harsh tone from before. He was so confused…**

Anka was standing patiently, listening attentively. She was trying not to become too concerned with how flushed Marbas still was, or the slight hitch in his step, as if there was something impeding his legs. She let out a breath, nodding as she walked closer to his desk.

“That is what I inform them, my lord,” she replied, “The members of my legion are much of the same mind as I myself am: your personal life is your own.”

Her eyes caught on a small bottle of lubricant which had rolled partially under the desk. Picking it up before a client noticed it, she joined Marbas by his chair, reaching past him to open one of the drawers, placing it inside neatly. The witch’s scent was heavily mixed with her lord’s, which was hardly surprising, considering the two hours Marbas had spent with them. 

“As ever, if there is anything I can do to be of assistance,” Anka said, wondering if it was the witch’s power which had drawn her lord’s attention, “I will be. The two of you went more public recently. There has been excitement through the mortal newsletters, while there are mixed reactions within our own numbers. Some are disgusted, others amused that one of the two most powerful witches in this city has been seduced by one of our own. Meanwhile the witches are being uncommonly quiet.”

Rayne had called their usual driver, and was currently lounging in the back seat, watching the city rush around them, everyone headed somewhere for lunch. They should probably eat something as well, they mused, fingers slowly tracing over the marks left on their throat from Marbas’ fangs. Their tongue still ached, the bite sore after sucking cock like they’d been born for it. Unseemly and uncouth, as they were sure their mother would have screeched in disapproval if she knew. Maybe they should tell her, Rayne thought with a grin. The shock might be enough to finally kill the horrid woman, how her child got down on their knees to suck a demon’s cock, and how much they had enjoyed it.

They rubbed a hand over their face, still feeling warm and tingling from spending so long indulging in how gently they wanted to touch the demon. And Alister had responded, as ever, with softness, before his sense returned. Even then, however, the demon hadn’t been as angry afterward. Was this progress? Or the feeling of the toy pressed up against Alister’s prostate keeping him calmer?

They needed to get washed up and redressed for the mixer in only a few hours. They could eat there, if they could find any time between rubbing elbows with the Rich and Unnecessary. Truly, they were more curious how the members of the city’s witches would treat them, if there would be any change in their usual sycophantic behavior, or if rumors and essentially confirmation of their relationship with a powerful demon would leave them outcast truly as a pariah.

Sighing, they glanced at their phone, pulling up Alister’s number. They could feel the gentle pull of their connection, as well as the bindings. He was so nervous, yet so excited, with their little game at play. Perhaps, a little something to put his mind at ease? They pulled up the toy’s app to act as a focus, along with their bond, murmuring words of ancient silence and quiet, eyes closed as they sent the spell on its way. They shivered a little, their thighs pressing together, as they could feel through the connection the spell took hold. The toy was already a relatively quiet model, but a full silencing should help keep it secret. Rayne chuckled, looking out the window as they neared their home; they really were spoiling him.

**“Good.” Alister said, his voice sounding a little rough around the edges from having his throat fucked. Some of the tension left his back.**

**The demon drew close to his chair but he hesitated sitting down… Maybe he needed to do it alone first, just to make sure his reaction wouldn’t be too telling? He had no experience with something like this, and like with anything else his approach to it should be the same. He didn’t see why he shouldn’t be careful. Even more when it was something so… embarrassing. He could still remember how deep he felt the toy press into him when he had sat down with it earlier...**

**His hand stayed on the back of his chair as he glanced at Anka putting away the lubricant. It wasn’t anything she hadn’t dealt with before. Alister had had many sexual partners in the past and some of them had been in the office… However, why did this feel different to him? Not something that he could put out of his mind the second it was done.**

**He put those things out of his mind as he listened to Anka’s report about the public situation concerning him and the witch. It seemed like their sighting at the coffee shop had done what it had intended to do - to announce there was something, but not for sure what. If they had left the press guessing too long someone might have tried to dig and it wouldn’t have been good for anyone. The public reactions were as expected…**

**“The witches have been preparing something internal.” Alister informed Anka with the details he had learned from Rayne’s conversation with Voyan. “Their council would be holding a trial of sorts. A ‘judgment’. Whatever that is.” he scoffed.**

News of the internal workings within the witches collective brought Anka’s head up, bringing her out of her wondering of why Marbas was looking at the chair, as if hesitant to sit. She straightened, centuries of battle making her shoulders tense at the ready, though the threat wasn’t physical, yet. She considered the possibilities, that there could be backlash for her liege, and, by extension, the rest of his legions. Nodding, she relaxed her posture slightly, leaning her hip against the edge of the desk.

“We will be ready,” she said, sure as ever. “If they make a move on you, my lord, they make a move on all of us. Is it safe to assume this extends also to the witch, Rayne? I can have a number of my most loyal keep an eye on them, from a distance of course, with orders not to attack but observe, report back. The wyrm and her partner should suffice. She is the most subtle and their bond makes them highly efficient.”

A judgement. The tensions between demons and witches was such that any kind of relationship, friendly or otherwise, was sure to have some reaction. She had considered such when first seeing how Marbas treated the witch, when orders had been given to treat the witch with respect while they were in the building. There could be war if things were not handled carefully.

“I have received a statement concerning the attack you and I experienced from a number of the witches a few nights ago,” Anka said after a moment. “Apparently the witches in question acted without permission, in direct violation of the treaties. One has succumbed to their wounds, but as I acted in self defence, and in defence of my lord, the matter is being handled by the upholders of the Law. I wonder how this ruling will be affected in light of this matter with the witches’ council. In any case, I am with you. As always. We will be ready. I doubt another war is what anyone desires, not with the mortal media being what it is.” She paused, looking him over. “If there is anything else I can do, do not hesitate to inform me.”

**“Very well. The witch can handle themself… but I need to be informed if something happens.” he said while convincing himself that it was only because of his concern how the witch’s situation could affect him. He couldn’t let them die… then he would be stuck with them and these shackles for the rest of eternity. “The wyrm and her partner - send them to me before dispatchment. I need to speak with them privately.” Alister added. He needed to give them specific orders since the situation was delicate. But another reason was what Anka had mentioned - they were bonded. He needed firsthand information about bloodbonds and he needed it quickly. He couldn’t stand not knowing, only guessing. Despite the bond’s presumable fault for his emotional state being the only thing that kept his mind at peace, he hated not being informed in something that concerned him so directly.**

**He finally made up his mind and took the plunge, sitting on his chair. He did it with caution but still he sat like he normally would have. After all he would have to do it throughout the whole day, so it needed to be as natural as possible… but when he sat he felt the toy dig in deep into his insides. He managed to stop himself from flinching but instead he stopped breathing for a second as he felt the hard pressure pushing… He flexed his stomach which allowed him to be steady enough to breathe, while he pushed his chair toward his desk.**

**This happened in the span of a few seconds but it made him forget what he had said just before. He closed his eyes to focus before continuing. He reached for the two folders before him. He looked through them quickly and handed one back to Anka. As the folder was gone, part of the scratch marks on the desk became visible.**

**“Send Mrs. Tier to the department of Deals. I don’t have the time today.”**

**He felt thankful yet again for Anka’s loyalty and excellent work ethic. The news about the first attack were good. At least there was no liability that would fall to them. Alister's mind had been very scrambled at the time, overwhelmed by a strange thought to protect the witch. He did not doubt that it was a compulsion, logical at that. Why have a demon on a leash if you won’t use their strength which was their signature trait? He remembered almost killing a demon, but stopped his hand just before… ah, it would have been a mess if he had gone through with it.**

**“Inform me when my meetings are due. I’ll be here.” he said, as he reached for a folder from the pile on the side of his desk. Going through paperwork… it could at least give him time to collect himself but he would not have much time to himself before the meetings.**

Anka nodded at the request, eyes catching on the folders as Marbas moved them— and the odd scratch marks. She knew what her liege was capable of, what the mark of his claws, even just his fingernails, looked like. After centuries of battle, it was hard not to know his signature, though usually it had been on flesh, not expensive desks. A mark of the witch’s skill? Perhaps. However another demon took pleasure and fulfilment was not her business, nor was it her area of expertise. Instead she took the file, glancing over it.

“I know just who to put in charge of this. It will be done.” She replied, tipping her head slightly. “I will send in the wyrm and her companion. You should have some time to debrief with them before your first meeting.”

Bowing, she left the office. True to her word, the lindwyrm, Linda, and her basilisk lover, Gallus, knocked upon the office door some fifteen minutes later, both standing at attention once they were given leave to enter.

“We have been informed of our duties, lordship,” Linda, willowy and pale, said in way of greeting. Ever by her side, Gallus nodded in affirmation, his firey red hair in its usual chaotic mess, like a flame upon his head.

**Alister managed to get some of the documentation, for a brief moment forgetting about the underwear or the toy that had been staying put in its place. Perhaps it was because he hadn't moved much at all that he had gotten used to the one spot of hard pressure.**

**His thoughts had wandered when he heard the knock on the door. He did his very best to clear his mind out of filth and focus only on his task but suddenly not being in solitude made him painfully aware of what was happening under his clothes. A small jolt of excitement stabbed him but he pulled it back. The next meetings were not that important and he can let himself be distracted, but this was important.**

**He needed to learn about the bloodbond, and make some things clear.**

**"Good." he said, closing the folder he had been going through and leaving it to the side. "I need to make something clear. The witch would be informed about your presence, so do not be alarmed. It is a precaution for your safety, since they had already been attacked by demons. I do not believe you would be discovered by someone else than the target, but if you are - retreat and report. Don't take unnecessary risks." he said. He had already thought it through. It would be a bad decision to try and do this behind Rayne's back. They were powerful enough to detect if they were being followed and since this would not be done with intention of harm he could warn them. Perhaps they were still on edge from the attack a few days ago at the peace treaties. He knew Rayne could easily defend themself if it came to it, but he didn't want to risk his own people if the witch got frightened and attacked. "The other reason why I wanted to speak with you. I'm told that you two..." he looked them over carefully, trying to somehow detect anything external that would suggest there was a bloodbond between them.**

**He couldn't see anything but his demonic energy could detect something.... like a faint shared wavelength between the couple ."...are bonded. I'm curious, I was told that it aids you in your duties. How is that?" he asked. There were no records or descriptions of bloodbonds. It was a personal knowledge between demon kin and that was how it had stayed hidden. The only way to learn about it was to ask.**

Linda and Gallus nodded as they were informed of further orders, the two of them practically in synch, as they had been for nearly a millennia. Nothing terribly out of the ordinary, save the witch they were watching was to be protected, not spy upon. It was an intriguing bit of work. Like others within the demonic circles they had heard rumors, had learned many of the whispers of a romantic entanglement between the Great Lion and one of the more powerful witches was true, having been revealed for what it was. Curious, possibly foolish considering the state of relations between their separate species, but not terribly surprising. Power called to power, and the chance to debauch a witch was tempting to many demons, despite the dangers. 

At the question about their bond, they both lifted their heads, curious. Gallus looked to Linda just as she turned to him, some unspoken understanding passing between them, before they returned their attention to the greater demon.

“We are blood bonded, lordship,” Linda supplied. “For some time now. We are...” She paused, glancing to Gallus.

He smiled at her, meeting her eyes for a moment before looking back to Marbas. “We can sense one another, know where the other is located. It has aided us in attacks as well as various espionage assignments.”

“And knowing how the other is feeling,” Linda said, picking up seamlessly where Gallus left off, “has allowed us to know when the other needs assistance, or finds something intriguing, my lord.”

Gallus smiled, inclining his head respectfully towards the greater demon. “It is part of what has made us efficient partners. I assure you, we will carry out this assignment with utmost care and respect to its importance, your lordship.”

**Marbas listened, recording every piece of information in his bank of knowledge. Never had he imagined that he would be collecting information about something as trivial as a bloodbond - seen merely as an official declaration of partnership or kinship. Not all who were bonded were lovers - those were very few, however.**

**It was as he had known - it created a connection between the two individuals, how far that connection extended however had been left only to his guessing. So it provided information about location as well as understanding of each other's mental states concerning danger or intrigue... Hmm, nothing else? It couldn't be.**

**As he had been contemplating the information his hand had moved to rub at his chin.**

**"Don't the transferred feelings get in the way?" he asked. It was what he wanted to know. These feelings that could not be his own because they were completely foreign - they had to come from the other side of the bond. "Is there a way to block them?"**

“Transferred feelings?” Gallus said in surprise, forgetting himself for a moment before clearing his throat, bowing deeply. “Forgive my outburst, lordship. The emotions are...” 

He paused, thinking, looking towards Linda. She nodded slightly, bowing to the Great Lion as well.

“We beg your forgiveness, my lord, but the feelings are not transferred between us.” She said, a little nervous at correcting the Fifth Spirit, eyes turned down respectfully. “It is more an awareness of how the other is feeling. I can sense when he is feeling uneasy, or if there is danger. As well as other things, which get shared between us.”

Gallus’ already ruddy face blushed a bit more red, the corners of his mouth smiling as he tried to act in a manner befitting speaking with such a powerful demon. He glanced at Linda, the two of them exchanging some kind of understanding, before he returned his gaze to the floor. 

“With regards to your other question, my lord,” Linda continued. “The sensations carry regardless, unless one of us is unconscious. It is unsettling when it occurs, especially if there is danger. But we can still feel where the other is located. Though, with respect lord, it would be easier if I could tell what he was feeling, as it would remove some guesswork.”

The basilisk chuckled slightly, lips pressed together, giving Linda a slightly annoyed look.

**Alister was shocked but he didn't not let it show on his face. He was a good businessman first and foremost so he was good at bluffing if he could call it that. Of course this revelation meant a lot of things that he was not ready to consider. It was surprise and slight panic that washed over him. It changed everything... The feelings were not transferred. So he was not feeling what the witch was feeling. It was all coming from him? It couldn't be possible. Among all the emotions he had been experiencing, a lot were not typical for demons, nor had he ever felt them before. The most logical answer was that they were coming from the witch - to him - through the blood bond.**

**He wanted to ask about the bond getting twisted if it was between different species but not only was he not sure they would have the answer for this, but he was also sure he would completely reveal why he was asking. There were no idiots working under him.**

**He could feel his heart thumping when he came to himself.**

**"Ah... it seems I've misunderstood." he said in amusement. He truly wanted to laugh at himself. "Thank you for indulging my curiosity." He waved his hand. "You are dismissed."**

The two demons exchanged subtle glances, before they bowed low to their lord again, taking a few steps back before exiting the office. Why the Great Lion was asking about bloodbonds and feelings was confusing, but as he was a lord of secrets and knowledge, perhaps he was merely satisfying a curiosity? Still, it was intriguing.

What felt like a world away, Rayne stared into their martini with almost crushing boredom. They hated social gatherings, despite putting on a good show. If they could, they would have become more of a shut in than they already were, taking care of business purely through phone calls and emails. It was what had drawn them to Voyan when they were both much younger, the two of them far more interested in study and perfecting the magical arts, avoiding the distractions of having a social life. 

Unfortunately, with their family’s standing, they had needed to learn how to engage in small talk, the banal art of working a room. Then of course, there had been those other witches and socialites from similar backgrounds, of power and money, who insisted upon talking to them. Thankfully, with their actions under suspicion, fewer magicians had come to speak with them, to try and gain their favour. It was a welcome change, but it meant that the day was more uneventful, even as they sat amidst the crowd in the venue where their initial fashion show had been revealed to the public. It had been pleasing to help dress models, and see them walk with their various bodies down the runway, but the after party was tiring them.

Damn that demon. Life had been dull before, but after meeting someone who made them feel something, who excited them, the everyday grind was more abysmal.

Sighing, they glanced about, trying to see if they could spot the two demons who had been sent to watch them. Alister’s text to let them know they would have eyes watching them, keeping guard almost, had been annoying at first, but there was something touching about it. Almost sweet. They had admitted their own feelings of protectiveness towards Alister, and having that same consideration returned lit something warm in their heart. It made them feel...wanted. Almost taken care of. Strange feelings they hadn’t experienced, save with one other person, their nanny, Ximena. 

They finished their drink, giving up trying to locate the other two demons, before pulling out their phone. They read over Alister’s message, affection blooming through them again, making their face feel warm. Licking their lips, tasting the sweet, sparkling lipgloss they’d put on, Rayne typed out a quick message.

_ “Tell me when you’re alone. I’m going to turn it on. Reward you <3 ” _

Rayne smirked, waiting until they saw the message had been read before opening up the butt plug’s app. They leaned back in their seat, crossing one leg over the other, then slowly turned on the toy’s vibration on low. Not for long, just to the count of ten. There was a faint pulse of pleasure through the bond, making their lips part. Choosing the rotation setting, they waited a bit longer, another five or so minutes, before turning it on to a slow massage. They gasped a little, eyes almost closing, glad for the privacy of the booth they had chosen.

**After his conversation with the two demons, Alister had a little time before his business meeting with Mr. Edwards of Lawrence and Lewis Law. It would be a meeting of six. Since there would be finalization of contracts between firms, lawyers had to be present on both sides, as well as one witness for each. It was a merging of Soul Contracting companies - Lawrence and Lewis Law took payment for their lawyering work for the humans with souls. It was an interesting concept and they were making waves. Alister had considered it for a while before deciding to buy them out. The offer they had gotten was more than they could ask for since all of the previous employees would keep their jobs. Their company would only receive benefits for exchange of a small percentage of souls.**

**The only thing that was left to be done was go through the contracts one final time and sign.**

**The demon had enough time to brief himself on the finalized contracts before he had to go to the meeting. He had left the shocking information about the bloodbond, somewhere in the back of his mind. It was a problem that he had no time to ponder, as he was standing up. The pressure from the toy pressing into him disappeared, a relieved breath leaving his lips, as he touched his stomach wondering . But as he started walking he felt it stretching him in a different way, rubbing in different places. For now it was merely uncomfortably, even painful in a dull way - making him feel like he had a stomach ache.**

**The demon touched his ass, feeling how naked his cheeks were underneath his pants. He thought about removing everything, but he felt an unpleasant nudge from his bindings. In his mind he could still see that bow that was tickling his skin now… Could he really work like this? Maybe if he didn’t move… He swallowed hard before opening the door and leaving his office.**

**Somehow he got through the greetings without a problem as he was trying to put everything else out of his mind. But when he sat down he did it carefully, mentaly preparing himself for the demanding pressure in his lower stomach. His breath hitched slightly but he had already gotten used to this feeling.**

**As the lawyers started to read out all the clauses he received a message on his phone. He only glanced at it, deciding that perhaps the witch would wait until he was free. But a few moments later the toy in him came to life. A pulse of pleasure startled him and he almost dropped his phone, gathering the looks of everyone in the room. His heart was beating hard as the vibrations stopped like they had been a lie. He apologised for interrupting and they continued on. He cursed at the witch for messing with him so childishly while he was actually working.**

**Just when he had thought that they were done with him for now he suddenly felt another sensation. It was as if… there was a finger rubbing at his prostate. He squeezed his legs tight as if somehow that could stop the invisible hand from caressing him. His breathing had completely halted, all his lower muscles flexed so he could have control over his own body movements. His heart felt like it would jump out of his chest as the massaging continued and he felt the pleasure building up. Unlike before the witch didn’t turn it off in a few seconds. Alister was aware of the looks he was getting as he pulled out his phone and typed fast** **_“Stop it!”_ ** **, but his hands were beginning to tremble.**

**He couldn’t… get hard in the middle of a meeting. And with his underwear having no support there was also no way he would be able to hide it. A chill went through him like a wave, making his hairs stand on end and prickling at his nipples. He felt like he was going to choke as he stopped himself from breathing heavy.**

The message Alister sent them made Rayne stop the toy at once, eyes sluggish as they looked at the message again. It had felt intense, even through the somewhat muted sensation through the bond. They looked up at the people moving about, laughing and enjoying themselves. Had they always been so far on the outside like this? 

Their gauzy, layered sleeve slid down their arm as they rested their chin on their hand, typing Alister another message.  _ ”That was the lowest setting. Just giving you a tease of what to expect. Let me know when you’re free.” _

Rayne stared at the message, nibbling at the still healing skin of their bottom lip before hitting send. Looking at the time, it was likely Alister was in a meeting. Making a deal, or doing whatever important CEOs did throughout the day. They looked up from their phone, feeling eyes upon them. A small group was gathered, the magic around them letting Rayne know they were witches. They almost recognised one of them, the one staring, whispering to the others. They schooled their expression into calm boredom, looking back to their phone. They had never felt this lonely, had they? No, they had. They only pretended they did not. Filling their days with almost obsessive amounts of study, consuming every bit of knowledge at their fingertips, filling a void they had been unaware was there with power. They had made a name for themself without meaning to, increased their family’s standing without wanting to, all while managing to still come off as an eccentric. Really, no one should be surprised they preferred the company of a demon to whatever man or woman their family had tried to get them to marry. Their mouth twisted slightly. 

Using both hands, they typed out another message.  _ ”If you keep it in until I remove it, you can do anything you want with me.” _

How were they already missing him? They were sure he didn’t miss them. Busy with meetings. Rayne got up, stuffing their phone away, in search of another drink.

**Alister was already aware of the others at the meeting noticing his strange behaviour. What made him almost lose his self-control and flush was the thought that those vibrations… they should be audible. Even if the toy was designed to be quiet, it wouldn’t be as quiet to the ears of demons. He swallowed down that concern as he excused himself for a moment, saying that something important had come up.**

**Oh, how he wanted to strangle the witch... as he moved fast, leaving the conference room, through the hallway and in the bathroom. It was a place that was merely there because of human building code as well as the human clients. Not many, if any at all demons consumed human food so there was no purpose for a bathroom on a floor where only demons worked. So the bathroom was pristinely clean and empty, just how he had expected.**

**Alister had enough standing for his behaviour to not ruin this contract, but there was still anger bubbling up in his for making him so flustered in front of those that would be working for him… still there was also the sting of excitement and arousal. He couldn’t remember when last his heart had been beating so wildly before he was forced to meet this witch. His life had become a dull neverending workday. Despite the pleasure he felt from growing his power and position, since the new age had started, he has found himself in a lull. Now, however detestable it was, the witch had brought a spark back. Not only that but he was experiencing things that he had never before known… most of which frightened him but equally excited him… For so long he had longed for something, not even noticing how lonely it had been on the top, until he had been brought down...**

**He typed a few words, letting Rayne know that he was free now for a short time. He pushed all the complicated thoughts away from his head as he felt his hole twitch around the toy. He felt a pulsating pleasure through his pelvis, from the front to the back despite the toy not being on right now…**

Rayne had just received their drink, some strange purple thing with a glowing ice cube, when the text came through. They were expecting Alister to complain again, or perhaps try and remind them he was a demon deserving of respect, not...a confirmation for their play to continue. Rayne smiled, leaving a generous tip for the bartender, before taking themself quickly to the bathroom. 

A few people were milling about in the bathroom, more magicians who glanced at Rayne in what looked like alarm, before hurrying out. Brow furrowed, they locked the bathroom door after the witches had cleared out, then headed to the sink. They washed their hands, checking their makeup in the mirror. At least they still looked presentable, though entirely drained, tired, and concerned. They shook out their hair, ignoring the glitter that fell out of it, taking a deep breath to recenter themself. They would not let these rumors or the inner workings of the damn guild get to them. Things would be fine. Besides, there were far more important things to attend to, or, rather, someone.

_ ”That was fast. You ready for me?” _ They texted back once they’d settled down in one of the bathroom stalls.  _ ”I want to see your face for this. Can we video chat?” _

They fiddled with the clasps holding their collar closed. It was rare that they wore anything with a high collar, but with Marbas’ teeth marks on their throat, they had decided a bit of caution was in order. Throat exposed, Rayne leaned back, opening the app to start up a low vibration on the toy, along with the slow rotation. They gasped softly; even muted through distance, they could still feel Alister’s body reacting.

**Looking at the text he received Alister blushed with anger and embarrassment. They were the one making a mess out of him, but they also mocked him for it. He really wanted to punch the witch… maybe when his knees were not as wobbly…**

**A jolt of electricity ran through him, from his stomach to his groin when the next message came. They wanted to see his face? How much more embarrassing could they make this?...**

**He was still leaning on the sinks, his back reflected in the huge spotless mirrors. His breathing was uneven as he accidentally glanced at himself, seeing the flush on his face making him even more embarrassed. Despite the bathroom not being regularly used, he didn’t want to risk it. He got in one of the stalls, locking the door behind. He pressed his back against it, finding the steadiness of it reassuring as he breathed heavy. This situation… What was this situation?... He swallowed his shame and embarrassment. They were mad if they thought he would call them...**

**He got startled again by the toy coming back to life, slamming his back against the door. It was like they could read his mind, prodding and teasing him exactly at the right moment so he would cave. The combination between the rotation and vibration made his ass feel so good… he stifled a moan.**

For a moment, Rayne just leaned back on the toilet, stretching their legs out in front of them, enjoying the connection between the two of them. They closed their eyes, breathing in slow and deep, sliding a hand between their legs, stroking over their clothed groin, then further down, mouth opening on a soft gasp as they touched their hole. They were less sore after a couple nights of rest, though the memory of how Alister had used their body for his own pleasure swam through them, mixing with the desire and pleasure they could feel reflected back on them. They pressed their fingers against themself, lifting their phone to turn up the vibration setting up. A moan broke past their lips, head tilting back.

Alister hadn’t responded. Unsurprising. There was a certain amount of shyness the demon possessed whenever they played around. Rayne pressed their lips together, turning their phone to video call him, squirming a little as they pulled their leggings down. They were already half hard, the tip of their penis started to dribble a little precum.

**Alister was breathing heavily as he was trying to unbutton his pants with trembling fingers. Last thing he wanted was to stain them, since he had no other pair. That was the only thought that kept his mind from starting to slip. He was already hard and he had to work fast to prevent the precum from soaking through the fabric. He barely managed to free his dick when he felt the vibrations get stronger. The demon shook with pleasure. With things like this he was close to coming just from his ass. The pleasure building and letting up, making him pant. He pressed his palm against his mouth to stifle his voice. No matter if the toilet was used by the employees, his moans would be easy to hear.**

**His phone rang and he cursed under his covered mouth, the back of his head, hitting the door he was still pressed against. He accepted the call, feeling a chill down his spine as he saw the witch’s face on the small screen. He breathed heavy as he removed his hand from his mouth, his lips looking red. His hand moved to his dick, grabbing it and pressing his thumb over the tip, feeling the precum.**

**“Fuck…” he mumbled, his voice raw. “...you almost.. ruined my deal.” he tried to express his anger but it had gone somewhere else.**

A small pleased sigh came out of them. All day Rayne had been accepting false feeling compliments for their latest fashion release, only to be scorned and gossiped about during the after party. Alister may not always be a friendly face, but his was the only one they cared to see. He was honest at least, with his annoyance and disgust, with his pleasure and small bits of affection. They smiled, their face already flushed, hand slowly stroking over their hardening cock.

“I’m sorry, baby,” they said with a chuckle. 

They were actually a little sorry for almost messing something up, though they didn’t feel exactly guilty. Rayne looked down at Alister’s blushing face, his reddened lips, the lust already growing in his gaze. It looked like the door of a bathroom stall behind them, making Rayne grin, lifting the phone to give him a better look at their face, their exposed, marked throat.

“Looks like we’re both hiding in the bathroom,” they purred, lifting their legs to prop their feet against the door, turning up the speed on the rotation, mouth dropping open as they could feel what almost felt like someone’s fingers rubbing inside them. “Did you...make a good deal? Find more souls to harvest?”

They glanced down at their dick, running their thumb over the head in a slow circle, spreading the precum. They wished they had thought to bring something with them to make the sensation on their cock less dry. Poor planning on their part.

“How’s that feel?”

**The demon huffed biting his lower lip as the pleasure didn't want to stop and only increased... but still it was not enough to have him come… just a little more. Every time there was a little more, his need for more just renewed.**

**His blush deepened when they called him** **_"baby"_ ** **... how was he... it didn't make any sense... and why did it make him feel... feverishly hot?**

**"I'm not... your '** **_baby'.._ ** **." he scowled breathless, refusing to admit even to himself how being called that embarrassing name made him feel. He swallowed hard as he squeezed his throbbing cock. He looked at Rayne on the screen grinning and flushed, their throat exposed so deliciously, marked by his teeth... ah, he wanted to taste their skin again with his demonic tongue, bite them again...**

**He closed his eyes trying to tame his raging desire.**

**"Contract with a partner..." he panted. "... lots of souls." he explained, words hard to put into order, as his eyes were still closed. It was then he heard them purr, stirring something in his chest. He wanted to... to hold them closer, to press his body against theirs....**

**The rotations got faster and Alister lost all sense of reason. The feeling in his ass was almost... like getting fucked. He panted loudly, his voice getting away from him. He placed his hand again over his mouth moaning in between his fingers. He pressed the back of his head against the door, exposing his throat as his eyes watered from the pleasure. He wasn't even stroking his cock and already felt so close.**

**"...mmh...it's good..." he mumbled, his hips shaking.**

Rayne pressed their lips together, watching as Alister started falling beneath the pleasure. They wanted to be there with him, to be able to muffle his mouth with their own, so he didn’t have to use his hand. Help hold him against the door, kiss and lick along his neck. 

They stuttered around a moan, hand sliding down their cock, stroking. Despite his protests at the pet name, Rayne had a sneaking suspicion that, like with the frilly panties and the spanking, a part of him actually enjoyed it. They lifted their hand from their dick, feeling crude as they spat into their palm, but it was better than stroking themself dry. Rubbing the spit over themself, they started stroking slowly, gasping softly.

“Lots of souls...” they murmured, voice a little strained. “Good...keep your strength up...well fed...”

They licked at their lips, hips rocking a little, wishing they could feel more through their bond. It felt more intense when they were together, which was fascinating. If they could think more clearly, they’d wonder about that, if the blood bond was proximity based. As it was, they were giving in to the pleasure they could feel, the sounds Alister made, the look on his blushing face.

“You need more, don’t you?” Rayne asked, voice almost purring again, slightly breathless. 

Keeping the chat window up, they brought back up the toy’s app, turning up the vibration a bit more, as well as taking the rotation to its next to highest setting. A stunned groan burst out of them, as they could definitely feel that.

“Like I’m...I’m fucking you...with this...” they panted, eyes a little unfocused, stroking themself faster, turning down the rotation after a couple minutes, before turning it up higher again. They bit their lip to keep from crying out, the sound strangled in their throat. “You want it hard?”

**Alister felt a faint touch on his own cock, the reflection from the bloodbond. A gentle stroking that only teased and pushed him even harder. Pleasure that the witch was feeling, he knew…**

**A chill ran down his spine, tingling at his nipples, when he heard the purring voice of the witch. He really needed more… he always needed more…**

**When the rotation of the toy got even stronger the demon cried out in his hand shaking, slurred curses under his breath. He felt like his feet would give out. With a shaking hand he closed the lid of the toilet with a smack and sat down with a yelp as the toy penetrated him harder. He moaned and panted as his hips moved unconsciously. “Fuck…” he mumbled over and over with raw voice as the toy drilled harder and then softer. “Yes…” he panted feeling like the pleasure was pushing him to the edge and keeping him there. “...yes… give it to me..” he whined. “...don’t stop.” he pleaded in a weak voice.**

Hearing Alister’s voice, how needy it was, the sounds he was making, and the pleasure shared through the bond, Rayne could feel themself starting to lose control. They wanted to make this last, but the desire to give Alister what he wanted, to drive him further won over any personal need to take things slower. 

“I got you, baby...” Rayne moaned, pumping their hand faster as they took the rotation to its highest setting, turning up the vibration a moment later. They nearly lost their footing against the door of the stall, feeling as if there was someone inside them, eyes closing for a moment as they gasped and moaned. “I got you...”

They let their feet slide down, legs drawing towards the toilet, hand working faster, hips rocking with the pleasure, chasing it. They looked into the phone, watching Alister’s face, mouth slightly open as they tried to keep their moans softer, gasping and panting. They wished they weren’t here at this damn after party, that they could be there with him, avoid these unpleasant people they couldn’t stand. That they could lie together after. Talk. They had never needed anyone like this before, not since they were a child. That it should be a demon who made them feel these things, to feel soft, to feel affection and warmth, to want to push Alister to his limits and bring him back down gently; the irony was striking.

“I’m close… are you...?” Rayne purred on a moan, making sure their face and throat were visible, that Alister could see how fast their arm was moving. “Let me see your face... Look at me?” It was more a request than an order, their voice gentle, needy. “I want to see...your eyes when you come...”

**Alister hadn’t a second of rest from pleasure since this morning before the witch had come to his office. When they had left, the teasing of the toy in him and the panties - it had been mild at first but as the day progressed it became more and more difficult. His body had become more sensitive but at the same time it was harder for him to reach climax…**

**His heart was pounding, he could feel it thumping heavy in his chest. He heard the witch’s voice and he remembered it was a video call. It had slipped his mind as the pleasure and electricity pulsated through him. He pulled his phone closer, as he used his free hand to just grip at his dick, aim it away from himself if he came unexpectedly. He looked at the screen through his eyelashes, feeling lightheaded. He was flushed and panting, strained from trying to keep his voice down. He looked at the witch, their cheeks covered in blush and glitter, their eyes glinting with desire… his breath caught in his throat, jolts of pleasure running through him.**

**“I’m…” he huffed, low growl in his chest. He exhaled a hot breath then finally - a sharp bolt of electricity shot through him. All his muscles flexed as he somehow managed to place his palm over the head of his cock, cumming in it instead of all over the stall.**

The look on Alister’s face, his eyes barely focused, glowing faintly, heavy lidded, his lips red from rapture— Rayne stopped breathing for a moment, eyes widening as they felt the jolt from their connection. Alister’s growl lit a fire in them, their hand moving faster, almost hurting as their saliva had nearly dried up. They watched as Alister came, their breath sucking in suddenly at the feeling, their own body jerking, muscles tightening. They were not as mindful as Alister had been, jerking themself off, cumming across the stall floor. They gasped harshly, making their eyes stay open, watching Alister, nearly losing their hold on their phone, their hand shaking. Feeling the echoed pulses of the demon’s orgasm in their own rectum, they whimpered and flopped back against the tank of the toilet. 

Somehow, they managed to remember to ease down the rotation and vibration on the toy, slowly turning it down, until it was off. They sank down, breathing heavily, glancing away to look down at their spent, softening dick, the splatter of semen across their hand and the floor. They breathlessly chuckled, looking back at the phone, letting out a pleased sigh.

“I wish I was there...” Rayne admitted, soft and panting. “Not being able...to kiss you is a little disappointing.”

**Alister’s pleasure was only extended by feeling the witch’s pleasure reflected at him. He bit at his lip stifling a cry mixed with a growl. Somewhere in between it all he had pressed his elbow to the wall for support. The still working toy making him shake with the overstimulation, his anus flexing around its girth. Somehow he had stopped feeling its presence in him as foreign yet he still felt full and like a wreck. He panted, slumping over the toilet exhausted. He wanted to pull it out… rest…**

**His breathing was rough, flushing in a deeper shade of pink at the witch’s last words because... he would have liked to be kissed… It was a sudden yearning that he tried to push away... it was stupid.**

**The demon sat up, looking down at himself, the black lace and satin peeking from his crotch. For a second he had forgotten about it. It made him flush to his ears as he finally gained awareness of what he was doing - dressed secretly in lace panties, with a toy in his ass, jerking off at work on a voice call… it was ridiculous... he couldn’t believe it. Just a few days ago he would have never imagined it.**

**He looked at the screen, at their smiling face, cursing at himself for finding himself drawn in. The sweat beading on their skin… their pink lips, the flush on their cheeks - ah, he wanted to taste it all.**

**“Will you really do whatever I want?” he asked as the haze started to dissipate from his mind, clearly remembering their promise.**

Rayne watched as the demon recovered himself, their own breathing coming back down to normal levels. It felt silly, wishing they could have been there, able to hold Alister through the orgasm, smell their combined sweat— something they were normally repulsed by, always wanting a shower, or any excuse, to get out the bed with another person. As Alister looked away, Rayne breathed in deeply, pulling off some toilet paper to wipe themself off, dabbing at the little bit of come which had gotten on their leggings. Most of the semen had hit the floor, a little on the stall door. They looked back to the phone as they were leaning over to clean the door, careful to keep their shoes out of the mess they had made. 

“Oh,” Rayne murmured, smirking, looking at Alister, eyes relaxed and still a little dazed. “I did make you that promise. A deal.” They licked at their lips, all their glittering lip gloss gone now, a small shiver of concern ran through them, remembering the attack. “Yes. I will do whatever you want.”

The possibility of danger was strangely exciting, their mind clearing at the thought. It was possible Alister also wanted some payback for the tormenting since morning. They smiled, tilting their head, showing off the marks from Alister’s teeth as they lightly stroked them, the area still raw, sore. They dabbed up the come on the floor, tossing the soiled toilet paper into the toilet.

“After the feeding mishap, I’m not going back on my word.” Why was it so important to them that Alister believed them?

**Alister, still feeling the leisure after an orgasm, took some paper and started to wipe his hand slowly. There were a few drops on the floor so he wiped those as well and threw the paper in the toilet.**

**"If I were to ask... to have these bindings lifted. That won't be possible, would it?" he asked, amusement sneaking in his voice. They had repeated it enough times to get it through his tick head - the bindings would be lifted only when the conditions were met. He could feel it in the ancient magic, that it wasn't a lie. Nobody could tamper with the spells once they were placed. Not even their creator...**

**Still he considered the possibility for a brief second... and the demon felt an unpleasant feeling in his chest. Could it be regret? A loss?...**

**He still needed to accept that these feelings were his own, not manipulated or reflected at him. What would that mean then?... that he would miss the witch?**

**Hearing them try to convince him that they won't be as rude as they have been before, breaking a friendly deal... It almost made him pleased. Almost... happy?**

**It was ridiculous, how could such a thing make him feel anything but smug satisfaction. But he wasn't feeling that. He felt something else. Perhaps an unsure anticipation. There was... something he maybe wanted from the witch...**

Whatever Rayne had thought Alister would ask, it was not about the bindings. It was not too surprising, considering how much the demon seemed to hate them, how he had tried to tear them off only earlier in the day. They looked at him, their expression remarkably serious, despite the post orgasm flush over their skin, their lips still swollen from biting them to keep from being too loud.

“No, it would not be possible.” They said slowly, a little confused by the amusement in Alister’s voice; was he planning something again? “Until the conditions written into the bindings are met.” They breathed out, shifting to get their leggings back up, tucking themself back into place. “In a way, I am just as trapped as you are. Like I told you the day we met— or, rather, when I summoned you. You give me what I need, they will be lifted, and no other witch will be able to bind you again. Or if I die, though...then I’ll be bound to you. Eternally.”

Rayne sighed, getting up on still shakey legs. The music beyond the bathroom door was still thumping away, reminding them that they were still expected to be there for their agent and the buyers interested in their clothing line. At least the sales had been finalised, almost as soon as the sketches were finished, mostly due to the success of their last launch. They opened the stall door, walking into the empty bathroom, heeled boots echoing in the closed room, their prosthetic clinking softly— a piece they had commissioned specifically for the fashion line. They looked at themself in the mirror, glittering nearly from head to toe, yet their expression didn’t match the eccentric socialite face they normally wore.

“The dead magic deals with a balance. For everything gained, something is given.” Rayne tapped their manicured nails against the edge of one of the sinks. “I can’t release the binding. If that’s what you were hoping for, I cannot give it.”

**Alister knew that the question would rattle the witch... but it was not as nearly as amusing as he thought it would be.**

**He finished wiping himself off and left the stall… As he listened, he left the phone on the countertop sink and washed his hands.**

**It was as he thought, and as he could feel. The magic had seeped in deep, there was no way for it to be uprooted forcefully without damaging himself. And the witch had been adamant, from the very first day. Not only then, he had gotten to know them better and he was convinced that the witch had been relentless since its birth… he did not dislike that, despite it being the reason why he had been so thoroughly crushed into submission...**

**The only reason why he had been trying, regardless of this knowledge, was because of his own stubbornness. He had lived enough to learn some things about himself. But facts were facts and no matter his opinions, the truth was only one… He couldn’t… keep lying to himself.**

**“Alright, damn it!” he barked in a huff. He hadn’t noticed that he had been gripping the sink, so he let go with a grunt and grabbed the phone from where he had left it. He was annoyed at himself and annoyed at the witch’s grave fucking expression… “I… I’ll stop. Ok? I’ll stop trying to break them..” it was an embarrassing thing to admit - the truth that he had been denying for so long. It didn’t mean that he would start liking the shackles… but he couldn’t just continue to bang his head against a wall just because he couldn’t accept the facts. It was stupid.**

Alister still wanted the shackles gone. Of course he did. The markings had been put there against his will, done before Rayne had gotten to know him. Perhaps if they had met him first, if they had not treated him like any other witch— They huffed scornfully at themself, setting down their phone, washing their hands as well. The kind of demon Marbas was, as much as he hated and looked down at witches, he would not have considered it for a moment. It would have become the usual contract, if the demon would have agreed to a deal at all, and Rayne would have had to give up their soul in exchange.

What were they thinking. This wasn’t... What was happening between them and the demon, despite their attempts to allow the demon as much freedom with the bindings as they had, it was still just that: a master and their unwilling servant. Marbas hated them. He wanted his freedom. Probably wanted to kill them when they weren’t distracting one another with their carnal desires. Feeling like they did, like they had found someone who could see them past their family’s name, or the wealth— it was foolish. They should stop living in this fantasy. 

As they dried their hands, looking at Alister, they couldn’t help but still feel that connection, or perhaps just the need for connection. The need to protect him from the other witches' reaction to their relationship. They cared. Alister had claimed to feel something, during their argument, that he liked being touched, but it was still... This was not an equal partnership.

Rayne leaned against the wall, picking back up the phone to look at the demon, wishing they weren’t in a video chat so they didn’t have to guard their expression, keep it calm, neutral. Seeing Alister’s face, they couldn’t stop the feelings of affection, the desire for closeness, more than just the physical pleasure they gave one another. They smiled slightly, running a hand through their hair, feeling where they had sweated, chuckling a little, glancing at themself in the mirror.

“What else can I give you?” They asked, feeling exposed now; and they were, weren’t they? Alister could feel through the bond, they were sure. That even after just a few days, they longed to spend more time with him, hold him, get to know him. They still wanted the alchemical secrets of immortality and divinity, that had not changed, they still had their goal in mind, but wanting to feel less alone? That had somehow become as important. “Anything.”

**The demon didn’t know, for the first time in his very long life. He didn’t know what he wanted and he didn’t know why or how he felt. There was a lot of conflict in him.**

**It wasn’t a secret to him that this binding was the only reason why was involved with this witch in any way. Despite his powers being almost evenly matched with them, at the time of the summoning they had expended part of their magic for the summoning itself - it would have been an easy task to kill them if it were not for their countless barriers that branded the shackled onto him. He wouldn’t have thought twice about it - killing another arrogant witch, he probably wouldn’t even remember it.**

**Even if there had been the possibility of a discussion - which would have been only possible if the witch had gone through the proper channels and made an appointment at his firm - even then… it would have been nothing more than a dry contract that would provide a soul.**

**In a way… the only reason why he had learned something about himself and experienced things… that made him feel good, beyond the pleasures of the flesh, was… because of those shackles.**

**His hand went to his neck as he was having this realization, but he quickly fixed up his cooked collar, hiding the reason behind the gesture. He despised the shackles and what they meant… but they had opened a door for him that would forever have been closed otherwise.**

**Alister felt himself start to flush from this line of thought… what was he thinking?… That he didn’t regret it happened? That they were already giving him something that he wanted… That he...**

**“I’ll… think about it.” he said and hurried to close the call before his thought had gone too far. Still he was left flushed to his ears. He tried to beat those feelings and thoughts out of his mind as best as he could so he could return to his work.**

**Despite the interruption the contracts were successfully signed. Alister didn’t have much time to take a breath as he was pulled to the board meeting a little after that. His presence there was important but he didn’t actually take any participation in the discussions since they did not involve him and what was being decided didn’t displease him. However his time there made him again pay attention to the toy still in him. Every time he felt a jolt of pleasure from the plus digging into him, he felt the connection between him and the witch spark to life, which made him feel even more pleasure. Till the end of it he could feel his heartbeat in his ass - a throbbing that was enough to make him half-hard.**

**By the end of the day he was… spent. The unstopping sexual tension that he had been feeling all day had taken a toll on him. He jerked off before driving back home, because otherwise his mind would have been too foggy to focus.**

**When he was finally home, he collapsed on his bed face first. His face flushed, breathing hard - not needing to hide it anymore. His ass… it felt sore but it still felt good, the pressure in his stomach had turned into a dull pain that he somehow found himself enjoying.**

**But most of all he knew what he had been missing all day. He had been missing the witch’s hands touching him and their kisses all over him… he was desperate for it, hungry… but it made him feel ashamed just for thinking it.**

Before Rayne could say anything more, the phone call was ended. They snorted softly, smiling at their phone, before closing down both the call and the toy’s app. There was maybe an hour before they had to get back home, get through the video interview they’d agreed to. Enough time to finish a drink, say goodbyes, and make as dignified an exit as they could manage.

At least growing up with their family had taught them how to look unaffected. They fixed their makeup, dabbing at the corners of their eyes where the pleasure had made them water, and slid on a bit more gloss. With their hair mostly fixed, they fastened back up their collar, before gliding back out into the venue’s bar. 

A few people stopped talking as they strode by, returning to their table and their drink. Leaning against the cushioned seat, they picked up the odd purple thing they had ordered, glancing around. They still had no idea where the two demons watching them were located, nor could they feel their energy signatures. Undoubtedly they were either suppressing their powers, or had masked themselves fully in their mortal guises. Rayne breathed in deeply, raising the glass to their lips. And froze at the tingle of magic they felt, the barest acrid scent. They fought to keep their composure, glad when their agent came to the table so they could lower their glass in an attempt to not arouse suspicion.

Someone had spiked their drink with some kind of alchemical concoction. What it was exactly, they could not be sure without proper testing, but they had few doubts the effects would be unpleasant. It left them feeling paranoid, hastening their need to leave. Thankfully after talking with their agent, it did not look too strange for them to leave, as they brought up the interview, using it as the excuse to leave early, and not drink more alcohol.

Once home, they spent the remaining time before the interview strengthening their wards, feeling almost faint from the amount of blood they worked into them. So they didn’t have to worry about just the council. Everyone was now suspect, save their nanny, and, of course, the demon they were even more determined to see after all these threats. After all, the more they were told they could not do something, the more Rayne wanted, needed, to do it.

The interview was, like the few others they had given before, annoying and tiresome. They smiled, trying not to be too distracted by the faint pleasure drifting between them and Alister, their hips shifting. As usual they avoided any questions about their relationships, and tried to keep the interview on topic. But, as the question of their relationship with the premier CEO came up again, Rayne could feel the connection between themself and Alister deepen. Their breath caught in their throat, eyes becoming unfocused. Was he...damn it. They could feel the sensation in their groin as Alister was pleasuring himself, their face growing warm. In the little chat window, they could see their own face looking back, blushing and flustered. They had to excuse themself, thanking the interviewer for their time.

Shutting down the computer, Rayne let themself gasp, squirming in their seat as they could feel Alister’s release, their body slightly reacting. By the time it was over, they were half hard, and more tired. Rayne was tempted to just stay home. To rest. To pout over being inconvenienced by the damn bond, but... as the hour approached when Alister was due to get off, they dragged themself up, removed all their makeup but the smudged eyeliner left behind, and took a car to the demon’s residence.

They sent Alister a text to let him know they were there as they rode the same elevator up that the demon had taken them in before. They just wanted, needed, to see him. Even if it was just to give him relief from the toy, assuming he hadn’t taken it out. That he was wanting to make good on the promise they had made, to let him do whatever he wanted with them, suggested he had made it through the day.

**Alister had discarded his jacket, tie and shirt and had stayed on the bed since he had gotten home, enjoying the chillness of the sheets against his flushed skin. Enough time had passed that he had managed to regain some self control again, as well as more stable state of mind. He had even felt his fatigue taking over, despite the annoying feeling of his ass being full, and the press against his prostate every time he moved.**

**When he got the message, he pulled himself up from the bed. Still a bit sleepy he walked through the apartment, shirtless and barefoot with his pants still on, even his belt buckled.**

**He heard the doorbell just before he reached the door. When he opened, it felt like it had been days the last time he had seen the witch.**

They were halfway expecting Alister to text them to tell them to go back home after everything that had happened today, so when the door opened, Rayne looked up from their phone in surprise. They made a soft appreciative sound at seeing the demon half naked in front of them, feeling strangely embarrassed that they had made a sound at all; they had seen Alister naked plenty of times in the past few days. Why did now feel any different? 

Smiling awkwardly they put away their phone, breathing in to collect themself. “Did you just get out of bed?” Rayne asked, stepping inside. 

They waited until the door was closed before reaching up, stroking a hand through Alister’s hair, fixing it a little, though not in the demon’s usual slicked back style. They just wanted his hair out of his eyes, looking into them as they paused, hand lingering, sliding down Alister’s face. How did just touching him relax them? They didn’t have any relationship for reference with this sort of thing, as their parents had been nearly strangers to them and each other, fighting when in a room together for too long. After that, Rayne had ignored such things, finding the very idea of a relationship to be pointless. Yet here they were, feeling better just from touching Alister’s face, cupping his jaw.

They lowered their hand slowly, fingers sliding over Alister’s throat, down to his chest. “You distracted me from the interview I had today,” they said, only sounding vaguely annoyed. “I had to cut it short.” They gave him a smirk, reaching out to hook a finger in his belt. “Did you keep it in?” They asked, voice lowering to a purr. “Need me to take care of it?”

**The demon couldn’t explain how but he felt the tension in his body slipping away when the witch’s hand touched him. His body had felt heavy and tired, but now he didn’t feel like collapsing in bed. Instead he… wanted them to touch him more. Why was that? What the hell did it mean… he didn’t have the energy to look for the answers of these questions. He just knew he liked it… when they stroked his head, and then his face. He closed his eyes at the sensation of the connection between them.**

**He was reminded of what he had learned about blood bonds and doubt and fright filled him. Were these feelings really his? If they were they made no sense… did it only feel good because he still felt the lingering pleasure still from the toy inside him?... Was he losing his mind?**

**When the witch mentioned that he had distracted them in their interview, an amused laugh in his demonic voice escaped his lips. It was funny imagining Rayne fumble at something. The demon knew how much they prided themself on always being in control. The laugh turned into a low purr when they pulled on his belt and he stumbled forward. He breathed out heavy from his nose, feeling the stretch of the plug again because of the witch’s hands on him. Standing so close, his chest almost touching them, he said a breathy “yes”, as he leaned forward. Yes to both questions.**

At the laugh Rayne was tempted to smack him, not hard, but that demonic rumble did things to their insides they didn’t know how to begin to explain. Instead they slid their hands further around Alister’s hips, gathering him in as he leaned towards them. They let out a long relieved breath, eyes closing as they lifted their head to nuzzle his throat and jaw. 

They had no idea what the demon or the blood bond were doing to them. That they could feel this out of control of themself, yet so in control at the same time. They pressed in against Alister’s body, relishing the feeling of him, their hands sliding down to unfasten his belt and pants. They tipped their head up further to kiss him, hands sliding under his trousers, guiding them down over his ass, gasping softly at the feeling of the lace and satin, a small shiver of what Alister was feeling going through them. Once they got his pants off, Rayne slid a hand under one thigh, tugging it up onto their hip, not caring about the difference in height, or the fact that Alister had more weight from all the muscle.

“Here...I’ve...Mm...” they mumbled into his mouth, their hand slipping back up, finding the base of the plug, shivering as they felt their own prostate respond as they carefully eased the toy loose. “Push down with it, baby. It’s been in you for so long.” 

They winced a little, mouth opening as they could feel the ache Alister was experiencing, kissing him again. It came loose, however, slipping out of the demon with a slick sound that made Rayne shiver. They let the toy drop, their hand holding Alister’s ass, while their other cupped his face.

“Better?” They asked, voice barely more than a whisper. “You kept your end of the bargain, so...” They licked their lips, brows furrowing slightly. “Whatever you want.”

**Alister let himself be pulled in, feeling the magic spark and prickle as the witch’s lips caressed his neck and moved up. His breathing got fast when their hands slid down his naked body, which had been teased for countless hours. His skin prickled when they reached in his pants, touching hungrily… ah, why did it make him feel so hot and warm at the same time. His heart jumped excitedly when they made quick work of getting him out of his pants, throwing them aside. Despite wearing the panties and plug the whole day, when he was left standing only in them, embarrassment washed over him. Had he really worn this the whole day.**

**He flushed red but he was glad they were not looking at his face. The hand on his thigh distracted him, moving any way the witch pushed him. His heart pounded when they spoke against his mouth, his breath catching when he felt their hand on his backside. He grabbed onto them, trying to keep his arms from shaking as the witch moved the toy around. Alister grunted and whined at the sensation. He gasped when it slid out, feeling his legs weaker, breathing heavy - his dick not entirely soft anymore. He swallowed with releaf of the constant pressure that had started to feel painful, leaving him. He couldn’t help but feel the emptiness that the plug had left in him, a short growl leaving his lips.**

**“Mmm…” he mumbled, eyes closed, enjoying the absence of the toy that had been tormenting him the whole day, still grasping onto the witch. Just for a second, for a moment so he can find stability in his legs again. His previous sleepiness returned now that there was relief from what had refused to let him sleep.**

**Marbas let go of the witch, stepping backwards, his eyes staying on them.**

**“Yes.” he said, pleased. He tucked in his fingers under the ribbon and lace and slipped the underwear off slowly, without breaking eye contact. He left the panties on the floor as he turned around and walked toward the bedroom.**

Their hand slipped slowly from Alister as the demon had stepped back, a soft gasp on their lips as he stripped off the last of his clothing. That look he’d given them, how he turned, leaving the panties behind. That was an invitation if Rayne had ever seen one. Breathing a little unsteadily, their own penis starting to show some interest, Rayne checked that the door was locked, before following after him. They could feel where he’d gone, either due to the binding, or the blood bond, or both, vaguely remembering the way to Alister’s bedroom as they got there.

Alister was sliding on a regular pair of black briefs as they came in. That was a little confusing, considering he’d dropped the lacy underwear on the floor in a sort of tease. Rayne let their bag slide off their shoulder, landing with a dull thunk, heavy with books and a few trinkets from the after party.

“Should I get undressed for this? Or...” 

They didn’t know what to expect exactly. Eyes watching Alister, a little concerned, though less so after the way he’d held onto them and looked at them. It was like...they were wanted. Their presence - something to be desired. It made a nervous feeling flutter in their gut. Not an entirely bad feeling, but Rayne had learned to not like surprises or not being in control.

**Alister had waited so long to get rid of the exhilaration that wearing those lace panties brought to him. It had been pleasant, if not shameful in the start but as time passed he found himself getting drained by feeling like that. Again in a normal underwear that gave the proper support he breathed out easier, despite still feeling his pulse in his ass.**

**“If you want to.” he answered amused, but behind his smile he was shivering in uncertainty. What he wanted… he just wanted to know was it truly real… the way he felt every time they touched him. It was frightening and he was ashamed even considering it. It was not possible… yet from everything he had felt and what he had learned it seemed like.. It could be.**

**He stepped closer to the witch, so much that he had to look down to see them. His hesitation started to show on his face and he was glad that the witch was shorter than him so they couldn’t look straight at his expression. His heart pounded even harder than before. Being nervous… It was completely unlike him. He didn’t like it…**

**“Touch me.” he then said softly.**

At the amused sound in Alister’s voice, Rayne rolled their eyes, smirking. They unfastened their collar and slid off their multilayered top, letting it drop carelessly to the floor, leaving them in a snug tank top. Their nipples were clearly hard beneath, still excited despite not knowing what Alister had planned, what he wanted them to do. 

As he approached, Rayne paused, their hands in the middle of tugging off their leggings. Close as they were, having to crane their head back, they were made aware of just how much taller and powerfully built the demon was. There was something in the way he looked at them. They furrowed their brow in confusion for a moment before the soft order came.

“Starting slow?” Rayne asked, reaching towards Alister’s groin, fingers gentle as they slid over the slight hardness.

**Alister exhaled hot and frustrated before grabbing their hands. The movement was fast but it was not rough, it was also slow enough so it wouldn’t startle the witch.**

**“No.” he said, his voice sounding a little choked up.**

**The demon couldn’t help noticing - their wrists were so… thin and delicate under his palms, feeling the connection between them, pleasant and warm. It made his heart continue to beat fast as he guided them slowly up and placed them gently on his chest. He had started blushing without noticing.**

**What did he want?... he just wanted them.. to touch him… so he could feel warm and wanted…**

Rayne breathed in a little sharply when their hands were stopped, eyes widening slightly. What had they done wrong? But as their hands were led up, their eyes met Alister’s. They spread their fingers out, hands sliding over Alister’s chest, looking down at his pectorals as they touched him. A shiver went through them, their eyes looking back up quickly.

“Oh...” they gasped softly.

They stripped off their under top, tossing it aside quickly, needing to get their hands back on Alister, sliding up over his sides, then over his chest, pausing at his heart. They leaned in, hands sliding up further as they pressed in close, naked skin to naked skin. Their eyes softened, a slight smile on their face.

“Alister...” they breathed out, hands sliding up to cup his face, gently, looking into his eyes.

**When the witch looked in his eyes he could see that they understood what exactly Alister wanted from them. He felt himself blush even deeper… how was it possible that they made him feel so exposed and vulnerable, seeing right through him even when he denied and lied…**

**His heart was beating fast as he tried to breathe. Their fingers were gentle and soft and so warm… he closed his eyes as Rayne leaned in, pressed close, his breath catching. Was that his own heartbeat or their?**

**When they said his name, stroked his cheeks… he liked it…. He liked it so much he wanted to cry. His heart felt like it was being pulled out of him. A low purr could be heard from deep in his chest as he leaned into those hands.**

Rayne’s fingertips trembled as they felt Alister lean into their hands. This was so much. How did this embarrass them and make them feel like they were being put on display, every secret part of them they’d hidden away there for Alister to see? They gasped softly, pressing closer, eyes closing as they led Alister’s head down, nuzzling his jaw.

“Oh, gods...” Rayne breathed, trembling, one arm sliding over Alister’s shoulders, holding him tight.

Why were they so frightened? Frightened and yet feeling like this was exactly what they wanted, had needed. A vulnerability they had denied for most of their life. Their legs felt strangely weak. They tucked their face into Alister’s neck, breathing heavily, their other hand sliding into his hair.

**Alister’s breathing was shallow and ragged as he felt his mind get fuzzy with the warmth and gentleness... The electricity passing through his skin, making the hairs on his body stand on end. A moan sounding like a whine escaped him when they nuzzled at his jaw. Their breath was so warm on his skin.**

**His heart was beating fast when they held onto him, squeezing. He slid his own arms on their waist, so warm, soft and small, feeling as if they weighed nothing. As Rayne breathed on his neck, their fingers in his hair he hummed, so pleased and happy. Drunk on this feeling of warmth and intimacy.**

**“Kiss me…” he whispered breathlessly, needy…**

What was happening to them? Rayne felt like they were going to cry. They bit their lower lip, trying to force themself to calm, to stop shaking. Their heart felt like it was trying to lodge itself in their throat. 

They whimpered as Alister slid his arms around them, eyes opening slightly, sinking into him. They felt so small, yet protected, like they were wanted. Wanted. Was this really happening? Was this what Alister was really asking of them, without really asking. Rayne let out a long breath, tension sliding out of them.

At the next request they first kissed under Alister’s jaw, letting themself sink into the feeling, the need for softness. Hand still gentle, they tipped Alister’s head towards them as they kissed him. Soft. Gentle. Lacking the usual hunger they felt. Gasping his name softly, they looked into Alister’s eyes, hand sliding from his hair to his cheek, leaning up to kiss him again.

**When the lips touched him Alister shivered with the pleasure of how gentle and soft it was. He had never in his endless life ever experienced anything like it. He whined pressing his body closer if that was even possible. The connection between them, the bloodbond making his skin, every part that Rayne touched tingled…**

**He let them guide his head, his mind filling with cotton as they kissed his lips. It was… overwhelming in a way he couldn’t…. It wasn’t possible… he had no idea what it was. It frightened him how deeply it shook him.**

**After the next kiss he could barely breathe, he felt Rayne’s hands cool on his face as they caressed his cheeks. His chest… his chest hurt…**

**“You’ve… you’ve ruined me, witch…” he mumbled in a sob as his own hands stroked their cheeks, his lips on their skin, soft and so, so warm.**

Rayne trembled as Alister spoke, the last vestige of control completely cracking as he touched their face. Their breath caught as Alister’s mouth pressed to their skin, a tear rolling down to land on Alister’s fingers. It was too much. Too sweet. But they wanted more of it, their other arm joining the other around Alister’s shoulders, fully on the toes of their flesh foot, holding him tightly. 

“And you’ve broken me,” Rayne breathed out, nuzzling the demon again.

**The demon's fingers brushed Rayne’s cheeks, wiping their tears gently, kissing them away. He was barely holding into himself his own tears as he felt his chest being pulled toward the witch, his heart… What did it want? Something so close and so unattainable… He kissed the witch’s lips tasting the saltiness of the tears he had kissed away.**

**He tried to pull the witch closer but there was no more… no more he could do if he didn’t want to crush them. So he scooped them off their feet and they both collapsed on the bed. Now their face was right in front of his and he felt himself blush as he kissed them, almost shyly, barely being able to breathe.**

**“Hold me…” he pleaded, pressing his chest against Rayne’s… so fucking warm… he wanted it all…**

It really was too much. Rayne almost wished Alister had asked for anything else: to hold them down, to make them pay for all the teasing and torment they had put Alister through, to even hurt them. This was too close to what they had needed for years, but had told themself they didn’t. This was a weakness. Their family had used this need against them as a child until they had learned to feel nothing, save flippant disrespect and built up their ego til they couldn’t be hurt anymore.

The demon had undone all that with a single hug.

They clung as they were scooped up, grunting softly as they both fell onto Alister’s mattress. Their face was hot, damp as they kissed. They were already reaching for the demon before he spoke again, wrapping their arms and legs around him. Rayne let out a soft groan, snuggling against him, holding him tight, forehead pressed to his.

“Let me...” they murmured, shifting a little to reach down, in strapping their prosthetic, letting it fall wherever it would, before holding Alister as close as possible. “I’ve got you. Have you...you’ve got me?”

**Alister’s breath caught as he felt them wrap around him. He buried his face in the crook of their neck.**

**He had never wanted… he had never imagined something like this existed. It was calm and exciting at the same time, overwhelmed and at the same time so happy. Frightened by it all. It was… it was better than eating a soul…**

**He wrapped his arms around the witch… their small, fragile, mortal body. He was so scared he was going to break them… lose this feeling forever…**

**“I got you…” he whispered against their cheek, his body trembling as he tried not to cry. It couldn’t be real… how can this be real? This was what he had always longed for and he never managed to figure out what it was. To be vulnerable and to be wanted, to be touched and kissed gently even if he was weak… it had been so tiring… being strong all the time… He just wanted to be held and kissed… he hadn’t noticed when the tears had spilled over.**

Rayne let out a long, slow breath, cuddling Alister’s head against them, fingers slowly starting to stroke through his hair. Feeling dampness against their throat, they made a soft noise, pressing their face to Alister’s hair, kissing gently. They kissed their way down, small, light kisses, until they came to his eyes. Gently they kissed each, then beneath them.

This felt more indulgent and forbidden than any dead magic they had discovered. Being vulnerable with a demon? Letting that demon with vulnerable with them? They found their way slowly to his mouth again, gently tilting his chin to kiss him softly. They felt themself smile, open, hopeful, looking into Alister’s eyes.

“Good.” Rayne mumbled, wiping away Alister’s tears gently with their thumb. “We...we should do more of this.” They sighed, eyes closing.

**Marbas felt himself sink into the warmth… closer, gentler. The kisses… his mind felt scrambled. His thoughts were all over the place. When their lips touched his, the soft kiss - it made his mind blank.**

**“I don’t even know what this is….” the demon sniffled, as he pressed his lips on the witch’s jaw, following it softly, then sliding down to their neck. He stopped there, pressing his face there gently, He felt the fatigue from before coming back even stronger. He felt exhausted…**

Their eyes closed as the demon kissed down their neck, head tilting back. The marks from where Alister had dragged his fangs still faintly stung, Rayne’s breath catching. They couldn’t tell where their confusion and satisfaction ended and where Marbas’ began, their eyes still damp. As the demon’s body grew heavier against them, Rayne slid their fingers through his hair.

“Neither do I,” they admitted, voice soft, almost a purr as they were starting to drift closer to sleep. “I don’t...don’t think it needs to be defined. If it feels good, that’s enough.”

They slid an arm under Alister’s head, the warmth and closeness after the stress of the day and the night before pulling them down. They could hear Marbas’ breath growing slower along with their own, then they were aware of nothing more as they fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this RP was written for fun and without the initial intention to be posted - as such, its not beta read or edited in any way.

**Alister fell asleep without noticing. He plunged headfirst into a warm comfortable darkness. His body, his strained muscles relaxing. He was a demon and he could regenerate injuries but even if Marbas was the knower of cures, there was no better cure for fatigue then rest. And he had been tired, not only physically but very much mentally - since the moment the witch had summoned him, he had become a mess of broken reason and unstoppable confusion. Overwhelming, intense emotions tore at him relentlessly... now for the first time since then, he found himself free of all thoughts and worries. The confusion was replaced with frightful happiness. A sigh which with itself removed everything that had been weighing him down. For this moment - he felt good, and he reveled in it.**

**He had a restful sleep, no dreams or sudden things that would wake him up during the night. When he opened his eyes, looking through his eyelashes, he felt embraced by warmth and softness, the sun warming the room with a soft pleasant light. He felt a body next to his and he snuggled into it. Ah... the witch was so warm... their magic so pleasant on his skin. A low and quiet comfortable purr in his chest, as he pressed his lips on the skin he found in front of his face.**

Slowly, ever so slowly, Rayne was coming back to consciousness. The smell and energy around them was not too unfamiliar, the bed - one they had slept in before. The warmth against them made them want to settle in and sleep longer, but their mind was starting to wake, reminding them of all the stressful happenings from the past couple days. Their eyebrow twitched slightly as the bed shifted, the smell of the demon greeting them as Marbas moved closer. They smiled slightly, still drowsy, but feeling a strange comfort from the warmth of his body. The purr made Rayne murmur softly in response, lips parting on a soft moaning sigh when their throat was kissed.

They tightened their arms around the demon in response, eyes opening slightly. Sometime during the night they had, somehow, ended up wrapped around Alister, their thigh up on his hip, their full leg tangled up in his. They were partly squished, and partly laying on and around him. It was odd. A good odd, they decided. They hadn’t woken up like this with anyone.

Yawning, Rayne nuzzled into Alister’s hair. “Is it very early?” They sleepily mumbled. “Or did I forget to set my alarm?” They were pretty sure they had left their phone back in the front room, tucked into their bag, dropped in their haste to follow after the demon.

**Alister felt his heart flutter as they nuzzled into his hair. His skin prickling from the sensation of this soft intimacy. He refused to let go of this madness that he had plunged himself into it - without rhyme or reason, only feelings. Doing everything that felt good, no matter how bizarre or horrifying it was.**

**“Yes…” Alister answered in a groan, not really aware of what the time was. He just wanted to lay a bit more, didn’t want them to move. “Look…” he muttered as he pulled the covers over their heads. “...it’s still dark.” he buried his face in the witch’s chest, sliding his front teeth on the skin with a mischievous smile.**

Rayne opened their eyes a little more as Alister answered them, blinking against the warm light in the room, when suddenly they were covered in darkness again. They snorted —how embarrassing— letting themself remain laying bonelessly. They squirmed a little as Alister’s teeth met their skin, mouth opening on a soft intake of breath, shivering. 

“So it is...” they chuckled, eyes slightly luminous under the blankets. 

Looking down at Alister, they were still startled by how comforting this was, how relaxed and warm the demon made them feel. They were, thankfully, not overreacting as they had the evening before, no longer feeling like they were going to hyperventilate from the impossible feeling of being seen and wanted. They shifted a little, resting on their back, pulling Alister with them.

“Then I guess we have no choice but to stay in bed.” Rayne purred, hands sliding over Alister’s back.

**The demon felt strange exhilaration from this simple stupid interaction. Like he was doing something that he shouldn’t, or something that he should be ashamed of doing. He let himself be pulled by the witch, still finding it surprising and exciting how strong they were despite how they look - perhaps a by product of their magic or because of the bindings etched into him. He was made to be a plaything in their hands and he… just a little bit, liked it. He liked when they pulled and shoved and held him. It was incomprehensible why. It wasn’t something enjoyed anyone else doing to him - it would even have the opposite effect… Perhaps it was because he recognized Rayne’s strength and he had accepted them as someone worthy of being allowed to do these things. Not because they were stronger than him - no matter how many times he would get defeated Alister wouldn’t stop trying to prove his own strength. It was perhaps… trust? Knowing that even if they were stronger than him, they would not abuse their power over him, as they had proven multiple times.**

**Even if it was hard for him to admit, Alister had enjoyed being manhandled, slapped around and fucked hard… it was a strange thing to confess to himself. But Rayne had never continued to do something if they felt that Alister didn’t enjoy it… So it was trust. A strange bizarre trust that he felt pull at his chest.**

**He purred in delight as he slipped his own hand around their thin waist, pressing their chest against his own, naked skin glued to naked skin…**

Sighing in satisfaction, Rayne arched along with the arm pulling them in, letting their head fall back with a small smile. Had they ever smiled so much? Actually smiled, not smirking, or putting on a fake expression for someone. Their face felt disused to the expression, just as they felt odd in how calm and relaxed they were, without a drink or the satiation of sex running through them.

Alister made them feel safe. What an outrageous thought.

They slid their fingers up his spine until they were able to stroke through his hair again. Chest to chest like this, they were able to look into his eyes, wondering if tales of demonic night vision were true. Could Alister see their blush? The look of wonder in their face?

Embarrassed, they distracted themself by kissing him, moaning softly in their throat.

**Their fingers on his back, tickling and sending shivers through his whole body. They had to know what they were doing to him. He gasped as his nipples got hard and they could probably feel it with their chests pressed together like that. He blushed himself as he was looking into their blushing face, completely forgetting that humans couldn’t see in the dark. His heart picking up its pace when he saw their smile. It was a different smile than all their others he had seen on them in public - it was… very cute…**

**They pulled him in a kiss and his thought halted. He breathed against their lips. It was a slow, lazy and soft kiss. His purr mixed into their moans, as his tongue teased at their lip not going further, his mouth in a smirk.**

Alister seemed to be in a playful mood this morning. It wasn’t something they had experienced with him before, though Rayne had seen some of his wit in response to their remarks. The demon was not lacking in intelligence, or the ability to get annoyed, but playful and teasing?

Rayne fixed him with a look, wishing they could see better, making sure to roll their eyes in case he was looking. There was a faint glow in the dark, like light reflected off a cat’s eyes, close to their face.

Retaliating a bit, Rayne dig their nails into Alister’s back, not enough to hurt, but enough to send shivers down their own back as they scratched down his shoulder blades, opening their mouth as they tilted their head to kiss him more fully.  _ Kitten _ , they thought, their thigh sliding up along Alister’s hip,  _ He’s like a massive kitten _ . Which was, really, adorable and hilarious at the same time, considering his bulk and the fact he was a greater demon. They kissed softly, tongue licking slowly. Damn adorable.

**Alister amusement was rudely interrupted. He gasped audibly as he felt the nails scratching at his back, sending shivers through him. Each nail following its own path on his skin, the electricity hitting a different spot… the air he breathed out was hot.**

**He didn’t get time to breathe as they kissed him deeply. He hummed in their mouth as he closed his eyes, sinking into the kiss. He licked and sucked at their lower lip, then he opened his mouth, an obvious invitation as his tongue flicked the tip of theirs.**

**His dick was waking up as they slit their thigh on his hip, though he didn’t care for it at the moment, as he was just enjoying the play.**

More than happy to respond to the invitation, Rayne moaned softly, tongue meeting Alister’s languidly. They were not in a hurry, now that they were being kissed properly. They chuckled a little, fingers rubbing up the demon’s back. 

They felt happy. It was strange. Just, happy. 

Stroking their hand out of Alister’s hair, they cupped his face, hips shifting against his, making a curious sound in their throat. They were still wearing their leggings, the thing fabric easy to feel the slight rise in Alister’s groin. They were perfectly satisfied to keep kissing and cuddling, however. The draw for sex minor to the comfort found wrapped up in one another. It was still a little confusing, but they were too tired to think too much what it all meant.

**Alister started purring again, the pleasure he was feeling from that kiss and the rubbing of his back was so damn soft and warm. It was new and exciting for him. He did not know this kind of pleasure existed and he didn’t want to let it slip through his fingers.**

**His cheeks reddened when they cupped his face, he always felt so small and vulnerable in their hands… but it also made him feel so very warm, their touch so tender. His purring grew stronger. He rubbed himself against thor thigh just to satisfy that desire that was beyond his control. He grunted softly when he felt the faint tingle of pleasure. He leaned back down for another open mouthed kiss as he pulled the covers away. It had become way too hot in there… The light felt blinding to his eyes that had gotten used to the pitch darkness. He blinked, his hair falling on his face.**

Rayne was letting themself get lost in the little world under the blanket Alister had created, where there was only skin and kisses and moist heat. They didn’t want to come out, go back to reality. They could feel a tingle of Alister’s pleasure, pressing their thigh more into him, their thigh stump lifting higher on Alister’s hip. Anything he wanted to do, they would be happy with, Rayne felt.

When the blanket got pulled back, Rayne winced a little, eyes closing tightly. Except that. The light was almost blinding, as they had just started getting adjusted to the dark. The kiss was a nice distraction, though they made a soft, disgruntled little grumble in their throat, almost like a tiny growl. 

Rayne looked at Alister, blinking to get used to the light. They brought their other hand up, cupping the other side of his face, thumbs tracing over his cheekbones.

“Fresh air is nice,” they admitted, lightly nudging his nose with theirs, sighing as they continued their nuzzle along his cheek, dropping a small kiss along the way. “Looks like the sun is up after all.”

**Even the warm air in the room felt cold compared to the heat under the blanket, as Alister breathed in a chilly breath. He looked down at the witch’s scrunched up nose as they kept their eyes shut against the light. At their comment, the demon grunted bitterly. He didn’t want to return to reality just yet… and he managed to get distracted from that thought by the witch’s soft touches, the butterfly kisses…**

**He panted softly, his lips gliding over their jaw. His arm was still around their waist so he rolled to the side dragging them with himself until he was on his back and Rayne was on top of him, the blanket in a knot around them.**

Their hair had to be a mess from all the rolling around they had done, some of it flopping over into their face as Rayne let themself sink back into this fantasy. Eventually they would have to surface, return to reality where people spiked their drinks and were blind to change and progress, but for now, nothing existed but Alister’s lips on their jaw and his strong body beneath them.

Rayne closed their eyes again, hands sliding over Alister’s chest, letting Alister continue along their jaw. Moaning softly, they shifted their hands up his arms, lifting themself up as they looked down at him. With a warm smirk, they took ahold of his wrists, moving them up above his head. He looked good beneath them, soft and pliant. Rayne shivered as they leaned down again, kissing him softly, lips trailing away from his mouth to kiss along his throat.

“I’ve got you,” they murmured, a repeat of last night, continuing with the soft kisses, hands sliding over his hands to slide their fingers together.

**As he was on his back, the demon’s heart started to beat faster. He looked up at the witch, their hair a halo of darkness around their face.**

**“Mmm…” he mumbled, pleased. The hands that slid on his chest felt cool on his skin. As they slid down his skin prickled with the sensation. The sparks of electricity that made him grunt in pleasure.**

**Their fingers tingling on his skin as they slid them up his arms, he squirmed from the feeling. The magic in his bindings sparking to life as they touched his wrists. He breathed out hard, feeling a stab of pleasure when the witch pinned his hands above his head. Even now, when they were being so gentle and he liked it, he still couldn’t help but feel pleasure from being manhandled. He felt the pleasure travel from his arms all the way down. He moaned softly as the witch’s lips traveled to his neck, there he could feel the magic in the markings sparking pleasantly. He moaned even louder when they spoke, the intense memory of the night before making him blush, arching his back, feeling their weight on his waist. He huffed a hot breath of air and he squeezed the fingers between his own flushing even deeper. The intimacy was new and scary… and he liked it way too much.**

Rayne continued kissing down, loving the softness over Alister’s muscles, how plush his pectorals felt against their lips. “Do you want more?” They asked, voice low, taking the time to drag their tongue over a nipple. “I can give you more.”

They slid a little further down, rubbing their clothed groins together in a slow, languid circle. The feeling mirrored through their bond, making Rayne arch, gasping against Alister’s chest, repeating the slow rub, their chest pressed against Alister’s stomach. Looking up they licked their lips, squeezing Alister’s fingers.

“Or...” they purred, sliding back up to kiss the demon again. “More of this?” They paused, noting how much of the light their hair blocked out between their faces, giving Alister a playful, somewhat embarrassed smile. “Oh, it is still dark out.”

**Alister purred softly as the kisses went down, his skin growing flush under the witch’s fingers. He liked how greedily they groped him, pushing his chest up when their mouth reached there, whining when their tongue dragged over his already hard nipple.**

**He felt the building up of dull pleasure in his groin as the witch rubbed against him, thrusting his hips up when they continued to rub. He was breathing heavy as he looked at Rayne’s teasing expression.**

**When their lips went back up and pressed against his own he felt like he was melting in their embrace. He found himself surprised by a genuine laugh that escaped him at their last comment - a growling raspy sound in his demonic voice. When had he laughed like that… he couldn’t say, it felt like a new experience.**

**“More…” he answered in a breathless voice as he kissed whatever part of their face he could reach - their chin, and nose... More of everything…**

At the laugh, Rayne’s eyes widened slightly, before they grinned. A laughing demon. Light and warm, growling like a pleased large cat. The more they experienced with Alister, the more they confirmed that, much like anything else considered taboo or forbidden, what they had been taught about demons had been biased, flawed. Alister felt something for them, even if it was confusing and strange to them both. 

They let themself sigh and give in to Alister’s kisses, skin prickling with pleasure wherever he touched. The insistent growing erection pressing against them needed attention, however, as did their own growing need. It was lazy, indulgent, how Rayne kissed and licked their way back down Alister’s body, letting go of his hands to stroke along his skin. Briefly they pressed his pecs together, rubbing their face between them, kissing, then lightly biting the soft flesh. They had liked the softness before, mouth moving over each pectoral to lick and suck Alister’s nipples. As their groin made contact with the demon’s again, they moaned low in their throat, hands sliding down to pull down Alister’s dark briefs. They had to shift away from him, the cool air prickling goose bumps over their skin, but it was well worth it as they tossed the underwear aside. Breathing in appreciatively, they spread Alister’s thighs, opening him wide, getting a good look at his cock, and the tender looking pucker of his ass hole.

“More?” Rayne asked, sinking down. “Here?” They asked, kissing the side of Alister’s cock, hands sliding up to hold Alister’s thighs. They kissed their way down, pausing to breathe over Alister’s hole. “Here?” Their voice was huskier, pressing a lingering kiss to the opening.

**Marbas said that he wanted more but could he handle more? His heart started to beat faster despite the laziness that gripped him. His mind grew hazy with every kiss. The further down the witch went, the harder it became to think. As Rayne released his hands, their fingers on his skin made him shiver. He moaned when they returned their attention to his chest. He never thought... that he would enjoy being squeezed and groped, his pecs pushed together and played with. Blush colored his cheeks up to his ears. Why did it feel so embarrassing.... even more when they sucked on his nipples. A soft jolt of pleasure moving toward his groin with every lick and kiss.**

**He lifted his legs up before Rayne moved their attention down, his knees pressed on the sides of the witch. Their moan against his skin made him shiver with anticipation. When they pulled his underwear down his breath caught in his throat. The chill of the air pickled his skin when they pulled away. He exhaled sharply with a lazy smile as they pulled the briefs off his legs. When the witch spread his legs his heart started racing, just their eyes on his cock and asshole made him twitch.**

**A broken moan as Rayne kissed up his length. His skin pickling as their fingers slid on his thighs. His breathing was getting shallow, his whole body flinching at the breath against his hole. He moaned long and lazy, mixed with a purr when their lips pressed against it.**

**"There..." he mumbled, still feeling sore inside from the toy but... it felt too good..**

Rayne glanced up, not moving from where they were between Alister’s legs. They breathed out over his anus, smiling as it twitched in response, still looking flushed and well worked over from the day before. Humming softly, they lowered their head to kiss again, before licking slow, teasingly soft. Sweet as Marbas’ voice was, they were not going to deny this, not when he opened his legs so nicely, or blushed so deeply. 

As they began lapping slow with increasing pressure, the thought occurred to them: Alister, being a demon, didn’t need to eat, and they had only seen him have a coffee before. Meaning he was always clean, always ready. Moaning again, letting it vibrate against Alister’s hole, they slid their tongue deeper, hands still holding his thighs, thumbs rubbing idly, letting their tongue swirl and press in, flick and drag. They moved one hand to Alister’s cock, more holding than stroking, thumb pressed against the sensitive skin beneath the head.

**Marbas' legas were over the witch's shoulders, easier to keep his pelvis higher. He panted feeling the prickling on his whole body from the witch's lips on his hole and then their tongue. Magic? Or just good old fashioned arousal? He couldn't say. He moaned with a growl when he felt that tongue enter him. The vibration he felt in his hole from Rayne's voice made then that growl turning into a whine.**

**"Ah... fuck..." he cried, when they entered him even deeper. Their tongue hot, stretching him just slightly but he felt a sting from it. He almost immediately forgot the slight pain as his breath was taken away again. He huffed when the witch's hand moved to his cock, applying electrifying pressure on a very pleasant spot. His arms stretch toward the witch, his nails scratching on the back of their neck as he cursed again this time in demonic.**

**Why did this feel so damn good? Better than any oral he's ever received...**

**Marbas could see their eyes looking at him with hunger... and unfamiliar tenderness and his heartbeat became wild.**

Smiling with their tongue halfway up Alister’s ass was a little awkward, but it didn’t stop Rayne from looking at him fondly. This was...whatever this was, they enjoyed it. The demon’s size and strength gave way so easily to soft, quivering pleasure. They loved how responsive he was, working carefully, trying to be mindful of how long he’d had the toy inside him. They moaned softly, trying to press more into the hand at their neck, eyes closing for a moment in pleasure, before looking at him warmly.

Normally they would have followed with fingers, but at the slight show of pain, Rayne kept things gentle, using just their tongue, the hand on Alister’s cock moving slowly. They sucked a kiss over Alister’s hole, hips rocking against the mattress beneath them. Moaning softly, they squeezed Alister’s thigh. 

“I want...” Rayne mumbled, licking deep into Alister’s anus again, tongue sliding as deep as possible, thrusting against the bed with a groan. They wanted to take it further, hold him while they both got off together. It was so unlike them it was almost scary. “Still hurts?” They asked between kisses over the demon’s hole.

**Alister breathed heavily as he tried not to move too much, making it easier for the witch to hold on to his thighs, to work with their tongue. Every touch, squeeze, scratch, kiss, lick... it was amazing, it completely wiped his mind of anything. He felt the pleasure the witch was feeling reflected on him, his dick getting even harder as they thrusted against the bed. He moaned as he felt the gentle stimulation on both sides... so teasingly tender.**

**His first instinct was to lie. He wanted them. He wanted them to thrust inside him and not the bed. But the damn ordered! He felt the slight sting of magic from. his binding stopping from saying a simple "no". His mouth clamped shut and he exhaled hard from his nose, an annoyed growl in his throat, muffled from his shut lips.**

**"A little..." he finally managed to say breathlessly, unhappy that he was forced to admit it.**

Rayne couldn’t help the small chuckle at the annoyed sound Alister made. Those little growls. They were incredibly cute, especially when he was disgruntled over little things like this. They hummed in their throat, giving him another long lick, tongue dragging up from his ass over his testicles, all the way to the tip of his cock. Giving him a coy look, Rayne lightly nibbled their lip.

“There’s other things we can do,” they breathed out, sliding back over him, eyes closing in pleasure as their groin rubbed up against his. 

Sighing, they got up on their knees to tug down their leggings, tossing them aside, wearing an almost sensible black cotton thong. Rayne looked down at Alister for a moment before crawling back over him, rubbing their clothed cock against his.

“We can do this,” they breathed out, sliding their dick free, trying to get their hand around both theirs and Alister’s cocks, their fingers barely able to wrap around the both of them, stroking. “Or… I can get a bit cleaned up, and you can have your way with me.”

Rayne chuckled, hips rocking against Alister’s, eyes fond, filled with lust.

**Alister forgot to think, he just felt good. He felt good all over, from the soft way they touched him, to the gentle kisses and the way they just… spoiled him with all the pleasure. He looked at the witch as they finished licking the tip of his cock, sending electricity down the whole shaft. Their skin so pale usually, no was in a pink delicious hue. When their body slided on top of him, the contact, the rubbing - it made him purr and growl with pleasure. God.. why were they teasing him so relentlessly?**

**The demon watched as the witch undressed themself, licking and biting his lower lip at the look of naked legs, faintly flushed inner thighs… he wanted to run his tongue on them, on that delicate looking skin. He grunted when they climbed on top of him only to torment him further, rubbing against him as they still wore their underwear.**

**When Rayne got their cock out, Alister was consumed by the thought of how pretty it looked.. Then when they pressed their rock hard erection against his, their small palm wrapping around both - his breathing became heated, precum leaked out of him as their hand moved up and down, pressing their cocks together, rubbing. He moaned thrusting his pelvis up into their hand and against their dick.**

**But their last suggestion made his heart skip a beat... he was shocked by his overwhelming desire to completely devour the witch. Ah… he wanted…**

**“Yes…” he said with a voice shaking with desire. “I want you.” he said, his voice having a demonic note as his eyes glowed slightly in blue.**

Rayne looked down at Alister, still holding both their cocks, eyes dark with lust. The glow in the demon’s eyes was becoming one of their more favourite features, when Alister was gone on pleasure, or enraged. Breathing out shakily, wanting this as well, Rayne let go of their cocks, crawling up to kiss Alister deeply, holding his face in their hands.

“Give me a few minutes,” they murmured.

Moving quickly, Rayne rolled over, snatching up their leg from the floor and strapping it in place. They looked over their shoulder as they stood, smiling, pulling off their underwear and dropping it onto the floor, before hurrying to the bathroom. It took a moment to find something which would serve to clean themself out, making quick work until they were ready enough. 

A little shaky on their legs, Rayne emerged, drying off their back end, smiling a little shyly. Dropping the towel, they crawled back into the bed, pausing only to remove their prosthetic. 

“So...” they said, leaning over Alister, looking almost embarrassed. “How do you want me?”

**Alister shivered as Rayne let go of their cocks, sitting up as they planted a kiss on his lips. He was just getting into it, his tongue pressing on theirs… when they pulled out. He whined as they rolled away. He crawled to them as they were strapping on their leg. His lips on the back of their neck as the witch once again escaped. He grunted in annoyance but then he got a good look of them taking off their underwear. He looked at them walking away, appreciating that cute little ass…**

**As the witch hid in the bathroom he collapsed backwards on the bed. His hand was on his stomach, then it started to slowly crawl toward his hard cock. He exhaled heavy through his nose and stopped himself. A little after that he heard them move toward the bedroom again, even before they left the bathroom and he sat up again, catching them as they opened the door.**

**The demon’s breath caught on that view - a full damn meal. As they climbed into the bed again, feeling the heat of their body so close to his own, the magic connecting them tingling on his skin.**

**“Mmm…” he purred as he pulled them toward himself by the arm. “...whole.” he replied with a smirk, his lips of their flushed cheeks. He gently pushed them down to lay on their back. He hovered over them, looking, sitting between their opened thighs. Their body looked so delicate and slim, pink and pale like sweet cream… the demon’s fingers slid on their soft skin, on both sides of their small waist. He purred as he felt the tingle of magic under his fingers as he slid them up. His thumbs brushing their nipples.**

**He leaned, his lips on their chest, as his arms slipped further up and back - on their back, lifting them up just a little bit so he could kiss up their neck.**

**“Master…” he mumbled against their skin, his tongue on their throat, then his lips up to their chin.**

Rayne made an undignified, aborted squeak of a sound that got caught somewhere between their throat and their chest as they were pulled forward by their arm. What surprised them more was how easily they let themself get pushed down onto their back, thighs opening, looking up, eyes a little wide. They were blushing down to their chest, breath coming a little faster as they relaxed slowly beneath Alister’s stroking, eyes closing for a moment as they arched and squirmed, mouth dropping open on a small gasp.

They had never allowed themself to be in a position like this. Spread out beneath someone, legs open. Their need for control, to maintain some of the mystery expected of their socialite persona, had kept them guarded. They shivered, moaning and pressing into the light touch at their nipples, hands uselessly beside their head on the bed. What was the demon doing to them that they wanted this? Wanted to...let go, if only for a moment. 

Rayne lifted their arms as they were pulled up a little, gasping as Alister kissed their neck,hands going to his shoulders and hair. They shivered as he called them ‘Master’, hips giving an involuntary jerk towards him, thighs spreading further around his bulk. They felt tiny, delicate, beneath him. They had never let their small stature make them feel weak, but now, they felt small, yet adored. Turning their head slightly, they pressed a kiss into Alister’s hair, heart beating fast, their hands sliding over Alister’s muscular back. They could feel an exciting throbbing through their pelvis, the memory of the last time the demon had been inside them. He’d called them ‘Master’ then, too. 

Shuddering, Rayne held tighter. “Marbas,” they moaned.

**The demon liked their hands on his shoulders, holding onto him. He moaned against them. His teeth barely scratched their skin, before licking the same spot and kissing it. He purred when they kissed his head... it was a kiss so sweet it made his chest hurt. He had no experience with kisses like that.**

**Alister could feel the pulse in his groin when they called his name, his dick begging for attention but he ignored it for now.**

**His palms cupped Rayne's face. They looked so small and delicate in his hands. A mortal.. with magic so powerful it had beaten him into submission multiple times. His heart beat fast. Admiration and affection burning inside him.**

**"Such strength, Master..." he whispered against their cheek. "... in such a small shell." How was it possible? It was... so beautiful. Like a compressed star..**

**He kissed them feeling affection that he has never felt before. The kind that burned his chest and pulled his heart in his throat. He kissed them sweetly, then deeply, his mouth opening to invite them, his tongue playing slow circles around theirs.**

Once again, Rayne felt like they were being broken open, exposed. Their breath caught as Alister cupped their face, looking at them so tenderly. Had anyone ever looked at them like that? Plenty had looked at them with hunger and need, wanting their body or their power, but this was different, so different. It made them feel like they were melting, floating on a haze. Their body was pulsing with need, but their heart was thumping with a different kind of excitement, a different sort of desire. Was this real? 

Rayne whimpered into the kiss, eyes closing. Too sweet. They were going to die. It was too gentle. They felt like their chest was going to burst, but they kissed back just as gently, hands clinging, pulling the demon closer. At the touch of Marbas’ tongue, they moaned, responding, and blushing a deep pink at the noise they had made. This was not like them. They were not affected by compliments, especially not ones about their power, but this... Alister was being  _ sincere _ . They moaned into Alister’s mouth again, some of the dark, old magic drifting past their lips, responding to the demon’s energy.

“And you...” Rayne breathed between their kisses. “Truly… worthy of your title... My only match.” They wrapped their leg around the demon’s hips, their residual thigh rubbing high on his waist. “Fifth Spirit. Great Lion.” They sighed each title, before softly intoning Alister’s true name against his ear with such a depth of emotion it shook them to their core, making them gasp, hold Marbas tighter. They actually felt their cock jump, dribbling precome.

**The body under the demon was so hot. With every sound the witch made into his mouth, his chest burned. It was as if there was a hand squeezing at his heart - a frightening feeling if it wasn’t caused because of his overwhelming feelings for those moans and whimpers. His eyes opening just enough to glimpse at the deep blush on their cheeks… he had never seen the witch so far removed from control. It made him excited somewhere deep inside, but more than that he felt like something in him was only growing larger. His hands still holding the witch up, they let Rayne’s back touch the bed once again but his arms wrapped around them, closer… how much closer was it possible to be for this desperate longing to stop?**

**His breath shook when the witch spoke.** **_Their only match_ ** **… the words repeated themselves in his mind, feeling the heat rise in his face as he moaned softly. Why did that feel so good? The pleasure in his groin relentlessly pulsating now that they were rubbing against him. It wasn’t even against his dick but it felt just as good. He purred as they spoke his titles, a strange feeling of pride just because of the way they said them, tenderly and lovingly. When they spoke his true name a chill ran down his spine, it made him shake, his cock twitch. It was a reminder that the witch held him completely in their arms - in every meaning of those words. Unlike before, that didn’t prompt fear into him but an overwhelming pleasure and strange feelings of warmth and desire for more than satisfying carnal needs.**

**His moan turned unto a growl, his lips straying from the kiss as sliding down, teeth scratching at the delicate skin. His hands slipped out from under them. One moved to grip their cock, spreading the precum that was leaking over the head. His thumb stroked over that sensitive spot that they had played with on his own penis. Then his slicked up fingers moved lower, down the length of them then disappearing and appearing on their hole. His fingers touched gently, rubbing the precum teasingly before one slipped in easily, then the other. His lips moved down from their neck, to their chest… God, he wanted to play more but his desire was consuming his every thought. He licked at their hard nipple before biting it gently. His fingers stretching them. The head of his cock rubbed against their perineum, it slipped sleekly on the skin, his own precum leaking. He gasped as he felt his dick pulsating…** **_fuck_ ** **, he wanted to put it in, but they were still so tight…**

The press and scrape of teeth made Rayne moan again, louder, recalling how the demon’s teeth had felt before, their head falling back to give Alister full access. Their skin felt like it had electricity dancing through it, shivering from too much stimulation. Their heart was pounding. There had to be some way to focus and not let themself get so taken away. Losing their considerable control; it was frightening, and exhilarating, and they wanted more. 

Their leg around Alister’s hips loosened as he stroked their cock, letting out a relieved breath which turned into a needy groan. They wanted to kiss him again, hands holding Alister’s shoulders, fingernails scraping lightly. At the first touch at their anus, Rayne shivered.

“Yes, Marbas,” Rayne mumbled, almost unintelligibly, through gasps and moans, crying out as they were penetrated.  _ ”Alister...” _ they groaned.

It felt as if they had only just recovered from the first time the demon had been inside them. That intimidating size, how it had felt stretching them open. Rayne opened their thighs more invitingly, unable to keep their hips from rocking against Alister’s fingers, their hand in Alister’s hair, holding, needing. They made themself relax, their hips tilting, head falling back as the demon kept fingering them, making them lose what tenuous grasp they still had left on their sanity.

“Please...” Rayne murmured, arching into Alister’s mouth, hips lifting to bump up against Alister’s cock again.

**The demon heard his name, his body responding with a shiver as he leaned in, his chest brushing against the witch’s. His fingers worked gently. He exhaled hotly over their skin as they growled his name, his dick twitching and he whined and growled in response. The way Rayne opened their legs, an invitation that he needed to accept or his sanity would disappear. He felt the witch’s anus twitch and stretch easier.**

**When he heard them plead, he couldn’t take it anymore.**

**“** **_Yes, Master_ ** **…” he responded fatefully to their plea as his fingers slid free and he plunged down to kiss them softly, desperately. His hand guided the tip of his cock to the witch as entrance, rubbing against it, feeling how sleek and ready it was before slipping in. Just the tip first but it was enough to drive him mad, the pleasure of it striking. He moaned breathlessly against their lips.**

**Doing it like this, in this position - their bodies pressed together, skin rubbing against skin - he felt like he was going mad. His hips thrusted deeper, his cock feeling the pressure of the stretch and the heat that felt like it would melt him. He moaned and growled as he embraced the witch, moving slow and sweet as his lips were still pressing kisses against their burning skin.**

Alister’s size, his weight over them, the density of his muscle and the intense, thick heat pressing into them, made Rayne feel completely at the demon’s mercy. They whined into Marbas’ mouth as they felt themself open around the demon’s cock, couldn’t help but whimper and suck in a sharp breath. They could feel their ass twitch around the intrusion, try to clench down, but made themself relax, let Alister in, moaning as he slipped deeper. 

“Ah, fuck...” Rayne groaned, thighs flopped to either side, holding on to Alister’s shoulders as they were held close, mouthing at Alister’s throat and jaw, moaning and feeling too much to properly kiss. “More… I...”

Rayne clung, gasping and whimpering as they stretched and adjusted, hips twitching and rocking as they felt Alister press and rub into their prostate, gasping harshly, fingernails digging in. They nodded, nuzzling until they found the demon’s mouth again, licking into his mouth. It was so slow, but increasingly deep, driving them slowly insane each time Alister slid into them, eyes opening to watch the demon’s face, pupils dilated in pleasure. They had never trusted anyone enough to do this, be open and vulnerable, and yet here they were, holding onto a demon as if he was the only thing keeping them from tumbling into the abyss.

**Alister felt the reflection of the pleasure Rayne was feeling, moaning at the jolt of numb pleasure in his backside as his cock pressed deeper into the witch, hitting their prostate. He breathed heavy, his eyes aglow with blue light as he looked down. His cheeks flushed when he saw that they were looking up at him.. With eyes that seemed to say how much they cherished him... It made him blush deep red up to his ears. This kind of gaze - he had never seen it before.**

**He couldn’t help it when his demonic energy started to seep out of him despite feeling the magical pull of the shackles. His lips were on their jaw, teeth biting as he kept the slow maddening rhythm - no, he didn’t want it to end faster, he wanted it to last as long as possible, this insane bliss. It was like a dream and he was scared that he would wake up any moment now. His mouth moved down sucking at their skin as he moved his way to the witches collarbones, a constant purr in his chest.**

**The pleasure was building and he couldn’t think anymore. His hand moved to the witch throbbing cock, gripping at the girth, precum leaking from the tip.**

**“You’re so hard…” he mumbled as he thrusted deeper, almost losing his mind half way through it, the pleasure stabbing him relentlessly. His fingers stroked hard down, then he let go and repeated the motion, stroking only down. Alister was so close, he could barely see straight…**

Yet again, Rayne felt confused and overwhelmed by everything happening. The feeling of closeness, the warmth growing in their chest, the open admiration and appreciation in Alister’s eyes, his face. It was like they were being held almost reverently, the demon pumping into them with so much care, making it last, even as they both were feeling one another’s pleasure. They could feel Alister in them, but also feel the squeeze and press of themself around the demon’s cock. It made them dizzy, eyes growing unfocused as they felt almost liquid, like their body had been made for this.

They gave in fully, feeling safe, letting out an inarticulate cry of pleasure as Marbas sank fully into them, clutching at his shoulders. They groped for his hair, curling towards him as the demon began to stroke their dick, eyes partially open. If the demon were moving any faster, with how deeply he was moving, it would have hurt. Rayne felt incredibly full, their toes curling , thighs pulled up high, moaning against Alister’s hair. They couldn’t think enough to speak, just nodding again in agreement. They were hard. Had they ever been so hard? Their breath and voice hitched on each downward stroke, hips shifting, unable to decide which way to move— against the massive feeling cock in their ass, or Alister’s hand with its maddening down strokes.

Feeling Alister’s energy moving against theirs, they stroked their thumb against the binding on the demon’s throat, giving him a bit more freedom to release his power, arching as their own magic flowed out further to greet it. It was familiar, secure. 

“I’m...  _ Alister… I’m... _ ” Rayne keened, voice ragged, breathless. Were they coming? It was all so much. Their pelvic muscles tightening, then spasming wildly, making them gasp and jerk, sobbing out a whimpering moan. Alister’s cock felt enormous as they tightened around him in pulses, their head falling back as their spine locked up.

**Alister's mind completely slipped into a fog of pleasure as he was thrusting into Rayne while simultaneously feeling the pleasure reflected through the bloodbond from the witch. It was… too much. Just when felt like he might die from the pleasure, the witch came. Their orgasm shot from them to him like a wave makinhim tumble over his climax as well. He thrusted as he felt the witch twitch around him like mad. He held onto them as Rayne twisted and cried in ecstasy. Alister couldn't register what he was doing - was he moaning, was he screaming in pleasure, or was he completely silent? His whole body was overtaken by the sensation - was he flying or sinking down.**

**The blinding light he could see even with his eyes closed started to fade and he gradually felt himself pant, his body sweaty pressed painfully to the witch. He could feel his shackled burning slightly, his demonic energy was completely sealed. As he looked down he could see where he had bitten the witch and bruised them with his kisses. His mind was just returning as the last of the pleasure was seeping away into melting satisfaction.**

**"... fuck..." he muttered with a shaking voice as he licked over the bite that had broken skin. ".. I'm sorry, Master." he almost sobbed as he kissed them gently over and over.**

As Alister came, Rayne shrieked, already overstimulated and overwhelmed by what was happening to them; the pleasure, the care being given, the emotions spilling through and over them. They felt the skin in their neck give way under Alister’s teeth, gasping sharply, holding on tight, eyes squeezed shut. Beneath the crush of pleasure, the pain didn’t register fully, melting into the flood of sensation and passion drowning them both.

Their insides felt hot, loose and slick with what they slowly realized was Alister’s come, only the second time Rayne had ever felt someone come inside them without a condom. Panting, they felt their muscles unlock, letting them sag, going boneless beneath the demon’s bulk, eyes slightly open. Their body felt shocked at what had happened, thoroughly used and satisfied, warmth suffusing every inch of their being, their mind blissfully empty. 

Feeling a small, stinging pain in their neck, they softly grunted, blinking. Their throat was sore, fingers unclenching from Alister’s hair and shoulder to lightly touch where the demon had been licking, fingers coming away with a small bit of blood.

“...oh,” Rayne gasped softly, smiling slightly, their other hand cupping Alister’s face. “Don’t be sorry,” they murmured, kissing him softly, offering their bloody fingers to him. “How do I taste?” 

The euphoria from an amazing orgasm was sinking into them, body a little sore, but completely relaxed, fluid. The bite hurt, but it also filled them with a rush of affection. Had Alister enjoyed himself so much he hadn’t noticed? They nuzzled his chin, breathing rapid, though slowly calming.

**Alister felt his shaking worry seep out of him as they cupped his cheeks and whispered words of comfort accompanied with soft kisses. He moaned softly into them as his tongue flicked at the tips of their fingers. "Mmm.. like stars... and magic.." he murmured.**

**There was a reason why there were demons who enjoyed eating mortal flesh, even more that of witches. Their potent magic was delicious and it provided a temporary boost to demonic power. Alister had always found it crude and not worth the effort. Still there were those who, like animals, would rip out mortals' hearts and eat them like candy just for the taste of it... detestable barbarians.**

**He moved and slipped out of Rayne with a slick sound. The heat around him disappeared, he pulled the witch with himself as he tumbled to the side, pressing a shoulder and his hip against the mattress. He was still trying to steady his breath. Now no longer on top of them he pulled them close gently. He wanted to undo whatever harm he had caused them, as he kissed the bite again. An instinct told him that it was possible to heal them. Exchange of demonic energy was commonplace between demons that trusted each other. That way they were able to grant a fraction of their powers to each other. He had done it countless times for his generals, his innate power to cure and heal a great boon in battle. It only needed a touch to plant his energy and he did it without thinking it through. On his kiss he planted a small amount of his energy, enough to heal small wounds. The shackles didn't stop him. Planting his energy inside them... it felt as intimate as cuming inside them and it made him blush. The energy would be quickly spent on the healing process so it would disappear when its job was done.**

**Still he couldn't believe it worked on a mortal. On a witch no less. It was supposed to be possible only between demons.... could the blood bond be responsible for this as well?**

Stars and magic. Considering how deeply they had studied and practiced the ancient magic, it made sense. The confession made them smile slightly, feeling oddly shy at that admittance, stroking Alister’s chin with their thumb.

“You’re going to make me think you like me,” Rayne joked, tone lightly teasing, breathless. Clearly the demon liked them, even enjoyed their presence. They still didn’t know what to make of that.

They grunted softly as Alister pulled out, blushing deeply as they felt his come leak out of them, running down their ass and onto their thigh as they rolled with him. More cuddling. They had never wanted to cuddle after sex before their experiences with Alister. Sex was messy, sweaty. Sighing, they slid their arms around him, their thigh stump resting up on his hip, letting themself enjoy this. Their sense was slowly returning to them, head tilted in pleasure as Alister kissed their throat again.

“So sweet...” Rayne mumbled, stroking Alister’s hair.

The tingle of power from the demon made them open their eyes. What was he doing? It felt… gentle, comforting, made them feel soothed. The ache in their throat lessened, as if a few hours time had passed, even the ache from the bruising didn’t hurt.

“Marbas?” They asked confusedly. “That...I felt...” It was like a part of the demon’s energy had entered them. But how was that possible? “It was so warm. Your power?” 

They dipped their head to look at him, eyes amazed. That should not be possible. Their body should already be rejecting the demonic energy, and yet... Their throat didn’t hurt, save for a very dull ache, as if it had been healing for a day.

**Alister avoided their eyes as he blushed. Nobody had ever described his power as “warm”. Not only that but his own desire to heal the witch had shocked him, and when he had actually done it he felt embarrassed by the fact that he hadn’t even thought it through.**

**He felt enveloped by their warm touch, by their arms. The fatigue after sex making him sink into them.**

**“I didn't think it would work.” he said, his voice a purr as his lips brushed Raynes jaw, feeling the dampness of the skin. Their bodies were drenched in sweat but it was so nice to stay like this. He buried his nose behind their ear, in their soft hair, breathing in. “Are you sure you’re not a demon?” he asked. If they were it would make things a lot less complicated. He had wondered about it before and he had not been able to detect any demonic energy from them… but how was he able to do the exchange then? It made no sense.**

Rayne smirked a little as Alister had looked away. Never had they thought they would find anyone adorable, and the very concept of a demon being cute one that they had never considered possible. Alister was, however, when embarrassed, or succumbing to kisses, or any time he became flustered. They stroked a hand through his hair, eyes closing as Alister purred, lips on their skin again. 

They felt so heavy and relaxed. They hadn’t really taken the time to enjoy the afterglow after sex, hadn’t really let it soak through their skin. Later they would definitely need to wash up, seeing as they were not only covered in sweat, but semen and shared spit. For now, they were too content, too weak in the legs, to consider getting up.

Rayne chuckled softly into Alister’s damp hair, eyes closed. “I’m not sure, actually,” they admitted, voice a little raspy from screaming in pleasure. “There are stories, tales from my family line’s past. Deals with demons and fae. There is one legend having to do with one of my ancestors’ daughters, and an incubus, but it’s probably just a story. My family’s past is sordid. Linked with dark magic. The most recent few generations have worked to better our image, strengthen blood and magic lines, breeding their children to be perfect in body and skill. They got me, their little cautionary tale.” 

They grew quiet, laying still for a moment, then snuggled closer, seeking out comfort. Alister was warm, so warm, and felt more welcoming than any home they’d had with another person. 

“Who knows. I may be partly demonic.” Rayne murmured. “The magic I practice... Others claim it’s rife with corruption. Not meant for mortal bodies.”

**Alister snickered at the stories that the witch mentioned. Seemed like mortals had no shortage of imagination, especially when it came to demons and corruption. They made for a very easy excuse since the information available was ambiguous at best. It worked well on both sides - witches got their excuse for anything that they disapproved of, and demons got to keep their secrets. Well at least those were the only upsides. The downsides were too numerous to name and most of them were in favor of the witches.**

**“Succubi and incubi can only create pure-demon offsprings in their own image.” the demon snorted in the witch's hair. It was pretty funny. “Those are the only demons mortals can’t mix with.” he added in case Rayne missed the point. If those were the stories circulating in their family then they were completely false. “No matter what kind of magic you use, you can’t turn yourself into a demon. If that were true there would be a lot more demons around.” he put his hands on both sides of the witch’s face, pulling them away to look at their face with an amused smile. Did they truly believe these things? They could be really cute at times… His thumbs rubbed their cheeks, before he kissed their cheeks one by one. “Nobody else can practice the magic that you can use. What would anyone know about it?”**

Rayne opened their eyes lazily as Alister cupped their face, looking into his eyes. They huffed a soft laugh, smiling a little in embarrassment, looking down before meeting his gaze again.

“As I said, just legends.” Rayne replied softly, reaching up to touch one of Alister’s hands, feeling as if their heart would burst if Alister kept being so gentle with them. 

When the demon stroked their cheeks, they blushed more deeply. Sex with the demon was great, amazing really. But this sweet, fond side was ruining them, but by bit. For so long they’d shut off any part of themself that could be vulnerable, not trusting kindness, as it always seemed to come with strings attached. Everyone wanted something. This felt real, and it scared them. What scared them more was how much they wanted it, how they didn’t want it to stop.

“They know very little about this magic,” Rayne admitted. “It requires much of the user. Sacrifice to the self and the power itself. Not unlike a contract. The other witches want the knowledge for nothing, as if I would give it to them. Power grabbing social climbers.”

Their voice grew venomous, long years of anger and manipulations behind their words. They breathed in deeply, eyes closing for a moment. They hated them. Every damn witch. There were so few worth their time, and most of those were still caught up in fear of what magic could truly do. Rayne met Alister’s eyes again, slowly turning their face to press a kiss into his palm, looking back to him slowly, a little shy.

“I prefer your company. Damn what anyone thinks.”

**As the witch spoke with disdain of their kind, something the demon's chest became excited. His heart beat faster and with more affection it seems. He enjoyed their anger so much, their views and values so close to his own. He was reminded that his own values had not changed from yesterday or the day before or even before that. It was not that something in him had been altered… but something else was added. This… whatever this was that he felt toward Rayne, which he had been fighting relentlessly until he had given up yesterday. He had no idea what it was. Only thing he knew was that… it felt good and he was selfish enough to pursue his own pleasures. This affection toward this particular witch was an isolated case for him. Nothing else had changed.**

**Their gentleness toward him, their sweet kisses and eyes filled with only things that he liked… His face pressed against their cheek, feeling the heat from their blush and his own flushing cheeks. He closed his eyes as he purred in slow satisfaction.**

**Enjoying his company… it seemed funny considering what they had both done to each other. And at the same time it made perfect sense.**

“Oh...” Rayne breathed out, eyes fluttering shut.  _ ”Marbas...” _ They purred back, voice low.

The demon’s purr calmed them further. How they had started this relationship, with distrust and preconceptions, threats and disdain, made it seem all the more amazing they had learned to tolerate one another, only to...come to whatever this was. Affection. Feeling they could trust one another. They had not expected to find that when they had summoned the demon in an attempt to leave behind their mortal state.

They let their eyes close as well, the sedate feeling of being close, of having had thoroughly satisfying sex, lulling them into a near doze. The feeling of drying sweat and semen itching along their skin made Rayne shift uncomfortably. They didn’t want to move, and yet they felt disgusting.

“Alister,” they sighed. “We should shower. Bathe. I’m covered in everything.” They chuckled, kissing his cheek.

Their fancy prosthetic wasn’t really made for showering, but they could manage. Perhaps bathe, avoid the whole issue of needing to stand on wet tile.

**Alister made a sound of protest but he too felt sticky. Well he could always be more dirty, he wouldn't object...**

**After the witch kissed his cheek he moved and kissed their lips. A sweet kiss that turned deep before he pulled away with an unhappy groan.**

**"Alright..." he said with a sigh, even though he would have preferred to take a nap right now, even if that meant he would wake up stuck to the sheets.**


End file.
